Soldier's Nightmare
by LAIsobel
Summary: One tough case, people, love, friendship, trust, hope, memories... Story goes deep and shows a lot about what does it mean to be a human. UNFINISHED - and I don't know when I will be able to finish it... sorry guys!
1. Unexpectedly lovely morning

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

* * *

**Disclaimer** – As always – idea for this fiction is mine although Bones belongs to FOX and so on and so on and so on… you know the drill here..

**Spoilers** – Despite all of my trying I wasn't able to avoid them… sorry folks… but non of them is something particular… just common stuff about the BB duo and others of Squint Squad…

**Author's note** – Idea of this story came to me while I was writing another fiction and was thinking about one certain chapter. The other fiction is called "Ballad of love" and I will post it on soon, I promise. And the chapter by the way is called Salvation. You sure need to know one thing. Because that 'Salvation' chapter of Ballad of love is based upon this whole story, if you read both of the fictions, some parts maybe little confusing or so. There will be similarities and differences, but it may left you little bit of out and thinking that I'm stealing my own story or something like that… you know like a sudden thought will pop-out in your mind like "I've read something like this before… what the hell" or something like that… Sorry bout that. Just try to understand me, OK? I just wanna make it clear – I'm not reposting same fiction or so… Thanks for your understanding and I wish you'll like both of the stories.

Reviews of every kind are really appreciated. Don't hesitate with writing them, please, they can be really helpful, you know ;o) And about the rating – I think this time there was just one right possibility for me and you'll understand later ;o) And about the genre – I hope I picked up the right one… I'm still learning how to categorize my stories, so sorry if I picked up the wrong one by your opinion. And last thing – again take my apologize in case I messed up the original story or the time line of Bones, I haven't seen all the episodes and I am really not sure I didn't screw up something… but – this is just a fan fiction so everything is possible, right? ;o) Oh and about posting – I am about to pass my school leaving exams soon so I don't have much time for writing, sorry… But I hope that I'd be able to post another chapter soon, if anyone would be interested in reading… So really – let me know what you think and if you want me to continue or not… Thanks.

Oh and I am sorry if anyone register I reposted this story because I found some really bad grammar mistakes. So this is the final (third...) version of chapter one for all of you! And I really do hope that without any serious mistakes now... Sorry folks, I am still learning how is working so please be patient with me… Thanks a lot!

**Summary (or something like that) **– one tough case affected our beloved Squint squad, but most of all it will affect Booth. I can't say the story is mainly about him, but his point of view has to do a lot with whole fiction, how he is taking all of the things around him. And there are of course some other things happening that just solving a case and talking about Booth…

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – Unexpectedly lovely morning**

It was six o'clock in the morning when the alarm clock was thrust down on the floor by one lazy motion. Monday mornings are just always the same. At first distraction from relaxing all over the weekend and then a sudden realization that another week is here, probably another case will shown up or as he always hopes – it won't. Monday usually means he has to get up, take a shower and if he's really lucky and Rebecca lets him has Parker till the Monday morning, then he's taking Parker to school. He is used to just get up quickly. But today is special. With one glance through the window he finds out that one beautiful autumn day is outside and it's waiting for him. And most of all Bones promised him she'd pick him up at eight o'clock this morning. They are going to have breakfast together. He's looking forward to that.

More and more he is seeking her presence and despite the fact he knows that he is denying something he is not allowing himself to think about it at all. It's nice to have a friend like Bones is. And it might sound really weird, but she is his best friend. What they have is something that no one else has ever and will ever experience. He likes the way they are arguing about every little thing and then just end up laughing at each other, with each other.

When they have a case, they spent time together and after solving a case they have dinner and pie and then end up on her sofa with some wine or beer finishing their reports and usually they wake up in the morning with arms wrapped around each other. And they have no problem with that. At least he thinks so. It's something like their little habit, something that is just theirs.

But when they haven't got a case, they are somehow always able to manage to have at least two meals together. Yeah, like friends. And he likes that he has to show up in the Institute and grabbed her out. And he thinks that she likes it too. They can meet at the diner, but no, he is always picking her up with their bickering about his alpha-male tendencies and the work she need to do… Yeah, they are friends. But what's not often happening is her promising him she'd pick him up. And that's something a guy can be looking forward – to start Monday morning with having breakfast with Bones. Yup, this morning is definitely going to be fine. Even if some things are different that they were meant to be.

Temperance glanced at the clock one more time before she managed herself out of the bed. She cursed herself for going to bed so late last night. She used to have no problem with sleep deprivation; she was able to function in her full 'Dr. Brennan mode' with lack of sleep. But slowly day by day her sleeping is getting better and she has to admit that since Booth is messing around her all the time with his alpha-male tendencies she feels better than she used to. And she was realizing every single night that she was going to bed earlier. She was settled in her bed ready to make herself comfortable and fall asleep in time like most of other humans. And she has to admit that with getting more sleep she is feeling really good. Her skin looks better, there are no dark circles under her eyes anymore, she's eating more properly, and she's much more content and less stressed.

But with all that good there comes some bad sides of the fact as well. Things like that now when she has to stay up late into the night she's not able to work properly for all the next day without drinking several coffees, she is also too tired and she needs to sleep, or like when she has no time for eating her empty stomach is having really bad affect on her and she even caught herself wishing Booth to come to her office and grabbed her out to eat something. And because there was Sydney Pollack's Out of Africa movie on the television last night she stayed awake and had lack of sleep and she feels like she hadn't slept at all. But she's about to have a breakfast with Booth so she has to get up, then take a shower and start the day. She can't believe she is not getting up at five thirty every single day anymore! She liked that. She was able to work a lot. But now? When she has to get up before half past seven or so she feels really miserable.

There was nice September day outside. She decided to take a walk. Firstly she has her car at service and secondly she is early and even if she'd be late Booth won't mind. The sun was on the horizon and light wind was blowing. She was smiling. Maybe there won't be any case so she'll be working on some limbo cases and maybe Booth will stop by and bring some Thai food or so… She really got used to have him around and she likes the way she feels. His friendship is something like a gift to her, something that makes her smile all the time. But it is also confusing. Earlier when she was in trouble or in need of speaking with someone, she called Angela. But now she is not calling Angela. Mainly she dials up Booth's number and ask him to come over or so and they spend some time together. He is her friend in some other way than Angela is.

Sometimes she feels guilty about it. Angela once asked her why she looked so sad. And she told her. And Angela gave her a hug. She can remember her saying 'Bren I know you love me and I know I am your friend. And also I know that Booth is your friend too. And I know that you told him things that even I don't know. I am happy for you having him as a friend. And – I know that some things you can discuss just with me so I am not afraid that you might abandon me. Sweetie you don't have to feel guilty for trusting him. And as far as I know you know things about him that he didn't tell even to his family. So I think you have something special. And the complete trust is working on both sides. It's really sweet.' She was smiling with the memory. Yeah, she had to silence Angela because after several minutes she was trying to force her to discussion about her feelings and about how she was meant to be with Booth and so on. Angela won't stop trying to get them together. But she was almost sure that even Angela finally understood that between her and Booth there was something special and they didn't want to change it.

When she managed to get to his door it was almost eight thirty so she put on her apologetic look. She didn't even realize she was smiling. Why? She had no idea. But sudden thought came to her – when she is smiling Booth is not able to be mad at her and he is always about to forgive her anything so it's good that she's smiling because she's late. Yeah, they both have their weapons that are working on them… In the moment he opened the door for her she realized that he was still in his pyjamas pants and shirtless and that her cheeks were slightly blushing. He looked at her and with the realization of her cheeks turning red he gave her a million watt smile of his own. Oh what a way to start the week - Bones with blushing cheeks because of him shirtless. Angela would love to see them standing there staring at each other and smiling.

"Morning Bones, come in."

"Morning… Sorry, I'm late." She walked into the apartment and was trying to calm down her pounding heart. How this happened? What the hell was that?! She spotted several toys on the floor and crayons with papers on the table. Parker was here spending his weekend with his beloved dad.

"It's OK Bones. As you can see I don't mind it cause I am not prepared to leave anyway… Somehow I wasn't able to get up…" He sounds little bit of confused. She looked into his eyes and they both sat on the couch. His hair is messed up and she might even say the he looks cute like this. It's somehow nice to sit with him like this in the morning… Almost like… STOP. She shook her head and focused on how his voice sounded. Something's wrong with him. What is that? One way to find out.

"Anything wrong?"

"Well I wouldn't say wrong… Bones…" He's hesitating. Why?

"Booth just spill it, OK? The best way how to say something is ... well just say it."

"Parker is sleeping in his room. I should drop him by Rebecca's this morning but yesterday late at night I received a call from her that her father was in hospital and she's going to see him. She didn't want to take Parker along. She asked me to take care of him for almost two weeks. Of course I said yes without thinking. So he stayed with me." He sounds miserable despite the fact he has to be excited about having Parker. But he's avoiding her gaze. She wasn't blushing anymore, was she? There has to be something more behind his speech and she just can't see it right now.

"OK, let's take him to breakfast with us. No problem, Booth. You know I like him… He's fine kid." She tries to cheer him up but it's working just partially. And she really do like Parker. Since when? She wasn't sure, she'd say she always liked him…

"Bones, it's Monday and the school where's he going is closed for another two weeks because of some reconstruction and I don't have anyone for looking after him. I don't know what to do… Of course I don't regret having him but I'm clueless… Cullen would kill me if I'd take two weeks of vacation…" She was really touched by his concern about his son and most of all about how much he cared. And she was sorry for his dilemma.

"Booth, you know very well that despite how hard you tried your son loves the Jeffersonian. And because we don't have any actual case, just limbo cases to work on, you can take him with us. He can be with me and I am pretty sure that even others would gladly take care of him. What do you think about this, huh?" She is smiling again.

He just glanced at her and with smile of his own he said thank you. He can see sincerity in her eyes and little sparkles. She's really happy about having Parker around. He leaned closer and kissed her on her forehead. Being friends feels really good. Before she can say something he stood up and for brief moment their eyes met the way it happened just occasionally and neither of them knows what to think about it. They are trying really badly to accept that as part of the special thing they have as some kind of strange relationship. They don't want to think about it in any other way. The friendship as they have it is too precious for them. And they don't want to screw it.

"Bones would you mind waiting for some time? I'd just wanna take a quick shower. Then we'll wake him up and tell him the news. He'll be thrilled." Why was he hesitating? Of course she'll wait for him… Men…

"Enjoy your shower, Booth." She said with grin on her face and got settled on his sofa with some of Parker's drawings in her hands to focus on.

Yeah, while they were at Vegas she realized how muscular his chest was, but to see him just like she saw him this morning was… strange. Tempting. To saw him standing there in the door she lost herself for a moment. It didn't happen to her for really long time. She starts with ignoring him and paying her full attention to those pictures. They are friends and thinking about anything that may jeopardize that is forbidden. Not even just thinking about anything more, anything that's not so far away from 'just-partners' thing... Booth disappeared into the bathroom with smile playing on his lips. What a way to start the morning…

Bones was sitting on the couch with pictures on her lap. They were nice. On many of them was she with 'Dr. Bones' and the Institute and 'Aunt Angela' and 'Uncle Jack' and 'Uncle Zach'. But one was really nice. It was picture of her and Booth waiting for him in front of Rebecca's house. She was touched. Suddenly she heard sobs. She got up and headed to the boy's room. Booth was nowhere to be seen so she knocked on the door and came in. She saw Parker sitting in his bed, crying and shaking. It was strange for her; she was unsure how to react. But see the kid miserable was too much for her to bear. She sat down on the bed not truly sure what she should do but she was sure she didn't wanna leave that poor boy alone.

"Hey… Hey Bub… It's OK…" She is truly surprised by her own voice. And the fact she doesn't feel out of herself anymore. She just wants to comfort him and make him smile. He looked up and saw her there. Without saying a single word he reached out for her. The simply gesture of need of hug was really touching. He put his arms around her neck and buried his head in her shoulder. He was still crying. She was soothing him by making slow circles on his back and whispering some words of reassurance to him. Like Booth does every time when she feels miserable.

"What's wrong Bub?"

"Dr. Bones I … (sob) I … (sob) … I … (another sob) …. I had a bad … (sob) bad dream…" He was still crying and his grip on her was getting tighter. She stood up with the boy in her arms and went to the living room. She sat down on the couch with him sitting on her lap, hugging her tightly. She was still soothing him, not sure if it has any effect on him. But he was shaking less and he was not crying so much so she'd say that it was working.

"Wanna tell me about it?" She asked in low sweet voice. But he just shakes his head.

"Ok Bub… It's OK… Shhh…" After some time his crying stopped and he was not shaking anymore. He didn't let go of her neck but he moved so now he was sitting on her lap and looking into her eyes. She wiped away last tears on his cheek. She gave him one big smile and after passing few more moments with straight face he smiled back at her.

"Dr. Bones what are you doing here in the morning? And why mommy isn't here instead?" He asked with that 'Booth look' on his face. He is little bit of confused. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to tell him about the big news. Does she have the right to tell him? Booth is still nowhere to be found. Just great.

"You want to guess?" She asked him with great grin on her face that is always working on him as a challenge. It always cheers him up a little when he can play games with her. Maybe she can avoid the fact Booth is still not with them by playing games with the boy. At least till the moment Booth will show up. She didn't know that Booth was listening all the time since she sat on the couch with his boy on her lap. At first he was about to go there and take care of Parker but then he decided to wait and see how she would handle the situation. His boy wasn't disappointment for him.

"You're taking me to mamma?" Parker asked her with look he has when he was thinking about something really hard.

"No, I'm not." She shook her head.

"Why?" He asked so suddenly that she understood she has to tell him.

"May I asked you something first?" He nodded. "Do you wanna spend some time with dad and with me and maybe even with daddy's squints in Jeffersonian?"

"Yeees!" He was so excited, she could tell that. But then suddenly he gave her a pointed look. "Mommy won't mind?" He just wanted to be sure that there won't be any problems with this. He is so … cute.

"No. She allowed you to stay." She said with smile on her face. It was just too easy to be in great mood with this kid being around. He was almost jumping on her lap with excitement.

"But Dr. Bones why you are here in the morning?" He has the same ability as his father. But she has it too… They won't stop asking until they get the answer. He is really smart kid.

"Because I thought I can pick up you and your daddy and we could have breakfast together, huh?" She asked him in tone like it was up to him to decide.

"Yes! That's sooo coooool!" He was really almost jumping but he still had his hands put on her shoulders. She was laughing with him. And just for fun she took the advantage of him and started with tickling him. With laugh and quizzical look he started to tickle her back. She didn't expect that so she was truly surprised. His attack was funny but despite the fact he was just a kid he managed shift their positions while they were tickling each other so now she was laying on her back on the couch and he was on top of her. She couldn't remember another time she felt so happy and… free. It was really nice. After some time Parker stopped with tickling her so she stopped as well. He laid down on her and rested his head on her shoulder. She hugged him and they were just smiling.

"Dr. Bones?"

"Yes Bub?"

"What are we gonna do after breakfast?" Oh... another question for her that should be answered by his father…

"Well… If you want we can go to Jeffersonian and you can be there with me and Angela and Jack and Zach for all of the day."

"Yeeeees!" He was smiling again with those huge sparkles in his eyes. He was excited. Then he jumped of her with calling 'Daddy guess what!' and she felt little embarrassed. How long was he standing there? She decided to stay on the couch without any move. She felt her cheeks little blushing. She was sure Parker was now settled in Booth's arms, maybe sitting on his hip or holding him around his neck. Like always. She heard Booth's soft voice he has just for his son. She can imagine him in the exact moment. He was sure smiling. But she has to ask herself if his smile has anything to do what he saw or if it's just a common smile he has while he is with his son.

"What Bub?"

"I'm staying with you! I don't have to go back to mum's for a while! And Dr. Bones is taking us to have a breakfast with her! And then I can go with her to Jeffersonian and be with her and Angela and Jack and Zach for the whole day!" He was excited but then he realized he didn't ask his father for permission. He gave him the 'Booth's puppy eyes look'.

"Can I daddy?" Booth was touched by this question.

"Well… let me think… If you make your bed, brush your teeth, get dressed and promise you'd be nice… then yes, you can."

"Cool!" Parker said with some more excitement in his voice. Booth was just surprised how news like these ones can cheer the boy up so much.

"But daddy's squints don't know about you coming there yet…"

"So I will be a surprise for them?"

"Yes." The simply question and the simple answer was too much for Bones. She was laughing and really enjoying this. Yes, Parker definitely is some kind of surprise. Booth let him go.

All the time Parker was talking with Bones and then when they had they tickle battle he was standing just few feet away and watching them. He had strong feeling that interrupting them would be bad thing. It was nice to see them both so happy and even more nice was to hear them laugh. He wasn't sure at first if Bones can handle the situation. But she was just great with the kid. It felt damn right to have her there. He just wish to be able to see them while they were laying on his couch together... But no one can have everything, right?

Because he was already dressed he didn't hesitate to come to her. She was still laying on the couch. She opened her eyes and saw him standing over her with smile on his face.

"Booth. What are you smiling at?" She asked with forced straight look on her face. But he was still smiling widely.

"Oh nothing… It's just… you were really wonderful with him you know?" In moment he said that he knew it was mistake. He saw the change on her face. He just told her he was watching her all the time. She got up of the couch so quickly that he didn't have any time to step back. She attacked him and soon he was laying on the ground, pinned down and she was tickling him. Parker once told her about spots where to tickle him and she has a really good memory. So now she has the advantage over him. Soon they were laughing and tickling each other. After few minutes he gave up. She was just sitting on him, pinning him down, and holding his hands over his head. They were so close...

"Seeley Booth you are so in trouble…" She told him. But she was smiling so he knew it was just another game.

"You were so great with him that I just couldn't interrupt." He was defending himself.

"Don't even try this innocent charming look of yours. It's not working on me."

"Bones… Come on…"

They actually had a moment. Another one when they were looking in each other's eyes and it was like everything disappears and it was just the two of them in the world. But before any on them has the chance to speak Bones was took down from behind and pinned to the floor. Parker.

"Nice job, Bub." Booth told him with grin on his face. Before anything more can be said, Parkers stomach growled loudly. They all were laughing again. Parker run to his room to make his bed and got dressed and Booth helped Bones on her legs. They both knew that there was something that has to be discussed. But not now.

They waited for Parker and when they grabbed all they needed, they went out of the apartment. It was nice autumn day outside and they were really hungry. After some minutes they climbed out of his SUV just in front of the Diner. They went there together. It was really nice morning. Bones was about to order some salad but Parker stopped her.

"Oh! Dr. Bones you have to eat something real! It's breakfast! Let's order pancakes!" He was smiling at her and with Booth they both were looking at her with those 'Booth puppy eyes'. And when the waiter came and asked 'As usual?' Bones was about the say yes but she didn't have a chance. Booth was the first who answered.

"We'd like pancakes. With syrup and some strawberries or so, please." Oh the innocence in his voice!

"For all of us." Parker said just like a matter of fact. Bones can just smile. She wasn't controlling even her own breakfast. Unbelievable. But it was late. She excused herself, grabbed her cell phone and after a while she was speaking with Angela.

"Hi Ange it's me, Bren. Sorry I'll be a little late today…… No, nothing like that…. What? … No! I'm with Booth. … NO! Angela! … Can you just stop that?! … Ange… Ok you know? I pass the phone to someone who'd like to speak with you, OK?" Her cheeks were little blushing. Booth realized that and he was sure about what kind of things Angela was asking her. He was smiling now. Brennan gave the phone to Parker with 'You can speak with Angela and ask her if you can come over, Ok?'. Parker just nodded his head and took the phone. "Hi Angela! Guess what?! I woke up this morning and Dr. Bones was at daddy's place and we had a tickle battle and then she took me and daddy to breakfast! She wanted to have a salad but we ordered her pancakes! …. No, I don't have to go to school. Auntie Angela may I came to Jeffersonian and stay with you? … Great! Thanks… Ok. …. Yes… Ok…. Bye."

Bones was shocked. Booth was looking at her with the same shock on his face. They both know exactly what will come in the exact moment they'll step inside the Institute. After some moments they both were laughing. Yeah… definitely nice way how to start a day.

"She said I can be with her and that we can play and talk and it will be fun." Parker told them. He was satisfied. He was going to Jeffersonian and there is always something cool to do.

After eating their pancakes Parker was send to wash his hands and his face. He somehow managed to have the sugar all over his face. When he wasn't around Bones asked Booth the question she needed to ask him.

"You really trust me with taking care of your son?" She was afraid. But he was smiling.

"Yes Bones, I do. Completely."

"So you are not afraid to let him stay with me in the Jeffersonian? I mean … me and taking care of kids… Booth I…" She was trying to find fright words but he cut her off by reaching across the table for her hand. He interlaced their fingers and waited for her to look into his eyes. Then he spoke.

"As I said I trust you. I know what you think about kids and how are you feeling when they are around, but I am sure that you can take care of him."

"But you usually say that I am not even able to take care of myself." She got him by this. It was… he was unprepared for this. Her sarcastic tone and blue eyes made him shiver a little.

"Bones I know you can take care of yourself and you know that I am just tempting you because you have some strange ability to get yourself to trouble a lot. But I know that Parker is safe with you."

"Thanks Booth… But… you will come to check him right?" She was afraid of being with his son alone for so long. Yeah, those walls of hers and everything she was put through…

"No, I won't. " And with terrified look she gave him he smiled back at her and told her: "Actually all my work for this week is to finish several reports so if you let me, I can stay in the Jeffersonian with you and work on them there." He though it will comfort her but she pulled back her hand and gave him really angry look.

"So you knew all the time that there was nothing I had to be afraid of and you didn't tell me?!"

"Bones relax! I don't have to come to Jeffersonian. In the morning I was lost because I couldn't think of any place where to take him and you gave me such a wonderful solution. But I know how you feel about kids so I offered you that. You don't have to be alone with him. But you can. It's just up to you and up to him to decide that." His voice was really firm but he was smiling. He can tell she was thinking about it all and that her scientific mind was working. Then she relaxed a little.

"So you really do trust me with taking care of him." It wasn't a question; it was just saying something like the matter of fact. He just smiled at her. But she felt like there was something more he wanted to discuss with her before his son's returning.

"Bones may I ask you something?" Again she can identify the concern in his voice.

"Yes."

"Did Parker tell you about the nightmare?" She realized that the little boy was really scared and refused to talk about it at all.

"No, he didn't. He just held me. Why? He's having those nightmares a lot?" Now there is concern in her voice too. She cares about him and this is not good.

"Yeah… last two weeks he's not sleeping well. The scenario is always the same. And he didn't tell me anything. He didn't tell even Rebecca. I am starting to really worry about him. I don't know but this is not right." He is pissed at himself that he can't help his son and he is also really worried about him. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand that she let go earlier.

"Booth he will tell you. Once. You'll see. Or maybe not you but somebody else. It's just a nightmare. He's tough kid, he's smart, and he'll find out soon that it's better for him to tell someone. Just wait and you'll see." It wasn't exactly what he was expecting to hear from her. It was so… emotional and sincere. She loves his son. She just squeezes his hand and they look into each other's eyes. Another moment that just the two of them can have. Then they smiled. Parker run to them and jumped on Booth's lap with one loud 'Let's go!'. They were laughing again. It was nice autumn Monday morning.

When they got into his SUV his phone rang. Before he started the engine he answered the call with one simply 'Booth'.

* * *

_**Sorry about mistakes, my English is not good... And now don't hesitate and be so kind - leave a review ;o) Isobel  
**_


	2. Another course the day can take

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

* * *

**Spoilers**

Still the same my friends… I tried to avoid them but somehow I failed…

**Disclaimer**

You know it… nothing has changed, everything is as exactly as it was… Bones not mine and so on and so on…

**Author's notes**

At first – I finally find out how to correct mistakes in my already posted story without deleting it and then posting it all again! I'm kinda excited about that! Hey that was really hard to admit, you know ;o) I am learning how to cooperate with ;o) And I have a question for all of you… - I am not really sure if it's all right with rules of to change the genre so the first one is not 'General' anymore… Did I just make some mistake or is it all right to pick up both of the genres instead of just one of them?

Thanks for reviews, adding to alert lists and thanks for stopping by and reading… It means a lot to me. I hope you won't be disappointed with the course the story is about to take. I also hope that I'll be able to keep you curious so you'll be stopping by and reading till the very end. Please give me a chance ;o) I think you won't be disappointed... And by the way – reviews are still really appreciated. And don't hesitate to write to me anything you want! I'd love to read whatever you'll write. Really. I am glad if you let me know what you think and every single line I received is something like a gift for me from you ;o) And I am still sorry for my further delays, my school leaving exams are coming really soon and I don't have much time to write. Although this chapter was posted sooner than I was it expecting to… Yeah, when one cannot sleep till 3 AM there are not many things that can be done without waking up the whole neighborhood … ;o)

Now I'll stop with my babbling, give you a promise that author's notes are not going to be always this long, say I'm sorry for any mistakes and I let you read the story ;o) Enjoy!

Love, Isobel

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – Another course the day can take**

_When they got into his SUV his phone rang. Before he started the engine he answered the call with one simply 'Booth'._

When he said his name he was still smiling. This was really lovely morning and the vision of spending the day with his son and Bones was really nice. But after few seconds despite the fact how happy he was just a while ago, his face was slowly getting straight and all the happiness was suddenly gone.

"Yes sir… No sir, she's with me… No sir, in the Institute. … Yes sir, I understand that. … Is the place secured properly? … Yes, exactly… All right, we'll be there ASAP."

He closed his phone and put it back to his pocket silently. Bones could see how he clenched his fists. His knuckles were slowly changing their color. He was clenching them really hard. She could see how muscles on his neck tensed. He was stressed. He has some not pleasant news and because of Parker he was trying really badly to stay calm. After a while he looked at her and just by the look she could tell what was he about to say. She shook her head in almost imperceptible way. She didn't want to speak about that in front of his son. They sure have some case and as she can read in his face, information he has about the crime or crime scene are nothing to be discussed in the presence of little boy. She looked into his eyes and in the moment he realized how much she cares about the innocence of his son, his smile was slowly returning on his face. But just a really small one. He still has that bad news passing by on his mind… When he didn't complaint about her silent suggestion she turned around to face the kid.

"Hey, ready for Jeffersonian?" She asked with a smile on her face. Forced one but Parker didn't seem to notice the difference. He didn't even ask with whom was his daddy speaking on the phone. It wasn't important to him. The one and only thing occupying his mind was the fact he was actually going to spend the day at Jeffersonian. And that is really something!

"Yes! Daddy let's go, all right?" He was excited. He has those little sparks in his eyes… Yeah, Angela called him once 'mini-Booth' and she was right… He is. Charming and when he is happy his face is… somehow … is shining the word she is searching for? She made a mental note to ask Angela later how to describe it… She wondered how wonderful the world must be through Parker's eyes. She can't see it in the way he can. But she can and she will do every possible and impossible thing to protect him. Just like his father. She felt little closer to both of them in the moment she realized that.

Booth was glad she was with him right now in his SUV, sitting so close. Her proximity was somehow reassuring. It's truth that with her around he has the ability to stay calm. And she knows that pretty well. Maybe that was the reason why she reached out and took his hand in hers. She squeezed it gently and none of them pulled back. It was just a silent gesture of support and understanding.

He didn't know about the speech that Cullen had with her some time ago exactly about this and that it was occupying her mind right now. Cullen called her and asked her to come to his office. She went there and didn't tell Booth about the meeting. Cullen asked her few questions and then he told her that since they were working together with Booth she became something like Booth's stability and that it was really good because there was strong evidence that Booth was not always able to control himself and that sometimes he has overacted. Cullen was not doubting him at all, but in some way Brennan was affected by what he told her. Bones never told Booth how she felt in that moment. She didn't tell even Angela. She was really hoping that Cullen would never tell anyone what her response was. She told him things without thinking about them; she was just defending her partner and very good friend. She said some things that she was not prepared to share with another human being, hell she wasn't prepared to even admit them to herself! And definitely she wasn't planning to tell them to Cullen; maybe discuss them with Angela sometimes in the future, but definitely not now and not with her partner's boss. But Cullen just smiled at her with saying nothing and she somehow calmed down. After a while they were talking about Booth and his reactions in the field and about him as an agent, a partner… and as a friend. And she suddenly felt like Cullen was some sort of friend that she could trust. Sure, not friend like Booth or Angela, but still a friend. She was leaving his office with smile across her face and relief inside her body and Cullen was somehow content and smiling as well…

When she reached for Booth's hand she wasn't doing that because she should try to calm him down or to give him his stability, she did it because she wanted to hold his hand in that moment, to feel his heat and to support him somehow, to feel him supporting her as well. Their fingers were enlaced and Booth was still caressing her hand with his thumb in such a gently way. They were both looking at their hands. But when their gazes met after a while, they both nodded and slowly reluctantly pulled back. Booth tucked his seat belt without knowing what memories were in his partner's mind right now and he just turned on the engine and headed straight to the Jeffersonian. He wasn't focused on the road. He was driving on his autopilot. At the parking lot they climbed out and together went inside. Booth with his hand placed on the small of her back as usual. Sometimes she is complaining about it but sometimes she feels like he needs to do that for his own sake and so she lets him. Yes, she decided some time ago to deny the fact that she was allowing him to do that all the time because she liked it.

While Parker ran to push the button of the elevator, Bones told Booth that she'll go ahead and speak with Angela and Cam about the situation. And that they'll meet in her office later. He nodded. She offered him to go to the security guard post and asked for some visiting card for Parker. He might need it if he is about to stay with them there for two weeks and it will give her some time to arrange everything. And also the boy will be truly happy about having his own card. Like father like son. They got into the elevator and Parker took Temperance's hand in his small one like it was the most natural thing for him. She felt the warmth of his hand and suddenly she felt … different. She wasn't sure what was going on inside her. She knelt down to his eye level. He gave her his innocent smile. He truly was so much alike his father sometimes. She was feeling differently with these two men being around her. Better? Maybe...

"Hey, Parker, I've got an idea. Do you want to have your own ID Jeffersonian card?" She asked him with the voice that is working on him. It makes him think about things and it's challenging him in some ways. But also there is always something in her voice that makes the boy feel better in any kind of situation they are in. She can say just simple hello with this tone and he is smiling at her immediately. And she can swear that Booth really likes her getting along so well with his son.

"You mean that I'd be one of daddy's squints? Like you and auntie Angela and uncle Zach?" He was truly happy about this offer. She nodded and he gave her a hug and then repeated all the news to his daddy. It's amazing how this kid needs to tell everything to his father even if he was around all the time…

Bones was sure that it was making Booth proud of his son, it was making him happy. She knew that sometimes Booth doubts his abilities to be a father, he doubts himself, he thinks about Parker and it makes him always really sad. It happened several times that he just came to her apartment in the middle of the night without saying a word, sat down on her couch and after some silent minutes wit her sitting by his side he laid down on the couch and put his head onto her lap. She just held him and he felt asleep. She never asked, she always knew that he was in this bad shape every time he had dropped Parker at Rebecca's place. And when they woke up in the morning he always thanked her and made them breakfast and while eating it he told her everything. She was always reassuring him that he was a good father and as she could say the boy loved him so much. There is nothing that can change that. He always gave her his charming smile. She looked into his eyes now and there was another moment that just the two of them can have. He lost himself in her eyes. She lost herself in the proximity of him.

Booth was thinking for a while about this situation… About how hard was for him to claim his own card. He was smiling with the memory of how childish he was acting few days after Bones gave him the card. He used to enter the Jeffersonian just to prove that he could, then he said some hello's and then he just went away. And after several hours this little ritual he has developed was going on again. It was happening for about a week or two. No one ever told him that he was annoying and he never asked them if he was really bothering them that much.

He doesn't know even now that Bones told them all just to leave him alone. Angela made some comment on that and Brennan told her just to shut up and have a look on his face the next him he would come there. She did as she was told to. And then she understood. Booth was truly wrapped in happiness in the moment he was about to use his card. So they all let him to get used to be one of them in his own way… He was not a squint but he definitely became one of the squad. It felt right to them all. And now his son is about to get his own card. And even that he'll probably get just a visiting one, it will mean so much to him. Parker loves all those people so much.

Booth was still looking at Bones and suddenly he felt something hit him inside his body... Something so pleasant, something so strange, something that he hasn't experienced in a very long time… He got little bit of scared and was about to start thinking about it, but the elevator door got opened with 'ding' so their moment was lost and he suddenly stopped himself from being stupid. He just smiled at her once more. Bones took her way out of the elevator and Booth boys were heading to another floor according to their task.

Bones picked up the phone that was on the wall beside the elevator that they were using usually for inner speaking in the Institute. She dialed the security guard post and gave them instructions about Booth's son. She thanked them and said goodbye. After arranging that, Brennan headed right to her friend. She spotted her standing on the platform. Angela was with Cam and Zach on the platform in front of some computers. They were working on something. When Angela spotted Brennan she waved to her with lips curved into some kind of smile. Yes, she was about to tease her a lot about this morning… Brennan was sure that she wouldn't escape this conversation, but this was not the right time... Brennan walked on the platform to meet her friends and colleagues. But before she could say anything Angela was already prepared in her 'tease-her-so-she-will-once-tell-you-something-juicy-about-her-and-Booth' mode and already speaking.

"Hi Sweetie, give me ten minutes to finish this and I am going to make you spill out every little dirty detail about the morning at Booth's apartment." Angela said.

She had that devilish look on her face. Bren just sighed and Cam was pretending that she didn't see the huge discomfort of the anthropologist. But she realized that there is something wrong. She knew how was Angela always teasing her about Booth and she had to admit that there maybe was something going on between them. Cam just wasn't sure what that was. Yeah, she has to have a talk with Angela about this all. Yes, she was in relationship with Seeley, but now they are friends. And she is woman so she needs to know, just like any other woman. But now she stopped herself. This was not the right time to think about matchmaking. Yeah, this was the influence of Angela… There was something wrong with the anthropologist. Brennan was already prepared to tell them something else so Cam remained quiet.

"Angela not now, OK? Please. Cam, may I ask you for a favor?" She looked straight into her eyes but there was something that made Cam feel like she was someone special right now. They were always respecting each other despite all rumors in the lab. But this time there was something else… What was there?? She wasn't sure at all. But she will find out. Was it friendship?? Is it possible for the two of them to become real friends? She was little bit of confused. She just nodded her head.

"Booth is with Parker and they'll be here in few minutes. Rebecca had to go to see her father. He is in hospital. She left Parker with Booth and he has no one to take care of him. Parker's school is closed for two weeks so I thought that he might stay here, if you don't mind." Cam was surprised. She was expecting a lot of things but this one… before she could answer Angela spoke.

"We all can take care of him without neglecting our duties." She said that to support her friend. But once again, before Cam has a chance to speak, Bones find her own courage to say something more. And because of the way she was holding her hands and her gaze, Cam could say she would be surprised once more. What a Monday morning.

"I was planning to keep him with me for most of the time but Booth had a call. I think we have a case. I didn't give him chance to speak about it because we were with Parker. There was no need to scare the boy. You know, I really hope that Parker can stay here with Angela and others. But the decision is yours." Brennan said that and it was enough to make Cam smile. This woman in front of her was really hard to get along with but she was worth the try. She can put together her concern about the boy, the case and her respect for her as her boss in one speech. Cam wasn't even able to say something. This all was so unusual and somehow weird in a strange good way. But with realizing that both the anthropologist and the artist are watching her, she made herself to say something.

"Sure he can stay, no problem with that. We just need to make sure he won't be around while we will be working on the case. As you said, there's no need for scaring that boy, right?" She said that with voice full of understanding and concern that Brennan was able just to smile at her and said thank you. She was really glad. Angela was proud of them. She knew there was some kind of tense between those two but day by day they were getting along better and better. And that is really good. It means that even she can have some talk with Cam… Just woman stuff of course. It was Cam who encouraged her to go on the first date with Jack anyway...

Cam, Zach and Angela were once again working on their previous task while they were waiting for Booth. Brennan was just watching them. She really likes to watch Zach working; it makes her proud of him. It took about five more minutes before they all heard typical sound of someone using his card to entrance the platform. It was Booth with his son. Parker ran towards Angela and he jumped into her arms. He was settled in her arms on her hip and smiling, in his hand holding a card. They all were smiling with the view of the excited boy. Exactly 'mini-Booth'.

"Look aunt Angela! I'm one of daddy's squints now! Just like you! That's so cool!"

"That's amazing, kiddo!" She told him and stroked his hair. Parker kissed her on cheek and turned his head so he was facing Zach and Cam because they were standing side by side.

"I'm a squint now, you see?" He was so cute. Zach was about to say something about that having a card doesn't make him a squint but before he had a chance the boy handed him the card and his face was displaying how proud he was about the fact that now he was one of them… Zach accepted it with pretending how really important that was and he gave him a smile and passed the card to Cam and she did just the same. Booth was in that moment proud of both of his boys. Cam took a look on that card and handed it back to the boy.

"You know you should have it placed on your t-shirt just like we squints do." She said that as simply as she could and Parker gave her a million watt smile and asked her to help him to place it. She was surprised like others but she helped him anyway. Now he has the card fasten on the hem of his t-shirt. Booth's smile was slowly fading despite it all and Bones did notice that. She looked at Angela and she understood as well. It was amazing how these silent conversations without saying a single word were working. Angela asked the boy if he wanted to go with her, to found something funny to do and then to surprised uncle Jack. He nodded but then he suddenly turned to face his father.

"Can I daddy? "

"Sure you can go with Angela. Listen, Bub, I have some work to do with Bones so we won't be around for a while, you think you can be here with Angela and others for all the day without me?" He said that in voice that was working on the boy. It was a challenge for him. Chance to prove that he is a big boy and can be without his daddy. His face was now a serious one. He nodded.

"I can do that. You'll be proud of me. I'll be nice I promise." He said with sincerity in his eyes. He took that as something that can make his father happy. As Bones once told him, his daddy would be always proud of him but even with knowing that he could do some little things to please his father a little bit more. She remembers very well Parker's promise that he would try to make his father even happier. Booth just stroked his hair now and gave him a smile. Angela put him down and he hugged his father who knelt down to meet him, than Parker tugged on Brennan's coat. She knelt down to face him and he hugged her as well as he hugged his father to surprise of all of them. After he gave her a kiss on her cheek, he finally said bye to them and took Angela's hand in his. They walked together out of there. They were already chatting about something and laughing in the moment they disappeared off their view.

Booth sat down on some chair. For one long moment he was silent. He was not smiling anymore. No one of them was all. He was tensed. Both Bones and Cam were waiting patiently for him to start the conversation. After one minute Booth looked up to see two ladies looking at him waiting for him to tell them what the hell was going on. He took a deep breath.

"Cullen called me. We have a case." He said that as matter of fact and he seemed like there was nothing more to tell them. Brennan thought otherwise.

"What case, Booth? Do you have any further information about it? You know you were talking to Cullen a little longer than just to found out this." She said to him in her 'Dr. Brennan mode' with lack of emotions. This is their work and no emotions involved. They all know that. There is no other way how to survive. Booth closed his eyes for a brief moment. He could feel them staring at him. Shit. This is not good. When it happened that Bones can read him like an open book?

"They found a body outside of the ZOO. Cullen told me to bring you both because there might be work for both of you." Again he sounded like there was nothing else. But it was confusing not to know everything. But Bones knows him too well to take this as an end of the conversation. There was something else he wasn't telling them. She waited for a moment but when he didn't continue she spoke with calm firm voice.

"Booth." In that moment Cam realized she was missing something. There was a message behind this 'Booth' and only Booth was able to receive it. Brennan was patiently waiting but by her attitude Cam was sure that Booth should better answer her as soon as it is possible for him. She was demanding her answers and they all knew that. Booth wasn't able to look into Brennan's eyes. His face was cold. He knew what he had to do.

"The body is pressed in some kind of a barrel. Cullen told me that probably the victim was a boy. And that he had some black tie covering his eyes. And, the barrel is full of some unidentifiable dirt or so." His voice was cold but even Cam could tell he was really pissed. And maybe scared.

Bones just nodded and Cam did exactly the same. This case will be a tough one and as every case that was involving a child it will probably get under their skins, but they have to go there and do their jobs. This wasn't exactly what were they expecting of this lovely Monday. Well, this is another course their day can take.

They all have to put their emotions away now. Bones was glad that they didn't discuss this in front of Parker. And she was sure of one thing. This case will get them. She didn't allow herself to think about everything that was sure passing Booth's mind. She even had to stop herself from thinking about it, too. Not now. It's too early. Shit. This will be a really long hard day. It took them one minute of silent understanding that this wouldn't be easy for any of them to be even able to admit that they actually have to go there.

Booth suddenly stood up. He was sure his partner was here for him. He was also sure about her knowing that he was here for her as well. They can do it. And because they have each other they can be the source of strength for all of the others. Booth put his hands on backs of his two ladies to lead them out of the platform. It's something that only he is allowed to do in situations like this one. Yeah, he didn't ask for permission, but he's still alive so he took that as an allowance. He was sure that Bones already got used to him doing this but he wasn't sure about Cam. But she didn't complaint so he didn't pull his hand back.

Bones and Cam already figured out that by this manner he was just assuring himself that they are on his side, with him and most of all safe with him. This was his small alpha-male way how to show to the world that these two women were under his protection. His way how to say he cares about them. Bones wasn't surprised at all. She accepted his alpha-male tendencies like this one some time ago. Yeah, she is teasing him about it a lot, but he is teasing her too, so there is no problem with that… But Cam was little surprised because Booth was always placing his hand just on Brennan's back. But this time he evidently needed them both so she figured out that he was really afraid of the case. Despite everything she felt somehow good. Booth just let her know that after all she is his friend. And that is something.

She had to suppress a chuckle when he let them go first into the elevator and then he entered alone and in the elevator he put again his hand on small of Brennan's back, only on hers back. Yeah, she really needs to speak with Angela. She just needs to know. Just the curiosity of a woman. Now even she can tell that there is really something going on between these two. Yeah, she can understand Angela's permanent teasing now. She could see how Booth was moving his thumb caressing Brennan's back and that she didn't say a word to him. It may make her even relax a little… Geez… that is really huge something. Cam admitted to herself that with her he was never like this. With Bones they have something special. But she didn't feel sorry or angry or so… no, she was happy for them in some way. They both seemed so… she wasn't able to find the correct word for describing them. Once she will, won't she? She put thoughts about the two of them back to depths of her mind. This is not the right time for this. The time will come later. Maybe with some good red wine and probably most of all in Angela's presence.

They all exited the Jeffersonian together in Booth's SUV. To do their jobs. To solve the crime.

* * *

_**I am so sorry about mistakes... Please, forgive me... And now - there is review button - so press it and leave me a review, please ;o) Love Isobel  
**_


	3. Violence committed on innocence

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

* * *

**Spoilers**

Maybe there are some… who knows, so just to be sure – yeah, this story may contain spoilers to Bones…

**Disclaimer**

What do you think, huh? ;o) Still Bones is not mine…

**Author's notes**

Thanks for reviews, it's really nice to see that ;o) Again – sorry 'bout all of my mistakes, I've got no beta-reading so they might be a little problem, just hope I won't spoil the story just because of them. I am trying to improve, give me a chance, please; I hope you won't be disappointed. Still I'd really appreciate if you write me anything that you have in mind while reading this story. Trust me that even a little thing might be really helpful.

Ok, this chapter took me long to write because of my exams and a little car crash. Sorry folks… Hope you'd like it anyway.

And by the way – I have never been to DC so I don't know how the ZOO looks like and even if there is any… Just wanna to be sure to not to offend any of you.

I've just read through the two already posted chapters and I've discovered several mistakes… I promise as soon as possible, while I'll have some time I will correct all three chapters. Or at least I will try.

Now we are about to find our heroes right in the car, where we left them, leaving the Jeffersonian…

Luv you all for still being here and reading, Isobel

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**** – ****Violence committed on innocence**

_They all exited the Jeffersonian together in Booth's SUV. To do their jobs. To solve the crime._

The ZOO where the body was found was not far away from Jeffersonian, it supposed to take them about twenty minutes to get there, but there was such a horrible traffic jam that they simply got stuck. At first there was silence in the car but after first thirty minutes have passed it was almost unbearable to be just sitting there and doing nothing. And because they didn't have any material about the case they couldn't even get themselves busy. Booth asked if it was all right with them to listen to the radio. Cam and Bones nodded with relief smiles on their faces. At least something will break the horrible silence! It took Booth about a minute to find some station with good repertoire to suit them all. Or to be correct to find some station that might satisfy them all by his opinion. He knows both women so he thinks he can find out the right music to listen. But who knows…? Moderator announced that the station was about to play some good old songs for all of the loyal listeners.

Bones was glad that it was autumn, not some hot July day. Traffic jams are always terrible but in autumn man can handle. Be in the car right now was somehow weird. But without any serious reason. It was just a normal drive to the crime scene. Nothing unusual. She felt strange tension in her muscles and she couldn't found out why. It was frustrating. She had her yoga class and she went running yesterday evening, so it couldn't be because of the fact she was little lazy recently. As she looked at others she realized that they had the exact same problem as she had. What was going on? What was wrong with them all? Maybe they were just tired and stressed out. But really she didn't have a single clue. But when Booth asked if he could turn on the radio she felt a little bit better. But just until the first tones of a well known song started to play from the speakers. She looked down at her lap and just shook her head in disbelief. After about thirty seconds passed by her she felt something strange inside her body. She was suddenly smiling and when she heard her partner, she was laughing. How inappropriate! But who cares right now? This is so embarrassing… And again – who cares?

Cam was nervous about sitting there with them having nothing to say. But she could see both of her colleagues and she was damn sure that they felt weird too. Some tension and really thick air. Why? She didn't have any ideas. It was strange. And by the frustrated looks on their faces she can tell that they are also thinking about the cause of this discomfort. She didn't even have to ask in the parking lot where was she supposed to sit 'cause she already knew. And now she was glad, because being stuck in the traffic jam was boring and so at least she had a good view. When Booth turned on the radio she immediately felt like that there was something about to happen soon. Her sixth sense. Booth's eyes were now open really wide and he was in shock a little. And Brennan? Well, she looked down at her lap and then she did the most unpredictable thing – she smiled and then when she heard Booth she was laughing. But Cam has to admit that she was laughing now as well. This is too crazy.

With first tones of the song both Booth and Brennan recognized it. Hot Blooded. It was some kind of their song. With this one they were actually feeling little weird because there were many emotions and memories behind it. They both felt a little embarrassed in the moment, Bones was slightly blushing. That was cute. Then Booth started singing with Foreigner and thrumming against the steering wheel. Bones was so amused and in the moment co careless that she couldn't get herself stop from laughing. When she looked at him she found out that he was looking at her as well. In that moment they both were quiet for a few seconds and didn't see Cam in shock. After few moments of staring at each other, Bones and Booth suddenly burst out in laughing. And then they were singing together. Bones turned her head and with simply nod she encouraged Cam to go along with them. And Cam was now smiling too, singing as well with them. Cam was sure she missed something. And she will find out what. She made a mental note to discuss this with Angela as soon as possible. In her mind were ideas about what could be done about all of this… At least a little teasing. But now the only important thing was that the mood was slowly increasing from the death point. They were singing and laughing. Together. What a Monday…

The line of vehicles was slowly moving forward. Songs played in the car was almost as good as Hot Blooded, but no one of them was as much enjoyable. Cam was smiling despite the fact she was sure that there was something happening just in front of her eyes and she didn't know what it was. But to see Brennan smile like that, that is really something big. Yup, she needs to know… And if there is something she can do… Oh yeah… If she can she will. Both Booth and Bones were sure about what memories were playing in their heads with Foreigner without sharing those thoughts and when the song ended they felt like that they had just lost something. Maybe another of their moments. But the car was now able to move towards the crime scene, and that was really good for all of them. They have a case to solve. And they all knew very well how important was to put their thoughts, emotions, memories and ideas away. Just to focus on the work to be done.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Angela found out that Hodgins was very good with kids. When she walked away from the platform Parker's hand in her own, she felt like a real aunt of that boy. She was pretty sure that Booth had some bad news. Probably a case and most probably not a pleasant one. Bud still she was curious what was going on between him and Bren. Yeah, of course she wasn't thinking about the whole denying thing right now. She decided to forgive her friend that she didn't tell her about the breakfast; but there was surely something else. Something has happened and it touched Bren and maybe even Booth. Another of their little dirty juicy secrets. But Angela knows her very well so she knows that there's nothing to worry about. Bren will tell her. Soon. She'll just make her spill it. Like always. Well, yeah, in most of the times. Since she is working with Booth she is learning from him things like not-to-tell-my-best-friend- our-little-secret… For example – what the hell had happened in Vegas?? She had no idea. They didn't tell them. Bren didn't tell her. She hopes that this time she will. Not a perfect timing for getting lost in her own thoughts. Now her mind has to be concentrating on the boy walking by her side.

"Hey sweetie-pie can I ask you something?" She asked Parker with innocence in her voice and sparks in her eyes. She knows when to be sweet and how to be sweet. It's working on adults as well as on children. Well, at least it's working on 'mini-Booth'. It really did catch boy's attention. He nodded and his face was somehow blushing in the cute manner like she usually saw on Booth's face when he is interested in something or … in someone. Or when he is really excited. Yes, usually only Bren has the privilege to see him blush. Oh, how lucky woman she is. Yeah, well, just in case she noticed that. Sometimes she is just too much buried in her work to even notice that her hunky G-man is blushing… Be any other woman at her place, she would just jump on him and kiss him when he looks like that. Any other means not Brennan.

But Angela has another question for Booth's son. She wasn't sure how she got the idea of asking little boy this kind of questions. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Parker is clever boy with good instincts about what is behind some people's behavior. And – because of Booth's care Parker is not lying. He knows that he is supposed to tell the truth, that it is right thing to do. So she can be sure that he will be honest with her. And she also knows how to make him promise her to keep something as a secret. She has some influence on him and she knows that pretty well. But Parker likes secrets. And also – he is smart and he knows what he is supposed to keep as a secret and what he is allowed to tell daddy or Bones or anybody else.

"What do you think, Par, was Bren happy when you saw her in the morning with your daddy?" She could say that this question was something the boy liked and in the same time he was scared. What has happened??

"Yes, I think she was kinda happy. She was laughing you know? Not just that nice smile, but real laugh! We had a tickling battle and it was cool. I beat her. You wanna know where to tickle her?" He suddenly asked her with devilish face. She nodded and he started with telling her where to tickle Bones to make her laugh a lot. When he said 'You know when I was in bathroom I heard her almost screaming. She was laughing but somehow screaming you know? Like she was thrilled! I think that you should ask daddy where to tickle her too because he can make her laugh that much' she was smiling a million watt smile. Well, THAT was definitely something. They accidently crashed Hodgins on their way to Angela's office. He dropped some papers and ended sitting on his butt on the ground. His look was at first really pissed but then he spotted the boy and almost immediately he was smiling. Parker jumped on him with huge grin on his face.

"Jack! Look! You know what's this?" He pointed to the ID card on the hem of his t-shirt. He looked so proud. Hodgins was pretending like he was thinking really hard to figure out what the boy was showing him. Parker just shook his head in disbelief.

"It's ID card! I'm a squint! You can teach me now and daddy can't protest!" He was still excited about that fact he was one of them now. Hodgins was shocked a little but by one look to Angela's eyes he understood. In time she'll tell him. But they both realized that Booth really wasn't complaining anymore about Parker being with them. Yeah, that FBI agent became one of them, something like a half-squint. Maybe he wasn't planning that but it happened.

"Well my little trainee, that's … just cool." Hodgins was smiling roguishly. They spanked their heads with huge 'smack'. Jack then asked the boy to help him stay up. They were sort of friends; he liked the way the boy was calling him 'Uncle' sometimes. And despite Booth's former protests about changing his son into a squint he knew that even that big tough FBI agent was really glad that his son was going along with them so well. Hodgins knows how complicate person Booth is but … it's like he can understand more than anyone can assume, more than his 'dirt'. Yeah, since the Gravedigger case everything changed… Not just between him and Brennan, him and Angela, Brennan and Booth, Booth and Cam, Cam and Brennan, Booth and Zach… Just… they all weren't just colleagues anymore. They became real friends.

Gravedigger was something that affected them all in one of the most terrible ways. They got scared. All of them. Hodgins with Brennan weren't talking about it much at first, they were just staring at each other, afraid of dark and of sleeping alone, but after Booth finally arrested that bastard, something has changed. Brennan never told Angela about the message Hodgins wrote her. In the right time he will tell her himself. And she was sure that Jack didn't tell Booth that in moment she thought she was about to die, she was thinking about him and she wrote her own message to him. Well, she didn't tell that even to Hodgins at first. But in the moment they saw that son-of-a-bitch in the interrogation room, he was sitting there alone after Booth had so solid proofs that he confessed, Brennan just gave him a hug and they both were standing there for a minute. Their embrace was firm and full of understanding and support.

Booth was looking at them all the time without saying a word. He was waiting for Brennan in distance to give them some private. It was nice to see her showing her emotions. He was proud of her in that moment and pissed at himself in the same time. Hodgins whispered to her that her secret was safe with him. He looked into her eyes, took all the risks and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. She didn't kill him so he was some kind of satisfied. Then he walked away and he was sure that she understood him. He knows about her writing her last words to Booth. And he won't tell anyone. After that day they became able to talk about what happened. And that brought them all closer to each other. Some kind of strange strong friendship has developed there. And they all are some kind of sure that Booth really likes them a lot. Despite the fact they are squints. Well, he calls them 'my squints' and the fact that his son calls them 'uncle' and 'auntie' is saying pretty much too. He does like them. Angela once told him about something she has heard about being a family with Bren and Booth or so. Yeah, it feels like the right thing. But… why is Parker here with no Booth being around? That's not a usual thing.

"Hey where's your dad anyway?"

"I don't know. Somewhere working with Bones. It doesn't matter because I can stay here for the entire day. With you." He said that just like it was natural thing for him to be at Jeffersonian while his dad was with Brennan.

"You wanna come with me, my little trainee?" Parker looked at Angela but when she nodded towards Jack and gave him her allowance to go with him Parker was suddenly almost jumping up and down.

She couldn't find out what was on Jack co exciting that he was more attractive for the little boy then she was. Then she had to smile because she heard Jack asking Parker if he was ever looking into the microscope. Yeah, that was it. She can draw with him, play with him, they may chat and they may be really close, she might be his beloved auntie, but sometimes just a man can be what that boy was seeking. Another hero than his father is. And she can remember really clearly that once Parker told her that according to his daddy, Jack was one of the best men he ever met. She didn't tell Booth about that big mouth of his son. It was just cute to hear something like that. She just couldn't spoil it... And because she knew very well what Booth told Bren about 'being a family' she was sure that this is just right…

And now…? Parker was smiling with Hodgins. Jack seemed to be so good with kids. Maybe once with their own? She hoped so… Now because there was nothing to do, she walked into her office, alone. While she was looking at her boys, she could not resist. They needed to be sketched. She sat down and began. The scene in front of her eyes was just too cute to be neglected. Parker was standing on some stool leaning across the microscope; Jack was standing behind him, protecting him naturally, teaching him, and showing him something interesting. They both were so interested in that work, both smiling. It felt so good just to watch them. It was like to watch a family scene. She just wished Booth and Bren to see that. Well, they are not around, so as soon as they came back, she'll show them some pictures.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Booth was little worried about his son. Yeah, he was sure safe in the Jeffersonian but still it was just weird. But his boy was growing up and every time they were together he asked him about lab. At first he wasn't sure if it was good to see how much Parker liked the Institute, but after some time he had no doubts. It was good for him. Actually, it was good for both of them. At first Parker fell in love with Bones. That nice, kind, beautiful, smart woman who took him to see real dinosaur's skeleton. And even Bones wasn't sure about her relationships with kids; she has already proved that things about children were coming to her naturally. Or maybe just with Parker. But that is enough for now.

It was so nice just to watch her showing his son some dinosaur's bones. He felt some strange heat building up in his heart that day... So nice, so welcoming, so fragile. But, well, being with Hodgins was a little dangerous for one little kid. It was kinda dangerous for anybody… Yes, Angela is there right now too and she knows how to take care of his son. Booth was just a little disappointed that he couldn't be with him. That he is not able to use this opportunity to spend some more time with him. They were slowly moving in the jam. He wasn't paying attention to those songs coming from the speakers anymore. He just hoped to be at the crime scene soon to be able to focus on something else. Screw all the memories and feelings inside him. He even didn't hear his own cell phone ringing. He didn't hear Bones calling his name.

Brennan was still humming with those songs. It was nice. She was disturbed by the sound of cell phone. Booth's one. But he wasn't paying attention. She tried to call his name but it was useless. So without any further questioning she reached out and took the phone from his pocket. He didn't notice that. And she didn't notice Cam's disbelief look. She has never seen anyone acting like this with Booth. Even she wasn't so brave to just take his phone without asking him. She didn't have the courage to take his phone even when Booth was in bathroom and his phone was ringing on the table. And Brennan just took it from his pocket!

"Yes? … No, sir, it's Dr. Brennan… No, sorry, he's focusing on driving right now… No, sir, the traffic jam. We will arrive as soon as possible. … Yes, of course, bye."

She closed the phone. Booth wasn't still paying any attention. She looked at Cam and she just shrugged her shoulders. Brennan told her that it was Cullen. Some senior FBI agent from the crime scene called him and asked him about them. They were expecting them already. They were just curious what delayed them so much. Cam nodded her head, she understood. Brennan was not sure what to do. It's unusual to see Booth like this. She was little bit of confused. What is she supposed to do in situation like this one? Cam gave her a look that was saying somehow clearly 'He's your partner so talk to him'. Brennan was about to give her a 'you were his girlfriend look so talk to him' but she decided against it and instead she turned to face him and after she took a deep breath, she reached out her hand again to touch Booth's arm. It was like he just woke up from some dream. He looked at her and gave her an apologetic smile. He placed his own hand over hers and gave her a gentle squeeze. With the other one he was still holding the steering wheel.

"Sorry, Bones. I was lost in thoughts for a moment. What's up?" He sounded… sad. But truly curious what she had on her mind. And glad that he was able to hold her hand, again.

"Your cell phone was ringing. You weren't paying any attention. I took it. They are expecting us at the crime scene. They were worried about our delay." She said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, OK. We'll be there in a minute…" His answer was almost blunt. He didn't even complain about the phone thing. That was strange. Like he's still somewhere else. Then it hit her. He was somewhere else and with somebody else.

"Booth, he's fine you know? Angela can take good care of him. And Parker is such a smart kid; he is probably really enjoying himself right now with Jack or with Zach doing something you won't allow him to do. He's happy and safe. Don't worry about him." She said in attempt to calm him, to give him some kind of reassurance. She didn't pull her hand back. He was holding her so tight. There was something else.

Cam was a little amused about how Brennan was improving in her 'social skills'. And she was also shocked by the way these two were acting together. She never noticed that before… Yeah, Booth told her many times before that his place was beside Bones for all the time. He was always on her side, supporting her, protecting her. Booth and Bones, hunky FBI agent and sexy anthropologist. Well-known dynamic duo in DC. Shit. She was really blind, wasn't she? OK, life can be really strange sometimes. Confusing and curious in the same moment. Booth was more himself with Bones that she has ever seen him. And Brennan was somehow more like a normal human with Booth.

"I know he is fine. He's … he's in good hands, right?" He was worried. He just needed someone to assure him once more. Even Bones can tell that.

She spotted Cam's look in the rear mirror. She was encouraging her to talk to him. Brennan wasn't sure since when she was able to read expressions in faces. And hey – it was Cam in whose face she was reading right now. Are they becoming friends? Maybe… Would it be so bad? Probably not so much. Bren missed the shock on Dr.'s face about her touching Booth without any hesitation. Cam just remembered the moment she touched him in public, in the lab, how he almost jumped off the armchair. Yeah, he was stressed but she was sure he didn't want anybody to know about the two of them. Especially the woman who was still holding his hand while he was caressing her fingers with his thumb absently. He has never acted with the pathologist this way… Bones looked into Booth's eyes and nodded her head. He gave her a smile. His little sad smile. Still a charming one. But not like the one he was using daily, this one was… different.

"Booth, he's not disappointed that you are not with him. Don't you even dare to think about that. He loves you. And he's proud of you. And right now you are his hero for letting him stay in Jeffersonian." She found the courage and ran her thumb across his hand in slowly gentle motion. Their thumbs crushed together. Booth and Brennan smiled at each other lightly with that sudden collision. Another moment? This day was really a strange one…

"Thanks, Bones." He said in response. His face seemed little bit more relaxed. His sad smile was gone. Now he was almost completely himself. He couldn't resist that strange urge inside him. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. She pulled her hand back like she got scared suddenly. She was smiling. A little bit of embarrassed, yeah, but smiling.

Cam was still looking at them and right now she was wondering about what was happening in front of her. But the mood was up again. And that was good. Brennan touching Booth, Booth caressing her hand, Brennan speaking about his son with so much concern and understanding, those sparkles in the air, Booth kissing Bones on the cheek… Geez… She WAS really blind some time ago… Not just probably, she really was. It should have hit her after Gravedigger case. Or maybe she should have noticed that the first day when Booth with Brennan have arrived at the crime scene where she was working.

Booth and Brennan were friends; at least they both were telling that to anyone who asked. Cam made another mental note about asking Angela since when these two have been denying those obvious facts around them and why the hell they both had other relationships instead of being together. The only reason she can find here is that the friendship they have is too precious for them to jeopardize it by trying anything else. Yeah, they both are 'damaged' by their lives… Booth never trusted her the way he trusted Brennan and even Angela was not as close to Brennan as Booth was. Her face was suddenly a sad one. She felt so much sympathy for those people sitting so close to each other but scared too much to get closer. Yeah, now she can fully understand Angela… It was hard to admit that but the situation touched her heart somehow. Booth and Brennan… She shook her head to recompose herself. It seemed that neither Booth nor Brennan noticed that.

After five minutes they finally arrived to the back entrance of the zoo. Some other vehicles were parked there. Booth parked his SUV to those others and climbed out. Cam was about to open the door but in that moment she heard Brennan spoke in low voice.

"Don't. Just wait a minute. And please, don't complain."

She said that like there was something about to happen. Cam was curious and confused so she waited, gathering her things. And in the moment Booth opened her door to help her out, she understood. She allowed him to do that. She didn't complain. Then he closed her door and helped Bones out as well. By one loudly 'beep' he locked the car. He placed his hands on both Cam's and Brennan's backs and lead them towards the FBI agent standing by the door. Cam was sure that Brennan knew about Booth's behavior about opening doors to ladies very well. He's probably doing that every time. And Bren is sure always complaining. But it makes him happy to be allowed to do that. And he needs their support and reassurance right now so they both allowed him to act like a protective male. And it made him happy. While they were walking those several feet to the entrance, both Bones and Cam put on their gloves. In the gate Booth had some words with that agent there and then he lead them inside the zoo.

"Booth, where is our crime scene?" Bones asked him. She was focusing on her work and it was reflecting even in her voice. But it made Booth to focus as well. All that matters now is the case.

"They found the barrel with our body about two hundred meters from that gate we passed. It's in area where they are keeping their garbage and waste." He said that and his voice was cold. Not a good sign. So Bones was quite. But Cam was not.

"Anything else we should know?" She was in her working mode as well as they were. Booth was hesitating. Yes, there was something else and yes, it was probably disgusting and not good at all. But Booth didn't say a single word. He left them behind and was walking several feet ahead them. So unnatural thing for him to do. Cam was not entirely sure what the hell this was all about. She was about to ask Bones when she realized that yellow tape that could be seen several meters ahead. Their crime scene.

Booth was there first, pissed. Agent standing there gave him a sudden quick guy hug. When Bones with Cam arrived there, he was smiling a little.

"Ladies, this is Henry Hamilton, we used to … work together. Henry, this is Dr. Camille Saroyan, she's a pathologist and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist. They are both working in the Jeffersonian. Brennan is my partner." He said with some hit of pride in his voice. It was funny to see him like that. And it was strange to see him standing there with one of his former colleagues. Probably a former soldier. Maybe even sniper…

Henry was as tall as Booth was; blonde, little bit older. There can be seen some connection between those two. He was about to shook hands with ladies, but they have already put on their gloves so they just nodded in his direction and gave him a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, ladies. Seel talks about you a lot. It's honor for me to work with you. Especially on this case. One of the employees was about to throw away some garbage when he noticed that green barrel over there. It was not supposed to stay there, so he took a look. He thrown up twice before he was able to call 911. The body or better what is left from him is still there." He tried to say that as matter of fact but he failed. By his voice everyone can tell that this won't be easy to handle.

Bones was as sure as Cam or as Booth that no one touched a thing around them but still she had to ask them. Habit. And a good one.

"Did anyone touch anything?" She was somehow cold. Oh yeah, she can be cold while she is at the crime scene. It's helping her to focus and stay away from emotions.

"No, Dr. Brennan. At first we know how to do our work and secondly we got strict orders not to touch anything. We were just asked to collect some of that substance and dirt from surroundings." Hamilton gave her this answer with smile playing across his lips. Booth told him she would ask.

Bones nodded her head. She waited for Cam. She was supposed to see the body first. They developed this scenario some time ago. Cam looked into the barrel and she was suddenly so pale that Booth was almost afraid she'd faint. Yeah, they knew that the body was probably a kid and with covered eyes, but it took her several moments to recompose herself.

"I can't tell you much right now. The victim is probably a child; he has visible wounds on arms and chest. There is also some wound on head. And I can confirm that some black tie was probably covering his eyes. But because of that substance in the barrel I am not able to tell you anything more. I can't even see the whole body. I can't tell you even the time of death. I need the body on my table first. Sorry." She apologized and walked away few feet.

Bones took a deep breath and replaced her over the barrel. She looked inside and understood what was so horrible that it scared even Cam. To see a victim with tie over eyes means that the victim was probably tortured. And if you combine that with the fact that victim is child… geez… It took her about thirty second before she said something.

"Victim is Caucasian, child, probably around 10 years old. There is visible damaged on wrists and on the back of the skull. Rest of the body is too deep into that substance, I can't see anything more. I'd assume right now the time of death about six years ago, but I am not sure. I need Hodgins to tell me what exactly this substance contains. And I need Cam's report first. Let's check out the samples and then transport the barrel very carefully to Jeffersonian." She was in her 'Dr. Brennan' mode but even Booth could tell this was affecting her. A lot. Almost... too much.

Bones walked away of the barrel, checking the samples took for Hodgins. Cam was speaking with Henry about something, but by her face Booth was sure she was talking about the case. Yeah, he didn't know Cam is dating one nice guy from the crime lab. Booth took his way and took a look into that barrel. He almost threw up. There was some substance containing who knows what. And what he could say there was a child sitting there in the barrel. It looked like that poor kid had bounded wrists and eyes covered by some black tie. And he understood why were both Cam and Bones so pale. That kid has the same color of hair like his son has. Yeah, this is going to be really tough case. For all of them. Shit. Tortured kid. Tortured blond boy. He waved over and several men came to him. He told them what exactly is need to be done right now. Then he walked over to Henry. Now he was speaking with both Bones and Cam. Booth arrived there and Bones could tell that he was not in good mood and – he was really out of himself. She was just glad that he was always being professional at the crime scene. Or most of the times he was.

"Bones if you want you can go and check if everything about the transport is done properly." He said that with reassuring voice. But Brennan could tell he was fighting some bad inner battle right in that moment. She just nodded and excused herself. She walked over to check on the transport.

"Henry, did you find anything around? Anything about that kid?" He asked his friend.

"No, sorry, Seel. There's absolutely nothing. Just the barrel." Henry was sad. He doesn't like to be helpless.

Booth just nodded his head and walked away to take a look around the area. Cam stayed and she was speaking with Henry again. Booth was about to hit something right in that time. He knows pretty well how it feels to be sitting in dark with bounded hands and covered eyes. He was already pissed at that sick bastard who did this. Yeah, it is his job to solve crimes, to solve murders, to nail those who did it, to put them in jail, but he'll probably never get used to see children as victims. It's just too much. And this... This is just over too much violence committed on innocence. Shit.

* * *

_**I hope you want to read some more ;o) So now just let me know what you think (use the review button bellow, please) and I promise the next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Love you all, Isobel  
**_


	4. They became friends, real friends

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

* * *

**Spoilers**

Yeah, well, I am not quite sure… sorry… Probably yes, this story contains spoilers…

**Disclaimer**

Hmm… what do you think? It's sad, I know, but nothing has changed…

**Author's notes**

OK my friends, I am finally back. And I have another chapter for you. Hope you'd like it. Others may be posted really soon if you want them to be posted, or at least I think I can post them soon. I successfully passed my school leaving exams today and my results are just perfect... I was so moved and happy... Yeah, I was crying even on my professor's shoulder... I am so thrilled! And so proud :o) And I am about to have a lot of free time now and I will be able to write a lot. And that is something like the sweetest kind of relaxation for me… And if I can make you happy by writing, well, that's really something for me ;o)

And by the way – thanks for reviews and adding me and my stories to alert lists, it means a lot to me.

I'd like to make one thing clear – I am not really sure about how it is going in the Institute with body being transported there for autopsy and sequent examination of bones. Sorry if I am not exactly correct in this issue. But hey, I am the author so everything is just possible, right? ;o)

And yeah, you may noticed that I tried to de-clump paragraphs in my stories so I hope it is more comfortable now for you to read them.

So goodbye for now, enjoy the story, hope you won't be disappointed, don't hesitate with writing to me anything you have on mind, reviews as well as anything else. Everything is really appreciated ;o) And as always I am so sorry about my mistakes. They are just mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER ****4 – They became friends, real friends**

_He knows pretty well how it feels to be sitting __in dark with bounded hands and covered eyes. He was already pissed at that sick bastard who did this. Yeah, it is his job to solve crimes, to solve murders, to nail those who did it, to put them in jail, but he'll probably never get used to see children as victims. It's just too much. And this… This is just over too much violence committed on innocence. Shit._

After another hour they were all back in the Institute.

The ride back was quite quiet because none of them has anything to say. To be quiet was the only way how not to fall apart. Cases like this one have the ability to totally break them down. To see a child like that was really too much to bear. For all of them.

Yeah, they all are always trying to look strong and untouchable but actually none of them is. Not anymore. They have their own ways how to release the stress and frustration about every case but it is not always working the way they'd like it to. And case by case it is harder and harder for them to stay away from all emotions. Why? There is simple answer for this simple question. Because they became friends, squints and Booth. They are friends and they can see how hard it is for each one of them to handle the situation. They know that they are not emotionless and stony. And because of that they are more vulnerable than they were. Yeah, as soon as they put the bastard in jail, they will fall apart. It is almost inevitable. They may end together in some of their apartments getting drunk, oh, probably wasted, they may walk away into the night hand in hand with their lovers or friends. But none of them will be alone to handle it, to deal with everything. Not anymore. By one hand it is really good to be in collective like this one is now, but on the other it is really bad because their work can affect them now more than ever. Yeah, it feels a lot more like living. The only suitable question for them may be 'Does it worth it?' and the answer should be 'Yes'… But who knows…? They are not exactly typical human beings acting like the rest of the world population. They are unpredictable.

Because they became somehow important to each other they started to care a lot more about each other. And because of that they are experiencing situations like this one in the car. They need to be quiet for their own sake. Single word might make them fall apart. This is not the right time for getting in touch with their emotions. They simply know that. It is hard to focus just on the work. But they have no other choice. And because they are professionals they will handle this. They have to. They need to solve the crime and to nail the bastard who did it. And for everything else there will be time later.

Camille was so looking forward to the lunch break. Yeah, of course they all are not going anywhere, the case needs them at the Jeffersonian and hard working, so they might just order some take-out, but she will sure make a call. She needs to. Five minutes? Maybe ten? Even a single one is a good one.

After breaking up with Booth Dr. Saroyan was sort of out of herself. She soon figured out that sleeping with other men without any serious feelings for them was not a good way how to live. True, she fulfilled her biological urges, but she needed more. She was doubting herself for a while. Once she walked into Angela's office and there he was. At first she didn't even notice him, she wasn't paying any attention, but then Angela said her goodbye and gave him a bear-hug. He turned and passed her on his way out and in the moment she saw his smile and her eyes met his green ones she was pretty sure she was lost. And by the way he smelt really good. Her knees were suddenly made from jelly. She felt hot and her breathing was unstable. It took her several minutes until she found out her lost words. She was speechless!

Angela was sure that there was something happening with her, but she just leaded her the way to her couch and they both sat down. The conversation was, well… awkward. Maybe worst than awkward. Cam told Angela what she needed to but still she couldn't get herself up from the couch where she was sitting. Angela was wondering. After several minutes she finally asked her who he was. And the answer was simple. A friend. Cam nodded and walked away. She felt stupid. Really really stupid. And she needed a shower. A cold one. His smile and his eyes were hunting her for one whole week before she got herself to ask Angela for his name and number. She didn't tell her that she could smell the scent he had almost everywhere like it was poisoning her mind and senses. She felt for him really quickly. She never believed for that 'first-sight' thing, but now… Yeah, well, the conversation, it was another awkward moment… How to ask a subordinate about her gorgeous friend? She can recall the whole situation even now and even with small details. They both were sitting in Angela's office. Geez… She really did it. She went there to ask her.

_Flashback_…

'Angela, may I ask you something?' She sounded unsure, this was really not like her usually behavior.

'Sure, go ahead.' She is smiling. She knows. Doesn't she?

'Even if it is a little bit… personal?' She was hesitating.

'You may try it. If it is too personal I may not answer. Nothing to lose.' Angela was evidently amused. How can she be so happy to see her so confused and unsure? Yeah, well, simply answer, right? Oh God… Camille, girl, what the hell are you doing? What were you thinking? About what you were thinking? Yeah, about HIM. Sure... So take a deep breath and go on again…

'I know it is a little bit … weird… but… Can I ask you about that friend of yours? That hunky man who was here with you last week.' She was holding her breath now without realizing that. Did she just say hunky man? Oh no… But Angela didn't say a single word. She just gave her a look that was clearly saying that she needed to hear more from her. Yeah, this is the right time to be honest. She wants his name; she has to be honest… There is no other way how to react. Just to continue.

'OK, I know, it IS weird a lot. Look. I know we are not what can be considered as close friends and I also know that I am not one of your most favorite persons in the world.' She trailed off.

This was not something easy to talk about. But maybe it was the right thing. She had to try. Angela was looking into her eyes and waiting. So she went on with her speech. There was one thing that should be said right in this moment…

'You probably wanna hear that, don't you? All right then, yes, I was dating Booth for a while but we broke up. Actually it was him who broke up with me. We talked about that and now I think that to break up was the right thing to do. It was nice to be with him but…' She stopped herself. She was about to say that to share him with Brennan was something she couldn't handle. But she knew pretty well she couldn't say that. Not to Angela. Not now. And to say that he broke up with her because of reasons she is not able to fully understand even now didn't seem as a good idea either. It was so wrong to even try to be with him again. She was stupid and jealous. But for admitting that will be time later. She is not prepared to share her fears and feelings with Angela now. She tried to say something else instead. And she was hoping Angela wouldn't ask. Please, not now.

'Let's say that not everything was that nice. We liked each other in our ways a lot but it was not love. We tried and failed. It was... bad. So I tried to go on. But the way I chose was not the right one for me. And…' She trailed off again. This is too much. But Angela just reached out and took her hand. She gave her a small gentle squeeze. She was encouraging her to continue. She had some kind of sympathy in her eyes.

'Angela since I saw that man standing here with you … Geez I felt and even now I still feel like a teenager. I cannot chase his eyes and smile out of my mind. I know that you are probably going to kick me out of your office now… but trust me, please, I haven't felt this way for a really long time… And I don't mean just the fact I'm feeling foolish right now, you know.' She felt relieve. She was even smiling. She finally said that. And she was truly scared that this wasn't such a good idea as it seemed to be few minutes ago. But Angela surprised her. She was smiling. Like a sun in midday.

'His name is Alexander; he works with the crime lab and he moved in DC last month. He's been one of my closest friends for ages. Before you ask, yes, I can give you his phone number and yes, if you want me to, I can tell you some things about him as well. And yes, I think he might like you. And no, don't ask me why right now, I won't tell you.' She was really smiling. She liked it! Oh gosh… That woman was enjoying this situation. Unbelievable. She probably knew this was about to happen since the first day.

'Thanks, Angela. You know there is one thing that would thrill me even more than his phone number.' She had a mischievous grin on her face. Angela gave her a puzzled one back. Even strong and brave woman like Camille needed to gather all of her courage right now to be able to say what she was about to say.

'What do you say about coming to my place or I can come to yours, we can open a bottle of some taste wine and have a girl talk, huh? Maybe watch some sick romantic movie and stuff like that…'

'Dr. Camille Saroyan you are trying to tell me that you wanna try to be a friend of mine?' She said and her eyes were sparkling. Camille just nodded. Unsure but more like herself again. Angela smiled at her. Yeah, they can be friends. Or at least they both seemed to hope so. They can try. It may worth it. And it may be good even for others.

_End of flashback…_

So right now Cam was really looking forward to have a chance to make a call. To Alex. They are dating for two months now and it is one of the greatest things that have ever happened to her in her whole life. Yeah, what one conversation can do... All she needed to do was to ask. Now she has a boyfriend with whom she is probably falling in love slowly but deeply, yes, that head-over-heels-forever-kind-of-thing and she has a great friend in Angela as well. Issue 'Booth' was out of their conversations for a while, but Cam was sure that right now they need to bring it up. She needs to bring it up. This case will affect them all and to be able to discuss the whole 'Booth-Brennan-thing' somehow feels right. And Cam feels even prepared to tell her smart friend everything she had on her mind about Booth for a long time. About the breaking up and stuff around. Maybe to share all of that with someone may be a good thing. And by the way, is it so wrong to think about becoming one of Brennan's friends as well as Angela's? Yeah, she was scared about it and mostly because they had some troubles in work and then the whole issue about Booth. They have ever respected each other… but… is it even possible to became a friend of Temperance? She's not Angela and she's not even Booth, she is Camille, the intruder… But maybe if she let Angela help her a little… She let her mind wander about thousands of things in one moment and she wasn't focused on any of them.

The other two sitting in the car were both lost in their own thoughts as well. What a ride back.

Booth was in the middle of one of his inner battles. His rational side was fighting with his human side and both of them were fighting against the unidentifiable third side he had. No one knows about things he is keeping inside him, no one knows about his hair-raiser past. He didn't tell that to his family, he didn't say a word to any of his girlfriends, he even never told a single thing to a priest. No one knows what he has been put through. Not the whole story about his past. Bones knows just some fractions and despite the fact how hard was to tell her, how much better he felt after confessing to her, it is not enough… not anymore. Yes, it was nice to have her when everything hit him, she was there and held him while he cried himself to sleep in her arms, but this…

Is she able to help him come through this? Can he load his pain and fear on her? No. He'd like to help her, he can't ask her to help him... No... she means too much for him, he can't put her through his own pain and frustration and maybe even desperation. The truth is that he is really afraid of this case. What it can bring to their lives. And he feels bad about being scared. He is supposed to be the strong and calm one. He is supposed to be the one to hold them all together. He is supposed to be the strength they might need. He is the FBI agent in this team. He should be brave for all of them. But now he feels like a scared child. He should be the one to protect them all. Hey, right now he feels like he needs to be protected by someone else. Oh how beautiful it would be to be with Bones right now, on her or his couch, wrapped in her arms and felt protected. Shit, how this came to his mind?? OK, he is actually really sick of himself right now. How that happened? How? When? He was little bit of confused. With Bones and Cam sitting with him in the car it was really not funny. Yeah, well, not every week can be a good one.

Before he started working with his squints cases like this one wouldn't affect him. Not this much. Not before the autopsy and another examination. It would be just a body in the barrel, just a homicide, nothing more. Yes, tough case because a child is involved, but still just a homicide case. How it happened that he is not able to take it that way anymore? Maybe because he has Parker and he also has his beloved friends that are about to be affected as well as he is. Yeah, at first they were just squints, just the lab rats, but they are not any of that now. Well, they are still squints, but now they are his squints, his lab rats. They are a lot more to him than anyone would predict when they started working together.

He once told Brennan that there was more than one kind of family. And he is her family now. And to that family belongs Angela, Hodgins, Zach, who knows, maybe even Camille in her own way. He changed a lot. And right now he hates that fact. Or most probably he is just pissed at himself about what he became. Is he better or worse person? Or maybe the better question would be if he is better or worse agent than he used to be. Before he slapped himself he thought about telling Bones everything… Not like he needed to tell anyone, he is capable to handle it himself. But he feels he wants to tell her, to share it with her. He needs her. He needs to be held by her. To fell asleep in her arms and to wake up by her side. Oh shit. Right now he needs to stop thinking like this. It is not the right time and definitely not the right place. Oh it's just Monday… Even the fact that Parker is staying with him for two weeks can't cheer him up. This week will probably kill him. Or maybe he will suppress his religion and commit a suicide.

Bones was sure that Booth saw something he knew pretty well. The way he was looking at that corpse. It meant something. She was just wondering what horrors he had in his mind. Yeah, she knows some things about his past and yeah, she may know even things he didn't tell her, but... She sat down in the passenger seat and spotted Cam in the rear mirror. She was also wandering somewhere else with her mind. Maybe she was thinking about her boyfriend. Yeah, she knows about Cam and Alexander and she knows about her becoming friend with Angela, too. And by the way – she is completely fine with that. Maybe Cam was just too distracted about what they have just seen. Who can be sure?

There was time when she, famous Dr. Temperance Brennan, was the only one that could stay untouched by the crime and the crime scene. She just locked herself behind thick stone walls she had inside her and she was doing her job. Her colleagues called her Ice-queen and she didn't mind that. Her only friend was Angela and she knew her too well to think that way. But right now she was wondering how she'd be able to survive the whole day without falling into cry. Something inside her made her feel like it was Booth in that barrel. Booth with covered eyes, naked and with tied hands and legs, with wound on his head. She was about to vomit while this thought appeared in her head. She was pale and she felt weak.

She was in her own thoughts, as well as the other two were right now. She hated herself for her weakness. It was just a body. A child's one, yeah, but still just a body. Just another homicide victim. They didn't have any results yet! So how is it possible that she feels this way?? Oh and how this all will affect her team? If she can't do her job properly… shit-shit-shit. She mentally slapped herself. She needs to focus. She needs to stop thinking about others. The only important thing here is the body. The victim. They will give face to that boy and they will give him and his family their peace. 'Focus, Brennan, focus.' You are the best so don't spoil your reputation. Don't disappoint him. Him? Who is behind that 'him'? Is she really thinking...shit. NO, not now.

All of them used to be untouchable. They knew how to concentrate just on a case and they didn't allow themselves to think about anything else. Every little distraction is dangerous. If they got distracted they may oversee something. That is just forbidden. Their job was the only thing occupying their minds in moments like this one. They all seemed just fine with that, everything was working; they were just colleagues and nothing more. But something has changed in their lives. Something changed them. Is it bad? Is it right? It suddenly happened and before they noticed it, they became friends. Real friends. More than friends. A family.

They all were fighting their inner battles in the time when Booth parked his car in the parking lot. None of them realized that they were sitting in the car about five more minutes after Booth killed the engine.

They entered the Jeffersonian in silence. There was nothing that could be said. Booth excused himself and walked over to make a call to tell Cullen what was going on with this case. Bones walked into her office and changed into her lab coat. She closed the door behind her. Camille disappeared into her own office and after she changed into her working clothes, she wrote an e-mail to Angela. They need to talk. Angela was with Parker in her office. Jack was with Zach on the platform all the time. At first they were talking and smiling and then they were just staring. There was something really bad about to happen and they could feel it. The way their colleagues entered the Institute told them so.

Angela was the first one who noticed how they all have changed. And she found nice way how to show them all that simple fact, to show them what they were just denying to themselves. She made beautiful painting of them all. She made it when Alex called her and said thanks. His date with Cam was a really good one. He liked her a lot. Angela was quite sure that Cam was one of them now in her own way. They were becoming friends and it felt damn good. Even Jack and Zach seemed to be pleased with more relaxed and content Camille Saroyan. She was smiling and laughing and she let them do more experiments, she let them be more usual themselves. Bones wasn't complaining about anything and when she told her the she liked Cam, she just smiled and said 'Me too'. She was OK even with the friendship that was slowly appearing on the horizon. And Booth? Well, he seems to be fine with the situation. Or not? Angela made a mental note to ask him about few things that might be important. Stuff like what the hell is going on with him and Bren and how he feels about Cam becoming closer to them and things like that… Only a common stuff.

On the painting they are all lying on the examination table; some parts of their bodies are just bones. Yeah, it is unreal, but is nice. They are all lying on one big table. From left to right there is Jack, she, Booth, Bren, Zach and Cam. They are enlaced, touching, hugging each other… Smiling. Laughing. It looks like they are a family. She put there some small details that were displaying their little habits and bad habits. Like for example Booth's funny socks. She was proud of her work. It was perfect reflection of them all. And without asking for permission she hung it up in the Institute. She wasn't told to take it down so she was assuming that even others liked that. And maybe it was helpful for them to realize that they are some kind of family indeed. She was sure that it was a good thing to happen but she also realized that it would complicate things in very bad way. And right now she was sure she was damn right.

She noticed her friends when they entered the lab and she was sure that this would be difficult. Very. Oh, this week won't be one of those nice ones. It's just Monday today… and she was sure that by the end of the week she will get drunk with others. Or maybe just with Jack in case that Bren would end up with Booth, Zach with his girlfriend and Cam with Alex. Hell who cares whit whom they'll be, the only important thing will be if they have sufficient supplies of alcohol.

Angela asked Parker if he could stay in her office alone and she made him promise her he wouldn't even peek out. He promised he wouldn't and he didn't even ask her why. They have already talked about issues like this one. The lab was a funny place to stay but sometimes not suitable for a boy like him. And he understood that. So they made a deal. He will obey her wishes about not leaving her office and she will tell him stories and teach him something new every time. By this way he will be always saved. He won't find out corpses and anything like that. His innocence won't be spoiled.

Angela went to the platform where a barrel was now settled. She was afraid what she was about to see there. All of the others were already there. All of them in their lab coats and wearing gloves. Booth was standing there as well; even he was not as close as the others were to that barrel. Jack was breathing slowly in attempt to calm down, Zach was staring somewhere who-knows-where and he was really pale, Cam with Bones were looking straight into that barrel without any emotions displaying on their faces and Booth looked like he just saw a ghost. Ghost who pissed him off. Yeah, tough case and they are not untouchable anymore. She just hopes that no one of them regrets how close they are now to each other. Booth was right, they became a family. Strange one, but firm one as well. But what one family can survive without any serious damage? Yeah, they are able to share their strength but also they became able to share fears and pain. Just few more steps and she will see what got them.

When she saw the body in that barrel and smelled the substance inside she walked away and threw up.

Hodgins gathered his samples and walked to his lab stuff. He has work to be done. After his Doctors will extract the body, he will claim the barrel and there will be much more work to do. He was not looking forward to lunch anymore. Hell he couldn't even think about eating something. It made him feel sick.

Zach was standing on Brennan's side and watching, right now there was no work for him. As soon as the body will be extracted from the substance in the barrel, he will take photos and make his own notes to be able to compare them with Dr. Brennan's.

Camille with Brennan slowly pulled the body out on that moveable table they had. At first they needed to examine him. Then Camille can take him to make an autopsy. And after an autopsy there will be bones for Zach to clean them. And then there will be bones for Bones to work on. And of course a skull for Angela. Zach was taking pictures and Hodgins took away the barrel with the substance. Camille was at first just looking at that body and then she spoke up.

"OK, so I can confirm that the body belonged to a child. There are visible wounds on his arms and his chest. I can see wound on his head, made probably by some dull object. There is black tie that was probably covering his eyes. There are visible wounds on his legs, too. I can see other possible damage on the body. Right now I'd assume they were made by electric current, but I am not sure, not now, sorry. I'd assume that some of those wounds were committed before death and some of them after the victim died. I can't tell you much right now, this corpse is damaged really badly and I don't know what I will be able to tell you from the autopsy. Sorry. But I'll have some results from toxicology, or at least I think so. Nothing more from me now.' She said that as a matter of fact.

Yeah, the corpse was not a dead body and also not a skeleton. Something in the middle. And that is the worst for them. The hardest work. The hardest thing to deal with. By the autopsy Cam can find out many things. But Brennan will have a lot more work to do then. And thanks to Jack, if he finds something about that substance, they may have some results tomorrow. The only thing that was surprising right now was that Booth wasn't taking his own notes. It took him about two or three minutes until he pulled out his black note-book and started with making them. Yeah, it was the time when he realized that he had a work to do. No matter how he feels. Now it was Brennan who was leaning over the body. This time is for her to do her work.

"Caucasian, male, probably from ten to twelve years old. Black tie was probably covering his eyes. His wrists are damaged probably because of some too much firm tying. His skull was perforated by some heavy dull object. Without knowledge about the substance the body was in, I cannot tell the exact time of death but I assume it is about five or six years. There is visible damage on the ribs. Probably made by some dull object. Both soles are broken; it looks like they were crashed by heavy dull object. Both legs are broken in the area around ankles. I'd say because of some tying. To tell you more I need the skeleton. Clean. And results from the autopsy. Cam, he's yours.'

Bones was calm. She was working. She had no other choice. This victim deserves justice. Booth was just standing there and he said nothing. Zach took some pictures of the victim and then he helped Cam to get the body to her working area. There was an autopsy to be done. He might be even helpful. It was much easier to go along with Camille so he was not afraid of her anymore. She was somehow one of them. Hodgins was already working with the barrel and some tests of those samples he got were running. There can be found so much. And Camille may find something else for him while she'd be doing the autopsy so he might have another work to do. Angela was nowhere to be found. Even she could tell that the boy was tortured. She needed fresh air. She was sure that as soon as Camille would be finish with the autopsy Zach would clean the skeleton. And then she will get the skull to give that poor kid a face.

Booth got up and made another call. He needed to tell his boss about results they found. He didn't see Angela standing not far from him, just behind the corner. She heard him. And she wasn't sure what to think about it.

"It's Booth, sir. ... We have some preliminary results. As soon as possible I'll send you the file. … No, sir, I am certain for a hundred percent that this is homicide. … Yes, sir. … The victim is probably ten years old boy who was tortured to death. … No, thanks. … Yes, sir, I am sure. I can handle that. … No, sir. … Yes, bye."

He was so sad and pissed. His muscles were tensed. And the way he stood there was strange. He wasn't in good mood. Angela could tell that something was bothering him more than the case itself. But what? She hates when she is clueless. Ok, so here's the plan. She will go and tell Bren to talk to him and the she will check on Parker. In the moment she reached Brennan and was about to ask her to come to her for a moment for discuss something important she heard Hodgins.

"Hey, people, I have something."

He was excited but also confused. Great. That is just great. But he was able to find something in really short time. That actually was great, and not in the ironical meaning. Booth with Bones went to his sides and they were both waiting for him to tell them. Angela joined them as well. The air in that area could be cut with a knife. Not a good sign.

"I've found something etched into the cover of the barrel. It wasn't easy to discover that because of that substance… " He was unsure. Why? What did he find? Booth gave him look that could kill. He interrupted him really roughly. It left Hodgins looked like a kicked puppy. Sad.

"Hodgins, please, can you just for once leave out everything that is not important and just tell me what the hell was there etched in the damned cover?" He sounded… not entirely himself. He was… angry.

Bones and Angela looked at each other. Confused. Booth never understood what they were talking about, yeah, they know that, but he never asked them for anything like this. Just several times in very serious situations. And not in tone like this was. Bones could tell that he was pale and in the same time he was turning purple. Yeah, even she could figure out that this was too much for him, especially when Parker was in the Institute, but… This is not the Booth she knows. She looked at Jack and nodded her head. They don't need to pissed Booth even more, so the only logical way how to deal with this is to be strict. She was about to ask Booth if he was all right, but Angela just shook her head. Not now. Yeah, that's truth. Was the air really heavy now? And why it was so hot there? What the hell is going on?! Hodgins felt like he was somewhere else with people he didn't know at all. Booth never liked his scientific speeches but he never interrupted him like this. Despite everything Booth have ever respected him and his work. This wasn't his friend... but as far as he knows, there is something on his mind that is messing with him. So he decided to take it strict. And to forgive him.

"It's an address in DC."

They all looked at him. He handed Booth sheet of paper with address written on it. Booth smiled at him and said thanks. But he was cold. His voice was sarcastic. He was still angry. Angela and Bren were wondering about this situation. Angela gave her the 'you-have-to-go-to-talk-to-him' look. There was no arguing about this. And Temperance knew that. She has to talk to him. Booth walked away to make a call. He needs to check the address immediately. While he was on the phone, the other three were talking.

"Thanks, Jack. Just go on and tell me about anything you'll find. And… maybe for your own sake don't talk to him, always contact me." Brennan said with small smile on her face. Hodgins nodded. She was sure he will forgive her stubborn partner his behavior. But she might not. She tried to hide away her own emotions. She failed just a little.

"Hey, Bren, sweetie do you know something we don't about why is he such a jerk? I know this is gonna to be really bad one, but…" Angela asked, little bit confused. She doesn't like him while he is acting like this. Hell, who does?

"Yeah, I probably do, but I am not sure… It's just my assuming. Sorry. Ange, as soon as possible Zach will give you the skull. May you make a face?" She asked with concern in her voice. She was trying a lot to be nice.

"Of course, sweetie. And as soon as I got scans of the skeleton I put them into Angelator. But please, Bren, can you talk to him?" She sounded scared a little. "You know if he's about to be so angry he might get kicked in his ass really soon." She said that as a matter of fact. She was smiling a little.

They were all thinking about how for example Zach would take Booth acting like this with him. Zach likes him a lot in his own way and to be chewed out by his hero wouldn't be good thing. Brennan gave them last look and then she exhaled soundly. Shit. Angela figured out that the conversation is over. Hodgins got that too.

"I'll go check on Parker, he is in my office. He promised me he wouldn't go out." Ange said that and now she was smiling widely. They all appreciated the deal she made with him. And Booth seemed to be the only one who didn't notice there even was any deal.

She was about to turn and walked away when she heard Brennan said probably to herself bud loudly 'I'll make him spill it. He won't act this way with my team.' And then Jack's response 'You know, Doc, maybe you are passing too much of your time with Angela.' They both looked at him. Their cheeks were lightly blushing. Angela was blushing because she was accused and Brennan was blushing because they heard her. Jack was smiling. The mood was up a little. Suddenly they were all laughing.

Brennan walked to Booth. She waited for him to finish his call with some police officer. She surprised him by standing so close. She figured out some time ago that when she got this close, he wouldn't run away. And what's even more important, with her standing this close, he is not able to look somewhere else; he is always looking at her, into her eyes. And he just can't lie to her while he is staring into her eyes. And... she can feel some kind of charging in the air while she was able to hear him breathing, to feel his scent, to feel his body heat. Hey, from where did this come from?? No, Bren, control yourself, you can't think that, not now... Not ever! Shit...

He closed the phone and turned around. There she was. He exhaled sharply.

"Geez, Bones. The police is going to check out the address Hodgins found in the barrel." He was so cold. Not angry anymore, but something was wrong. He was about to excuse himself and go away but she stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" He was shocked by her tone. This one was the tone she was demanding attention with, the one she was using just at work. OK, he figured out that there was something on her mind. That's why she was standing so close. All right, two can play this game. He took step closer to her and looked straight into her piercing blue eyes.

"I am going to see my son." He said simply.

But she surprised him once more when she took another step to him so they were standing with bodies almost touching. Yeah, why should they keep something like the distance? Who cares about something like invading personal space? He suddenly got scared so he took several steps backwards but suddenly there was no other space for him to go to. He was leaning against the wall now. And she was so damn close. This is so not going to be friendly conversation. Were there sparkles in the air or did he just imagined that??

"No, you are not." She was so cold. There was no space for arguing. What the hell…?

"You are not going to see Parker. Not now. Look at yourself, you will just scare him. He is perfectly fine with Angela. Right now, you are going with me to my office where you will sit down and spill out everything you have on your mind." She was demanding that. But also there was concern in her voice. Was she afraid?

She didn't care about the tone she had, she didn't care about other people staring at them. They were still staring into each other's eyes without breaking contact. Not for a second. One of their private battles. But in this one there is no winner and no loser. They both were breathing sharply. Their hearts were pounding in their chests like they were about to jump out of them. They both felt heat their bodies were evolving. Blood was flowing in their veins really fast. They were challenging each other; it was like they were fighting one battle with their words and one with their eyes. There was tension around them. Angela would say sexual tension but they are not admitting that. It is just a tension. Nothing more.

Booth was sure that this is dangerous. In more than one way. For both of them.

"Why do you think I'd agree with that, Bones?" He was tempting her. He was still hoping that this was a game, wasn't it? Oh he was so wrong. She was not playing any game. Not now. This is serious. She took a deep breath before she spoke without breaking the eye contact.

"Because as I see it you have two choices in this moment. So, Seeley Booth, you will listen to me and then pick up one. No arguing. First, you will tell me why are you acting like an idiot and why are you scaring my team in my lab. Or at least you will promise me that you will control yourself a little bit more and someday you will tell me what the hell is going on with you because I may have an idea but I need you to tell me... Second, you will continue with acting like this and I will kick you out of my lab!" She was cold and her voice was sharp. And… hurt. Maybe even scared.

She was parting her sentences in way that sent cold shiver down his spine. Booth swallowed soundly. She was scaring him a little. And also she was so hot right now. So… desirable. Shit, wrong thoughts. He had no doubts that she meant every word she just said. Her eyes were piercing him to the wall behind him. She was so damn close. He could feel her body heat, her scent, and her hot breath. Does she know what she is doing to him? He wasn't sure about that. What she had in her eyes was something that made him almost cry. She was scared herself. Yeah, they both were unsure. He was about to say something but she surprised him once more.

"Booth, look, I know there is something on your mind, that there is something bothering you, scaring you and it is probably somehow painful and I know that I am in no right to demand you to tell me about it. You don't have to tell me anything. Just please, try to regain your self-control, OK? We are just trying to do our job just like you do." Her voice was soft and her eyes were seeking for something in his. He reached out for her hand. She didn't pull back. Oh, he so screwed up this.

"Bones, I am so sorry..." He was sad.

"It's not me you should apologize to." She said and gave him small smile. He smiled back at her.

He was forgiven. For this time. They both knew that there was issue to be discussed but Bones was sure that in time he'd feel like sharing his secret, he would do that. Booth knew very well that he could trust her, but it was too difficult for him. Maybe one day. But not now. He just can't do that. He can't. He didn't care they were standing in the middle of the lab almost pinned to the wall when he was thinking about hugging her. He could see the same thoughts in her eyes. It was nice to be able to communicate without words. It was almost like they agreed that as soon as possible they would talk about everything they needed to. At the right time. And they both know very well that they are able to recognize the 'right time' very well. They will probably end on some couch with beer and Thai-food. And they will talk about it all. They might even cry. But they will find a way through this mess. They need to. They want to. Most probably in each others arms. Or not?

They were both smiling a little. He was about to ask her if he could go and see his little boy when his phone rang.

People in the lab were relieved. They don't like them to be like this. It is not exactly good for the working environment to be afraid if those two will kill each other or start fighting or who knows what. In their case no one can be sure about what will happen. And to see Dr. Brennan almost pinning up Agent Booth to the wall, well, that was scaring them a little.

Jack was listening to whole conversation while he was working on the platform. Not like he wanted to, but he had no other choice. They weren't exactly whispering… He was smiling. Dr. Brennan was passing too much time with Angela indeed but she was passing even more time with Booth. She changed a lot. Thank God.

Angela was looking at them all the time. Maybe this case will be a cut through the whole 'we-do-not-feel-anything' issue of these two. Who knows…? It is scientifically proved that in extreme situations people are acting more spontaneous. Just like now. Did Bren ever acted like this? She'd say no. So maybe they will finally work things out. She smiled a little. Tough cases are the worst, cases with children more than any other. But maybe it's what they need to stop denying everything… She wrote an answer to Camille. They need to talk indeed. And she needs Jack to tell her what he heard right now. She was sure he heard them. But she was perfectly content just with what she saw. She was saying it all the time – sexual tension.

It's just Monday, not even eleven o'clock in the morning but they all are pretty sure that this week will be an interesting one. If they will survive it.

Bones pulled back her hand and headed back to her office while Booth answered his phone.

* * *

**_OK, so this is it... review button calls for your attention if you want to tell me what you have on your mind. Love you all, there will be next chapter soon. Isobel  
_**


	5. Killing the hope

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

* * *

**Spoilers**

Probably yes, but nothing particularly as I believe. Maybe some reflections to some of season one and two episodes.

**Disclaimer**

Just the plot is mine, nothing else. Sad but true.

**Author's notes**

So, another chapter for you all. I hope you'd like it despite the fact I had some troubles with writing this one. It somehow didn't suit me well, so I really do hope that it is not displaying in the chapter at all. Sorry if you can read between lines that I was not completely myself about this chapter. Others may come soon if you wanna :o) Let's say the sixth chapter maybe in about a week :o)

I tried to improve my writing so I hope it will be much easier for you to read the story. I hope you won't be confused by the way how this chapter is written.

Sorry for my mistakes. I am really trying to avoid them, but I am failing, sorry folks.

Feedback is really appreciated so don't hesitate :o)

Luv you all, Isobel

* * *

**CHAPTER ****5 – Killing the hope**

_Bones pulled back her hand and headed back to her office while Booth answered his phone._

"Yeah. … Already? … Yes. …. Yes… Are you sure? … Yeah, of course, I understood. … OK. Be there as soon as possible. Wait for us."

Bones heard him saying this and she was sure about what was about to come then. And she was just right. She stopped herself in the middle of the lab on her way to her office. She could tell he sounded sad and angry. It was about the case. He knows something new and it is not good. But he didn't call her name or nickname so she decided to finish her walk to her office and pretend like she didn't heard him at all. He will call her when he'll need her. He always does so. But this time she might not be arguing with him about other work she has to do. This time she will probably do whatever he'll want. She sat down at her desk and he was still standing there in the lab, just staring into nowhere. Thinking probably, maybe trying to regain his self-control. This case was getting under his skin really deep and with so huge power to destroy him. It was somehow dangerous to work on this one. For both of them.

Angela saw Booth with Brennan. They were holding their hands so gently and they were pulling away really reluctantly. It was so cute. Booth answered his phone and his face changed within a second. He was now standing in the lab like a bronze sculpture. He had that 'we-have-got-a-case' expression and concern and strange fear in his eyes. She'd swear that he was scared and sad. The way he was standing there, the visible tension of his shoulders, that look he had on his face, that definitely wasn't good. She was about to cry when she saw him standing there. To see that big strong man in this shape was bad and it was also too much for her to accept. The only thing she could hope for is that Bren would talk to him, or better that he would talk to her.

They are so similar, so meant to be together as a couple in every possible way, to be friends, partners, lovers and maybe even more. It's really pity that they don't see that. They don't want to. They are both afraid and lonely; they have their past that changed them too much and took them away from normal life. They were both unsure and they needed support and trust of course. They learned how to trust each other. And despite the fact they don't know about it she is aware of all those nights they spent together cuddled on some sofa. She knows about him crying in her arms, about her crying on his shoulders. Even a blind man can see that written on their faces. And yes, her innocent accidental eavesdropping brought her some information too. They are both damaged inside and because of that none of their relationships lasted for long. Just the one they have together. But they don't want to see that. They are already sharing their lives in every possible way but they are not going to admit what they feel. Yeah, she understood that they are afraid of losing each other and their friendship but she'd swear that the try for something more is worth it. Definitely in their case. They just need some time and they will realize everything. She felt so much sympathy for them.

She was still looking at him. He is the man her best friend fell in love with. He is the man who changed her view of the world. He is the man that showed her what does it means to be living. He is the one who would never betray her. Booth is the only man in the world who takes Brennan the way she is and he is not trying to change her, he is trying just to help her to be herself. His love is unconditional. It is simple. He just loves her.

Angela was studying him while he was standing there and thinking about him when he suddenly lifted his head and their gazes met. The silent request was written in his deep and bewitching chocolate eyes. She nodded her head, sad smile across her face. It was something like telling him that his son was safe and that there was work to be done. His work actually to be correct. She could tell how badly he wanted to go up there and hold the little boy in his arms, how much he'd be grateful for a few minutes to spend with him. Just by the look he had on his face she was sure that Booth was missing his son terribly. After some time passed, he closed his eyes and turned away. There was something that she wasn't expecting at all - he was hurting. Angela turned away to face the boy on the ground.

She sat down on the ground to help Parker with drawing some very nice picture. She was teaching him and he was talented so the cooperation was pleasant. When he gave her the 'Booth-kind-of-smile' she was suddenly feeling happy. She kissed him on his forehead and they started with chatting about something unimportant. Yeah, they all have their hope and future in kids. And that bastard out there was killing their hope. It made her feel sick. Her thoughts were interrupted with innocent voice.

"Auntie, will daddy have a lunch with us?" He asked her with soft expression on his face.

Angela thought about the answer for a moment. Booth with Bren probably will spend some time at the crime scene and then there will be work for them. And that means even if Booth will find time to visit them, he won't have time to eat with them their lunch. She'd be surprised if anyone from the lab would go out for their lunch break. She knows very well how these cases are working. She is pretty sure that this one is one of those most hard ones, so no one will pay their attention to something like eating is. Booth will come to the Institute for a while and as soon as he got some results he'd go to his office to do his job there. So she found just one answer for the boy.

"I am afraid that he won't, sweetie-pie." She tried not to scare him.

Parker gave her a look that was not one of those happy ones. He was sad and disappointed. He was missing his father terribly. Yeah, they are similar in this.

"He will be working, right? Somewhere with Bones. He won't have time for me."

When Parker sad that Angela's heart was almost broken into pieces. This is so not fair for those two. Rebecca is not giving them too much time to spend together and when they have it, they are separated by some maniac who is killing and torturing children. Parker stood up and went on the other side of her office. He was trying not to cry. She could understand. It was the same in her case. She didn't try to catch him, to hold him, he was like his father. When he'll need to be held, he'd ask for it.

"Parker, your dad loves you. You know that, right?" She asked him. As a response he nodded his head.

"And there is nothing more important in his life than you are. He is really thrilled every time when he is about to spend his time with you, and he is really sad every time he dropped you by your mother's house. But he has his job, he is catching bad guys and Bones is helping him. We all are. We are trying to catch them as quickly as it is possible to make a world a little safer place." She was trying to stay calm and reassure him somehow.

"I know." He was sad, but he wasn't crying and he seemed to really understand everything about his father and his job.

"He might not have time for have a lunch with you today but I am sure that he will have dinner with you and right now he is really looking forward to that. He is missing you as much as you are missing him. Don't be mad at him for this, the fact he can't be with you is troubling him as much as it is troubling you." She tried to calm him down, to assure him about his father's love.

Parker turned around and run to her. He hugged her so tightly that she almost immediately understood that there was something more that was troubling him. He was crying. And she was about to cry as well. She just held him. There was nothing else she could do.

Booth came to Brennan's office. He had two choices. Come to see his boy or go and solve the case as soon as possible so he'd have more time for Parker. His job was now the priority. There was no other choice. He trusts Angela. She will take care of him. He won't be able to have a lunch with his son, but he will make it up to him by dinner. This is so not right. He knocked on the door frame to capture the anthropologist's attention. She looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Booth?" She asked him in low voice.

She said just his name and it was every single thing she'd like to say in that moment in the tone of her voice. Her fears, her concern, her care and her support. And maybe something more that she is not able to identify. He understood the meaning that was in her voice when she said his name.

This was his time to tell her everything about that call he answered just a while ago.

"Police department sent a patrol to found that address Hodgins found. It was not hard. They found some kind of green-house. There were barrels outside the building. And the lock at the backdoor was broken. They checked it out there. One of those barrels was of a different kind and color than the others were. By the description they are almost sure that it was the same kind of barrel they found this morning at our first crime scene."

Booth sounded horrible. He was little bit of ironic and he didn't really like the situation. Even Bones could figure out that they are probably about to find another body. She didn't like it. That would mean…oh God. Please no.

"Did they open the barrel, Booth?" She needed to know. So desperately she needed to know. It was displaying in her trembling voice and eyes full of fear.

"Yes. You wanna guess what they found there?" Now he was cold and sharp. Pissed of.

If she didn't know who he is it might be scaring her a lot to her him saying anything in this tone. She just closed her eyes and nodded. While he was speaking with the police officer he asked him 'are you sure' so she'd guess that the case is similar to their actual one. So that would mean that they have something to do with a serial killer. And that is not good. Definitely not good.

Everyone around heard this conversation and it somehow displayed in the air there. It was suddenly thick and heavy, sad and horrible.

Booth gave her few seconds before he spoke again.

"They are waiting for us there. They know what to do and what not to do so don't be afraid. The scene is just yours. Grab your stuff, Bones, we gotta go." He was cold. It send shiver down her spine.

She just nodded and changed from her lab coat. She needed her jacket and her stuff. She was worried about her partner. If they are dealing with serial killer this will be harder for them to handle than they were thinking it would. Every serial killer is something they have problems with. All of them. And serial killing of children?! Well, that is definitely too much. Especially for him. She wasn't sure when she started to act this way. When she started to worry this much? And when she started to care about him? He was slightly smiling while he was watching at her when she was grabbing her things. She met him on her way out of the office and he placed his hand on the usual spot of her back. She allowed him to do that without complaining. He was again about to lead her all the way to the crime scene. He needed to hold her, and she finally admitted at least to herself that she needed his hand on her back too. He looked so… different.

On their way they stopped to ask Cam if she wanted to go with them. But she told them that she'd like to finish the first autopsy and that she trusted them that they won't miss something important. She told them that as soon as she'd have some results she'd let them know. Bones asked Zach if everything was okay and he nodded. He was helping and waiting. So they left them and let them do their jobs. It might be another body for them really soon.

Brennan felt how Booth's hand slowly moved so now it was placed on her waist. He was holding her closer and closer until she was almost leaning against him by his side and his grip was firm. Firm but gentle, his fingers were caressing her almost imperceptible. She realized what that was all about. He was scared! And more than that – he was displaying that fact to her; he was sharing that feeling with her. He let her know how vulnerable he felt. Well, that is bad. It means that this is serious. Something was really wrong with him. But she was okay with his actions; it was somehow nice to feel him so close, she felt protected and save. His touch was making her feel better. In the elevator she leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment. They both closed their eyes before they could realize what they were doing. They both needed the strength that they could share silently. It is all affecting them really too much.

At first Booth didn't even realize when his hand was now placed but when Bones put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a brief moment, he found out. And he was surprised. At first about what he did and secondly about her reaction. But soon he stopped with analyzing that. It felt too damn good to have her this close to think about the consequences or reasons. She didn't complain so she was okay with that. She needed him as much as he needed her. They are partners, just partners, nothing more. If he tries something more he might lose her. Funny, Seeley-boy just think about it, how is possible to lose her even before she's yours? You should be glad and happy because she is your best friend, not sad because she will probably never be anything more. Right now he didn't care, she was with him and he could smell her hair. It calmed him down a little. It made him feel like he was able to do his job. He can do it with her on his side. He can't do it alone, not anymore.

Camille and Zach were doing the autopsy on the first body. Better – Camille was doing the autopsy and Zach was her helping hand. They were collecting more and more samples. Camille was recording the whole autopsy on a video tape and also she was making audio-notes. In about an hour she was almost finished. There was not much else to be done. There was work for Bren or Zach, not for her. She will be able to tell them more after she got results of everything she sent for tests, but right now she could complete her report just by several more things. The boy was starving for a long period of time. And he was also dehydrated really badly. Some of his wounds were made by the electricity when he was alive and some after he died. The murderer was torturing him and it was not just for a few days. It took much longer. She almost threw up when she figured out all of this. And the cause of death? It can be anything from all those things he was put through. And combine them together and he just couldn't survive. He had no chance.

Zach was just staring at her. She needed to sit down. Her knees went weak for a moment. It never happened to her before! Zach took her by her elbow to help her to sit down. Then he stepped back a little to give her same space to breath. She took her gloves and threw them away. Her face was pale. She was about to cry really soon.

"Dr. Saroyan are you all right?" Zach asked her with true concern in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, I am all right. It is just disgusting to found out things like these. I hate it."

"I know, but because of you the murderer can be caught and punished. And that is good, isn't it?"

She looked at him. He was smiling a little. She nodded and smiled at him as well.

"The body is yours, Dr. Addy, do whatever you want to do." She told him.

His eyes were sparkling right now. He likes a lot to be called Dr. Addy and beyond that this was his time to help with catching that bastard who tortured this poor kid. Cam was looking at him and wondering why is someone so good and nice and kind and cute still alone. He is too much alike his mentor. But as far as she knows he was actually dating someone several times. But it never went good. Maybe this could be another topic for her and Angela. There are rumors in the lab that Zach is dating really sweet girl now. She was curious about this issue.

Zach smiled at her and took the body away. She stood up. She still had a lot of work to do. And she needed to call Booth. He needs to know. And he will be pissed a lot.

Hodgins heard Booth talking on the phone and then with Brennan while they were talking about the next barrel that has been found. He won't wait to getting drunk till the end of the weak. If they are about to solve children's murders he is getting drunk today. As soon as possible. Maybe even truly wasted.

Hodgins was looking at them all the time. Booth took Brennan out of the lab without another word. Hodgins saw this man in many different situations, handling many different cases; he was put through a lot. He saw him alone and saw him with a woman, he saw him also with Brennan and right now he was relieved that she was with him. When they are working together it is dangerous for everybody around them, but it is also so save for the two of them. It is so simple. Brennan needs Booth, Booth needs Brennan, and that's just all. When she was buried alive he almost jumped off his skin and when he was being held in captivity she was acting like a wild cat. And Hodgins just couldn't forget about how they looked like when Booth saved her from Kenton's captivity. That scene was somehow written deep into his mind. They were both scared and … somehow all of those walls they built up around them vanished for one moment and they were there in the storage just the way they are, without protections. Both so vulnerable. That is something that cannot be forgotten.

Booth and Brennan. They are so similar and they are completely different, they are somehow perfectly fitting together. It is strange but it brought him some kind of reassurance. They will handle the situation and solve the case. They are the best and he is proud that he is the one who is helping them. They will catch that guy. He just knows that they will.

While he was looking at the body he was shaking. It took his thoughts far away. How would he react in such a situation if the kid in the barrel would be his? With his hair and Angela's eyes? Geez… He couldn't understand who could have done that to him. Yeah, murderers are not normal, they are weird, and this one is son-of-a-bitch and disgusting, but still… Was it just him who noticed that the boy, the first victim, had the same color of hair as Parker? Booth noticed that, he was sure about that. That's why he is acting like a child scared to death. He saw his own son there in the barrel. Oh, he knew he should stay in bed today. It's just Monday and he already hates this week.

He needed to focus right now... There was a lot of work to be done as soon as it is possible.

Almost two hours have passed before Booth with Brennan came back to the Institute. They were sitting in the car in the parking lot. They were captured in silence. Even their breathing could be heard. They were staring ahead through the screen and not daring to look at each other. Many questions were hanging in the air between them. Some tension was building up there as well. But none of them could just walk away.

They ride from the Institute to the crime scene was in silence. Booth was almost crushing the steering wheel by his grip and Brennan was sitting with her eyes closed. They were both curious and afraid.

Bones was holding her eyes close because the sun was killing her. The sunlight was too sharp. And… the truth is that she was just afraid she might cry. And she hadn't enough courage to look at her partner. She didn't want to see him in pain. Not now. Not like this.

She knew pretty well that he was suffering a lot right now and something was bothering him deeply. She knew that it was too hard for him, that he was scared because he held her so tight. She knew that he was missing his boy terribly all the day and she also knew that when he saw the body he realized that the victim had the same hair color as Parker. She knew that Booth was probably tortured and that was bringing him to the edge because that poor kid was tortured to death. She was still in little shock because the idea of Booth being there in the barrel was still in her head and she wasn't able to chase it out. She was afraid about looking at him right now because she didn't want to jump in his arms and cry on his shoulder. She was repeating to herself that he was not there in the barrel, that he was not sitting there with covered eyes and that he was not tortured in the same way as the boy was. Focus, Brennan, focus… She was sure that Angela will have hard time with sketching the face because it will be a kid's face and that is always hard. Especially with Parker being around them. And she hated herself because she was not able to take the boy just as another victim. He was thrown away like garbage. Yeah, she knows how that feels. He was ripped out from his mother and father's arms. Like she was.

Booth was silent. He looked at his partner just once but she had her eyes closed, probably because of the sun. Or maybe not, but it wasn't important, was it? Is it any of his business anyway?

He knows how much Brennan hates children cases and he knows that she found out about his troubles with torturing some time ago. Yeah, he was tortured and he never told her. Why? She found out. Maybe it could be helpful to him to share this with someone he completely trusts. Will he tell her? He'd really like to. He has to. He wants to. But not now. He might fall into cry and for that is not either the right time or the place.

Oh God, he was so missing his boy, he was scared it was him there in the barrel when he saw the victim for the first time, he was scared and he was in shock because he silently asked Bones for her support and she gave that to him without asking. He was trying to understand why he held her the way he did. And by the way why she responded that way? He knew that there was something on her mind. He knew that she was trying to stay untouched by everything and that she was slowly failing. He was also aware that she was caring about him so much and waiting for him to tell her what was going on with him. She deserves to know.

Booth decided to tell her about what has he been put through as soon as possible. He needs to tell her. He needs her to know. He needs her.

Booth was thinking about what to do with feelings and thoughts that were slowly appearing in his mind and they were about his partner. He is not taking her just as a partner anymore. But … yeah yeah, their old song. 'We are friends and nothing more, we can't be anything more, we don't want to be anything more, we are colleagues and that's why we are not able to be anything more, and so on and so on and so on…' He dared to look at her once more. She was so beautiful in the sunlight. She is so amazing. And he is so screwed up. No, he don't want to be anything more than a friend of hers, he has to repeat that to himself until he will believe it. Oh… this is so not good. He really needs to talk to her, they need to talk, they need to share things, and who knows what may come then, right? No, nothing is worth losing Bones.

Brennan knew when he looked at her. She can always feel his gaze upon her. It is warming. And strange. She just can feel him in her proximity as well as when he is standing on the other side of the lab just looking at her. She was not sure when she started to feel all those things, to think all those things, when she started to take him as an unnecessary part of her life. But she knew that she was not able to be without him, not anymore. She needs him to tell her what is going on. She needs him to trust her. She needs him. She hoped that she'd be able to talk with him, maybe tonight.

They were both hoping that this victim wouldn't be in the same shape as the first one was and that they would solve the case quickly. Or it will break them. They were both thinking about what they had in their heads in the elevator. Could it be still considered as friendly supporting or was it more? And what does it mean 'more'?

Oh, they need to talk.

They got stuck in the traffic jam, again. But this time it was not so horrible. They were not listening to any music but they weren't stuck there for so long. It was not hard to find the address. And not just because of those officers and cars standing there.

"Bones... Wake up sunshine, we are here." He said that in attempt to cheer them both up a little. She looked at him the way she was using at him when he was annoying. But after several seconds they were both smiling. Oh… Cute. Strange.

When they arrived, they spotted the same agent who was there in the morning at their first crime scene. Special Agent Henry Hamilton. Before they reached the yellow tape at the crime scene, their hands touched. It was not planned. For a brief moment their fingers were tangled together. They both felt the heat and sparkle, for a few seconds they were caressing each other's finger. But something in them told them that it wouldn't be helpful to get lost somewhere else right now. They both felt the same in that moment. That was not just a friendly supporting gesture. This was more. And they are not allowed to have more. They are friends. They need to stay friends. More would be too dangerous. They looked at each other and they both had sad and understanding face, they were both confused and wondering. But before their thoughts could drag them somewhere far away from the crime and this terrible and curious day, they heard familiar voice.

"Seel, Doc, I'd like to say that it is nice to see you again, but you know… with these circumstances it is not. Come on, this way." He was desperately trying to stay calm. He was sad that there was another barrel containing a body.

Bones could tell he sounded a lot like Booth. She made a mental note to find out who this Henry Hamilton is and what he has passed with Booth. They both nodded at him in greeting. Booth placed his hand on her back and Henry led them the way to the barrel.

Henry knew pretty well about the history of Booth and Brennan. Soldiers that were once working together have their meetings. They are coming there with their girlfriends and wives and children. They are talking and remembering. And despite the fact that Booth didn't join them for a really long time, the issue about him and his partner was something well-known. They all noticed how he changed. And by the way even if they didn't notice, the fact that he was not talking just about Parker but equally about his Dr. Brennan as well was saying pretty much itself. And now he could finally understand. He didn't see Booth for ages but he was at the meeting for several times and others told him. Now he met the woman. Booth was lucky. It was obvious how she cared about him and how he was looking at her and how they were touching. Oh God, are they really just friends? Well, that the friendship must be the best in the world ever because any other man would seduce her a long time ago. And by the way she was looking at him he'd say that any other woman would do the same with Booth – seduce him as soon as possible and anywhere where it would be possible. But it's said that nothing has happened between these two. They are friends. Henry was somehow sure that they chose not to try anything else. But they were failing with pretending. But if his instincts can serve him as good as they used to, these two will end up together soon or later.

It was somehow even funny how Booth was displaying that she is his partner. Just that simple gesture of placing his hand on her told him everything he needed to know. 'Stay away she is mine.' Sweet. Cute. And sad also… If Brennan is the woman that can safe Seeley from falling apart, that can help him to live, that can complete his broken soul, it is good. They seems to be helping each other.

Henry smiled at them. If Booth wouldn't join them on their other former soldier's meeting, he will tell others about this. Of course without telling details about cases, but…

"Did you find anything beside the barrel?" Booth asked Henry. Job.

"No, it's the same as it was in the morning. Just the barrel and nothing more. Our people are working on the surroundings."

"Yeah, I'll look at that all when I'll be back in my office." Booth said and both agents nodded. They know what it means to do their job. Brennan didn't say anything. She was sure that Booth will do his job properly.

Both stopped his legs just about a meter from the barrel. Henry stopped by his side. When Bones realized that they are not coming she turned to face her partner.

"You are not coming, Booth?" She asked him. It was not like his usual self. He is always messing around all the time, taking notes, looking at her and dispersing her.

"No, too small area and you need your space to work, don't ya Bones? And right here I can hear everything you'd have to tell me." He was… sure.

She just nodded. It took her a moment before she realized the simple fact that Booth didn't want to see another boy in the barrel. And Henry stayed with him. Well, her ironic side would say that that was really brave from them. They should be protecting her and they can't even see the body without sick feeling.

She was thinking about it. Booth will want to see the body. He always does. It is helping him to focus and to nail the bastard. But he couldn't see it right now. Maybe late, when it would be just a skeleton, but not now in the barrel. Henry told them that it is the same as it was in the morning. So she was expecting to find a child's body in the barrel with covered eyes and bounded hands and legs, probably with visible wounds. Damned.

Bones looked at the barrel and at the body. Few guys from the crime lab were there to help her with collecting samples. She wasn't working with them for the first time. She doesn't have memory for faces and names for most of the time, but she remembers these people. She looked into the barrel. It took her about two minutes before she spoke up.

"Caucasian, about ten to twelve years old, visible wound on the skull, visible wounds around the area of wrists. Black tie that was probably covering eyes. The body is in some substance of unknown composition. I cannot tell for sure the time of dead but right now I'd assume five to seven years. As far as I can see there are visible burn-marks on the body. I need the autopsy and results first to be able to tell you more." She said as matter of fact.

Booth was taking notes. She stood up and nodded at him. It was something like saying there was nothing else to tell him. And nothing else for her to do there.

"OK guys, so let's pack it and transport it into the Jeffersonian Institute. Thanks." Booth said to the unit there.

He turned to face Henry while Bones was still looking around the area around the barrel. She was curious. Maybe they oversaw something at the first crime scene. Something important. But she wouldn't say so. Right now she'd say that they are dealing with a serial killer and that it might not be the last body they are about to find. She reached Booth at the place where he was standing with Henry. They were talking. She joined them and in that moment Booth's phone rang.

"Hey, Cam… Yes, spill it. … You are kidding, right? … Shit…. Yeah, I know, thanks. And Cam? … Just by the way, there is another body. So take some rest because you will have another work to do really soon. Sorry… Yeah, of course. Bye."

He turned to face Bones.

"It was Camille. Without further results she could say that the boy was starving for a very long time and he was dehydrated. Some wounds were made by the electricity… Geez Bones, they tortured him before he died and even after he died. And it took him really long time to die. And the cause of that could be anything from that all. When you put together all those wounds and conditions he was kept in, he just had no chance of surviving." Booth told her.

She could see the anger in his eyes and hear it in his voice. She nodded her head as a sign of understanding. Booth walked away. He excused himself with saying something he needed to inform his boss about the situation. Henry looked at Bones and understood. His friend needed to be alone. Booth walked away and pulled his phone from his pocket. He called his boss. And then he was standing outside the crime scene.

"Is he always walking away from the crime scene like this?" Henry asked Brennan. She was in shock a little. Henry didn't seem to care too much. He was asking in tone she didn't like. But in his eyes was something different.

"No." Was all she told him. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Why did you ask anyway?" Bones asked him. There was something behind this all.

"You know, just the rumors about him. Everyone knows." He tried to sound casually. But it didn't work for Brennan. This made her curious even more about what is going on. She looked straight into his eyes.

"Don't tell me he didn't tell you. You have to know that he was tortured while he was kept in captivity. You are his partner so I'd assume you know that." He really thought that Booth told her. But by the look she gave him he was wrong. So he continued.

"Dr. Brennan no one doubts his abilities to work, but he was tortured and there are rumors about him, that he is not capable of handling this case. And that Cullen asked him if he wanna to be replaced. And right now he just walked away. Don't take me wrong, but… this is something that would get everyone." He answered.

"You know, he has Parker and I know that he is one of the bests, especially now when he is working with you, but some things may be too much for him. I know that he shot a ice-cream truck and then the issue with man falling down from you balcony… Everyone knows." He told her and it was really uncomfortable for him. He understood why most of the other agents were so surprised when they found out about Booth's new partner. Her eyes were piercing and cold that it was almost scaring. She was angry. And somehow… sad.

"Booth is perfectly capable to do his job. Don't doubt him for a second." She told him coldly and walked away to her partner.

There was nothing else she could tell him. Just this. Her mind was not capable of thinking about anything more.

He WAS tortured. She knew that. He didn't tell her. And his former colleagues think that she knows. But he didn't tell her… She was about to cry. Why? Why he didn't tell her? Why it was so hurting that he didn't tell her? It was none of her business. It was his personal thing. It is just up to him if he will tell anyone or not. But it made her feel … useless. He was suffering and he didn't tell her. He was in pain and she didn't know. She was not able to help him. And … did really Cullen asked him if he want to be replaced? Was it that bad? She was about to cry and scream. Maybe she was unfair to Henry, he really cared about his friend, but those things he said. It hurt her. She shrugged.

She saw him standing there by his SUV. He had his head dropped onto his chest. He was sad too. She suddenly felt so great urge to run to him and hold him. She was caring about him too much to consider that as a strong friendship. She stopped on her way to him. She needed to recompose herself a little. She needs to be strong. Strong for her own sake and maybe a little for his as well.

Booth felt her presence. But he was afraid of that. It was stupid from him to let her stay there with Henry. She might ask about something… He might asked her.

He looked at her and when she felt him looking at her she lifted her head and walked to him. He was leaning against the car with hands in his pockets. She just walked to her passenger door and waited for him to unlock the car. He did so with one loudly beep. She climbed inside and closed the door behind her. He did the same. Then she remembers just the sound of engine being started.

The way back was again made in silence. But this time it was scary.

He parked in the parking lot. They both unlocked their seat belts. But they didn't do anything more. Booth was the first one who found the courage to speak.

Angela was in the institute with Parker still in her office. After Parker started with crying so much in her arms it took him then about fifteen minutes to calm down. She was stroking his hair and caressing his back. He had his head buried into her hair. He was whispering. And she was trying to sound calm.

"Sweetheart, do you want to tell me something?" It was the right time for asking. He would answer or not. But she had to try.

"You don't have to. But you can tell me." She tried to be sweet and beloved aunt he needed right now when he couldn't be with his father.

"I am afraid, Ange." His voice was trembling.

"About what?" She needed him to tell her. And then she'd tell his father.

"When is daddy chasing those bad guys I am always afraid he might not come back. And now even Bones might not be coming back. And …" He was about to say something more but he was crying and not able to speak.

Angela was in shock. And almost crying too.

"Parker you love Bones, don't you?" She asked him softly. He nodded into her hair.

"And you are afraid that something might happen to her as something might happen to daddy?"

Again he just nodded. She was sure she needed to find something really quickly to reassure him.

"I tell you something, OK? The job they are doing is dangerous. But your daddy loves Bones and she loves him. And when they are together they are looking after each other. You understand? When they are together chasing bad guys, they are safe." It was something she wanted to believe desperately herself.

"Luc's father was a policeman and they killed him and they killed his partner while they were chasing bad guys. You see? Daddy might get hurt! And he doesn't have time for me. What if he will die and Bones too … and I … I just want to remember him." He was crying and sad.

He loves his father so much and this is something that cannot be solved right now. Booth is really needed right now right here. She has to tell him. He needs to do something about it. Angela slowly took boy's head into her palms and made him look into her eyes.

"Parker, listen to me very carefully, OK? Your father and Bones love you very much. And because of you they will always come back. Don't be angry with him because of his job. It is important to him to be an FBI agent because it is giving him a chance to be your hero. That means a lot to him, that he is your hero. And Bones would never allow anything to happen to him. And he would never allow anything happen to her. They will come back to you." She told him firmly. Another small lie or strong believe?

He nodded his head.

"Auntie Angela you think we may make them a picture of us all? You know, one for Bones and one for daddy? Just to let them know I need them to come back." He was almost pleading her.

She nodded and smiled. This was too much. Now it was her who was crying. Still she needs to tell Booth about this all because it is something that is bothering his son a lot. And – his son loves his partner. That is cute. They sat behind her desk and pulled out some papers and pencils and crayons. They have work to do.

Hodgins was about to knock at Angela's door when he heard her words spoken in attempt to calm down the boy. She is just wonderful with kids. He was also about to cry. He decided not to interrupt her. He walked away and let her spend the time with Parker.

And in those two hours they finished both of the pictures and right now they were eating their lunch. Parker was more calm than he used to be few hours ago. He was looking forward to his father's returning. They were smiling and laughing and it was fan despite the fact they were both scared and each of them in his own way.

Angela needs to talk with Booth. This issue is serious. But right now she just smiled at Parker. He smiled back almost immediately.

"Auntie, do you think that Bones can have dinner with me and daddy?" Parker asked her with little sparks in his eyes. She realized that Booth always has the same sparks when he is about to be with Brennan. Oh like father like son.

"I don't know, Par, you have to ask her. But I think that if you give her the picture and asked her she will say yes." She was smiling. And when she said that boy's face was somehow shining.

"You want her to be with you and your dad?" She needed to know something little more and the boy might tell her.

"Yes." He was thrilled.

They were talking for some time about his feelings towards Brennan and about things they experienced together. Angela was surprised. It looked like that Parker is considering her best friend as something like a stepmom. She looked at the clock; Booth must be here any minute.

Camille stole few minutes from her lunch time to talk with Alex. It cheered her up a little. After Booth told her there was another body for her she just needed her boyfriend. She looked at the clock on the wall. Booth with Bren and the second victim will arrive soon. So she checked up on the tests she was running.

Zach was examining the skeleton and then after he took some more pictures and notes he slowly prepared the body to be cleaned. In the morning they might have their skeleton to work on.

Jack was almost done with analysis of the substance from the barrel. He was not surprised a lot. He was disappointed. This was not good.

Bones in the car turned to face Booth. He was still staring ahead. She took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. She was sure she had to tell him right now. There was no time for waiting.

"Booth." She tried her soft voice to capture his attention.

He heard her calling his name. But he didn't respond. He knew what she was about to say, what she was about to ask him and he was not prepared for that. But when she said 'Seeley, please, look at me' he was lost. Oh the way she said his given name was something he wasn't expecting at all. That was something that could not be ignored. So he turned and looked into her nice blue eyes. By the look he could tell she was hesitating about touching him. But he was sure that as soon as she'd touch him he'd fall apart. He leaned against the door and was facing her in way that was not allowing her to touch him.

She seemed to get the point. She was relieved and disappointed in one moment. But he was probably right. Not to touch was a good way how to stay away from each other. Silence filled the car. He needed to be quiet and let it go for this time. He will tell her, once, but please, not now. And she needed to tell that right now. She cared a little too much. She needed to know. Her life was somehow depending on him so she needed to know.

Are they trembling? Do they have tears in their eyes ready to fall down their faces? Are they about to touch despite the fact they know they can't? Bones was afraid to speak and Booth was afraid to let her.

* * *

_**Lemme know what ya think :o) Review button is below :o)**_


	6. They might fail

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

* * *

**Spoilers**

Oh yes, I think that this story actually contains some spoilers.

**Disclaimer**

Yeah, well, still the same my friends. Just the plot is mine. Nothing more.

**Author's notes**

Hi everyone, I've got another chapter for you. I wrote it really fast, I don't know how that happened but it is truth! :o) If you are interested in my story you might like to know that the other one will be ready at around the 20 of June. Maybe sooner ;o)

Thanks for your reviews; I really appreciate them a lot. Keep on writin' them to me without hesitation :o)

And mistakes are all mine, my stories are still without beta-reading, sorry.

So... just go on and enjoy this chapter!

Isobel

* * *

**CHAPTER ****6 – They might fail**

_A__re they trembling? Do they have tears in their eyes ready to fall down their faces? Are they about to touch despite the fact they know they can't? Bones was afraid to speak and Booth was afraid to let her._

Air in the car was thick and heavy. It was hard to breath. Booth was pretty aware of what was about to come. Sudden crazy thoughts were running really fast in his head without any purpose. Things like running away, hugging her, kissing her, just to be still there in this uncomfortable silence… But when he focused he found out that he had two choices. In this situation there were just two plausible options for him as he saw it. First choice was let her talk to him, ask him, then answer her and get out of the vehicle with bad feeling. Or he had the second choice that was just to tell her not to say anything and get out, again with very bad feeling. But the way she was looking at him… Oh God there were tears glittering in her eyes and she was so… perfect. And he? He was sitting there afraid that he might fall apart. He was waiting for her to take the final move. He was thinking about his son who's been there in the Institute without him for several hours. He was thinking about every single thing that occurred in his mind during the whole day. He was everything but not sure about himself.

Right now he feels like he is back in the gamble problem. But this is much more serious that it used to be. Now he is gambling about their hearts, their souls, their friendship, their jobs… Oh, this is so not good.

They were both sure that they actually were trembling a little. It was … awkward. This is not usually happening to them. They can talk about everything, sooner or later. It was almost like that something bad happened between them and they didn't try to fix it, that they were overseeing it all the time and this was the situation when they both know that they have to talk about everything but they are too afraid of a single word. They are afraid of being hurt. They are afraid of hurting.

Bones suddenly closed her eyes for a moment. Booth was sure that in few days he'd swear that she got tears on her cheeks. But right now he was staring at her. Staring at her like that she was some angel or saint, she was the only thing he was able to see, to be able to think about. He was about to reach across the car and took her hand and pull her into his embrace, to bury his head into her hair, to caress her back, to kiss her on cheeks, on her forehead, on her eyelids... But that was forbidden. This ice was too thin. He was already lost. There was no other need to make this even worse.

Oh… He needs Parker; he needs to hold him, to find some reassurance. He needs to be a father not an agent. He needs to play some silly games with him, to watch a Sponge Bob with him, to read him about dinosaurs before sleeping. He needs to forget about this whole day and became a whole person with his son and his Bones. Oh, well, yeah now he is definitely lost.

He mentally slapped himself really hard. This – is – forbidden. F – O – R – B – I – D – D – E – N.

Bones looked at him. She was badly trying to hold her voice firm and to stay calm. But she suddenly lost her courage when she looked into his eyes. She wasn't expecting this at all. It was something that she never supposed she'd ever see.

"Seeley…" She tried. And she failed. He interrupted her suddenly. It was like he found the courage that she lost.

"No, Bones, listen. I know that we have issues that we need to talk about. And, please, please trust me that I really do want to tell you everything. I need to tell you. I need you to know, to hear that from me. Just not now, all right? I need to focus and you need that too. We have a work to do. No personal issues and emotions involved, remember? We can't talk about it now..."

He sounded too cool. She was not buying that at all. But... She was lost with his sincere, with how open he was to her. She was looking into his eyes and trying to find some answers for questions she'd never ask him. She was searching in his chocolate eyes for his soul, to touch it, to make him feel better. Safe.

"All right, Booth, we'll talk about our issues later..." She was unsure but understanding. She couldn't find anything more to tell him. Yeah, too thin ice for them to skate on. After her 'later' was a 'but' hanging in the air. None of them spoke.

They both turned so they were facing the screen again. It was… weird. They were acting weird. This was not supposed to be like this! There was something wrong with them, there was something wrong. Something was happening and it was beyond their control. And none of them liked that at all. Despite the fact they didn't share the thought, they were both thinking about Angela and how'd she probably act to see them right now. It was funny. It was scary. It was… horrible.

Several minutes have passed before the silence in the car was broken again. It was Booth who broke it. And he didn't sound sure at all.

"Geez, Bones, I am sorry. I know that I actually am a real jerk today. And I swear that really, really, I don't like this side of myself. Not a bit. I have things in my mind that are slowly driving me crazy. I don't know what to do. This case got into me too deep. It's not supposed to be so. It's just… You know, when I saw the victim in the barrel for the first time… Bones, the hair… did you see the hair? The color? And how old the kid was… his wounds… it's just…" He was sad. Right now he was miserable.

He dropped his head onto his chest. The silent visible gesture of a defeated man. He was defeated. His eyes were widely opened. He was … trying to figure out what to do. Yeah, he thought he saw Parker there. Or maybe he saw more.

She knew that there was more to tell but she was okay with the idea of discussing everything later. She was moved by the statement that he needed to tell her, needed her to know. She got strange feeling in her stomach, something like butterflies being there. It was sick and it was lovely to feel this kind of sick. Oh… NO.

Now she could see her partner vulnerable and out of himself. It was sweet, it was cute, and it was spooky. She was not looking at him now. She couldn't look at him. It would make her to jump into his arms. She can't do that. She is not supposed to feel this way towards her partner! Just friends, nothing more. Oh, she was … falling for him, wasn't she? Why was she so afraid of falling for him? Yeah, because with her 'track record' he'll let her fall down on her mouth. No, he would never... Stop it Brennan, just stop it...

She was staring at her hands folded between her knees. Suddenly afraid of the talk they are about to have as soon as possible. She felt as vulnerable as he felt.

He was tortured and when he saw the victim for the first time he thought that it was Parker there. So it was like that someone had tortured Parker the way he was tortured. There is no surprise that he is not handling it well. Who'd be? And she was grateful that she didn't tell him about the thought that was from the first time she saw the victim in her head. She didn't tell him that it was almost like she saw him in that barrel. Yeah, none of them is doing great in this case.

She was afraid that they might not be able to handle this. They might fail. They probably will. Or not?

Booth closed his eyes. He was angry. It took him few minutes to find a self control he lost just a while ago. So many things were passing through his mind. Silence was broken by the sound of a cell phone. Brennan's cell phone. She looked at the display. It was Zach. She didn't answer it. She just put it back into her pocket. She was about to say something but Booth was faster.

"Bones just go inside. The body is about to be here any minute so Cam could do the autopsy and you can do whatever you do as your work and then give me a call about what would you find, OK?" He was running away from this. But she was glad this time. He was right; they can't talk about it now. And… talk about what anyway? There were too many things to discuss. Geez. This is so not good.

She nodded.

"I'll go to my office and try to find out what our people and trace found out there at both our crime scenes and everything that might be helpful." She nodded again. She was little bit out of herself.

"And Bones, please, don't tell Parker I was here. I don't want to upset him even more. Just tell him I'll pick him up for the dinner today, OK? Can you do this for me, please?" He was sad a little.

She couldn't believe it. He was begging her. Not as an Agent, he was begging her as a father. She was about to tell him something maybe a little rude but when he looked into her eyes, she couldn't make herself to say anything out loud. She understood him. He was not able to see the boy now. He can't. This was not a good choice, but from those he had was this one the best one.

She nodded.

"I'll call you as soon as I find something." Booth sad in low and somehow sweet voice.

She nodded. They were looking into each other's eyes for a moment, then they silently nodded. It was something like an agreement. They'll handle this together. Like they always do. Yeah, they might fail, but they will try not to.

Bones climbed out of the car and walked away without saying another word. She heard his car when he started the engine and drove away from the parking lot. It left her a little confused. He always waits for her to come inside. He always waits to be sure she is safe. She was beginning to worry a lot about him. Is this the right time for her to speak with Angela? Oh, she needs her help. She needs her help desperately. And in the same moment she can't make herself to talk to her. This was something too private. Something that is just between her and Booth. She can't share that with anyone, not even with Angela. Not until she'd discuss everything with Booth. Then she might tell Angela, or Angela might make her spill it, but… not now.

She smiled a little in very ironic way. Was there anything to discuss with Angela? Even she wasn't sure what the hell was going on so there was no way to tell anything to her best friend. There was nothing to tell her.

After she reached the platform, she could see Hodgins leaning across his microscope and no one else. She stopped by him.

"Hi, Doc." He said simply. He was smiling a little.

"Jack, where are others?"

"Angela is with Parker in her office, I think she is teaching him how to sketch something. Zach just finished the preliminary examination of victim number two and passed the body to Camille so he is probably writing a report or about to start with studying the pictures he took. Well and Camille is about to start with the second autopsy really soon." He informed her.

She nodded her head and was looking at him for a moment. He gave her his first today's report. She opened it and found his results, everything he was able to find till now. Everything he found out about the first victim. So that means that is working on the second one now. Yeah, not a good work to do but an important one.

She thanked him for his report, smiled at him and walked away. She needed the peace of her office. She needed to change into her lab coat. And she needed to find Zach, he was calling her, so she has to find him. She was assuming he wanted to tell her about things he found and ask her if she wanted to take a look on the second body. But because he passed the body to Camille she'd assume that he decided without her permission. She was proud of him. And afraid a little.

Booth was in his office, making calls, annoying people. He tried to find out something but everyone told him the same 'Call me in the morning'. So he assumed that it would take time to get some results. There was nothing for him to do right now. It was almost five o' clock when he decided to slowly walk away. But he couldn't get himself up from his chair. It was like his head was too heavy for him.

He was thinking about everything that happened this day. The lovely morning spoiled by his son's nightmare. That sweet breakfast spoiled by that awful call about finding a body. And then it was just wrong. Everything was just wrong.

He is a FBI Agent. He is capable of handle his cases. He can work on every kind of case he receives to solve. He has the best partner and they are the best team. But this case seems to be too much for them, or better for him. Bones found out about him being tortured. And he feels vulnerable, incomplete, and weak. He didn't tell her. She didn't know. And suddenly she saw him walk away from the crime scene; he told her those things sitting with her in the car. Yeah, he was not thinking about her like about his partner anymore. But he was still trying to deny everything and to pretend that they are just extraordinary friends and nothing more. Everything seemed to be so perfect and then he saw the head in the barrel. For a brief moment he thought about Parker being there. And he was damn sure when Bones looked like she was about to vomit that there was something wrong with her as well. He just couldn't find out what.

He will tell her everything. He will. He needs to. But what will that bring to them? This is so … wrong. This day is not one of those he'd like to remember. There are just few moments he wants to remember for his whole life. But the main part was already sentenced to be forgotten.

There was sudden knock on his door.

He looked up and saw his boss standing there. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the opposite side of the desk. Booth waited for him to start. This was not pleasant at all. But Cullen didn't look like he was about to start.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" Booth broke the silence.

"Just tell me that you are capable of handling this case. I know about your past AND about your presence so I just need to hear from you that you will handle it." Cullen was something between boss and friend. Maybe both. Maybe more than that.

Booth just sighed. Yeah, these rumors were everywhere. He was in huge need of being held by his son. He needs to be a daddy not an agent. Oh... not good.

"You will inform me about everything or I will assign another agent as a temporary partner to Dr. Brennan on this case. Do you understand me, Booth?" Cullen was cold. But in his eyes there was concern and care.

Cullen knew almost everything about Booth. He was his boss. But from one certain case where his daughter was 'involved' they became more. And right now… Cullen… Well, Cullen is something like a close friend, very close strange friend. And that is what Booth needs now. Friends. But he is also his boss. So he has to act that way whether he like it or not. Booth doesn't know about what Cullen knows but he is sure that he knows more than he will ever admit to him.

Booth knew he had to tell him.

Zach prepared the first victim's corpse to be cleaned. Now there was no particular work for him till the morning. He has got just pictures of both victims and he can work just with them. He tried to reach Dr. Brennan but she didn't answer his call. So he did it without her permission. He walked away and found her in her office. So he gave her his report about the first victim and told her that he was going to the platform to study pictures of the second one and that as soon as he'd finish his report about preliminary examination of the second one he'd give that to her. She thanked him. He walked away. He was thinking about what she had on mind. she was not fully in her working mode. And it was making him ... lost and afraid and unsure.

She got her own pictures of both victims so she could study the bodies too and the she could compare her results with Zach's. But there won't be need for that. Zach is perfectly capable to do the work without her help. Well, for most of the times. But in this case it would be better if she'd do her own work and then compare it. Booth would like to be her to work on the body. Yeah, she needs Zach to help her. They are team after all. And a great one to be correct.

She has her work. It used to be the only thing that was capturing her attention in her life. Well, it used to be. Now her mind was wondering somewhere else. Wondering with somebody else. She was afraid. Everything around her and Booth changed so suddenly today. She was not expecting that. It was not suppose to happen. It is wrong. She was falling for him and she knew that. But it was something that couldn't be happening. So she just put that away from her mind. There are other things for her to focus on.

She has a work to do. No emotions involved. There will be time for her thinking about other aspects of her life later. Not now. Just not now…

She remembered after several hours of working that she promised Booth to talk with Parker. She left her office and walked to Angela's. She was watching the scene inside. Angela was sitting on the ground, teaching the boy to sketch something that looked like a smiling apple. They were laughing. It was nice. Little distraction from this day. Angela will be a wonderful mother once. Brennan was angry with herself. It was almost five o'clock when she remembered about Parker. Booth will never forgive her. She knocked on the door.

Parker was chatting with Angela, she was teaching him how to sketch and it was funny. But then he heard the knock and saw Bones standing there. He smiled like it was a Christmas Day and run from Angela to her. She kneeled down to his eye-level to let him hug her and he jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly around her neck. She was standing there with this little miracle in her arms. Her mood was up in the moment. She is not sure how did that happen but she suddenly spin around several times with him in her arms. They were both laughing.

Angela was just staring. This was so nice. Maybe too much nice. And Booth was not there to see it. But… she can't believe it. Her best friend was acting like a… normal human being? No, better – her friend is acting like a stepmom to that boy. And Parker told her that he loved Bren so … oh. So sweet.

Parker was sitting on Brennan's hip and holding her, looking in her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

"Hey, Bub. How was your day, huh?" She tried to sound completely content and with no worries. She was smiling. She could see sparkles in his eyes.

"It was nice. Jack let me look into the microscope and Angela is teaching me how to sketch. And the lunch was cool." He was excited.

But suddenly his face was without any move. Bones was waiting what was about to happen. Then the little boy kissed her on her cheek with one loud 'smack'. She was in shock a little. Then he whispered 'I missed you' and that was the last thing she could stand. Oh, this … oh no. She told him she missed him too. Then he smiled at her again. They were hugging so tight. It was almost like there won't be another time for them to hug. Even Bren found out that the boy had something on his mind. Oh she really loves him. Should she tell him? No, better not, not now. Should she talk about that with Booth or Ange first?

Angela was still just staring. There was nothing else she could do. The only thing was to take some pictures of these two and that is exactly what she did when they were spinning around. She felt like she was interrupting something with being there. Maybe her friend can help the boy with his fears.

"Dr. Bones where's daddy?" Parker asked her. She took a deep breath.

"He is in his office. He had some work to do. He is really sorry he can't be with you. But I can tell you one thing. He'll stop by when he'll finish what he has to do and then if you want to he is gonna to take you for fabulous dinner. What do you think, huh?" She was playful. And the boy was smiling. He squealed one happy 'Yeees' and then he hugged her once more before she put him on the ground.

"Parker would you be my sweetheart and wait for me while I talk to Bones?" Angela asked him like a real aunt. He nodded. And Brennan got scared. Angela wants to talk. Oh no.

They walked from the office and Angela closed the door. Brennan was about to stop her at the beginning but Angela was faster than she was.

"I am not gonna make you spill everything about your morning now. Later yes but not now." She was serious. Brennan gave her a puzzled look. What is going on?

"Ange, I had a really bad day and I am sure you know about the case. So please, make it quick. I am exhausted and not completely fine." She was pleading her. She really was exhausted.

"Bren, Parker has some troubles. There are things that are bothering him so much that he can just cry. He told me just few things but he is scared. Booth really has to talk to him. It is not good. I am not sure if I will get a chance to talk to him but you might, so please, tell Booth that he needs to talk to him." She was worried. A lot.

"Did he tell you about those nightmares he is having recently? Did he tell you what they are about?!" Brennan asked her suddenly and maybe a little sharply.

But when Angela looked like she just smacked her she understood that this question was one of those she was not supposed to say. Now she'll make her spill everything. Oh no, she has not got the strength for that. Not now.

"All right, Bren, spill it. Now. Everything. And don't try to run away. This is serious. What the hell is going on?!" Angela was angry. A little but … she was.

"Ange, please. It's been a long day. And it's not over yet. I promise, I tell you everything when I figure out what to tell you."

Brennan was so sad and she looked like trouble. Angela felt sympathy for her. This was too much for her. She spent her day with Parker so she was not so depressed like Bren. Bren was all day within the case. Ange took her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. Angela was about to say something but Brennan was saved by the ringing of her phone.

Before Camille took the second body for the autopsy Zach found out several things. They were almost the same as in the morning. He found out things that were mostly in common with the first victim. Just the time of death was different.

Camille was doing the second autopsy. Another child. Two victims within one day and both little boys. It is too much even for her to handle. Everything looked like the first body. Zach assumed that this one was dead not more than five years. Yeah, she could confirm that. But despite the one year's difference in the time of death everything was the same as it was in the first case. They both think so. There is no doubt. It looks like they are dealing with a serial killer. And they have got two victims. She made a report and took few more pictures. It was about five o' clock when she was finished. She made a report for things she had so far and walked away to find Brennan and asked her about things that might be important. And to tell Zach the body is his. Again.

Zach was glad that Dr. Saroyan gave him the second body. The first one was already being cleaned so in the morning they will have clean bones of the first victim to examine. Then they will know more. And now he can prepare the second skeleton to be cleaned too. So if everything will go properly they will have two skeletons in the morning to work on. Perfect.

For now he could work just with the pictures he took. He wrote another report to hand it to Dr. Brennan.

Jack claimed the barrel to be able to examine it. When Camille told him that it looked like a serial killer and Zach told him exactly the same, he tried to take a look at the cover of the barrel. But this one was clean, with no address involved. So he started with his usual work. He needs to take it step by step and really slowly. And then he will probably find something useful.

Booth was sitting in his car in the parking lot of the Institute. It was something like his habit today. Just to hide there in the quiet and pretend he is not there at all. He called Bones. He told her that he would be there soon. He told her that they had nothing more than they had. He asked her if the talk they are about to have could wait until everything pretty bad would go away. He said 'I'm not trying to run away. It's important for me to talk to you, Bones. I want to tell you, trust me. But I am not able to do it today. Sorry.' And she understood.

While she was talking with him on the phone she was smiling sadly. She was smiling despite the fact how terrible he sounded. Angela waited for a minute.

"Is he on his way now?" She asked Bren.

She said 'yes' with smile spread across her face. She didn't realize how thrilled she looked like. Ange was smiling. She knows.

"Look, Ange, I have got some reports in my office, I need to look at them to be able to tell Booth what've got." Angela nodded and Bren walked away.

Angela went back into her office. She didn't tell the boy that his father was on his way. He will be more surprised when he'll see him coming. She looked at her table. Two big envelopes were there. One with 'Bones' written on the front and one with 'Daddy'. She smiled. This will be nice.

She was sure that in the moment Booth will arrive they all will stand on the platform and discuss the case. They need to do so. And she doesn't have to be there so she'll stay with Parker. And then Jack or someone will call her so she'll take him down to meet his father. And as she was hoping they could grab a dinner together. They need to talk.

They all met at the platform. They had just pictures so far and several reports. They all were trying to look normal and content. When Booth arrived Brennan looked at him and there was the silent conversation they have, made by their eyes.

"OK, me first. I have nothing for you, sorry. I tried to find out anything but all the results should be on my table in the morning. And maybe not even then. But now I can tell you that we didn't find even a single fingerprint. We have nothing. So please my dear squints tell me you have something for me to catch on with." Booth sounded little bit more himself than in the morning. They were all glad.

He was looking at them like they were his hope. His light. It was nice. He was with them again. They felt some kind of relieve. He is one of them and now they are the best team they can be.

"We don't have bones yet, but from the pictures I can tell that in both cases wrists were damaged by too tight boundaries, the same with ankles. Both victims had broken soles; it looks like the killer crushed them with some tube or hose. On both heads were wounds made by some dull object. The time of death is in the first case about six years ago and in the second one about five years ago. Both victims were Caucasian boys in age from ten to twelve." Zach said in the tone of voice Bren usually has. He handed Booth his report.

"Good work, Zach, thanks." Booth said. He was really proud of the boy.

"In the morning we'll have clean skeletons so then we'll have much more. At least I hope so." Zach added. Bones smiled at him. Yeah, she can trust him and his abilities. They are team.

"I made both autopsies. In short the first victim was killed about six years ago and the second about five years ago. They were both boys with the same hair color and about the same age. Zach confirmed that. Their skin was burnt on several places and I think the wounds were made by some electricity. Both boys were starving for a long period of time, they were both dehydrated. Some wounds were made before the death and some after the death. According to me both had covered eyes and bounded limbs all the time. It looks like they were tortured by some professional. I will tell you more when I get the results." Cam said that and she was glad she was sitting because this was horrible.

Camille could see how pale Booth was. She noticed that he was not standing on Brennan's side like he always does. He was on the other side of the examination table than she was. Did something happen and she was not told? It was strange. Booth always stands on Brennan's side; he likes to annoy her with his close proximity. Well, this is not good at all. She understood Booth's uncomfortable silence. It must be hard for him. Parker looks like those victims. That would kill every parent from inside. She handed him her report. She wished to be with Alex now. But that's impossible.

"I took a look at the second barrel but till now I have nothing. But the first barrel is something different. Yeah, there was that address. But I also have analysis of that substance. From the main part it contains some acids and things like solvents and things you can find in almost every home in States. Then it contains some biological elements. I am not sure yet but it looks like the first victim was put there to dissolve in that. It's sick I know. I will have more for you in the morning after I got results." Jack was truly mad. And sad. And he felt sick.

Booth was standing there. They all gave him their reports. They did their jobs. He sat down and smiled a little.

"Thanks people. Good work. So I guess we all will go home and rest a little and I'll see you all in the morning, right? And as an excuse for my today's behavior I'll bring some Donuts. " He told them with his usual voice full of concern.

He was smiling a little. He was so proud of them. And he was so looking forward to seeing his boy. He noticed Jack calling someone and after few moments when all of those pictures from the examination table were collected he saw Parker with Angela walking towards them. All of his squints were still there. But he could focus just on his son.

Parker saw his father and with loud 'Daddyyyyyy' he run towards him and jumped into his arms in almost similar way he did when he saw Bones. Booth lifted him up and kissed him on his forehead. He was the most happy man on the planet in that moment.

"Hi, Bub." He was so glad to see him.

"Thanks for letting me stay here! It was nice." Parker said.

Bones looked at Angela but she had a look of innocence on her face. Yeah, she told him he should please his father a little and this was evidently working on him. He was not feeling so guilty now. Booth put Parker on the ground. He took an envelope from Angela and gave it to him. Booth gave him a curious look.

"What's that?" He asked his son with sparkles in his eyes. Every father is pleased when he gets a present from his little boy.

"I made it for you. Angela helped me." He was proud of his work.

Booth opened it. It was a very nice picture. Yeah, it was apparently made by the little boy but some parts were made by other hand, Angela's one. There was house on the picture, with garden and several trees. And there on the grass were two persons. They were holding hands and smiling. Booth was thinking really hard why his son made this. He looked at Angela and by her look he understood that she'd tell him. Later. He didn't ask Parker for anything. He just said thanks and it's beautiful. And boy was so happy that his father was happy that he didn't even realize that he should tell his father why he made it.

Angela looked at them all. They can't be alone tonight. This case is too hard. And they know that. She doesn't know about everything they found out but Jack will tell her. She was thinking about how to manage to get them all out together. Or maybe in two groups.

"Hey, Bub, you hungry?" Booth asked Parker. He has to make up to him this whole day. Yeah, his son said he was OK with being there but he sure missed him much.

"Yeah!" He was excited. Then he stopped himself and turned to face daddy.

"Can Bones come with us?" He asked him. Booth was in a shock a little.

Booth looked at Bones. If she will come with them it might be dangerous for them. She was supposed to stay with Angela or alone but not with him. He might not be able to stay away from her. But can he disappoint his son?

Bones was sure that Booth was wondering if she should come or not. It was the same with her. But she needed to be with him and with his son. She is finally able to admit that to herself. She can't be alone now. She needs them both. It was scaring.

"You have to ask her, Bub." Booth said. Oh, that was cruel. Now it is her choice! Well, great, that is just great. That was so unfair.

"Bones, please." Parker said. He didn't even ask her. He just said please. And that with the look of his eyes and his smile… she nodded. Parker gave her another quick hug and then he suddenly stopped himself again.

"Daddy, will squints come with us?" Booth was speechless. That was Angela's time for interrupt.

"Yeah, that might be fun. Huh? Boys? Cam?" She gave them all look that was not giving space for arguing.

Cam was thinking of going home alone and getting drunk. Alex is out of the town so she can't came to his place and be with him. She was not sure if it was good idea to be with Booth and Bones but it might be her chance to have a talk with Angela. She nodded. Actually she needs company. It was just a little hard for her to admit that to herself.

Jack was about to say that he'd like much more to be with Angela and alone, but her look told him to be good boy and nod. So he nodded.

"And Zach will come too. No arguing." Angela added because she was sure that Zach was about to say something like Brennan used to say all the time. Some things about work and so.

Booth with Parker waited for them outside the lab. They all had to change from their clothes.

Zach was arguing a little but Jack assured him that it will be fun. He promised him something about watching a match then.

Cam met Angela on their way out of the lab. They were both smiling a little devilish.

"Hey Cam, I know Alex is not in town and you are just not staying alone. So after dinner we might talk, huh?" Her eyes were sparkling. Cam just nodded. She had the same idea.

Bones was not so sure about going there. Parker will probably ask her to stay with them for the night. And it was not good. Oh she was lost. She changed, grabbed her stuff and walked from her office. It was just about six o'clock and she was already leaving. Oh, she changed a lot her own life.

Booth was in car with Parker and Bones. They were there chatting about pies and some soups Bones tried. Booth was silent, he just listened. He was smiling.

The others took Angela's car. Angela with Cam were talking about 'girl stuff' while Jack was arguing with Zach about some weird experiment.

They arrived at Sid's and sat together to one large circle table. Without asking for permission Parker sat down next to Bones. After several seconds she looked at him and stroked his hair. She was smiling. He climbed on her lap. They were sitting there looking into menu and trying to decide what will they eat. Others were at first staring at them but after a minute or two they just smiled. This was something that could cheer them up a little. It has the ability to push the bad parts of the day away.

So they were sitting next to each other. Bones next to Angela, Angela next to Camille, Camille next to Booth, Booth next to Jack and Jack next to Zach. Booth was looking straight on Bones. He didn't mind sitting next to Camille, she was a friend. Now. And – he was enjoying sitting there because he had perfect view of his Bones and his son. Jack was able to talk to Zach and Camille was able to talk to Angela so they were just fine as well.

They ordered their meals. They were chatting about something really unimportant. Parker was spilling out some secrets about him and Booth. They were laughing and Booth was pretending to be offended. Angela said some things about Brennan and that made them all laugh as well. When they were talking about her doing something bad on the college Parker suddenly asked them with innocence in his voice 'Do you wanna know where she is ticklish?' and that made them all laugh a lot. Brennan was in a shock a little. But amused. She was enjoying this.

After about an hour after they arrived Parker asked if he could get some ice-cream.

"And you were a good boy today?" Booth asked him. It was something like their game. Parker was pretty sure that he has to be nice and good and polite to deserve some ice-cream after dinner.

"I was. You can ask Jack or Angela." Little boy answered him.

Jack and Angela just nodded seriously and then Booth told his son to go and pick up some. Parker took Bones with him with 'you have to try the blue one' and with holding hands they walked to pick up some ice-cream. It was the right moment for Angela to speak.

"OK, G-man, listen. I am not going to make you spill details about your tickling battle with Bones this morning. Or how did you make her scream and laugh at once as you son told me." Before she could continue Booth gave her a look that was worth of remembering. He didn't expect her to say that. "But there is something you need to know." She was serious.

"What? Did he tell you something today?" he was worried.

"Yeah… Booth your son is scared that you will not come back from the field. I can understand that. I am scared of this too in one way or another… But he told me something about some kid named Luc and his father being killed in action with his partner. Booth, Parker is afraid that when you are with Bones out there none of you would come back. He is scared of you both being killed. I asked him if he loved her and he said yes. You need to assure him that you both will come back. It is troubling him a lot." She was sad but her voice was firm.

Booth was just looking across the diner. His son was standing there with his partner. He looked back at Angela.

"I told him that when you are with Bones you are taking care of each other, but … Booth, the picture he made for you, it's him and Bones there. In the other envelope is one for Brennan. But on hers there are you and Parker. He made them to remind you two that you have to come back because he wanted you to come back, that you have someone to come back for. Both of you." She added that.

Booth was shaking a little. This was little too much for him. He had no idea how far his son thought's brought him… Oh…

"And... I know how hard it is for you not to be with him as much as you both want but... he told me he is afraid that he might not be able to remember you. He is missing you terribly. I am not trying to rub a salt to your wounds, Booth, it's just..." she trailed off. He looked into her eyes and understood that she was just trying to help him.

"Angela did he tell you something about nightmares too?" Booth asked her in response. She shook her head. He didn't tell her anything about that.

"Thanks Angela. I'll talk to him. Don't look at me like this! OK, so he has nightmares a lot recently but no one knows about what they are. He never told anyone. And if he is really that worried about me and about Bones… Oh shit. I screwed this up a lot, didn't I?" He closed his eyes. He felt like a squeezed lemon. Others were silent. This was one of his own inner battles. He has to fight it alone. At least this part of that. After he'll find out what to do, they might help him, but the start is just on him.

"I am just afraid that whatever I do Rebecca won't let me be with him more..." He was sad. And when he looked at others he understood. They might talk to Becca too. They looked like they wanted to help and this was something like a way... Oh, this is not good, is it? He didn't get a chance to think about this for long.

To cheer up the mode again Angela looked at him with playful look on her face.

"But you know I'll make Bren to spill everything, right? You won't go away from the hook. And if you keep staring at her like this your eyes may pop-out from your head. We all know you have a crush on her but you don't have to show us that this much." She said that and her eyes were sparkling. Her voice was playful. Booth gave her a puzzled look. Oh this woman…

All of those others were just looking and pretending that this was not happening at all. They were smiling a lot. Strange but true. Before Brennan come back with Parker Angela asked them to tell her about everything about the case. And they promised they'd tell her. When they saw Bones coming to them and chatting about something with Parker it was Jack who spoke up.

"You know, dude, I have never seen her so happy. She is shining like a sun when she is with him." All faces have softened suddenly. He was just right. They were all smiling in the minute they come to them and sat down to the table again.

They finished their meals. Angela made Camille promise that she is staying with her. Hodgins promised Zach he will watch a match with him so they are staying together as well. Jack wanted him to be included into the normal men's society. Bones was about to go away but Parker just grabbed her hand.

"Please, Bones, will you stay with us? Pretty please." He was somehow sad.

She looked at Booth. Yeah, she can say no and walk away. Or she can say yes, spend some time with them and then walk away. Or she can say yes and stay with them for the whole night. She was just not sure. The idea of being there with them in the morning... it's just... She was silent. But Angela nudged her to her ribs with her elbow. She howled a little. She looked at Booth again. In his eyes was something she couldn't place. He was afraid of her being there with him. But in the same time it was the only thing that can calm him down a little. But the final choice was on her to make.

"Sure Parker, I'd love to stay with you." She smiled. He gave her another quick hug.

"Daddy usually makes me pancakes just on Saturday but maybe if we say please he will make them for us tomorrow." He was excited. And she was terrified and thrilled in the same moment.

Booth noticed how much his boy loves Bones. It never seemed so obvious to him. The way he is talking about her, the way how thrilled he is anytime she's with them… He never noticed. Or maybe he did but he never paid too much attention to that. Or maybe he tried to deny that fact to himself. His son is in love with his partner. Yeah, like father like son. Oh where was this from?!

Bones was trying to stay calm. But she was afraid of this evening. When they went for the ice-cream Parker told her that he had a nap in the afternoon. So he might be able to stay awake for a long time. He is looking forward to talking and playing games and who knows what else. She had bad feeling about that. It was like she was stealing Booth his time with his son. But on the other hand Booth seems to be so glad when she is with them. She was lost. But it felt so damn good.

Camille was looking at the anthropologist. She changed a lot since they met. But now she is just great. And with Parker? It is almost like he takes her as a stepmom or something like that. It is so sweet. And so scary at the same moment. If Bones will be normal human, if she won't be able to deny her emotions, that would mean that she won't be able to that either.

Oh, she is tired. This is insane.

Booth was looking at his boy sitting on his partner's lap. Yeah, this is one of those moments he might be looking at for the rest of his life. You know, the moment that will never became a pall one. His Bones and Parker together, smiling and content. Oh, he is a sick man. He closed his eyes for a moment. He was so tired. So damn tired. But when he heard Parker's 'let's go daddy' he smiled and walked with them all to their cars.

Angela was proud. Proud of them all. They might fail, yeah, but so far it looks like they'll handle everything. She'd just wish to see this evening at Booth's place. And the morning especially. There was something serious going on with Booth, something was going with Bren and there was definitely something going on between them. She'll make her say everything the next morning. Tonight she has to discuss some topics with Camille.

They all exited the diner together, smiling and little less depressed that they were. There was beautiful sunset in DC. It was so nice. The air was easy to breath. But despite that their breathing was not easy at all. That sick bastard is somewhere out there.

* * *

_**I know, probably not my best one, but I think it is a good chapter, so please lemme know what do you think, thanks :o) Review button is below just for you :o)**_


	7. Silent night before the storm comes

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

* * *

**Spoilers**

Oh… most probably yes. But nothing particularly or at least I believe so.

**Disclaimer**

Do I have to write it all over again? Nothing is mine, just the plot of this story.

**Author's notes**

Hi everyone, I'm back and with another chapter! Are you happy? ;o)

I was out of the town for some time and I just came back and checked my e-mail… and wow! Thank you all so much for all of your reviews and 'lists' adding! I was thrilled when I found out!

So as always I am sorry for all of my mistakes (still no beta reading...) As always I hope you'll like this chapter. It is a different one, you know, not exactly the way those previous were, but not a bad one. At least I hope so. Sometimes it was difficult to work on this one. So please let me know what you think about this chapter because I am not sure at all how I managed with this one.

I am not quite sure how Booth's place and Jack's place look like so I am sorry if I am spoiling anything. All right, I am sorry about everything that is wrong according to the original series Bones. Just letting you know to be sure ;o)

So now read and enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 –**** Silent night before the storm comes**

_They all exited the diner together, smiling and little less depressed that they were. There was beautiful sunset in DC. It was so nice. The air was easy to breath. But despite that their breathing was not easy at all. That sick bastard is somewhere out there._

Bones with Parker waited for Booth by his car prepared to climb in and get to his place, to his home. They were chatting about something and they were laughing in that nice soft way that just the two of them have. Booth joined them but instead of climbing into the car he surprised them by sudden question. He whispered it into Brennan's ear and she smiled suddenly with little spark in her eyes. She nodded and no one was sure what the hell was this all about. Angela and Cam were looking at them all the time and they were both smiling quizzically. If it wouldn't be Bones with Booth standing there they'd suggest that the man just sad something really personal that made the woman blush a little. And her smile was something like saying yes to whatever question he asked her. It was strange to see them act like there was no one else around and like they even didn't realize that they were actually acting that way.

Camille was sad for a moment but then she exhaled with some strange relieve. Maybe those two can really be happy together, maybe they can tear apart those walls that are surrounding them both, maybe they can change their lives. Maybe this is the way this should be.

Booth waved his goodbye to squints and then he placed one hand on Brennan's lower back and he took Parker's hand in his other one. They walked away in direction to a park that was not far away.

Angela was looking at them and then she heard Camille's voice. She seemed to be slightly amused and surprised. Maybe there was a very little piece of hurt too, but just… bittersweet one. And she was smiling and evidently thinking a lot.

"OK, so is it just me or did you see a little family standing there, too?"

"I think I saw a little family. Very strange one but a family. I don't know what's happening but I really do need to know what happened this morning and what will happen this evening. Or… maybe I am just expecting when I will wake up. This is not a dream and not a nightmare either. It's just… crazy."

"I know exactly what you mean."

Camille said and by this sentence she actually was a little sad and maybe a little sarcastic. She was wondering once when she'd wake up from something that was not a dream and not a nightmare either. Too many things were running through her head. Angela nudged her by shoulder to her shoulder and then they took their own way to the car where Jack was already standing with Zach and arguing about something.

Booth with Bones and Parker came to the park that was not far away. None of them noticed that there was beginning to getting dark. When Parker run to swings it started to rain. It was sudden and unthought-of. It was heavy raining and they were all soaked within a minute. They had no chance to hide somewhere to keep themselves dry. Booth tried to give Bones his jacket but she refused. There was no need for this. It was too late for this. They were soaked completely. Not a single piece of clothes of them was dry. Everything was wet.

At first they were little annoyed by the rain but they mood was up soon when Booth suddenly had a devilish look on his face. He told Parker to run to the car and then he took Bones into his arms. She didn't expect anything like this so she was totally unprepared. She was struggling with him but when she heard how was Parker laughing and encouraging his father she gave in.

Brennan didn't admit that she enjoyed being in his strong arms. Clothes were soaked through and his muscles were easy recognizable under his shirt. That sudden touch set her body on fire. She was struggling with him because she was afraid that she could possibly do something that would be inappropriate. But when she heard how was Parker laughing and she felt Booth's body so close she gave in. There was nothing else to do – she could just enjoy the moment. To savor its every second. Maybe it is the last time. She felt somehow special. He always makes her feels special. Oh... That's probably not right thing to think about.

Booth spun around in the rain several times and they were all laughing when they reached the vehicle. Parker took his way to the car through some pools and he was evidently enjoying it despite the fact how cold he felt. Booth put Bones down to the ground and their eyes met. Another one of their moments.

Voice inside of Bren's head was screaming to run away, to lock herself behind those walls she had, the voice was screaming that this is too dangerous. But then she climbed into the car and waited for Booth to start the engine and with him sitting there she felt somehow better than ever. Yeah, maybe she was really special... This felt right. She was sure that to feel special because of something he does or say is right. There is nothing wrong on that. Maybe just the fact that she feels special every time he is around and that they are just partners and nothing more than friends. Oh... this was too hard to handle. She was tired of fighting. But she was not sure what to do...

Booth was lost in her eyes. And he was lost completely when her wet clothes hugged her curves and to him she was never more beautiful. And when he got that stupid idea to take her into his arms and run to the car while it was raining he didn't think about how it would feel to hold her body this damn close. But he saw the One Fine Day movie several weeks ago when he had some troubles with sleeping and this was the only watchable movie that was on TV and he just couldn't resist. The idea of wet Bones pressed against his chest was too tempting and he just didn't want to fight against it. For this time he allowed himself to enjoy the situation. He didn't care about consequences.

But it was all too much for him to handle. To see her with his son while they look like they are real family. His cute little family. To see her in those wet clothes. To hear her laugh. To get lost in her eyes. But the worst was the fact that he was slowly losing the battle against his urge to kiss her every time when she was so damn close to him.

While he was spinning around in the rain with that beautiful creature pressed into his chest he was thinking about several things that was not exactly meant in the 'we-are-just-partners' way. And then those eyes piercing him to his own car… And now he was driving her to his place. Oh, he is completely screwed. He wanted to run away, to get lost somewhere, he was just too afraid he might lose her in the first moment they'd became too close. They will cross the line. Or at least he will.

He swallowed soundly. This won't be easy at all. This is totally wrong. He won't probably survive this… Oh he is getting crazy.

But she didn't kill him yet and she didn't look like she was angry with him or anything. Oh God, she looks like she likes this as much as he does. Every nice thought that popped out in his mind was suddenly suppressed because he saw Parker in the rear mirror and he was thinking immediately about the case. He looked at her and she gave him so genuine smile that he was almost in the same minute sure that they will handle it.

Brennan was sure how much was Booth thinking about the case. With Parker sitting there with them it must be hard for him. Will he tell her anything? She saw muscles on his neck tensed. She decided to take the last risk in this moment, to push it even a little bit more and she reached out. She placed her hand on his shoulder. It was silent gesture that told them both more than any word ever possibly could. She slowly moved her hand to place it on his neck. He relaxed slowly against her touch. She caressed his neck and his cheek with her thumb lightly. It was almost electrical gesture.

They both smiled. They both shivered. It was … dangerous and tempting. It was nice. Maybe too much.

Booth was thinking about turning his head into her direction and kissing her into her palm and then maybe pulling her close to be able to kiss her properly. But he knew that it wouldn't be a right thing to do. Not now... Just not now. He just savored her touch on his skin. He was trying not to move but he couldn't stand it and he gave in to those feelings. He moved with his head just a little. But it was evidently too much and the moment was lost. She reluctantly took her hand away.

"Better?" She asked him in very innocent way.

He nodded and thanked her. None of them was actually sure why she asked him 'better' and why he thanked her because technically nothing happened but it didn't matter. She just felt she should ask and he really felt better. It was crazy. They were wet and cold and Parker was shivering a lot but Booth really felt better. She turned to Parker when he called her name.

"Hey, Dr. Bones, will we make some hot cocoa when we arrive? I am co-co-co-cold." Parker stammered. He was smiling widely but cold.

"Sure kiddo. And maybe even a hot bath for you, huh? Some bubbles maybe?" Bones asked him with playful voice. He nodded quickly and smiled like it was his birthday today.

Booth was smiling too, this was so nice. Another moment meant to be remembered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Angela was driving while Cam was sitting at front passenger seat and boys were sitting at the back. They were still arguing about some indefinable experiment. Camille was smiling and every time when they asked her if she'd allow them to commit something crazy she said 'no'. Then they both sounded like little boys, they were muttering something in offended way. Those gestures fetched another laugh from both ladies.

They arrived at Jack's place. It was still raining but it took them just two steps from getting of the car to getting inside into the house. Zach with Jack took some beer from the fridge. They walked away to another part of the house. Ladies got settled in the living room. They opened some red wine and sat down to the couch. Fire in the fireplace was warming the place and it was nice. Camille chose some music to listen. At first they were just relaxing and sipping wine. After about fifteen minutes they poured second glass.

"Do you think the rain will ever stop?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. And I don't really care. I am fine here."

"Yeah, it's warm here and dry." Cam said with small smile on her lips.

She took another sip of her wine. She was shivering a little. Angela handed her a blanket. It took them several more minutes before they spoke again. Angela asked about the case and Camille told her everything she could. But she was holding on simple facts. Angela knew just a little so she was told everything else now. When Camille finished Angela was in shock a little. Now she was able to understand why her colleagues were so taken aback all the day.

She was thinking about Booth. How this will affect him. Or maybe how is it affecting him right now. And Bren is not completely herself either. It is not good. She was thinking about it when she saw the first victim but now … it was more difficult. She is not sure anymore that Bren with Booth will handle this. It will change them. Their relationship can't be the same when this will be over. She just couldn't tell if it would be better or worse between them.

She looked at Camille. She was obviously thinking about something too. They were both lost in their own thoughts for several minutes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Booth was sitting in the car. He killed the engine and turned to Bones. Yeah, it was obvious that they needed to change to dry clothes and she promised to be with them, she promised Parker the cocoa and the bath but he wanted to tell her that she could go home if she wanted to anyway. He didn't want to push. But when he saw her there he was speechless for a moment. She had sparkles in her eyes.

They were both wet so she didn't understand why he was staring at her instead of climbing out of the car to help his son from his child car seat. But she didn't ask about anything. She understood how hard this was for him. Everything was difficult. And it was his choice. She will do whatever he will want to. He was looking into her eyes and that was everything she needed. Silent conversation of their eyes told her what she needed to know.

"Let's go." She said softly.

She broke the silence and made the decision. It was the only right possibility she saw in this situation. It was the decision she found in his eyes.

"Yeah, please, help me daddy!" Parker said keenly.

Booth whispered 'thanks' to Bren and then climbed out of the car. Bones didn't give him chance to open the door for her. She climbed out and waited for them. It was still raining but she didn't care. She can't be more soaked than she already is. Booth helped his son from the seat. He gave him his jacket in last attempt to keep him out of the rain. Bones has already told him she didn't want it so give it to his son was another right choice for him to do. And he mentally smacked himself. He should give his jacket to Parker at the first time. His son should be the first one to whom he should offer the jacket. How it happened that Bones was the first one he was not sure at all. He is just probably tired a lot. He took his son's bag from the car and then he locked it.

Parker's bag. He has his bag in the car with spare clothes and some toys and who-knows-what and today he just forgot about it so it was left in the car the entire day. When they left the Jeffersonian he put his son's drawings into that bag. So now he took it with them into the apartment.

Parker took Bren's hand in his small one and she smiled at him. Booth was again amused by how naturally perfect they seemed to be while they were together. He had to remind himself that he had to go. It was raining for god's sake! But he was able just to stand there and watch them while they walked inside. It was somehow warming to silently watch them.

He was thinking about them. The case got really deep into him. His gut feelings told him that the worst was about to come. How can anyone torture a kid like Parker is? How can anyone bind limbs of an innocent child? How could anyone put a tie across those angel eyes and then kill those boys?! Torturing was one of his worst memories. Even now he's not completely all right with this part of his past. The fact that he was sniper was also a bad one but torturing… it was another thing that was spoiling his life. Another thing that damaged him inside, that damaged his soul and his heart. It was something because of what he was doubting himself every day. Yeah, when he told Bones those small pieces of his past it was good, he felt better a lot, but she was not told everything. No one ever was. He decided to tell her EVERY thing he had on mind but during the day he was thinking about it a lot. To tell her things about his past is a very big step to take with no way for running back. And to tell her the rest he needed to tell her was maybe even worse. Is he in right to put this heavy burden on her shoulders? Can he do that?

He was looking at her. She was so beautiful. She was just walking there with his son, smiling, willing to spend the evening with them and most probably the night too. He promised her to let her know what's bothering him. Their relationship changed too much to deny the fact that he actually needed to tell her. And his son made those pictures. Booth was pretty sure that Bones became somehow part of his life. He needs her. Does it worth it to risk so much? Their partnership and their friendship is so precious for them both, can he put it in danger just to find out whether they can be more or not? They already have something very special. Is he in right to want more? He was not in good mood. He was about to scream. He felt desperate in the moment.

It was nice to see her with happy smile on her face and with open heart. She is there with Parker. She is not running away. So why is he backing away?

He was just wondering what she had on her mind when she saw the first victim. She had pain in her eyes and shock as well. She looked terrified. There will be time for them to talk. And it's not important what changes will the conversation bring to their relationship. They both want to and need to tell and to be told. They both just need to know.

He saw her and heard her laughing along with his son. Bones took the boy in her arms and he hugged her. They were both shivering. They were both cold. She turned around to find out why he was several feet behind them. She encouraged him to join them and open the door. He did so.

Parker was shaking. Bones was cold, her lips were turning blue. Booth had goose-flesh all over his body. They entered the apartment quickly. Booth dropped the bag by the door and then he took his way into the bathroom. He started with filling the bathtub with hot water for Parker. He took two big towels on his way to the living room.

In the room he handed those towels to Bones. Then he took his jacket from Parker.

"OK Bub, let's warm you in the bath, all right?" He asked softly. His son nodded.

"But da-da-daddy what about Bo-Bones? She's co-co-cold too." Parker asked his father with smile across his face. He was stammering.

"She can take a shower after your bath, huh? She has dry clothes here." Booth tried to assure him.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Bones added because Parker was looking at her suspiciously. She stroked his hair gently. Then he kissed him on his forehead and told him to go with his father.

Booth looked at Bones. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Bones, his Bones, his partner and friend, she just kissed his son to reassure him that she'd be fine. She really kissed him! He was so proud of her. And suddenly he was afraid. If he will fail, if he will screw something up, if he will do something wrong, he will lost more than Bones, he will lost his son also. This sent shiver down his spine. He felt sick for a moment.

Bones noticed how Booth shivered but she thought it was because of those wet clothes he was wearing. She just was not sure at all. She just acted in way she'd never expect from herself. But Parker was happy and Booth looked… different. She was cold so she decided to go and took her spare clothes from Booth's closet. And maybe she can prepare the hot cocoa. Parker would love to find his cup filled with this liquid when he'll go out from the bathroom. And she may use some too.

Parker was in the bathtub that was full of hot water and bubbles. He was evidently enjoying it. Booth was in the bathroom with his son. He changed into dry clothes and dried his hair. They were messy and it was impossible to arrange them into some acceptable shape. He was thinking about Bones. She will be in this bathroom as soon as they will go out. Her spare clothes were in his closet. She knew that because he told her once. But he never told her that none of his girlfriends ever had her spare clothes there. No one ever had. Just Bones. Is it good or is it bad? It was somehow warming to see her clothes every time when he opened his closet.

When he got lost in his thoughts it was not so bad at all. He was getting use to the idea of risking everything by telling her. At first he will tell her about his past. He will tell her why this case is so hard to handle. Then he will ask her why it is so hard for her to handle it. And then they will talk about it all. And then maybe they will talk about other things that he had on his mind. But he needs to be sure that he is not alone in this issue. He needs her for this. His thoughts were getting into dangerous territory and he realized that when he began to wished he was with her in the shower. He mentally smacked himself. Again. His son pulled him from his thoughts fortunately.

"Daddy?" He asked him innocently.

There were no more bubbles in the bath and the water was getting cold a little. Booth turned to him and smiled. He took him from the bathtub and wrapped him into a towel. He dried him up and handed him his pajamas and socks. It was meant to keep him warm. They exited the bathroom together.

Bones was waiting for them in the living room. Her hair was dried a little. She was holding two towels and some clothes. Parker run to her and sat down next to her on the couch. Booth joined them soon. He didn't sit down.

"You can go now and take a shower, Dr. Bones." Parker told her happily. She thanked him.

She stood up and on her way to the bathroom she stopped by Booth's side to whisper 'You have a surprise on the table' into his ear. Her breath tickled him on his neck. It sent down another wave of shiver down his spine. This woman will be his death once. Did she realized what she had just done? Does she know what she is doing to him? Booth was not sure at all. He told Parker to check the kitchen table. He ran there.

"Daddy! Bones made us hot cocoa! And she put some marshmallows into each cup. They look like a smiling face!" Parker told his father with excited voice.

Booth told him that it was fine. Parker brought them their cups and put them on the table in the living room. He turned the television on and got settled on the couch. Booth wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Then he walked to the door for the bag he left there. He handed then in the living room Parker the envelope while was Bones in the bathroom. Parker took it into his room along with his bag. He will give that picture to Bones in the right moment.

Then Booth walked to the kitchen where he took the third cup of hot cocoa. He waited by the door to the bathroom. It was like living hell, but in that damned good way, just to stand there and listen to those sounds that were coming from the bathroom. He was fighting a battle. He wanted to go there, to join her but his rational side was fighting against it. He decided that he is a gentleman and that he needed to suppress everything like this is. He didn't enter the bathroom. When Bones walked out from that door he was leaning against the door frame by his shoulder. He handed her the cup.

"Booth…" she tried to say something but it seemed like she didn't find right words to put them into a sentence.

"Hey Bones, listen. I know we have some issues to talk about. And I told you before that I want you to know some things. And we will talk I promise. But I just can't … not now…"

"And as I told you it's okay with me, Booth. We will talk when it will be the right time."

"Really?" He asked her because he was not sure that she meant it. It was so unlike her.

"Yes." She answered. That was like her usual self. She said just simple fact. She was adorable.

"Bones … there is something you need to know right now. I need you to do me a favor." Now he was serious. The entire atmosphere there around them changed in the moment he said her nickname.

"What's going on?" She asked with no emotions involved in her voice. Was she afraid? Curious?

"Angela told me something. It's about Parker. I need your help." He was pleading her with his eyes. They heard the boy laugh in the living room. She nodded.

"He told her that he was afraid. Bones, he is scared that I will die in the field. And it is bothering him a lot. But I am an FBI agent so despite the fact I don't like the idea of my boy scared to death because of my job I can understand that. There is something else that surprised me. He is afraid that you will not come back from the field either. He told Ange he loved you. Bones, you are a part of his life now and I know that it is not anything you asked for and you may not like it but please, please, help me to reassure him. Please." He was begging her as a father and a friend.

Booth was standing so close to her that he needed just to whisper. And that is exactly what he was doing. He was whispering. His eyes were locked with hers. He could see how she was thinking about it. He could tell that her scientific mind was in full working mode. She was trying to analyze the situation. Booth hoped that he chose right words. There was hidden more than one plea in his speech. But it's Bones so maybe she won't find out.

She thought about it for a moment. He was right. She didn't ask anyone to become a part of his life. She never wanted so. But that cute kid is afraid that she may die in the field and that she won't come back. He loves her. Does she like it or not? Does she like to be part of his life or not? Does she like being loved by him? She was thinking about it. Her mind was telling her to say goodbye and run away from this all but her heart told her that Parker was a part of her life too. He was not just her partner's son, he was more. And she was evidently more than daddy's partner to him. And it was troubling her that he had those nightmares and everything around him was touching her inside. Did she really change that much to allow herself to be part of someone else's life? Can she do this?

She was about to listen to her mind but then she realized that she was getting lost in those chocolate eyes full of concern, care and love. She had to admit that Booth and his son are parts of her life now and that despite everything that she believed in she can't cut them off. No. She swallowed and then she nodded.

She noticed how sexy Booth looked with his hair messed up and with unbuttoned shirt that he was wearing at home. She realized that even in case she wouldn't want to agree about helping him she'd be lost. Yeah, if he came to her like this she won't probably deny anything. Her body was aching in way she didn't feel for a long time. She was reminding to herself that they were friends and that's all. Oh she was about to run away. This won't be easy at all, will be? She was not falling for him anymore. She fell. She was just not sure if he is standing there with open arms to catch her. But ... she was thinking for a moment about pressing him against the wall, about running her hands all over his body, about kissing him... She mentally cursed herself. She is not allowed to think this way. She should control her emotions and longings.

Booth waited for her response. He was afraid. He tried to let her know that she couldn't run away, that there's no reason for it anymore. She was safe. She was loved. He was there waiting with his open arms to be the only one for her. But he was not sure if she got the message. She was not important just for Parker. She was important for him too. And now he really needed her help. He realized today how much his son loved his partner and that her help might be the only way how to assure him that he would always come back to him. When she nodded he was about to kiss her. Again. He stopped himself before he even moved. Again. He thanked her instead of spoiling everything. Oh yeah, it was again. God she'll kill him soon without even knowing it. He was in urgent need of fresh air and that cold rain also. Or maybe just a cold shower.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Camille was with Angela talking about Booth and Brennan. Camille started that conversation when she told Angela about everything that happened between Booth and Brennan during the day and she was there to witness it. Ange was smiling widely and her eyes were brighter than usually. Angela told her about her speech with Parker and things she knew about those two. Especially the part about those pictures was interesting. Both ladies agreed that this case will be the breaking point for Booth and Bones. It will either destroy them or bring them even closer to each other. Their partnership will either end in a very bad way or in a bed.

Angela knew that Camille had her issues about Booth that they have never talked about. She never asked her. It was something that just Cam could bring up. And she did so tonight.

"You know, Angela, I never thought that I would ever say this but I think they look perfect together."

"You want a response or just a space to speak?" Angela asked her softly as response. Camille poured another glass of wine and got settled more comfy on the couch.

"He told me in the beginning that he would be always with Bones. No matter what. But I was blind. He was with me; we tried to hold onto something that we had a long time ago. It was nice but not perfect. I already told you that... I was refusing to see lots of things. His looks, his smiles, his calls, his concern, his care, the nickname, their proximity, their trust, their devotion to each other." She was thinking for a moment about this. She was just making herself sure that she wanted to tell Angela everything. She already told her lots of things but... She decided to continue.

"He was never looking at me the way he is looking at her. I never saw him smile the way he is smiling when he's with her. The only person in the world that he cares so much about is his son. She is the only woman in his life that has a nickname from him. They are invading each other's personal space all the time and none of them is complaining about it but when I did so he was angry. He trusts her so much that he even told her about what happened to him in his past. I should see all this and everything else when I started to sleep with him. But it was just sex at first you know? Nothing more. Just one night." She said sadly and bluntly. She took a sip of her wine. Then after about a minute she continued.

"But it turned into more and then I was jealous. I was sharing him with her all the time and I didn't like it. But then I got poisoned and he broke up with me. He told me things that I was not able to understand but I got the important one. It was dangerous for both of us to have a romantic relationship. So I was not completely able to understand how he could fall in love with her when they were partners."

Angela was just staring at her. This was huge. And Camille was right. And she was sad a little. Maybe more than she'd like to. Angela waited for her to continue.

"But on the other hand it was noble and gallant from him to break up with me instead of using me as a shield or so. He didn't tell me that he was thinking about her all the time but he didn't need to. It was a good thing to break up. It just took me a really long time to understand it. And when I was alone crying in my bed I realized that he was not the person I knew anymore." Camille added. She was sad a little. She drank up her glass. She poured another one.

"He changed a lot. And he is a better person now. I know that. And I know that he was in love with her even in time when he was sleeping with me but he was denying that as much to himself as to anybody else. And now you can see how close they are to each other. How important they are to each other. They are already acting like a couple but they are both afraid of actually being a couple. When I saw them today I realized that I somehow always knew about this issue. And I realized also how happy and lucky I am that I met Alex. I wish them to be happy. But I don't know. It will be hard as hell for them. And… maybe even for me too. You know, to be with her in the same room with knowing that… Oh shit."

She sounded like she really cared about them. And it was really hard for her somehow. She really realized that Booth was with her but he was in love with his partner all the time. He was trying to be with someone else and she was doing the same. And now they are together at his place. Camille looked at Angela and they both smiled a little. They were getting drunk. And it felt damn good.

"Bren was always hiding behind those thick walls. She was refusing to let anybody in. She was always just sleeping with men. She liked them but she never trusted them completely. She never told anyone about how she felt, she was just living for her work and it was enough for her. But then this G-man has shown up. And since the first case there was the tension between them. And they were both saying that they were just partners. But I saw them getting closer and closer. And I was glad. They trust each other more than anybody else. They were both trying to push the other one away, especially Bren was pushing Booth away, but instead of that they managed to get through those walls they have." Angela said. She was almost crying and she didn't understand why. Maybe she was just touched by this.

"I think that they will end up together one day. I just hope that it won't take them long to figure out that they are meant to be together. It will be hard but it's worth it. They just need to be together alone for several hours or maybe a night, huh? But I think that it is good that they are with Parker anyway. That kid has strange ability to make them act in different way than usual. He might be really helpful. "

Angela said with smile. She took another sip of her wine. She knew that Camille never got a chance to met Parker as her boyfriend's son. It must be hard for her to realize so many things at once. They opened third bottle of red wine and they were talking about Brennan and Booth for another hour. There was much to tell, much to discuss. Camille soon found out that it felt better to share these things with someone. And Angela was glad because to talk about this issue meant that they became real friends. They were talking about so many things that happened. They were sharing secrets. And they were wondering what was going on at Booth's place.

Camille was not sure how she was feeling at all. This was so strange. But Booth is her friend now and Brennan may be her friend soon. And it's just nice to see them like this. But it is scary too. After an hour she was sitting there on the couch and for the first time she cried in front of Angela's eyes. The wine took its tax. She was mumbling something about her and Booth and Bones. It was good for her to deal with her emotions. She regained her composure after several minutes and she excused herself. Angela was silent. She knew that this was hard. Especially when Alex is out of town and she has to deal with it alone with knowing that Booth is with Bones. Yeah, she could understand…

Cam poured another glass and when they finished their fantasies about what could be happening at Booth's place and they ran out of topics about Brennan and Booth they turned the page to another issue. Zach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Booth with Bones got settled down on the couch. He promised his son to watch some cartoons with him. But he turned the TV off because there was something more important to do. Now Parker was sitting on his lap facing Bones. He realized that his father had something to tell him. He waited for him. Booth was just trying to find the right start. It was not easy at all.

"Hey, Bub, I need to tell you something important." He tried softly.

"And can we than watch Sponge Bob?" Parker asked innocently. Booth smiled and nodded.

"You know that I am working a lot and that means that I don't have much time for you. And I am sorry about it. I promise I will talk to mum and maybe we can spend some more time together. I am enjoying every single minute I am with you. You know I love you, Bub, right? There's no one more important for me than you are." Booth said. He didn't know where to start this conversation so he decided to take it from this way. He thought that it was a good start. He was wrong.

"Now you are lying." Parker said seriously. Booth promised him he wouldn't ever lie to him so he was little bit confused by this imputation.

"What? I am not lying to you."

"So Angela lied. She told me about you and Bones. That you love her and you care about her. And that she loves you too. And that because of that you are safe when you are in the field. You know like you are taking care of each other out there." He sounded like he was offended somehow.

Booth understood that he lost this. Angela tried to reassure the boy and he screwed it up right now. Oh, this is so not good. He looked at Bones desperately. They both suppressed the fact about love between them. No time for this. But later they will have to face this issue. Great, just great...

Parker was using tone that told them he was getting angry and disappointed and somehow sad and scared a little. He was looking at his father and Bones in turns and he didn't look like happy kid anymore. Booth thought about it all and he tried something else.

"Angela was right, Bub. I expressed myself wrongly. Sorry about that." Booth said calmly.

"Yeah, she was right. Me and your father really care about each other. You don't have to be afraid. I mean it." Bones tried to add something to reassure the kid. But Parker was not buying this at all.

"Luc's father was killed with his partner in the field. Daddy you have to promise me that you will come back, OK? That you won't leave me and mum and Bones. Please! You have to promise me that because you are keeping your promises. Daddy!" He almost screamed. He was sad and desperately trying to be sure. He turned to Bones.

"And you have to promise me the same! Dr. Bones you have to! You have to promise me you will come back!" He was screaming a little and crying a lot.

He was crying but Booth didn't try to sooth him. He understood that this was too serious. They need this to happen. But he was sure that he couldn't promise him that. He was losing this all over again. This time Bones saved him. She moved so she was sitting by his side, their legs were touching. She just wanted to be close to the boy. She swallowed and took a deep breath. She was afraid she might ruin everything now.

"Listen, kiddo. The job is dangerous. You are big boy now so we don't have to lie to you. You have to know the facts. You have to accept them. But you can trust me that I and your daddy will always try to come back. We can't be sure because there are too many things that can turn wrong. Do you understand that? And we don't want to promise you something that we can't keep."

"OK… But you can promise me you'll always try. Right, Dr. Bones?" He was sad a lot but they all could tell how hard he was trying to be a big brave boy.

"Yes. I promise that I will always try to come back home. And I promise that I will keep an eye on your daddy. OK?" She asked him softly. Parker nodded. Then he turned to face his father. There was silent plea in his eyes.

"I promise you the same, OK? I promise, Bub. And yes, you are right, I am keeping my promises." Booth added.

He was making slow circle motions on his son's back to sooth him a little. Now he was sure he could do that. Parker was not crying anymore. He nodded. He jumped down from Booth's lap and ran to his room. He brought the envelope and gave it to Brennan. She opened it. It was the picture. Parker told her that it was him and daddy there to remind her that she had someone to come back to.

"You know, Dr. Bones, you are not alone, you have us so you have to come back." He told her. His father was almost crying too. Parker climbed on the couch. He made himself a space for sitting between Bones and Booth. He literally pushed himself between them. He turned to Bones.

"I love you, Dr. Bones." He said softly.

She was looking at him with eyes widely open. She was taken aback. She did the only thing she was able to think about. She leaned forward and took the boy into her arms. He hugged her with his hands around her neck. He buried his face into her wet curly hair. She was about to cry. Booth was looking at them wondering what would come next. On one hand he was happy and on the other hand he felt pushed away a little. Then he heard Bones. She was shaking and her voice was softer than ever. She said 'I love you too, kiddo' and kissed him into his hair. Several tears fell down her cheeks. She realized that she tightened her embrace on him but she was not able to pull back.

Booth was crying too. Just several teardrops before he stopped himself. He was smiling. This was HUGE. Bones was looking into his eyes. He could tell how scared she was. Scared, confused, wondering, thinking and he could see how she was thinking about those walls. Should she hide? Should she break them down? She was lost. But Parker in her arms made her feel like she never felt before. Booth didn't say anything. She was lost too, this was too much for him as it was too much for her.

After a minute Parker pulled away a little. He turned to his father. He asked him if it is possible to hug him without going away from Bones because he wanted to hug them both because he loved them both. Booth was desperate. He was pretty damn sure that in the first moment he'd hold them both in his arms there wouldn't be way how to fight against those feelings he had inside. And because Bones looked like a captured wild animal he was sure she was in similar shape. She was fighting too. But after a minute she nodded almost imperceptible way to him and he swallowed. She gave him permission to do it. He reached out and hugged them both. His breathing stopped for a moment. He actually had his two beloved people in his arms. They were there with him, safe.

Bones leaned into him and relaxed. It was hard for her. But now she needed to be held. Every single piece of her defending mechanisms was torn apart. She was vulnerable. But she felt loved. And protected. She felt like a part of this family. And she was scared to death. Her heart was pounding really quickly. She was sure Booth noticed that. She noticed how he held his breath for a really long time before he got accustomed to all of those feelings that hit him. Were they both in this or not? She was not crying anymore. She was shaking a little. She needs Angela's help. She was afraid that she might screw this despite the fact she was beginning to realize how this would probably end. She was not sure it it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Booth was wondering if he was the only one who felt all those feelings. He was scared and sure that Bones was scared even more. But she didn't pull away. They were sitting on the couch like this for what seemed like eternity. Booth then pulled away slowly. Parker let them both go and he walked to the TV to turn it on. He just was not sure where he put the remote control.

Bones was sitting on the couch with Booth. They were staring and silently questioning. They were trying to read the other one. They were trying to find a solution, to discover something that would calm them down. Something has just changed and they were not sure what that was. It was already too hard and everything was more complicated. Or maybe it was getting better. They exhaled loudly in attempt to calm down. It was not easy for them. But they agreed that there would be time for them to talk so they were quiet.

Parker joined them on the couch, he got settled down between them really comfortable and they were watching Sponge Bob together. After several minutes the atmosphere was up again. But it has changed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camille was drunk a little. Angela didn't want to admit it but she was in the same shape. She took Camille to the guest room. There was no arguing about her coming home. She is simply staying there. Camille thanked her and took a shower. Then she changed into some clothes Ange brought her and she was asleep within a minute she laid down on the bed. Angela was glad that she came. They talked and it was a good thing. She took her way into her bedroom. Hodgins was not there. She'd assume that he was still with Zach. But tonight she didn't care. She was asleep after several minutes in bed. She was thinking about the case, about Bren, about Booth. She was thinking about what could be possibly happening at Booth's place tonight. She was afraid. And she was curious.

When the match was over Zach was so tired that he went straight to bed. Hodgins didn't complain. He agreed on giving ladies some space to talk and being with Zach but he needed to be with Angela much more. He found her in their bed. She was sleeping. He took a shower and joined her in the bed. As soon as he laid down she told him to hug her. He moved closer and hugged her from behind; he put his hand across her stomach and buried his head into her neck. He kissed her into her hair.

"I love you. Good night. And please, be with me when I wake up." She whispered half asleep. He promised her. They were asleep after several more minutes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despite the fact that Parker had a nap during the day he was tired after about thirty minutes of watching cartoons. He yawned several times before Booth persuaded him to go to bad. He didn't want to go to sleep. But he was so tired that he gave up. Booth took him into his arms. He put him into his bed and kissed him on his forehead. Parker suddenly opened his eyes. Booth waited.

"Daddy is it wrong to love Bones? I know that she's not mommy but I love her anyway. You know, like she is another mom." Parker was confused a little. He was almost asleep but Booth was sure that this was important for him.

He was wondering about what to tell him. He can't be sure about Bones. She might freak out and run away. She might be running away right now. And they need to talk about their issues. He might do something stupid that will push her away. Was it all right for his son to love her like a stepmom? And was it all right for him to love her at all? He was not sure at all about this all. What should he tell him? That he wishes her to be a stepmom and to be his family? That he loves her too and that even he can't fight against it? He was stroking his hair and smiling.

"I think that you have to ask her, Bub. But I think that it is not wrong at all." He said.

He hoped that it would be enough for his son. Parker nodded and told him he loved him. Then he asked him if Bones could come and read to him for a while. Booth smiled at him. He left the room. He found Bones curled up on the couch. She looked like she just freaked out and was about to run. He could understand that but he hoped that she wouldn't do it. He was standing by the couch's side. She looked at him. Their gazes met and they were both thinking a lot. She was shaking but Booth was sure that it had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. Booth was about to scream. There were too many things happening and they were all beyond their control. He swallowed.

"Parker's asking if you can read to him for a while. You don't have to if you don't want to. He is so tired that he will be asleep soon." Booth said in low and calm voice.

Bones nodded and stood up. When she met him on her way to Parker's room he stopped her for a moment. He put a strain of her hair behind her ear. She let him. None of them said a word. She closed her eyes for a moment. He slowly enlaced their fingers. You know, those spaces between fingers were made by the evolution for a certain purpose – so another person could fill them. And he and Bones seemed to fit together perfectly.

He was wondering. How you can be friends with someone, how can be just a friend of hers when every time he sees her he wants her even more? No, a guy and a girl can't be just friends. Because at one point or another, one of them will fall for the other, maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late or maybe, just maybe forever. And he was sure that he fell for her. And he doesn't want to change that. Now he is holding her hand. He was about to pull her close but she opened her eyes and looked into his deep brown ones.

"I'll go to read him something." She said and the magic was broken. Fortunately?

Booth reluctantly let her go. He knew that at first they needed to talk. They just needed that. Both of them. He can't do any stupid things. He was skating on a very very thin ice. There was too much to lose. He must wait. They both need time and space to handle this. And it won't be easy. She is already trying to run away and he is doing the same. They are both so damaged by all their past that they can't imagine that something this nice can be happening to them. It's scaring them instead of making them happy.

Booth sat down on the couch. He was lost in his own thoughts and fears that he didn't notice that Bones was in Parker's room for almost an hour. When he realized that he walked there and found her asleep in bed with his son. Parker was lying in her arms and they were looking almost heavenly. Booth leaned against the doorframe and watched them for a while. Then he walked to them and kissed them both on their foreheads. He wished to be able to do this every night of his life from now. He covered Bones with a blanket that he brought from the living room.

Booth was not able to fall asleep so he was just sitting on the couch in his pyjamas pants. He put his legs on the coffee table and closed his eyes. He was trying not to think too much. He was trying to relax. But after about thirty minutes he heard Parker's crying. But it stopped almost immediately. Bones. He decided not to go there. She will handle it. He was thinking about it but he was sure that she would handle it whether he liked it or not.

Bones walked into the living room with the blanket after several minutes. She sat down next to Booth. She didn't want to touch him. She was wearing her tank top and slack trousers. She had these clothes at Booth's place as something to sleep in. He didn't look at her when he asked her about Parker.

"It was another nightmare. But I think that I reassured him and he didn't even fully wake up. Something's bothering him and it is not just the fact that we may die in the field." She told him as a matter of fact. But in her voice was something new. Some new concern.

"I just hope it will get better. I don't like being helpless." He said a little angrily.

Bones knew that he was angry just with himself because he was not able to help his son. But children sometimes have nightmares, even adults have nightmares. It is a way how is our mind dealing with our fears that we are denying when we are awake. Booth slowly turned his head.

"I am tired but I just can't fall asleep." He informed her. He could tell that she was again shivering a little. She was not herself. But she was trying really badly.

"And what if I lay with you? I don't feel like sleeping alone and we shared bed before so… just if you wanted to…" She was whispering.

She felt like a school girl asking some cute boy for a date. It is silly because she is adult. And she is right. They shared bed before. And it might be helpful to share a bed. Maybe the loneliness will go away. And this day was really a hard one. Booth was still looking into her eyes. Her suggestion was tempting. But he was afraid. Is he able to be with her in one bed now? He is not sure if he can handle it. He might fall apart in her arms or maybe he will do something stupid. He is coward but...shit.

"Bones…" He started slowly. But he was interrupted by his son's crying. He cursed this day and went to his son's room to reassure him.

Bones got settled down on the couch. She was crying a little. She was afraid and she felt like running away. She needed to. She can't be in this shape. She can't be in love. She can't be important for them. She was suppressing chuckles when she laid down in the fetal position on the couch. She covered herself into the blanket. She buried her head into some pillow. She can't go away. She has to fight against all those feelings; she has to fight against the urge to hide behind those walls. No, this time she won't run away. It's Booth! He won't betray her! He won't…

She was thinking about it. Booth is someone who knows all of her fears, differences, mistakes, he knows about her past, he knows about her using men for in one way or another, he knows about all of her stupid quirks, he knows about her being too logical and rational, he knows why is she hiding behind those walls, he knows everything about her family, he knows who she is and yet still he sees just the best in her. She won't run away. She doesn't want to. But… Since they know each other whenever she cried and needed him he was always with her. He always made her feel like he would change the world for her just to make her smile and feel better. He would have done anything for her and he already proved that. But right now he is with his son trying to chase his nightmares away and she is crying on his couch and he doesn't know. Oh… she was tired and she was getting lost. This was completely insane.

Booth reassured his son. Parker fell asleep again after another hour. He refused to tell his daddy anything. It was troubling them both. Booth hoped that soon they would find out what's bothering so much that it was spoiling even his sleep.

He walked into to living room. He found Bones curled up on the couch. She was asleep. But he looked at her and he could tell that she cried herself to sleep. He felt miserable because of this. Was it him who made her cry before she fell asleep? He was angry with himself. He caressed her cheek. He took her into his arms and put her into his bed. He covered her with blanket. She mumbled something incoherent. For a while he was sitting there by her side. He was stroking her hair and her cheek. He was not sure what to do. Right now he just needed to touch her without risking to be kicked out.

He decided to walk away and sleep on the couch but in the moment his hand stopped those soothing motions she whispered 'stay with me' without opening her eyes. He was not sure if she was awake or not. He was looking at her for another minute.

Booth laid down on the other side of the bed. He was not sure why. He tried to keep as much as possible space between them. He did it for their sakes. Before he fell asleep he felt how she enlaced their fingers in the middle of the bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was late at night and they were all sleeping more or less deeply and more or less peacefully. But Angela was with Jack and she felt protected, he felt like he was exactly where he was meant to be. Zach was sleeping and dreaming about his girlfriend. They are supposed to see each other by the end of the week. Camille was sleeping deeply because she was drunk and full of sorrow. She misses Alex. He may come back to DC during this week. Parker was sleeping in his bed and after the last nightmare nothing disturbed his sleep. Bones was in bed with Booth, their hands were tangled in the middle of the bed. During the first hour they somehow managed to move. Bren's head was settled really comfy on Booth's shoulder, she had her hand placed on his chest, and he was holding her close around her waist, other hand tangled in her hair.

All of them were sleeping deeply. Night was surrounding them all. They were all cold and shivering during the night. It was so quiet everywhere. Not even the wind was blowing outside. It is just the silent night before the storm comes. And they were all afraid of that storm. But they will face it when it comes, probably in the morning. But sure not now. Now they are asleep and all of them hoped that their dreams wouldn't be spoiled by thoughts about the case.

* * *

_**OK so you made it through! I know that this is probably not my best work but I hope you liked it anyway - so don't hesitate and please let me know what you think. Thanks a lot! Isobel**_


	8. Some bad news

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

* * *

**Spoilers**

Yeah, maybe some, but nothing particularly I believe. But I cannot guarantee anything, sorry. You know how this works :o)

**Disclaimer**

Ok, so once again – nothing's mine, just the plot of this story.

**Author's notes**

Okay, another chapter for you :o) I am so glad that you liked the last one! Again, thanks for all your reviews and opinions and for everything you wrote to me, it means a lot :o) And I really do hope you'll like this one too :o)

So, mistakes are mine and I am sorry about them. I promise that I am really trying to improve my English but it is hard so be patient with me, okay?

And I think that's all so read and enjoy this chapter :o)

Isobel

* * *

**CHAPTER ****8 – Some bad news  
**

_All of them were sleeping deeply. Night was surrounding them all. They were all cold and shivering during the night. It was so quiet everywhere. __Not even the wind was blowing outside. It is just the silent night before the storm comes. And they were all afraid of that storm. But they will face it when it comes, probably in the morning. But sure not now. Now they are asleep and all of them hoped that their dreams wouldn't be spoiled by thoughts about the case._

The morning was … awkward for all of them.

Angela woke up at six o'clock because of Jack's horrible snoring. She was not able to fall asleep again so she got up and took a hot bath. Her head was aching a little. Yeah, hangover is hangover. But the bath was helpful a lot. She was wondering about others. It was so early in the morning and she was already afraid. They may have some more results today from those skeletons. And Booth will be miserable and Brennan will be distant and Parker will not understand why his daddy is so angry and so on and so on. Yeah, tough cases are the worst. They have the power to spoil even your morning bath. And combine them with hangover and curiosity about your best friend and that just can't do any good to you at six o'clock in the morning.

Zach was up at seven o'clock and completely prepared to go to work. He is working from eight to five every day. Sometimes he stays longer in the Institute. It is just usual for him and nothing can spoil it. The case they are working on is not an easy one to handle so the only way how not to fall apart is to solve it as soon as possible, put the murderer to jail and then he'd like to go and make love to his girlfriend. But he is not blind and he is not stupid either. He can see how hard it is for others to work on this one. Especially for Booth, it's strange but it is truth. Or maybe it is just his suspicion but he'd say it is not. Booth is not handling it well and most probably it is because of Parker. But he thinks that it has also something to do with something that he has been put through. The hardest thing for Zach was the fact that Dr. Brennan was not handling it well either. She used to be untouchable. But it seemed to him that she changed and now she is a different person. A better one but… not untouchable anymore. And he was afraid that if she'd fail he'd fail too. He is a Doctor and he can do his job, he is almost as good as she is but he needs her to be able to work. It would be best to solve this case as soon as possible.

Camille was woken up by Angela. She came into her room with glass of water and some painkillers. Camille gladly took them. The hangover was unbearable. It was about seven o'clock.

"Hey, good morning. How are you?" Angela asked her when she handed her those pills.

"Morning. I feel little embarrassed, my head is going to explode, I miss my boyfriend terribly and I will kill yours because the snoring is horrible but I am fine, thanks." Camille answered. She was smiling but in her eyes was displaying something that not even Angela could place.

"Tell me about it. You know what? Take a shower, it helps to wake up. There will be breakfast in about fifteen minutes including some very strong coffee." Angela said and she was smiling too.

Angela walked away and Camille got up. Angela has already punished Jack for his snoring. Firstly he woke up alone and he hates that. Secondly she didn't wait for him to join her in the bath and that's something that is not making him happy either. And thirdly she woke him up by setting the alarm on the radio so he was not woken up by sweet kiss but by loudly playing rock song in the radio. And that is something he hates a lot. Today he was so unprepared for it that when the radio started to play he was so shocked that he felt down from the bed to the ground with one heavy 'thud'.

Zach joined them at breakfast. He was invited. They all had a breakfast but none of them said a single word. Their minds were too busy and none of them felt as talking. It was not raining outside anymore but the air was chilly. They knew that the work is waiting for them. They were curious and terrified.

Surprisingly it was Zach who broke the silence. He didn't ask about the case which was good for him. He asked about Brennan and her sleeping over at Booth's place with both Booth boys. This was the trigger for their cheerful conversation about the Anthropologist and the FBI Agent. They were wondering about so many things and it was amusing them. None of them touched any issue connected to the case. They were just chatting and it felt good.

They arrived at the Jeffersonian at eight o'clock but Brennan was not there yet. They were wondering and curiously waiting for her to arrive. Booth with Parker was not there yet either. But that was not a surprise. They will certainly arrive together with Bones.

This morning Parker was not woken up by some nasty nightmare. He still has them but this morning something else disturbed his sleep. Something very different than a nightmare. A bird. Parker was sleeping with open window because the fresh air was helping him to sleep peacefully. Today he heard some bird singing. It was some twittering and it was annoying. Any adult would be pissed and Booth may even shot the bird but Parker was happy. It was nice to him to hear some bird singing happily in the morning. It was nice until that bird flew in and landed on his wardrobe. At first Parker was just staring at the animal but when the animal tried to peck out eyes of his Batman puppet he screamed.

Booth was wake up from six o'clock. But he didn't dare to move. Bones was settled comfy in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest and she had her hand placed on his ribs. With the other hand she was holding his one, fingers interlaced. With the first aspiration this morning Booth smelled to her hair. He was just enjoying the situation because he was sure that as soon as she'd wake up she'd move away. After several minutes she moved but he was not complaining at all. Now he was able to see her face and play with her hair or caress her on her arm and back. It was just nice. Yeah, he can imagine very well waking up like this for the rest of his life.

He was looking at her face. She looked so beautiful while she was asleep. He was thinking about her and making pros and cons to decide what to do about their issue. He was afraid more and more every single minute that he would lost her by something stupid he'd do. But he was sure that he will not be able to live like this for much longer. She smiled suddenly and murmured something indecipherable. He was wondering if it is worth it to try something beyond the whole just-partners thing and it that moment she smiled. And it was the moment he realized that it is worth it. He was thinking about it all but he saw her smile while she was asleep in his arms and that was the last thing he needed. The decision was made and it was far beyond his control. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered something into her ear. She smiled again and moved a little to make herself more comfortable in his embrace. He thanked God for this morning.

And after about five seconds he cursed the same morning because he heard his son screaming like his life was in danger. Bones woke up because of that scream but before she could ask about anything she felt how her body was moved and she felt somehow different than several seconds ago. Booth left her in bed and walked to his son's room. She felt alone in the very same moment. She was staring into the ceiling for another moment and then she got up and followed Booth. Confused a little bit.

Booth entered Parker's room and he immediately spotted the bird. Parker was screaming and trying to find something to pitch it in bird's direction to get him off the Batman. Booth stopped in his tracks at the door. Bones was on his side within a minute. Parker's life was safe so there was nothing to be worry about; the situation was even somehow very funny. Both Bones and Booth were smiling. What a morning.

"It's okay, Bub, it's just a bird, nothing more." He tried to calm his son down but when he saw how Parker's face changed he was sure that he just screwed up something.

"Okay?! Daddy! It's my Batman! And that stupid bird is trying to peck his eyes out! It's not okay!" Parker screamed angrily and very loudly.

Booth was confused. He was not sure what to do. When Parker suggested shooting that poor animal Booth was speechless. He evidently has a very bad influence on the boy. They need to talk about guns and shooting. It was Bones with sleepy face that saved the situation now.

"Parker, don't worry, all right? Just calm down and slowly come here, okay?" She told him. He nodded.

Parker slowly made his way through the room to reach his father and Bones. But he was not content at all. That bird was still there. Booth tried his luck and threw something in the bird's direction. The animal left Batman and landed on the wardrobe again. Parker ran to the Batman and he decided that he had to wash him. He was ignoring the bird in that moment. He cared just about the doll. It was cute and unbelievable.

He didn't thank his daddy for saving Batman and he didn't even tell him and Bones good morning. His attention was fully on his doll. He left the room and headed to the bathroom.

Brennan was standing in the door, leaning against the door frame. She was thinking about the warming feeling she felt when she woke up being held by Booth. It was so nice. She is sure now that in moments like this one, when she is in his arms, it feels like it is the only and exact place where she belongs. She was thinking about it and honestly? Honestly she can say that it's the only place she ever wants to be. But all the magic was interrupted by that bloody bird. She looked at Booth and she smiled. Did he ever realize how easily he's making her smile all the time? He looked gorgeous. She likes this 'fresh out from bed' Booth. She was thinking a lot about everything she had on mind. She didn't freak out yesterday. She was proud of herself. But she was afraid too.

Thing that was scaring her at most was herself. She was the most scary part of this all. She and her fears and defense barriers and issues to deal with and her troubles with speaking about feelings and everything like that. Thinking of Booth and Parker she just can't accept the fact that if she screw up something and push Booth away she'll hurt the boy too. She was slowly admitting that she felt something very strong towards them both. Her mind was stepping aside and her heart was now controlling her. But even more than this was scary the fact that she liked it. She was happy and really enjoying herself. She changed. And instead of being grateful she wanted more of those nice feelings. She got lost in her thoughts for a moment but then she reminded herself where she was standing.

"The bird is scared now but I wouldn't worry about him. He'll fly away. Let's just close the door." She suggested in low soft voice. Booth nodded. Before he managed to move to be able to close the door she left him standing there and went back to the bedroom. She just needed some time to catch her breath and regains self-control. She was standing in his bedroom and looking on some photos he had there. She was shaking a little. What's with her?

Booth was looking at her and he was smiling. This little morning episode showed him that every nice thing has to end once. But she was still there. She somehow felt his presence and turned to face him. For about a minute she was staring at him. He sat down on bed. He patted it lightly by his side. She decided to play his game so she walked to him but she didn't sit down next to him. It was too dangerous for both of them. She looked into his eyes. And he was speechless again. She was just … perfect. He took her hand in his gently.

"Morning Bones." He said in his 'let's-charm-the-lady' tone.

"Hey." Was all she managed to say.

She felt good but not entirely herself.

He understood that for her this was maybe more difficult than for him. But he was proud of her and he was so glad that she was standing there in his bedroom holding his hand and letting him caressing her skin tenderly.

"I am about to tell you something. It's important for me to tell you that right now. But you have to promise me that you won't run away from this place wearing your pyjamas, all right?"

It captured her attention. She was about to say that she couldn't promise him something without knowing what was going on but she didn't get a chance. He was still holding her hand and now he pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap. She was not prepared for that so she didn't get a chance to struggle. She looked into his eyes and all she found there was something she liked a lot. Maybe more than she should. She realized that she was glad that he pulled her down. Firstly she slapped him lightly on his arm to let him know that he shouldn't pull her down. And then she nodded her head in agreement. It was fine to be this close. And scary.

"I really appreciate you being here, Bones. It means a lot to me. You didn't freak out when Parker told you he loved you. You are just wonderful when it is anything about him. I know it is hard as hell for you, I can see you fighting with every single piece of those walls you have around yourself as a protection and I just want to tell you that I am so grateful that you are here and that I am proud of you. And I mean it. Don't say anything; there is no need for it. Just accept this, please. Thank you for everything, Bones."

His tone was soft and she could tell that he was being honest. He was trying to do the right thing. She was thinking about running away because she was suddenly afraid that something more might happen and she wouldn't be able to do the right thing. She was not even sure what the right thing was anymore. Her mind was telling her different things than her heart. She was fighting against everything inside her but till now she felt good. There was nothing wrong in those things they were doing. She was about to say something but Booth took her hand and kissed it. She didn't see it coming so she was in shock a little. It was that pleasant kind of shock when a lady is kissed suddenly by her brave beloved knight. She felt those butterflies in her stomach and she was sure that it was not because she was hungry. This was that lovely sick feeling she was not allowed to feel. She closed her eyes for a brief moment when his lips touched her skin.

Booth was not sure about what the hell he was doing but he hoped that he was right. He actually thinks now that she is with him in this 'issue'. It will be hard but so far they are trying to handle it. It will take them much more time and conversations to be able to find a way through it all but it is worth it. God, even this kind of kiss sent him somewhere close to seventh heaven.

He kissed her hand and was not sure why he did it. But she didn't kill him. She closed her eyes and after several seconds she relaxed and she leaned her forehead against his. She put her arm around his shoulders. They were touching each other lightly and very fairly. It looked like they were savoring the moment that was stolen from them by that bird. They were enjoying the morning spend in each other's arms. But not even this time they were able to completely enjoy it. Parker was back with his Batman. He was sad. He walked to Booth. Bones reluctantly got up and left Booth sitting there on the bed. She told him that she'd go and take a shower. On her way out from the room she heard how Parker was pleading his father. He wanted him to repair Batman. Booth promised him that he'd do it but not now. Parker stopped himself on his way to change into some clothes; he came back to his father and gave him a hug. Then he told him good morning daddy. Booth smiled again.

Booth remembered about the bird in the moment Parker was about to enter his room. He stopped him. He didn't want to tell him that the animal was probably still there so he suggested that they might have breakfast in pyjamas like they usually have on Saturdays and Sundays. Parker gave him a suspicious look but then he agreed. They walked to the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast.

When they were setting up the table Parker remembered that Bones was going to take a shower. He asked his daddy to go and tell her that she had to stay in her pyjamas. Booth was not sure that it was a good idea. But his son didn't see anything wrong on this so he nodded and walked away. He knocked then on the bathroom door and as answer he heard 'Come in'. He swallowed before he opened the door.

He was not prepared for this. All the air was gone from his lungs. Bones was wrapped in a towel, brushing her teeth. It seemed so intimate to him that he was about to turn around and run away. After one very hard inner battle he told her what was going on. With a small smile she told him that she'd gladly wear her pyjamas because of the weekend breakfast tradition that was now moved to Tuesday. She was little bit ironic and sarcastic but Booth liked it. It was fun. He walked away before he'd start with staring at her. Oh, he felt like a teenager again.

They all had their breakfast. Booth used his secret weapons to lift the mood up. He had some food coloring hidden in his kitchen. Bones was at first somehow distracted by that and she was not completely able to understand why marmalade should be purple and butter green and then she refused to eat it but then she gave up. It was because she replaced Booth's coffee with hers so he was the one who got the blue one. Parker was laughing when he saw his daddy's reaction. Yes, there was more going on between the adults but he couldn't see it. Their looks and their small casual touches. Actually none of them ate much from the breakfast, they just finished their cups of coffee but they were not able to eat properly. Parker on the other hand ate as much as he could.

During the breakfast Parker was still speaking about something and the mood was up a lot. It was somehow distracting Booth and Bones from doing something unpremeditated. They both felt the need for fresh air. They agreed that they would talk in the right time. But no one was making agreements about touching and who knows what else. They finished their eating with smiles across their faces. Bones asked the boy to help her with the dishes and that was a chance prepared for Booth. He walked into his son's room and checked upon the bird. The bird flew away. He checked the room and he didn't find anything that the animal could leave behind.

Bones with Parker were doing the dishes and she didn't care about the work. She can be late once. Honestly work was the last thing on her mind right in this time. Parker started with humming a song and she asked him to sing aloud. He gladly did so. After a while she recognized it and she was singing with him. They were soon laughing. Booth was looking at them. And he was sure even more that he had to do something. They already look like a family. And he feels about them in the family way. So… yeah, he will managed somehow to wait before he do something – anything and then after this case he will surely do something to change the situation. He WILL risk everything he has.

He was looking at them and instead of feeling good that they were going along so well he was scared even more. There was more to lose now. He just needs to believe that she is on the same wave as he is. And she probably really is. Otherwise she wouldn't be standing there in his kitchen in her pyjamas and with his son washing the dishes.

He joined them and they did the dishes together. Then they changed and packed their belongings. Time for work. Bones changed and then waited for them in the living room. Booth with Parker joined her in a minute. They all headed to Booth's car and then to the city. Parker was excited about coming to Jeffersonian again. He placed his Jeffersonian card on his T-shirt in the car. Booth and Bones were quiet. They were just listening to him and sometimes they answered some of his questions but they were not talking about any particular issue.

Booth had head full of her and full of the case. He was not trying to think about it because it was pointless. He was lost so he stopped with analyzing it all. They'll talk and everything will come in the right time. He just has to believe it. Maybe he needs to for his own sake.

Brennan was thinking about her work. And she was thinking about her partner and his son. Oh, she needs to be alone and think about it all! So much has happened and she needs to analyze that, she needs to go through it all again. Just to be sure, just because she needs to do it her way. But she was sure that in the minute she'd enter the lab she wouldn't be alone. Angela will have her questions and Camille will have her questions and others may have something about the case and maybe some questions as well. The case is the thing she has to focus on. And everything else can wait. It has to.

Booth suggested that they might stop by his office. He promised that he wouldn't be long. It was the best option for them. They are still on their way to Jeffersonian but in case he will have some new information for Squint Squad they won't have to wait for them because he'll bring them with him. Bones understood why he suggested it and she agreed. She stayed in the car in the parking lot with Parker.

Booth went to his office. Several agents were giving him questions and some of them had uncalled-for comments. He ignored them all. He found some reports on his desk. He had also some post that was delivered to him on the table. He checked those reports by their headings and he found out that they had nothing. Technicians didn't find a single thing that they could use in their investigation of those murders. He was angry but not surprised. It looked like this was work of a professional so it was understandable that he didn't leave any traces behind him. He took everything with him because he'd need to go through it all. He just didn't want to let Bones and Parker wait for him for too long. On his way out he stopped by Cullen's office just to find out that he was not there yet. So he exited the building.

Bones and Parker in the car were chatting about Batman. Better – Parker was telling her about Batman and about Robin and about other characters made by Marvel. She was not sure why she was listening and how it happened that she was smiling and enjoying herself. It was ridiculous! But Parker's eyes were sparkling; he was excited about telling her those things so she let him. She felt more like a normal person, she felt very good.

Booth entered the car and handed all his reports to Bones. Just by his look she could be sure about what he just gave her. Parker was captured by something in the back of the car so she took a look at them. She heard Booth asking his son if he was all right and ready to go. It was the moment when she suddenly smiled and it was practically without any particular reason. It was the moment when she felt how some parts of her walls were falling down. She is not the Ice Queen anymore. She realized that she is Temperance Brennan, she is Bones. Booth was right when he told her that he knew who she was. He was right. He always knew that. But now she knows it too. And she knows that not just because of Booth and Parker and Angela, she knows it because of herself.

She turned to face him, she needed to tell him everything, she needed to hold him, she needed him and suddenly he turned his head too, so he was facing her. And he was confused. She was not looking exactly as usual. Something was different about her and it was sexy as hell. She was. Before he could ask her what was going on and if she was all right she turned her head away. Like she was shocked by her own actions. She was focusing fully on those reports. He turned away also almost immediately. None of them was sure what the hell was going with them both. But Bones needs to talk to Ange, she has to! She is her best friend and she deserves to know. And on the other hand… it's more exciting to keep something like this as a secret. Yeah, she might tell Angela as soon as she'll figure out what to do and what to tell her. But she hoped that those warming feelings inside her wouldn't fade away. Ever.

Booth was thinking about it and he was lost in this issue. Bones was different. The look she had! It was amazing! But she freaked out, she couldn't tell him. And he freaked out too. Okay, so this has to be huge. Just because Parker is there with them he didn't stop the car to ask her and make her tell him. But now he just put it among all those others issues they need to talk about. But not now. He got that. He was focusing fully on driving.

They entered the Jeffersonian together. But before Booth could stop Parker from running there he ran to the platform. Alarms were beeping loudly and it was annoying. But luckily it was the only thing that stopped him from running further. In the minute the alarm started with beeping Parker stopped in his tracks with eyes widely open. Angela and others were standing there on platform so she took the boy aside. One skeleton was there on table and that was definitely something that Parker shouldn't see.

The security guard managed to turn the alarm off. Bones thanked him and apologized to him. Booth was by her side and did the same. But the guard was smiling and told him that that was probably some kind of family mould. Booth had puzzled look on his face but then he remembered how many times he went through and the alarm started with that annoying beeping. He smiled at the guard but the man was standing there with innocent face and he was looking straight ahead. It was funny. Even Bones was smiling.

Angela was standing with Parker and he apologized. He is clever boy so he can understand very well that he can't do that. And he understood. Then he wished them all good morning. The mood was up again. Bones with Booth joined them at the platform. Bones had those reports with her. All of them understood. It's nine o'clock and they just have to start with their work. Those boys deserve their justice.

"Hey, you want to go with me?" Angela asked suddenly Parker.

"Yeah! Can we draw? And look at some pictures? Pleeeeeease." Parker said and he was happy that she offered him that she'd be with him again.

Angela nodded. Her eyes were sparkling. She can get some information from him. And she wanted to take him away because others would most probably discuss the case. She told him to go ahead and wait for her in her office. Before he left them Booth kneeled down to his eye level. He didn't say anything.

"I will be okay, dad. Don't worry." Parker said in voice that sounded like the one Booth had always when he was reassuring someone.

"Okay." Booth said with a smile across his face. He was proud of his boy.

"Don't leave Bones, okay daddy? You know, just to be sure. Just stay with her all the time, okay?"

Parker was almost demanding a promise from both Bones and Booth that they'd stay together. Everyone understood this. Angela told them about what she was talking about with Parker. They didn't know about the speech that Booth and Bones had with him yesterday, but that was not important. Parker was sure that with Bones his daddy would be safe and that with his daddy would Bones be safe. Booth promised him what he wanted. Parker gave him a hug. He turned to Bones and she was hesitating. She feels bad about promises. But Booth was looking at her and she could read in his eyes. Everything she needed to make a decision was there. So after several seconds she promised Parker the same thing as his father did. Parker hugged her and she stroked his hair before she told him goodbye. Then he left.

Booth was looking into Bren's eyes and he whispered 'Thanks'. She smiled at him as a response.

Bones gave reports to others. Booth spoke up.

"Okay, so till now we have nothing. Not a single trace, not a fingerprint or a single hair. Nothing. It looks like our murderer is a professional." He was cold. He had to be.

"And it's same with me. I got some problems with our skeletons. The cleaning is not going as fast as I hoped it would. I may have them clean probably on Thursday, sorry." Zach apologized.

"That means probably no work for me on this case till that day. So I can stay with Parker and then someone else can be with him and I'll work a little again, okay?" Angela asked others. But none of them said a single thing. They simply nodded.

"Okay, so I am on my way now… Booth? You think that you might be able to stop by maybe for lunch?" Angela was asking him in so soft voice. He understood why she did so. He nodded. She thanked him and then she left them.

"Nothing new from me either. Other results from autopsies are not done yet. As soon as I'll have something I'll give you a call." Camille added because she was the next one to speak about news.

"So I am the last? Great. I actually have some news. One is a bad one and one is a good one. I start with the bad one. My results are not done yet and it seems that they won't be done for about 20 to 40 hours. Maybe more, sorry. And the good one is that I put the barrel under scan and in about a minute I'll have results." Jack told them.

He was smiling a little and he looked proud of himself. They all know that cases like this one take a lot of time to be investigated and solved but all of them always hope that it will be different this time and that they will be able to put the guilty person into jail quickly and soon. Booth looked confused a little.

"Two questions. First. Why did you put the barrel under scan? Second. What is with the skeleton here?"

He said and it was his old self. It was Booth that they know. Always little confused in the lab, always caring, always paying attention. It was the FBI Agent they can trust. His first question was answered by Jack and when he finished Zach took his chance and answered the second one. Jack told them that he found something scraped out in the bottom of the barrel so he tried to make a scan to be able to find out what was there. And Zach told them that because they couldn't work on the actual case because they needed to wait for results he pulled out one of the limbo cases. He just wanted to do his job. But before anyone could say some really fitting comment Jack's computer beeped loudly.

Jack went there to take a look at the screen. He called Zach and he helped him. It took them about two minutes before they printed a paper. Jack handed it to Booth. Booth smiled. But then his features tightened up.

"What do you have? What did they find there?" Bones asked him.

"It's an address. It was scarped into the bottom of the barrel." Jack answered instead of Booth. Booth was speechless and he looked angry a little.

"Another one? Another address that means another barrel and that means another victim, right? Shit."

Camille said. Now she was angry too. Bones didn't say anything at all and Zach was working on the skeleton he had there. Booth was silent. He was thinking. After a minute he pulled out his phone and called his boss. He told him about the address. Some police patrol was sent there and Booth told Cullen that he was on his way there too. He was about to leave without Bones. But she stopped him on his way.

"Hey, wait for me!" She told him softly.

"You're not coming. If it is another victim you don't need to be there." He answered almost coldly.

"You're kidding, right? Firstly I am your partner and that means that I always go with you. Secondly you promised your son not to leave me, remember? And at last who the hell you think you are that you are trying to tell me where to go?" Bones asked him.

Her voice was a bit louder than usually. And firm. She didn't leave any space for arguing. She was going with him and he had no other choice than to accept it. Camille didn't need to go with them so she told them so. And secondly she felt like there was something happening between them and despite the fact how curious she was she was sure that it would be better to leave them alone. So Bones left the lab side by side with Booth who didn't say any other thing. Maybe he understood that it was pointless and maybe he was glad that she was going with him. It's not important, is it? The only important thing is that she is with him.

They stopped by one big map of DC to find the address because none of them was sure where the place actually was. It was almost outside of the city. It was near one old mine that was closed for several years and determined to be filled with some earth. The place was dangerous. Bones and Booth were living in DC for ages and none of them was aware about the existence of that mine.

During the drive they didn't say a word. Booth was focusing on driving or at least he tried to pretend so. And Bones was sitting there and staring ahead. Both had their heads full of thoughts. When they arrived at their crime scene they were shocked. Just one police officer was standing there. He greeted them and waited for them until they climbed off the car.

"Sir, Madam, Sergeant Matthews. I was sent there to check the address."

"Agent Booth and this is Dr. Brennan, my partner." Booth answered him. It was almost automatically.

"The address belongs to a shelter actually. It used to stand right here. But if you take a look into the mine you'll see that the rain during last night damaged the shelter and that it was scoured down there. So you can find there some planks, several barrels and some sheet-metal stocks." He really sounded like he was sorry that he couldn't help them but Bones was not satisfied with this at all.

"Okay, can we go down there?" She asked. Booth was not surprised, he expected it.

"Madam at your place I wouldn't do that. Dispatcher sent some structural engineer here to take a look at the mine. It is not completely steady. The guy is supposed to be here in about four hours."

The poor man tried to convince them not to go there for their own safety. But Bones was resolved and she took her way to Booth's track to change into her working clothes. They both have their working overalls in his car. Booth asked the police officer for some more information. And he was not happy with his answers. It looked like that another barrel was there in the same shape and color as those they already have. So they probably have another victim. He made some calls to hurry everything around the mine and the engineer. He asked the officer to pull out the yellow tape and secure the place. Then he followed Bones. She changed into her overall. This was the time when she was wearing just her underwear, t-shirt and her sweatpants under the overall. When he was about to talk to her about their coming down before the place would be secured properly she just handed him his overall.

"You can stay here or you can change and then go with me. But with our without you I am coming down there right now before some landslip will bury our potential next victim and maybe some evidence." She told him as a matter of fact.

He was about to cuff her to the steering wheel in his car to make her wait but she said those words with determination in her voice and he simply understood. And she was right. They need the barrel. Or at least she needs to see it and take pictures. He exhaled sharply and then he changed into his working overall. It was not comfortable but it was better than to risk staining his suit. And it was quite warm today so he was not even cold just in his boxers and vest that he is usually wearing under his shirt.

"Bones can you wait a minute? Please, just one minute." He asked her.

She nodded. She could wait a minute. He called his boss to tell him about the situation. Cullen promised him that he'd send some people there. Booth thanked him and didn't tell him that he was about to go down there without backup and CSI team and permission to go there. This was another time when was about to risk his career and honour because of her, for her. He was not hesitating to do that. Maybe it should scare him but it didn't. He was completely okay with that fact. He realized a long time ago that his devotion to Bones was unlimited and unconditional. He was not thinking about it. He just accepted it.

Policeman tried to stop them but he failed. Booth took torch and gun and Bones took her bag, camera and another torch. They slowly made their way down the mine. It was steep. They spotted those barrels and everything that was left from the shelter about fifty meters ahead. There was some big space there; it looked like a room there in the mine. Maybe some space for miners, who knows. They were walking carefully because the shaft was narrow and the earth under their feet was slippery. Booth was first and Bones was following him. He insisted that he'd go first for her safety. And now it was him who used the tone of voice that left no space for arguing.

They are working together for so long that they can tell when is better to follow and when is better to lead. But despite that Bones still has her comments about archaic alpha male tendencies and Booth is still teaching her about what does it mean to be a gentleman. It's the way they are working and even living. And it works for them. Well, for most of the times.

They were both surprised that this was their first time there. It looked like a perfect place where to hide some corpse. Geez... Bad thoughts.

When they heard those horrible noises of land sliding down it was too late for them. Bones spotted how the ceiling was squirming and she stopped Booth. But he was already aware of those events around them and he was analyzing the situation. He was a soldier and he knew how to survive. All his senses were in attention mode. When Bones stopped him he pushed her towards those barrels and then he followed her within a second. She was not able to keep her balance so she felt to the ground and rolled over. Booth was soon by her side and within another second he pulled her beneath him. He covered her with his own body to protect her. She was unconscious. She probably got hit into her head while she felt down to the ground but because she was not bleeding it would be probably fine. It was the only reason why she was not struggling with him about his protection tendencies. But recently she was able to accept his protection. Luckily.

The shaft collapsed. It all happened so damn quickly that there was nothing that could be done for them.

Angela was with Parker sitting in her office. They were drawing for some time. But Parker didn't say a single word. It was strange. But Angela realized that he didn't look so frightened like he did yesterday. So she was just there with him, smiling and he was drawing and she was helping him.

"Auntie? Can you tell me something about daddy? You know, some story." He asked her in sweet voice. His eyes were sparkling a little.

"Yeah, I think I can if you really want me to." She was hesitating a little. She knows a lot of 'stories' about Booth AND about Brennan as well, but are they suitable for little boy? She was not so sure about that.

"Thanks. Mummy… she says that I don't know who daddy really is. That I don't know anything about him. She says that he is a good man and that he may be a good father but sometimes it seems to me she doesn't like him at all. Ange, do I know who he is?"

"Hey, kiddo, he's your daddy. You are not old enough to know some things about him but I am sure that as soon as you grew up a little he'll tell you everything you'll ask him about. But let me tell you that Seeley Booth is a good man and a very good friend. I like him a lot."

"Yeah, he's someone like hero, right? And he's daddy. My daddy."

Parker sounded little sad but he smiled a little. He seemed to be proud that he was Booth's son. Angela stroked his hair lightly. She has to tell this to Booth. It is not right from Becca that she's saying those things to Parker about his father. How she can put him into such an awful position? But who knows about what this all is. Booth needs to know. He won't be pleased about Parker's mum but he'll sure be pleased that his son thinks that he is someone like a hero.

She was thinking really hard about what to tell him and what not to tell him. She decided to tell him about the Christmas they met. He agreed. And he told Angela that it was his worst Christmas because he was not with his father. So she modified events from those Christmas and then she told Parker about his father and Bones and everything. And she did it in way that was acceptable.

Jack was working still on everything about their current case. But there was not a single thing. He was doing all he could but every sample he had was being tested now and he felt little out of everything. So he decided to look at something else. Zach gave him samples that belonged to the limbo case he was working on so Jack helped him a little.

Zach was working on the skeleton he had on table. This was one of the most important things he learned from Dr. Brennan. That no matter what he still has his work as a forensic anthropologist and that means that he has always something to do. He learned that FBI was not a priority number one. And he also learned that despite everything sometimes was just right to do something not entirely according to his usual work. Something like going to the field or not obeying orders from your boss or for example contacting a criminal when your partner's life is in danger. Stuff like that. He was thinking about Dr. Brennan for several minutes. She gave him so much. And all he can do to render her is to be the best forensic anthropologist, to do his job and use the knowledge he has.

Camille was working on some reports and paperwork. She was waiting for results as others were. So she decided that she needed to do something. And for her there was not any limbo case to work on. Hangover was not so bad anymore and she felt relieved a little that she didn't go with Booth out there into the field today. She was wondering about what was happening there.

They were waiting for call from Booth or Brennan, for them to return or maybe for some message. They were all curious. Do they have victim number three or not? It's been about three hours and still nothing. Angela couldn't resist so she tried to reach Brennan on her cell phone but she was not answering it. The same situation was in Booth's case. No answer. It was the lunch time and still no call from them. They become to worry about them but they didn't say a word because Parker was there with them. They all felt like there was some heavy burden on their shoulders.

Cullen was not usually doing job like taking care about some calls about his agents but when it is going about Booth he always acts in a different way. But because it was him who allowed him to take Brennan as a partner and it was him who put together the best investigating duo in the state, he is just protecting them both. Yeah, he is curious when it is about them, he knows a lot about all the Squad. And he knows Booth and he knows Brennan, maybe more than she thinks. And to be honest he likes a lot all the Squint Squad. After some time that he spent with them he was finally able to understand why Booth liked them so much. And now it was him, the Deputy Director, who has to tell them the bed news. So he called Dr. Camille Saroyan because she was the boss there in the Institute.

It was about two o'clock when Camille called her people to get them in her office as soon as possible. Two minutes ago she got a call from Cullen. They need to know.

This day was full of more and more bad news. And those good ones were somehow not able to cheer people up. Wait – were there any good news today? Oh, maybe, but they none of them was able to remember a single one. Oh, this was a bad day already and it was just two in the afternoon.

* * *

_**Okay, so this is the end of chapter number eight. You liked it? Let me know :o) Really, reviews are still really appreciated!**_


	9. To be cold, to feel safe, to feel lonely

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

* * *

**Spoilers**

Yeah, most probably this chapter contains some spoilers, like the other ones do.

**Disclaimer**

Just the plot is mine, nothing more.

**Author's notes**

Well, this chapter is maybe a little longer but I hope you'd like it anyway ;o)

Thanks for your reviews, I am so glad that you liked the last chapter! I am still sorry about my mistakes. So now … just read enjoy chapter number nine!

Isobel

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 – ****To be cold, to feel safe, to feel lonely**

_This day was full of more and more bad news. And those good ones were somehow not able to cheer people up. Wait – were there any good news today? Oh, maybe, but they none of them was able to remember a single one. Oh, this was a bad day already and it was just two in the afternoon._

The Squint Squad came into Camille's office. They waited a minute or two until Camille was able to tell them what was going on. She had Cullen on the phone again. Angela had confused look on her face and Jack was trying really badly to calm her. She was pacing around the office like a wild cat in her cage. Camille put down the phone and turned to face them all. She exhaled and then she was able to say something.

"Okay, so Cullen called me because I am officially the boss here. It's about Booth and Brennan."

"Spill it." Angela said shortly.

"They arrived at that address. It was outside the DC. It belonged to some shelter near one old mine. But because of the raining yesterday the shelter does no longer exist. Barrels that were inside it were scoured into the mine. The whole shaft was unstable. They were supposed to wait for a structural engineer. But they went down there because they were afraid of a landslide. It could damage the barrel and the evidence and everything even more that it already has been. They went about fifty meters into the mine before the whole mine collapsed." Camille was trying to stay calm and professional but it was damn hard.

Angela was shaking a little, Zach was just staring and Jack tried to think about it.

"Hey, are they alive?" He asked.

"They are not sure. It happened several hours ago. They are trying to stabilize the area now so we have to wait and then we'll see. There was a lot of space down there so they had a chance to survive." Camille was aware of everything that Cullen told her so she tried to convince others that their friends and colleagues were just fine.

"And the oxygen?" Angela asked with tears glittering in her eyes. Her voice was low.

"The mine has several downcasts. So we just have to believe that they survived the collapse because in that case they still have a great chance. Cullen assured me that they were doing everything possible and impossible to get them out of there. They think that they might have their possible position. He will call me as soon as he'll have something." Camille said.

They all nodded their heads. Angela tried to calm down but she was crying a little.

"Angela, take your time to accept the information. I can take care of Parker." Zach offered her.

He saw how she hugged Jack in attempt to stop shaking so he decided to help a little as a normal human. She thanked him. And he suggested that they shouldn't tell the boy a single thing about this. They agreed with him. There was no need to scare him. They all are scared enough.

"Hey, Zach, he might ask about Booth." Angela warned him.

"I'll figure out something to tell him, don't worry." He assured her with voice full of concern.

Zach found Parker in Angela's office. He offered him to go with him and try something that could be fun. Parker was happy but he asked about Ange. Zach was not sure what to tell him. He is not good in issues like this one. He has to tell him something that won't scare him. So he decided to try to lie to him. And he told him that she was with Camille and they were working on something important. Parker understood. And Zach was content because it was not a lie at all, just a little.

But then Parker asked him about lunch with his daddy. Zach was dead in tracks in that moment.

"Booth is stuck at the crime scene with Dr. Brennan. He is sorry that he can't make it." Zach tried this tactics.

"Okay. No problem. They will make it for dinner." Parker said with smile and Zach was left speechless.

He just nodded. But he knew about the conversation that Ange had with the boy about the safety of his father and father's partner. So he decided to change the subject of their conversations. So he tried to figure out what to do with Parker in their time together. But he has some younger siblings so he is good in taking care of children. He decided to ask Parker about his ideas and it worked. They were about to speak about the DNA and than about to make an image of his DNA. They were both excited equally.

Outside the mine were standing cars and trucks, people were doing several different things; it looked like an ant-hill where everyone had a certain thing to do. And they were all trying to find out if Booth with Bones were alive and where. Yeah, those barrels were about fifty meters from the entrance but that didn't mean that Brennan with Booth were there too. The landslide was massive and it was hard as hell to find anything. They needed to stabilize the area and then they needed to dig out some earth and decide about where to make a rescuing shaft. They checked downcasts and they were completely functional so there was hope. If Booth and Brennan somehow managed to survive the collapse of the shaft they might be alive. At least everyone hoped so.

Brennan was underneath Booth and he was protecting her by his own body. Some soil fell onto them and some rocks but the construction of the mine in the place where they landed to be safe was holding so they were probably safe. Brennan was in shock. Booth waited until those horrible sounds faded away. Then he slowly got up so he was resting on his arms and leaning over Brennan. She had her eyes closed and it looked like she lost her consciousness. Booth checked her head and he didn't find any wound. He moved so he was sitting now and then he tried to wake her up.

Brennan opened her eyes suddenly. She moved so she was sitting too. She was confused and in a shock. Her eyes were open widely and she was breathing sharply. Booth tried to call her name but she was not paying any attention.

"We're buried! Again! And you're here and Jack's not and you're not there and Jack is! We will die here! We will die! They won't find us! You're here with me! You won't find us! We will die! We will run out of the air! We won't survive this time! And I don't have anything to write on! They won't find us! We'll die!"

Bones was in shock. She was almost screaming these sentences. Booth tried to call her name several times. Every time he was louder. But she was not focusing on him. She was desperate. She panicked. Booth took her by her shoulders and shook with her several times. He was rough but she was still murmuring and her breathing was more and more sharp. She was crying. She was screaming.

Booth shouted her nickname. Then he tried her first name. But she was still confused and in great shock. He was wondering about what to do. But his training told him and he was just hesitating because it was Bones. But then he decided that he had to do that. He took her head into his palms very tightly and he said very loudly Doctor Brennan! She was quiet in the very same moment. Scared. Her eyes were looking around. She was not focused.

"Bones! Hey! Listen to me! Look into my eyes, you hear me?! Look. Into. My. Eyes. Just FOCUS!" His voice was firm and she was so close that she slowly made herself to look into his eyes.

"That's my girl. Listen to me, Bones. You think you can do that?" He asked her.

She needed her time to accept the situation. She didn't even comment his claiming her as his girl. After a moment she nodded her head.

"Okay. The shaft collapsed but we are alive. And they know we are here. They will find us soon. Okay?" He tried his reassuring voice.

He was looking straight into her eyes. She nodded again still not able to speak. He was caressing her cheeks with his thumbs tenderly. She was crying silently. After a minute she was shaking and she was not able to stop. But she was still looking into his eyes.

"Are you hurt? Any wounds?" Booth asked her. His voice was back in normal, maybe little more tender than usually.

"I think I am okay. I just…" Her words trailed away.

"Seeley, I… can't…" She tried again but she failed again.

"Hey… it's okay." He was sure that she was in very bad shape. She called him by his given name. That means she is not okay at all.

"No, it's not. It's not. Last time we managed to get out just because it was me and Jack buried down there and you were out there looking for us. You found us. But you are here. And Jack is not. And we won't get out. We will die here. We will die. Buried under the ground. We can't even stand up because this whole place collapsed. I… don't wanna die… Booth… I…" She didn't finish.

She was again falling back into that damn shock. She was shaking a lot now and crying a lot too. Booth knew about what happened in the car when Gravedigger buried her with Hodgins there in the car. And she seemed to be okay, she seemed to get used to those memories. But she is not okay with that all. She was scared and she was in shock obviously. Booth did the only thing he could think about to help her. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her very tightly. She buried her head into his shoulder. He felt how she got lost in his embrace. She was just a little girl once more. Crying and shaking.

"Shhh… Bones… Shhh… It will be okay, I promise. They will find us. You hear me? And we have plenty of fresh air so don't be afraid. We can't stand up but we can move. And that's good. I am here with you and you know what that means? You remember? That means you are safe. Shh…"

Booth was tracing soothing circles on her back and he was caressing her hair. He was just trying to reassure her. To sooth her a little. She shivered every time he touched her but she didn't seemed to dislike him touching her. What was with her? It was breaking his heart to see her like that. But he could understand it. He didn't try to ask her about the other things she was speaking about while she was rambling. It was not important.

It took her about fifteen minutes until she stopped with shaking. He felt that so he tried to pull away. But he didn't get a chance. Her grip on him tightened.

"No! Please don't." She said suddenly. It left him a little bit perplexed.

"Hey, it's okay Bones…"

"Just hold me, okay? I need you to hold me. Please." She whispered.

By the tone of her voice he could tell she was about to cry again. But they were still kneeling on their knees and it was not comfortable at all. Booth caressed her hair once more. Their barrel was just about two meters from them. But as he saw it they had a lot of time to take a look at it. Right know he needed his partner back. And he needed to change the position because his body was aching almost everywhere.

"Okay, I'll hold you. I won't go away. I promise. I just need to move or my legs will fall off. So give me a second to find some better position, all right?" He asked her.

He was talking to her more like a father to child than a partner to partner of a friend to another. She was so out of herself that she even didn't comment that stupidity about legs falling off. It was ridiculous but she didn't care. After a moment she reluctantly let him go but she still held him by hand. But then she had to let it go because he moved away a little. It was chance to take a look into her eyes again. She was so vulnerable. It was not many times that she allowed anyone to see her like this. She looks so beautiful when she has no barriers to hide behind. But it is not completely her. Booth knew that she'd be herself soon; she just needed some time to regain her strength and her composure.

He moved away to lean against the wall down there. He found relatively comfortable place. He sat down there and made himself comfortable. Then he waited for his partner. She sat down next to him. He held her very close. After a while she was crying again and he was again just there for her. But this time he kissed her into her hair several times. He felt how her fists clenched to his overall. She really needed him. After several minutes she was still shivering. And hesitating to say a single thing. She was not even fully focusing on their situation. Booth was holding her hand and their fingers were moving slowly. It was electrical and it was tempting. She shivered again.

"Booth, may I… you…. Just…." She tried to explain what she was about to do but it was pointless.

"Just do whatever you want to. I am a big strong boy you know? I can handle it. I am all yours, Bones." He said.

And it was his little annoying and cocky tone. And charming smile. But it was working on her. She smiled a little. Yeah, even in the worst situation he has the ability to make her smile. She was not so scared anymore. He was there, with her. As she was looking into his eyes and she felt his body so close she was much more okay.

"I am cold." She told him.

And she sounded almost embarrassed a little. He told her to move. And she moved. And he was left speechless.

He was not sure whose idea it was but she moved so she was sitting between his legs, leaning her back against his chest. He moved a little too. Now she was again captured in his arms. But she was not complaining at all. She felt like a little girl and she felt protected in the moment when Booth closed his embrace around her. He was rubbing her arms in attempt to warm her a little. And it was working. He was singing some song about the Sahara desert into her ear. It was not making any sense but that was not important. She was smiling and then she was laughing. She felt better.

They were not sure how it happened but when she turned to put her head on his chest again, the limbs tangled together and after several moments it was hard to tell where was the end of one and the begging of another. They just seemed to be one being. And they were not shivering at all anymore. They relaxed. They were sitting there in this position for about what - an hour? Who knows...?

"Thanks." Bones said softly and lowly.

"You're welcome." Was the reply she got.

"Booth, do you really think that they will find us? That we will survive?" Still the same low voice but this time with hint of fear.

Booth felt how she tried to snuggle up more close to him. But there was no place more close to him where she could go. He was not sure what that meant. What was she seeking for in his arms? He moved and made her move as well. Now she was again leaning against him and they were able to see each other's face. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and wiped away the single tear that was falling down there. His eyes were full of tender. She closed hers for a moment. He could feel how she eased her deadly grip on him a little. He lifted up her chin. She looked into his eyes once more.

"Yeah, I do believe so. I have son out there and he is waiting for me and for my partner to come back to him. And that is exactly what I am planning to do. Because you know what he would never forgive me? He would never forgive me leaving him and letting you leave him. Got the point?" He was smiling and she nodded.

"What about to try get away from here? You said something about the downcasts." She tried.

"I wouldn't try that. We don't know anything about the stability of this mine." He was being professional. His well practiced sense of self-preservation was in its full working mode.

"I agree. I am not glad about it but I agree." She told him honestly.

He smiled at her confession. It was unlike her usual self. But this was not a usual situation. He was not sure what was displaying in her eyes in the moment when she turned away from him. But something made her do that and what more – something that was running through her head made her pull away from him. He didn't ask. He understood. This was one of those moments when was better to wait. She'll tell him what is bothering her. He gave her all the time she needed.

His decision to give her time changed in the moment when he saw her tensed. And then her shoulders became to shake a little. She was suppressing sobs. After all those times he saw her do that he was damn sure about it when it was happening right in front of his eyes. And he was clueless about why it was happening. But more important to him was that she didn't say anything yet. He didn't know what to do. She was avoiding him. She moved away a little more. And that was the moment when he failed in his determination not to do anything.

He moved a little and tried to reach for her. But she somehow saw it coming and shrugged. The longed-for effect was there – he stopped.

"You know you can tell me, right?" He asked her.

His voice was the one that she could trust completely. Still she seemed not to have enough courage to look at him. She shook her head. He could hear her cry. Then it suddenly happened. She turned and looked straight into his eyes. He froze.

"It's my fault we are trapped here. It was me who insisted on going down here despite the fact how dangerous it was. I put your life in danger. You are right you know? You have son there and he needs you. But you risked your life to protect mine, again. And you saved me. But you shouldn't do that. I am so sorry, Booth. So sorry."

And she really was. She was crying but without any noises. She was so quiet that it was almost deafening for him. He was not sure what to say. This was… too much. Two miserable days and his life was upside down several times. And she was with him all the time. And now she was not trying to hide behind her walls, she was being honest with him; she opened herself to him and he? He didn't find a single word to tell her what he needed her to know. He tried and failed. But she continued. Little calmer than she was but still she was more Bones than Dr. Brennan.

"I am totally useless and I hate it. The barrel... it's two maybe three meters from me and I can't make myself to go there and do my work. I am scared and that's something that I can't bear!" She screamed.

Booth was looking at her. It hit him too late. He was almost sure he understood what her point was. He knew what he had to do but she was faster than him. She spoke again.

"See?! I am not that strong woman capable of doing her job properly! I failed! I am just sitting here in this old mine and despite everything you told me I am thinking about dying here… I … failed."

She dropped her head onto her chest. She trailed off in her speech. She bent her knees under her head and hugged herself. Her hair was falling around her face as she buried it into her knees. She was crying. And she felt miserable. Booth didn't try to touch her. Maybe he is not the cleverest man in the world but even he can figure out that this is not about touching her and making her feel better. She needed her space. He was thinking really hard about what to say. Of course he knew what to tell her but he didn't want to lay his cards on the table yet. He took a deep breath and then he spoke.

"There's nothing you have to be sorry about. I could handcuff you to my car or find another way how to stop you but I didn't. Yes, we are trapped here but that doesn't mean we are going to die here. And you are not useless you know? You are the best in your job and I am pretty sure that when we will get out of here you will do it properly. As always. You didn't fail. You have never failed. Don't think that, Bones, it's not true. And ... You are smart if you are scared. I am scared too. We don't have any water and it's more and more freezing down here. But I tell you one thing. You didn't die when you were buried in your car because you believed that you could make it. And I know that you are not giving up anything so you will stay alive and with me and we will survive this."

He was planning to be soft and honest but he was firm and his voice was shaking. That damned Gravedigger case was something that was hunting him in his sleep for ages now. And it is normal that she is scared and that he is scared. But it was him who felt guilty. He didn't protect her. It was him who failed, not her.

"I survived there under the ground because I was sure that you would find me no matter what. And I didn't think for a second that it was your fault. I am not stupid, Booth. I can see YOUR point."

She told him almost too coldly. But he didn't respond to her. He couldn't. He took another breath and then he continued exactly at the point where he stopped several moments before. It was safer than thinking about what she just told him.

"And thank you for not opening the barrel now. Because it would make us both to feel really sick and because we have to stay here for who knows how long it's better for us not to open it. And just to be sure Bones, you were right. We needed to go there and find this damned thing. We had to. So we went down here. It's no one false, okay? All we need is just try to stay awake and warm. Right?"

It was his playful tone now. He told her maybe too much already. But he needed her to be herself once more. She was still very upset. But she nodded her head. She was shivering. And she felt tired as hell. This emotional rollercoaster was worse than the fact of burial itself. Booth moved so he was next to her right now. He took her head in his hands one more time today. And he wiped away her tears again. She closed her eyes.

"It's an honour for me to know that you have some kind of faith in me. Thank you, Temperance." He said softly and gave her a small smile.

They didn't need to talk about the Gravedigger because they have already said almost everything during those long months. Booth was not even sure if he wanted to know everything. He took her hands in his. They were cold as ice. He rubbed them in attempt to warm her but it was useless. When she finally looked at him she was smiling too. They were staring into each other's face for what seemed to be eternity. Then Booth moved away a little to take a look at her body from her head to her toes. The light was emitted just by the only one torch they saved so it was hard to find out anything.

"Bones would you be so kind and tell me where are you hurt?!" He asked her. Then he pierced her to the wall by his eyes.

"Why… what makes you believe that I am hurt? I am fine." She tried to reassure him. But by his look she could tell that she was not successful.

"Bones, you were in shock and we both know that. And you were shivering a lot and not just because you were cold. Maybe I am not a doctor but I can tell when someone is or was bleeding. So, please, tell me."

"What if I don't?" She was provoking him and she knew that. But she was curious.

"I'll pin you down to the ground and take that overall from you to find out where you are hurt." He informed her.

He leaned closer to her. She felt his hot breath tickle her. He was not making fun of her. She was fighting with the idea of telling him but when he was about to grab her by her arms to put her into a lying position she gave up.

"All right, all right. I think it's my shoulder. I don't think that I broke any bone. But maybe I have a wound there because it is aching a lot and I can feel something hot on my back and I suppose it may be blood." She said and she was somehow sorry about it. He was in shock.

"Are you still bleeding, Bones?"

"No, I don't think so. But maybe I lost some blood. But not much I think. Please, trust me, it's nothing, just some bruises and maybe some cuts. Booth, really, I am fine."

He was not looking at her anymore. He dropped his hands to his sides and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to think or what to feel. To be trapped with her like this was an opportunity for them to talk about everything. But it seemed to them that they were not able to do that. Not the right time? Maybe. Place? Certainly. But still they should talk. He was thinking about his options when he felt her touching him.

She took his hands in hers. And it took his attention. But he tried not to let her know that he was listening. Why should he? And why not? Oh, he was not able to think anymore.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you. It's just minor injury, nothing serious. I didn't want to make you care too much about me. Because then you are not taking care of yourself. And you have to be okay, unharmed and safe because Parker needs you." She told him. He didn't open his eyes but he replied.

"And I need you. I need you to be okay, unharmed and safe." It was almost like a whisper.

She heard him. And her heart stopped for a moment just to start pounding in double speed. He just told her that… oh. He finally looked into her eyes.

"Are there any chances that we might find your bag and that you have something like a first aid kit there?"

He asked her in that tone that always made her smile. She nodded. And they tried to look around. They found another torch and a camera. After several minutes Bones found her bag. It was buried under some stones. Booth told her to move away and then he tried to dig it out. They were paying full attention to any noises and everything that could augur another collapse of this place. But nothing happened. Booth pulled the bag out and handed it to Brennan. She opened it and found something that looked like a very small bag. It was her home made first aid kit. He pulled out some disinfection and plasters.

"Okay Bones, let's see how badly harmed you really are."

Booth told her. She didn't like the idea of taking her overall off but she had no choice. She was sure that he would easily make her to take it off. Yeah, she'd kick his ass as soon as he'd treat her wound but… She decided to do it by the easy way. She unzipped the overall and turned around. Booth was sitting behind her. He helped her to get the overall down from her shoulders. She was shivering. It was cold down there.

He found several scratches and bruises but she was right because there was no serious injury. She had some blood on her back. He took the disinfection and cleaned the wound. She hissed when he touched her shoulder. But she didn't say a single word. He was trying really badly to be gentle. But it was hard. He put a plaster on her wound. She pulled away before he could help her with getting back into the upper part of her overall.

"Come on, Bones, let me help you."

He asked her in so sweet tone that she could not resist. She was shaking because she was cold. He rubbed her arms but it was not helping much at all. He put the overall on her shoulders but she didn't go into it properly. Sleeves were still free. He took her hair out of the overall and then he kissed her neck. He couldn't help himself. But she just shivered again and didn't say a single word. She heard him how he was unzipping his overall and she was wondering what the hell was going on. She turned to face him.

Booth was not as close to her as he was a minute ago. He was leaning against the wall of the mine. She was looking at him suspiciously. And he was smiling.

"Booth? What are you doing?" She asked him in tone like she was saying 'oh god, what stupid thing is he doing now?' and his smile faded a little.

"Come on Einstein, think a little. You are cold. And the best way how to stay warm is to be together, right? It's physics. So move Bones. Come close to me, okay? You trust me, don't you?" He was playing a very dirty game.

She didn't comment his mentioning Einstein. It was pointless. She moved to sit next to him, but he took her hands and put them under his own overall. It was the minute when everything hit her. He was trying to warm her by his own body heat. That was the reason why he didn't help her fully go into the overall. She gave him a million watt smile. She moved into his embrace and hugged him under his overall. He tightened the grip around her torso. They both seemed to relax after a minute or two.

Booth was slowly losing his mind. What the hell was he doing? At first those things he said. Then he took care of her wounds. Then he kissed her neck! Jesus…that was very dangerous. But she didn't kick him so maybe she liked it. It was just feather light kiss. But it sent him somewhere far, far away. And then he offered her to warm herself under his overall! And now she was sitting there so damn close to him and she was holding him. He could feel her pressed against him, her hands on his back, and her head on his chest. This WAS really dangerous. But he was trying to be gentleman. So he was just making circles on her back and stroking her hair. And it felt good.

Bones was not sure how that all has happened. At first she fell apart. Then he told her those nice things. Then she confessed him to something he should never know. And what more she let him treat her wound. And now she was holding him and not complaining at all. His touch was soothing and his body heat was pleasant. She relaxed. She stopped analyzing everything; there was no need for that. They are trapped in the mine so why think at all? They might find them but who knows… And to be held by him is better than anything now. She knew that she was supposed to stay awake but she couldn't help it. She slowly fell asleep.

Booth felt how her breathing was steadier and deeper than several minutes ago. She was asleep. He was thinking about waking her up but he decided not to. They are both fine and cold. She must be exhausted because she was put through her own little hell in this mine. He waited several more minutes to be sure that she wouldn't wake up and then he moved. He managed them into lying position. She was lying on him, held very close and very firm. Before he fell asleep he felt her move her head. He fell asleep with realization that she just made herself comfortable in his arms. Again. He kissed her in hair.

It was about five o'clock and Camille still didn't receive the call they were all waiting for. Angela was with Parker and others were working on a limbo case that Zach picked up this morning. Camille started to worry a lot. This was not good, not at all.

Yeah, maybe she is not their best friend but she is a friend. And she likes them both. With Booth they have a special kind of a friendship. They are always completely honest with each other. It's hard and sometimes they don't like it all but it's working for them. And Dr. Brennan is someone like a friend to her. Camille never understood what the hell has happened in her life that she was so closed and without any social skills. But Booth seemed to know from the very first moment. Not even Angela knows Brennan as much as Seeley. And that means something. And she saw them. She knows about them. Maybe it's good for them to be together and alone, maybe they will talk. But trapped in the mine with no guarantee of surviving? Well, that's not the better place. Camille was slowly losing her inner battle. To call or not to call Cullen and ask him? She was not sure at all.

Her day was brighter a little because her boyfriend called her. He is back in town. And he will be at home waiting for her to come. She was so glad that Alex was back. And as soon as possible she will go to his place and kiss him and lost herself in his arms. She missed him a lot. And she needs him a lot.

Zach and Jack were working on the limbo case, discussing everything possible but none of them mentioned Booth and Bones. They were afraid. They care about them and this situation is very hard to handle. Monday was completely horrible day. But Tuesday seems to be even worse. After about an hour of waiting Zach figured out that Jack was not focusing on his job. And he understood. He didn't say anything.

At first Jack calmed down Angela. She was not in good shape. Zach was with Parker so she had her time to accept that information. She walked away from them all and locked herself in her office. After she broke several things she found there to release her anger and frustration she made the face for Zach and then she took Parker and they walked into gardens of Jeffersonian to practice drawing. She was enjoying his company. It was helping her not to think about Booth and Bren.

Secondly Jack offered Zach his help. And Zach said yes. So he was working with him on the limbo case. But he couldn't concentrate. He was thinking about Booth and Bren. He knows how it feels to be trapped under the ground. And he was sure that Brennan was not taking it well. And Booth… Jack was thinking a lot. Through his mind were running so much thoughts but nothing clear. He was lost. He needed them both to be okay and back with him and with others. Brennan is very close to him despite the fact that they have never talked about their 'relationship'. And Booth is his friend. And he just can't lose them. No… This was too much for him, this all.

Parker believed that his father and Bones were working. He was chatting with Angela and drawing and he was quite happy. At first he was telling her about him and about Zach and about the time they spent together. Parker was speaking about DNA and he seemed to be really excited about it. Angela had to think about Booth while his son was explaining her what the DNA was. Zach explained whole thing to him very well. Angela was proud of him. But Booth will probably need some time to accept the fact that his son was a half-squint now. And what more – Parker was happy about it.

She waited for the right time and then she asked Parker about events from the previous day. And he didn't see anything bad on telling her so he told her. And she felt better. It looked like those two finally found a way how to talk and how to be together. She was laughing a lot when he told her about the bird. And about the breakfast. It was funny. She just wished to see Bren act like a normal human. So far is Booth the only one who has the privilege to see her like that. And now even Parker. But she? She was jealous of them a little. But then she realized that she and Bren knew each other for small eternity. And she was so glad when she realized that Booth found a way how to tear down Bren's walls. And Parker was evidently helpful a lot. She has to tell Cam. And she has to talk to Bren.

Angela hoped that Cullen would call soon. She was slowly going insane from all that horrible waiting. And she was afraid. How will she tell Parker about the accident in case they won't make it?

It was about five o'clock when Angela and Parker went back to the lab. He was hungry but he didn't want to eat dinner without his father. So Angela told him to grab just something small as a starter. He agreed. And so he went to her office where she had some snacks in a bag. She went to Cam's to see what's new. Zach and Jack joined her on her way because they were curious too. And it was a right thing to do because Cam was about to call them all to get them somewhere together to tell them that she had a call two minutes ago.

Booth was asleep with Bones in his arms. It felt good. He woke up and she was still sleeping. His body was aching. He needed to change the position. But he was afraid. He didn't want to wake her up. He decided to lie still for some more minutes. He will wake her up then.

He was thinking about this day. It was another bad day and another that brought him closer to Bones. He saw her several times falling apart but never like this. He was confused a little. She seemed to be perfectly content in his embrace. She moved while they were asleep so she had her hands folded on his chest now. He was afraid about her.

They need to talk. A lot. Today they said such things… He was not sure what to think about them. It looked like she cared about him. She was never blaming him. But he was blaming himself. She forgave him. She has faith in him. She was afraid that she disappointed him. Her walls were obviously braking down and she felt vulnerable. And it was scaring her. He wished to reassure her, to make her believe him that he would never harm her. He needs to tell her everything. Probably he will have to make the first step. But he doesn't care about it. He will open himself to her completely. And maybe she will believe him and she won't be so afraid anymore.

With this peaceful face she was almost angelic. And beautiful. She was smiling in her sleep.

Bones was not dreaming, she had nightmares. But every time she was about to wake up with screaming and tears something made her calm down. She will probably never admit it but … she slept so peacefully because she was with Booth. And that is a fact that she is aware of but she is denying it. Every time she is sleeping close to him her sleep is undisturbed. She woke up in his arms and she didn't dare to move. He was caressing her hair and making small circles with his thumbs on her arms and on her back. It felt so damn good. It was a very nice way how to wake up. She gladly let him do that.

She stopped with controlling her own actions so she allowed herself to nuzzle her nose to his neck. She was caressing his chest with her fingers. It was… nice. But it was a mistake and she figured that out when he asked her how she felt. In that moment she realized that she was not allowed to do that so she moved away from him and sat down with her back against a wall. It took Booth several moments before he understood that this was the end of beautiful moments and the end of vulnerable and carefree Bones. He sat down to face his partner. She looked embarrassed and he looked confused and sad. He could see in her eyes how she locked herself behind her walls. He understood.

"Hey, Bones, how are you?" He tried with his usual voice.

"I'm fine, thanks. Hungry, thirsty, dirty but fine." She answered him. It made him smile.

They didn't say any other word. It was scary a little. Something has changed between them and they couldn't accept it. They were trying. They need their time and they both were aware of it. They can't hurry things. Booth was sure that they talk was postponed to indefinite time. Bones was sure that she needed her time alone and her best friend. She needs Angela desperately.

Both Bones and Booth tensed when they heard some noises. Same noises that the mine was emitting while it was collapsing. Bones moved and reached for Booth's hand. She enlaced their fingers and her grip on him was very firm. She was afraid. Boot was afraid as well but he was trying not to panic. When he felt Bones took his hand and how firm she held him he turned his head to look into her eyes for the last time. He saw tears glittering there. He was thinking about kissing her. If they are about to die...

Some stones and earth from the place where the shaft used to be fell down. It looked like another landslide. Before Booth decided about the kiss Bones almost literally jumped into his arms. She held him against his neck. Some stones fell onto their heads. She shivered. She whispered into his ear 'hold me' and he did so. He held her and when another stones from the previous collapsing fell down and made their way towards them, he moved and now he was lying above her and protecting her by his own body. Again.

But it was not a landslide. After two or three minutes they were lighten by some light that was not emitted by their torch. Hell, it couldn't even be the torch because its batteries were discharged. When a blow of fresh air hit their noses they both opened their eyes and looked towards the shaft. They saw a whole there, stiffened and with someone's head. It was a rescuer.

"Sir? Madam? Are you okay?" He asked. And as a reply he heard them both laugh.

Camille was glad that they all decided to go into her office. She closed the door behind them. They all sat down.

"Cullen called. They found them." She informed her friends. And because she was sure that they needed to know everything, she told them.

"They are both all right. Right now they are pulling them out from the mine. They stiffened the shaft so they could do that. The rescuer informed the team on the surface that he found them in embrace and laughing when they realized they were saved."

Camille said that and despite those tears in her eyes she was laughing too. Angela jumped around Jack's neck and kissed him. Zach was smiling. He was not sure what he was allowed to do to show his emotions. But he felt good. They are saved. Camille waited a minute and then she spoke again.

"They need to see a doctor just to be sure but then they can go home."

"Yeah, I can imagine how Bren with Booth will go and see the doctor voluntarily." Angela said.

She said that ironically. But she was right. And it caused them all to laugh again. She stood up and hugged Cam. Then they all decided to go to the lounge and wait for their colleagues. They don't have any work to do because every possible test has been already running and they were waiting for results. Angela went for Parker to bring him there too. They were chatting and Parker was happy. Angela felt relieved. Everyone felt those warming feelings inside because their friends were okay.

Booth and Bones were pulled out from that mine. On the surface were standing several agents, some medics, some policemen and some more unidentified persons. They recognized just Booth's former colleague Henry Hamilton. He greeted them.

"Hey, don't do this anymore, okay buddy?" Henry said with smile spread across his face. Booth nodded.

"When will you be able to pull out the barrel?" Bones asked.

Booth gave her look that was speaking about everything itself. It was exactly the 'you are kidding me' look. But she just shrugged.

"What?! We almost died because of that barrel. And we need it. You know that. So I am just asking." She tried to defend herself.

"Bones… never mind." Booth tried to explain her how ridiculous it was to think about the barrel now but he gave up.

"You need to go and see the doctor. Then you have to wait for Cullen because he is on his way here. Then you can go. And I'll go and see what can be done about the barrel, okay?" Henry told them.

Booth nodded so Henry walked away. But Bones started to argue about the doctor thing. She told him that she didn't need to see any doctor. She just needs to stay and see the barrel. Booth was smiling. She was back. No doubts about that. She was looking into his eyes with that lovely look of concentration and asking.

"Look, Bones, we have to go over there to those ambulances. We will allow the doctor to do his job. And then we will wait for my boss to arrive. And then we can go. I will pick up Parker. You can go home or wherever you want. But don't try to run away before the doctor sees you. Understood?" He told her firmly.

She was about to argue but he raised his point finger to silence her. And despite the fact she tried to argue with him several times there was no chance of success. So she gave up with very tired face. Booth accompanied her to the doctor. He told him about her wound and to examine her completely. He left no space for arguing. Doctor nodded his head in understanding. Bones was prepared to say something. Booth put his hand over her mouth.

"Two choices for you, Bones. First is examination here and then allowance to go home. Second is the hospital. Pick up one."

He told her and she gave up again. She picked up the first one. But she could almost kill him by her look. Booth walked away to talk to Henry about the barrel. Henry assured him that they would have their barrel probably tonight. The shaft is still stiffened so they will try to pull it out. But nothing can be guaranteed. Booth thanked him.

"Hey, Sunny, can you arrange something for me?"

Booth asked his friend. He used his nickname from the army. Henry's nickname was Sundown and his friends were always calling him Sunny. He smiled now and nodded.

"I need the barrel to be transported to Jeffersonian in the morning, not now. Trust me that Bones is able to go there now and wait for the barrel and work all the night and all the day. So…" He trailed off.

Henry was smiling broadly. He nodded. Booth thanked him. They shared a real guy-hug and then Booth told him goodnight. He needed to see the doctor just for the protocol. And to be fair to Bones.

They were both released without need of going to the hospital. Bones was just told to see the doctor in two days to check the wound on her shoulder. She didn't need stitches. But she has to be a good girl and take care of herself. She was told not to take of the plaster from the shoulder for 24 hours. It was a waterproof plaster so she was allowed to bath. And then she was allowed to go. One of the policemen there offered her a cup of coffee and bottle of water. She gladly accepted it. Booth was okay. He joined her and took a bottle of water too.

Cullen went there and told them that their friends were told about the situation. And he assured Booth that according to Dr. Saroyan his son didn't have a single clue that something was wrong. That was good news.

"As I was told you both need just to eat, drink, take a bath and some sleep. Dr. Brennan needs to see a doctor in two days. And that's all. So I think that you both can continue with your work tomorrow. Oh and Booth, I want you in my office as soon as possible tomorrow. I am not going to ask you anything now but just to be sure, I expect you to be prepared to give me some answers tomorrow."

Cullen told them with friendly look on his face. But in his voice was something … dangerous maybe?

He was glad that they survived this. He was smiling a lot when one from the rescue team told him about the finding them down there. He was sure that those last hours were dangerous for them because they were trapped together. But they survived and it seemed to him that they are really okay. But still he needs his answers because this shouldn't even happen.

"Yes, Sir."

Booth answered him. He understood. Cullen gave him small smile in response. Small smile and a piercing look of a caring boss. It was all; they were allowed to go away. But as soon as Cullen took his way towards Hamilton, Bones asked Booth about the barrel. Again. But he was not surprised.

"They will try to pull it out from there. And it will be delivered to Jeffersonian in the morning tomorrow."

Booth tried to answer her. She was about to argue with him that they needed it now and who knows about what else but he used the strategy that was working on her. He put his hand over her mouth. He shook his head to let her know that they were not going to argue about the barrel.

Their car was still standing there. He had keys in his pocket all the time. Booth was thinking about what to do and what not to do. But his son was in the Institute so he decided to offer Brennan a ride despite the fact how impetuousness it was. She gave him a really puzzled look. She was confused and maybe a little angry.

"Of course I want to go back with you! What do you think? That I will walk there or what?"

"Bones, I was just trying to be a polite gentleman and to offer a ride to a lady. So please, calm down. Climb in."

He was too tired to argue with her. Yes, they did sleep in the mine but still he felt like he didn't sleep at all. And she was distant and way too cool. Something changed in her and she was dealing with it by the worst possible way. She closed herself. And she was the would-be ice queen once more. They climbed into the car. Nothing was said.

They entered the Institute together. They were both in their overalls because they refused to change into their clean clothes while they were so dirty from the mine. They spotted all the Squad at the lounge so they took their way to join them there. They were all sitting there, sipping coffee, saying nothing. When Angela saw her best friend walking there she ran towards her a hugged her. Then she hugged Booth. They joined others and sat down there to them. Angela looked at Booth to tell him about his son.

"He's fine don't worry. Zach told him that you were stuck at the crime scene. He believed him. And he refused to eat his dinner because he was waiting for you. But he was so exhausted that he fell asleep. He is lying in Bren's office on her couch." Angela told Booth. And he thanked her.

"I'm sorry Bren, but it is the most comfortable place here where to sleep." She added facing Bones.

"It's okay." Was the reply.

Bones smiled at her. She didn't mind Parker sleeping there. She couldn't miss Jack's face. He was looking at her in the way just the two of them could understand. When Cam asked her and Booth what happened she didn't say a word. Booth told them all that they went down there to check the barrel and then the mine collapsed and they were trapped and then rescue team managed to get them out. He didn't mention a single thing that happened down there. Then he added that the barrel should be brought into the Institute in the morning. And that they don't know what's inside.

"Hey, I think I call it night. I'll take Parker and see you people in the morning, okay?" Booth said.

They all smiled and nodded. They wished him good night. He stood up and walked away. Cam then told them that her boyfriend was back in town so she was going to see him and to finally relax a little. She left them with mischievous smile on her face. They all then stood up and an awkward moment of silence was there with them.

"I'm glad you are all right Dr. Brennan. Good night and see you all tomorrow." Zach said.

He was not sure what he was allowed to do to display his feelings. Bren took a step towards him and hugged him quickly. She thanked him for his care and then told him good bye. He walked away. Angela gave her best friend a puzzled look. She didn't understand fully what that was about. Brennan just shrugged her shoulders and she had that incredibly innocent look on her face.

"I know he was afraid. And I like him. So I let him know that I appreciate his concern and care. Was it wrong?" Bren asked them suddenly. She was not sure about her social skills at all.

"No, it was nice." Angela answered with smile.

"You should go and tell good bye to Parker because he was asking about you a lot. And I will see you tomorrow and you will tell me everything, okay?" She was smiling.

Yeah, it was understandable that she need to know everything. And Brennan needed to tell her everything. Brennan nodded and hugged her once more. She wished her good night. Then she hugged Jack. But in a different way than she hugged for example Zach. They were holding each other pretty tight. Angela saw them and she understood. Just Jack could understand completely what Bren with Booth was put through. She didn't say a single word. Her lover and friend were standing there for a while. Then Jack kissed Bren on her forehead and she whispered something to him. He answered her in the same low voice. Angela didn't catch a single word. But she was left speechless in moment when Bren kissed Jack on his cheek and wished him good night. Bren walked away.

Angela didn't ask a single question. She was thinking about it but she didn't ask. She'll figure it out soon. Or Bren will tell her in the morning. She was just surprised. But when Jack took her hand in his and told her 'Let's go home' she smiled. They left the Institute together.

Bren went to her office to find Booth there with Parker in his arms. The boy was crying and she could tell how badly he was trying not to. She didn't mean to interrupt them but when she walked in it was already too late to walk away again. Parker spotted her and he reached his hands to her. Booth turned to see her standing there hesitating about what to do. He knew that this whole day was too much for her to deal with. He didn't want to make it even harder for her. But she surprised him when she sat down next to him and allowed Parker to hug her. He buried his head into her shoulder. She was making slowly circles on his back in attempt to sooth him. It was always working on her when Booth did so and she remembered that yesterday it was working on Parker too.

Booth was looking at them. He didn't know what to say. He was glad that those two liked each other but he was also scared to death by this fact. And now his son needed her to come there to sooth him because another nightmare disturbed his sleep. Booth felt pushed aside a little. He was looking into his partner's eyes and she was wondering what to do and what not to do. They were both afraid. They both felt vulnerable. And they both felt the urge to be together tonight no matter what.

Parker suddenly pulled away a little and kissed Bones on her cheek. None of them said a single word.

"Are you coming home with us, Bones?" He asked her.

Booth could tell that this was like a punch into her stomach. She was not so good at hiding her emotions anymore. But now he was not sure what the right thing to say or to do was. He swallowed.

"Sure, if you want me to. And if your daddy will allow." She said.

Booth swallowed again. This situation was here several times before. He needed her to go with them and he was sure that it wouldn't end well. But it was hard to avoid his son's gaze. He looked into Bren's eyes and he found there assurance. She was okay with going there and she didn't understand that.

"Daddy?" Parker asked him.

"Yes, of course Bones can come with us." He answered.

They all left the Jeffersonian. Parker was holding Bren's hand and Booth was not sure what to think about it. The ride back was full of Parker's telling about his day. Booth couldn't believe that Zach told him about DNA and that they were making the picture of his one. Bones was smiling. She was not sure about this trip to Booth's place but she couldn't resist. She needed to go and she was thinking ... she could always run away.

Angela was with Jack. They took a bath together and then they both fell asleep in each other's arms. This night was very cold and they were both very tired. This day was a horrible one. But now they both felt safe and they were warm and content. They were in love and together. They can't wish more right now.

Zach was alone in his living room. He fell asleep on his couch, shivering because he was cold. He was thinking about his girlfriend. He fell asleep with her face displaying in his mind. He felt lonely. But he got used to that a long time ago. But recently he was not okay with that.

Camille left the Institute and went to her boyfriend's apartment. As soon as he opened the main door she jumped into his arms and kissed him. She kicked the door to close them. She was sure now that she actually was in love a lot. And glad that he is back. She was awake the whole night but she never felt better. Alex was treating her like the most precious being under the sky. He missed her as much as she missed him. She finally felt the warming feeling inside her. She told him that she loved him for the first time tonight. And he kissed her and they were making love for the whole night. They both felt happy and content. She felt loved and safe. They didn't notice that the temperature outside was low. They felt warm.

Bones, Booth and Parker entered Booth's place and when Bones was in the bathroom to take a quick shower, Parker with Booth prepared spaghetti for dinner. Then while Booth was in the bathroom Parker with Bones set up the table. They ate it in silence. Suddenly they all felt tired. Parker suggested that they could watch TV but he was yawning after several minutes. He fell asleep on the couch withing a minute. Booth excused himself and took the boy into his bed. He changed him into his pyjamas and then he kissed his forehead. Parker was sleeping peacefully. Booth found Bones sitting on the couch in his living room, with legs folded beneath her. She looked like a little girl, fighting with the image of innocence and vulnerability. She seemed to be relaxing a little.

He turned on the radio. But they were not broadcasting anything good for listening so he inserted one of his own CD's. Some slow songs put together in collection. Made for relax. He was hesitating about sitting down there next to her. When Poco started to play he went to his couch and asked her to dance with him. She didn't want at first but then he said 'please, Temperance, dance with me' and that was it. She couldn't resist. His eyes and his smile and his voice and the image of his arms around her and so she gave up. He took her hand in his and encircled the other one around her waist. She put her other hand on his shoulder. They were standing close but not too much. Booth started to lead the slow but rhythmic dance. They were both quiet.

The song was slowly reaching its end when he noticed that she had her eyes closed and that she was completely relaxed in his arms.

"It's our song, Bones." He whispered into her ear.

She didn't reply. She didn't say anything. She was thinking about it. She knew that lovers usually had their own song but friends? Partners? Colleagues? She was not sure about that at all. But it didn't matter. This was the song they were singing in the diner, the one that her father used to sing her when she was a little girl. And now she was dancing with Booth, in her sweat pants and his FBI T-shirt in his living room. And she didn't care about single thing. She felt … content. And tired. But most of all she felt safe.

The other song that started to play was another slow one. She didn't recognize it. She tried to pay some attention to lyrics but she soon lost herself in the rhythm of the dance. The male singer was singing something about stars and angels and walls and soul and about riding a star and ruling the world. She made a mental note to find out what the song was. With the start of the other one she smiled. She couldn't help herself. She took a step forward to be closer to her partner. She moved her hand and her head. They melted into each other's arms.

Booth was so glad that she accepted his offer to dance with him. Yeah, with Poco playing they were dancing like any friends could. When Take That with their Rule The World started to play the rhythm was pleasant and they were still dancing like friends or partners or colleagues. But in the moment when Norah Jones started to sing her Come Away With Me he felt Bones moved. He was surprised because this was more an embrace than a dance position. But he didn't complain at all. He could smell her hair and feel her body heat. And when another song from the same singer started to play he felt Bones moved again.

When she heard the lyrics of Come Away With Me and then of Turn Me On she was not sure what she was feeling at all. Norah Jones is one her favorite singers. But she never saw those lyrics so tempting and fitting. She was still dancing with Booth but they were slowing down. The song was slow enough but they almost stopped their moving anyway. They were staring into each other's eyes seeking for answers.

Booth felt something strange. He was not sure what was going on with them but the dance didn't seem as a good idea to him anymore. He was thinking in a very unprofessional way about Bones. Her eyes were different then usually and every time she touched him his body was on fire. He was waiting for her to do something, to say something, he was afraid. He didn't want to do something stupid. He was afraid that he might lose her by one wrong step.

Bones was seeking for some courage to ask him to take her into bed. She suddenly felt like this all was a way of seduction. And it was working on her. She needed him. She longed to know what it meant to be with someone who loved her. She was not sure about herself anymore. She was caught by his dark eyes. They were darker then usually. They were full of desire and flame. She was still caressing his neck with her fingers. She felt him shivering against her touch. These two days brought them so close but it seemed to her that she needed also another kind of connection with him.

They both were about to make THE decision when they were interrupted by a scream. Parker. He was screaming and evidently crying. He had another nightmare. All the magic of the moment was lost. Bones was about to fall apart again, she was about to cry. She released Booth from her arms and told him to go and sooth his son. He was hesitating. She didn't move away. She didn't have enough strength for that. It was all too much for her already. But Booth understood. He walked away and disappeared in Parker's room.

Bones was standing there barefooted in his living room and searching for something to tell her what to do. But then it all hit her suddenly. She felt vulnerable and weak and lost. She needed to go away from that place. She took her things on her way out. She left Booth's apartment without leaving a note for him or telling him anything. She just left into the night, scared and lonely.

Booth soothed Parker to sleep and then he returned back into his living room. It was empty. He checked the apartment just to find out that she left him. All the weight of these two days hit him at once. He didn't call her; he didn't try to reach her. He walked into his bedroom and then he tried to fall asleep. He was confused. He was lost. And he felt like he betrayed her… Geez… She freaked out. She left him. He screwed up this. He was left there with his son. He was thinking about it but he couldn't make himself blame her.

They were both alone and they both needed to think a lot. Something just happened between them and they both were scared. They were not sure about what was going on between them and around them. They both decided to focus on their work but they failed... And with tears on their faces they fell asleep. This was a very cold night.

* * *

_**So this is the end of chapter nine... Don't hesitate and leave a review of any kind. Every review is appreciated :o) Love you all, Isobel  
**_


	10. Very bad day

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

* * *

**Spoilers**

Still the same – do I have to write it again? :o)

**Disclaimer**

See spoilers for info :oD

**Author's notes**

Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them a lot :o) And I have also some inspiration in them so thank you sooooooo much :o) I am so sorry about the delay but there was so much going on in my life… Heh :o)

I have seen almost every episode right now :o) That is a very good but I don't like the end of the third season :o( But I will not change my story with the new knowledge, I promise.

Another chapter is here for you all. I know that you will probably hate me because of the end of this one… but I hope that you will stick with me though. So read, enjoy and as always let me know what you think! Please! :o)

Thanks and love you all, Isobel

* * *

**CHAPTER ****10 – Very bad day  
**

_They were both alone and they both needed to think a lot. Something just happened between them and they both were scared. They were not sure about what was going on between them and around them. They both decided to focus on their work but they failed... And with tears on their faces they fell asleep. This was a very cold night._

Booth was awake at two o'clock in the morning. He was not able to sleep anymore. He felt miserable and he felt that way a lot. He was not sure why but it didn't matter. He pushed too hard and too far and Bones left. She left him. It was his fault. He was going through every event of past days to find out the exact point where he failed but he was not able to find it. It seemed to him that these two past days were just wrong. Too hard to handle for him, too hard to handle for her and definitely too hard for them both to handle together.

Booth didn't call her. She left him without a message and just a complete fool could misunderstand that simple clue. It means 'don't call, don't follow, don't ask' or something like that, right? He didn't like it but he could respect it... or at least he thought so. So he didn't follow her and he didn't call her. But he'll probably ask her in the morning, he is not sure about that point. It's troubling him that he doesn't know why she left and what's happening between them. But she must be as confused as he is. He can't blame her. They both failed because those situations they were put through in past two days overwhelmed them and they lost their ability to think clearly and do the right thing. Their relationship is unique and very fragile. And they were in each other's arms when they broke it – together. He just hoped that they would be able to repair it – together. He doesn't want to lose her. And now she is gone…

Booth sat down in his living room and took a beer. Yeah, no more sleep means that he needs to find something to do. He doesn't want to think about everything because it would drive him crazy so … what to do? He reached beside the couch to find a book there. He opened it and didn't read the title. He was surprised a lot when he saw her name on the first page and the dedication for him on the second one. He sighed desperately and put the book back down on the ground. That was not helpful at all.

Booth walked into his son's room to check upon him. He was sleeping peacefully. Booth could just wonder what was troubling the boy's mind. He was silently hoping that those nightmares could have something to do with his son's fear about Bren's and his death. But they've talked about it and still no change. Booth closed the door and walked back into his own bedroom. He sat down there. He chose his usual place in the corner where he could not be seen.

He knows what it means to have nightmares. He knows how it feels to wake up several times every night with tears on the face and on the pillow, with rapidly pounding heart. At first those nightmares were about the war. About everything he has seen there. About everything he was put through there. But then it became worse. Nightmares were suddenly about his family. He was not welcome there. And most of the times he was the one who killed one of them because he was not able to handle his own memories. His family was not part of his life anymore because he was never able to tell anybody about anything he has experienced during his life as a soldier. He has his nightmares. Soldier's nightmares. About being abandoned, killed, tortured, kept in a cage, or just simply about being completely alone. And then it has all changed with Parker being born. Some of them just disappeared and some of those horrible nightmares were even worse than they have ever been before.

Four years later there was another change. Bones. Temperance Brennan. His Bones. His colleague, partner, friend. His soul mate. Since their first case together she became a part of his life and of his dreams – and of his nightmares. Every time her life was in danger he was able to save her. But not while he was involuntarily dreaming about it later. She got under his skin maybe deeper than he would ever think she could. And she is the only one who knows… She is the only one that has been told. His former girlfriends, Rebecca, his family, they all know that he was at war and that it was not pretty and that it has brought him among the FBI Agents. But only Bones knows about certain missions. She is the only one. So his nightmares are not about his family, about war or about captivity anymore, they are about her. And that scares him. Because that means that he loves her. He loves her a lot.

And she left. She left! He was slowly becoming being very angry. She knows how much he cares about her, she knows that she is supposed to let him know if she is leaving in the middle of the night and still she just disappeared! How could she? Yeah, those last days were awful. She has freaked out. But he needs her. He needs to tell her because otherwise he won't be able to handle the case. He needs her to be with him all the time. But… But he couldn't tell her so. She doesn't know. But she can assume that! After all those years she has to know! Shit.

Booth was wondering about what the hell was going on in her brilliant mind. Those barrels were hard work. And she was shaken by that. That was understandable. But those things that have happened in the mine… She completely lost her balance. And it was not just because of the Gravedigger case. Booth was sure about that. He tried to figure out what he knew about her past. The 'forensic-anthropologist' past. Yeah, she traveled a lot. She has visited lots of different areas. But what has happened there? Why he has never asked her? Why she didn't tell him? Something was wrong with her. Something beyond this case. And - something was wrong with them both.

Okay, he was officially angry now. He was slowly losing his self control. He has his secrets. She has her secrets. But since the first case they were trying to build up trust. And now it seems that they are not able to handle the situation when they became really close to each other. Maybe he would be able to live with that but he is not because of Parker. He told her that he loved her. And she replied that she loved him too. And still she just walked away into the night without leaving a single note. Booth was pissed off. She can do whatever she'd like to but she should NEVER hurt Parker by those actions.

Booth was about to punch the wall. He needed to release his anger and frustration. But he couldn't find out how. Get drunk? Run away? Go to gym? Shit it was 3:30 in the morning! Not a good way how to start a day.

Bones was alone at her home. She was not able to sleep at all. After one hour of tossing in her bed she gave up. She took a long hot bubble bath. This was just too much for her.

She could never admit to anyone that she was scared by those barrels. There were worse cases in her career so why this one got so deep under her skin? Simple answer – Booth. And maybe Parker too. She thought about them a lot. It could have been Booth in that barrel. Or his lovely son. It would break her heart. She couldn't chase these thoughts out of her mind. Booth promised her to tell her about his past. He told her that he needed her to know. That is sign of deep trust. And emotional attachment. And with his warm and open heart he didn't ask her to tell him her part of the story. Should she tell him? Probably yes. But she was not sure anymore after last night.

Last night. One very strange night. She can't believe that her memories are true. She was about to kiss him! Well, not just kiss him. She was about to spend the night with him. Her libido was speaking there… She was alone for so long. She likes him so much. And there are emotions involved. And he wanted her and she wanted him. No, she wanted anybody. No, she doesn't want anybody. Oh shit. She wanted to be with him. She was sure that it would bring them both peace and relieve. But it didn't feel right to do it – not that way, not this night. She was trying to figure out what the hell was all of that about but she was lost. It was her and Booth. Not some guy that she can erase from her life easily. She would never be able to erase Booth. He is the missing piece of her heart that she needs – to be, to feel complete. And she knows that. And he probably knows that too. But… is it enough? She doesn't believe in love or so. But still… It was so nice to be so close to him, to be held by him, to smell his perfume, to touch his skin… so many ideas were running through her head and… Well, that's not good at all.

The day spent in that stupid mine was like a nightmare. She was buried under ground again. Lost and desperate. But she was not alone. He was there with her. She should be happy for that because it was their opportunity to talk, to work on things. But she failed. She was not able to open the barrel. She was not able to do her work. She fell apart. And he has seen it. She was vulnerable. And he didn't take any advantage of her. But he shouldn't be there with her. It was just wrong. It was all her fault. And he will be the one who will get some hard time from boss, not her. Or at least she hoped that Cam wouldn't make an issue from that incident. She just wished that he was not there with her. He has to live. Should she tell him? Does she trust him so much to tell him?

But he was in no right to put her into situation where she had to face her own emotions! That was just mean! She knows that she can't blame him. They are both equally in this. But still…something is wrong. Something was broken last night – the balance in their relationship. And it hurts.

The bath was not helping at all. She was more and more lost in her own mind and thoughts. She was lonely. And she had her issues that she needed to talk about. She needed Angela.

Okay, she needs to think. What does Brennan do when she needs to forget about her own life? The answer is so simple – she works. And that's exactly what Bones was about to do. They will bring the barrel today. And she needs to focus on her work because otherwise she will go crazy soon. But there's more. She is afraid. Did she just hurt Booth by walking away? She freaked out. And he knows that. And that must be so hard for him. He always tries to be the one and only for her. He is her strength, her support. She doesn't have to be afraid of him. He would never hurt her. She should stay and told him everything that she had on her mind. But she didn't do that. She ran away. She hurt him. And Parker will be probably afraid. But Booth will surely assure him that she is okay.

No! She can't think this way. She has her job. And she has two, probably three bodies in her lab. Those boys and their families deserve the truth and answers. She has to do her job. No matter what. But Booth will show up in the Jeffersonian in the morning because he has nobody else to take care of his son. And he will see her. And they both will be upset. There will be that stupid tension. And they will have to sit down and talk. But that's not right! They should talk in the moment they both feel ready for that. Is it enough? Does it really work this way? No. She can call him now, she can visit him now and she can be sure that he would never send her away. They can talk whenever they need to, whenever they want to. So why is she so scared by the idea of being with him in one room?

He had no right to put her in that situation! He should never bring Parker. She should never allow him stay with them. That stupid mine shouldn't have fallen. She shouldn't been so friendly. And she shouldn't give him any kind of hope. There is no hope. He put that line between them. The stupid line. And she won't cross it. Okay, maybe it has already happen. But who cares? He just can't walk into her life and change it! Okay, he has already done that. Shit. Damned Seeley Booth with his flirtish sexy charming smile.

She will work hard. She will solve the case with him. And then she will be the brave one of them and she will sit down with him and let him talk about everything. And then she will tell him about her issues. She will tell him about her past. She will tell him about her confusing feelings. And she can only hope that she won't do anything stupid like pinning him to wall and … punching him into his face or kissing him. Oh, damned hormones. This is so not fair.

Minute after minute were passing her by and she was angry more and more. This was just wrong. Everything was just wrong.

She walked into Jeffersonian at four o' clock in the morning. She was alone there. Security guard didn't say a word when she appeared there so suddenly. Marco was aware of her behavior. He knew her pretty well so he didn't ask. She looked so sad to him. She walked into her office and sat down at her desk. She opened every file that was connected to those barrels. She needed to know everything. She needed to focus on something. And then she will do her job properly.

She was not angry anymore. She was disappointed and confused. It was like an emotional rollercoaster. And she hated that. And most of all she hated that right now because she couldn't talk about it with Booth or Angela.

When it was six in the morning she was crying. Emotions got her. Her frustration got her. Her anger got her. And she wished to wake up and find out that everything that has happened in past days actually has never happened at all.

Booth was glad that Parker didn't have any other nightmare this night. Good sign? Maybe. He made him breakfast. And then his phone rang. He was surprised. He hoped that it would be Bones calling him. But he made a mistake. This number was not saved in his cell.

When he ended the call he was smiling. He didn't feel like going into the Jeffersonian at all. And now he doesn't have to. Mum of Parker's friend is taking him into amusement park outside the city. And she asked about Parker going with them. So that means that Parker will not spend his day with squints. And that means that he doesn't have to go there and meet them. They could send him results. There is no need for him to walk into that building. That's good. It's good because with every mentioning of that place and those people his heart skips several beats and his breath stops. He became a little bit more frustrated and angry.

Oh, he has to see Cullen today. Not good. But what else can be done? He will do his best to protect the liaison. He will do everything possible to save Bones. Like always. But it's truth that today he feels like letting her fall down on her mouth. Nah, that cannot be real. He would never do so. Shit. This is not good at all. He has to wake up Parker.

"Hey, Bub, wake up. Hey… Sun is shining and breakfast is ready." Booth tried with his usual sweet 'daddy' voice.

Parker woke up and yawned. He greeted his father and then went into the bathroom. So far it looked like a nice morning. When Parker was ready he met his daddy in the kitchen. But instead of being happy that he has breakfast on the table he looked confused. Booth noticed that and was suddenly afraid. This won't be good.

"Daddy, where's Dr. Bones?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Booth was trying to find some good answer for him but he couldn't do that. He was completely lost in this issue. Parker checked other rooms and when he didn't find her there he looked sad. He asked his daddy once more about her. Booth felt stupid. He should be prepared for this! But he didn't think at all about what to tell Parker.

"Look, buddy, she didn't stay for the night."

"You did something to her? Or did I? Daddy!" Parker was sad AND angry now.

"No, of course not." Booth's reassuring voice was not working now.

"She's mad at me, right? That I didn't tell her about the nightmare. She left. And she is not safe because she is not with you. Something will happen to her! Daddy! You let her go! That's wrong!" Parker was almost yelling. Booth was lost in this issue. This is really strange.

"Parker, she is not mad, you hear me? She just went home. That's all. She is okay. Let's have breakfast now. And then you will make your bed and grab your stuff, okay?"

"Okay. But as soon as we will arrive to Jeffersonian you have to talk to her! Right? You need to apologize if you did something wrong. And I will apologize too. I want her to be with us. She can't be alone. Daddy, please."

Parker was trying his best to show how much he cared about her. It was breaking Booth's heart to see him like this. And his anger was rising. Bones left them and his son is miserable because of that. She had no right to do that. And now he has to tell him the news…

"You are not going into the Jeffersonian today, Bub. Your friend's mum called me. She's taking Jeremy into amusement park outside the city. You will spend the day with them, okay? And then we will order pizza for dinner."

Booth was trying really badly to cheer him up. But it had the opposite effect on the boy. He didn't want to go into the amusement park. He wanted to go into the Jeffersonian. He didn't want to be without Bones. He didn't want to be without his father. Parker was disappointed. He refused to eat anything. Then he was sitting in his room and he didn't want to see his father at all. When there was a knock on the door Booth opened it and called Parker's name. He reluctantly walked out of his room and greeted Jeremy and his mum.

"I will bring him back around six, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, that would be great. Look, Stephanie, he has an emergency card with him. There are some numbers and stuff you might need. I hope you won't but who knows, right?" Booth was smiling.

Steph was Rebecca's friend. When Rebecca told her about her father and Booth she decided to offer him that she would take care of Parker for this day. And he welcomed that. He was a caring father. It was so obvious how much he loved his son. It was a real luck that Rebecca started to realize that as well. Stephanie took a look at Booth. And she really liked the view. Hmm... Booth hugged Parker. They looked so cute together.

"Hey, have a nice day, okay? I see you around six."

Parker was not looking at him. He was not in the mood. Booth lifted his chin by his hand and made him look into his eyes. Parker was not crying but he looked so sad. And mad. It was breaking his heart all over again.

"You shouldn't let her leave, daddy."

He said that and then he left him at the door. Stephanie was not entirely sure what that was about but she didn't ask. Rebecca told her that Booth had some kind of a weird relationship with some Dr. Brennan so maybe this was about her. Or maybe it was about some other woman. It's still none of her business. But it would be nice to now… She is single and he is just hot.

Stephanie said her goodbye and left. Booth closed the door and when he was sure that no one would hear him he screamed loudly in desperation. This was wrong.

Yeah, Parker loves her and he cares, but this is not normal. What's wrong with him that he is so scared about her being somewhere else? There must be some connection to his nightmares. But it seems to go deeper. Shit. That is definitely not good.

Booth took a shower. He needs to go to see his boss. When his phone rang he was silently hoping again. But not Bones this time. It was Angela. She asked him about Bren. And Booth's patience just has run out. His voice was not the charming one anymore. This time he was obviously annoyed.

"No, Angela, she is not with me. Why the hell should I know where she is?! I am not her bodyguard. You wanna talk to her? Fine. But don't pull me into that crap!"

He shut the phone and screamed again.

Angela was just a little confused. She tried to call Brennan because she wanted to ask her out for the breakfast but her phone has been shut off. So she called Booth. And she just said hello and 'is Bren with you?' and this was not the reaction in which she was hoping for. Okay, that means that something is wrong. Whups. When she got up she found a note on the fridge. Jack was already in the lab. Some results should be done early and he wanted to be there. Angela decided to stop by Bren's place on her way into the lab. Maybe she will be able to make her to talk. She tried her luck and was a little disappointed when she didn't find her friend at home. That means that she is already in the lab. Great.

Bones was sitting in her office, sipping coffee when she heard the knock on her door. She was not paying any attention. But then she felt warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up. It was not Booth. It was Jack. He smiled at her and wished her good morning. She returned the smile and told him to sit down. He did so.

"You're early, Hodgins."

"Well, I was hoping that some results from running tests would be done. But I still have nothing. Yet. But you're early too. Doc, when did you came here, hm?" He had strange concern in his voice.

"I don't know. Around four o'clock I think." She sounded somehow distant.

"Is something bothering you? Something you wanna talk about?" He tried but as a response he got puzzled look of his boss. So he tried his luck and spoke again.

"I know that I am not Angela and I am not Booth. But as far as I know I am your friend and you can trust me. And maybe I am not an FBI Agent but I have my eyes. And I can see that there is something wrong with you. Something really badly bothers you. And you didn't tell anyone. And yesterday… Doc, I saw your face. I know that face. I know that you were scared but… When we were in that car together I realized that it was not the first time for you. I know that something bad has happened to you. And no one knows. And the mine yesterday probably was not a pleasant experience. I know that because you were trapped down there and you didn't take a single look at the barrel. So if you wanna tell somebody something and you are not sure about it, I am here and I am a good listener, so just let me know, okay?"

Jack exhaled. It looked like he said the whole speech on one breath. Bren was staring at him, tears glittering in her eyes. Jack looked worried. He was. He was fully aware that he just broke some rules about talking to your boss, about talking to Brennan, but he couldn't help himself. Since the day they were down there together they are close in a very strange way. She looked into his eyes and then she reached out to grab his hand. Silent gesture but the meaning was there.

"When I was in South Africa, something has happened to me. You are right at this point."

She told him bluntly. But she didn't tell him about the experience. She was shaking a little. He was not sure what to do. It's not happening often to see her in this shape. He squeezed her hand to let her know that he was listening.

"Jack, I am scared of those barrels. When I saw the first one I thought that Booth was there in it! It's not making any sense, I know. I know that he was tortured. And I just couldn't…"

She was crying now. It was hard to admit this. But she knew that she could trust him. When he was about to take her into her arms she shocked him once more.

"Jack I am so sorry. So sorry!"

"About?"

"I wanted you to be with me trapped down there."

"Why?"

"Because when you were with me in the car we survived. Booth was looking for us and we survived. But without you I thought I would die down there. And … Jack… I can't handle this. I can't. Seeley and Parker and those boys and everything. I can't."

She was still crying but now she was so fragile that she looked like a little girl. Jack was hesitating for a moment but then he pulled her into a hug. She didn't pull away. She buried her head in his shoulder. She was holding him so tight that it has scared him at first. He was just holding here not entirely sure what to do. When she is miserable it is usually Angela or Booth who comforts her. It felt strange to him to be the one now. But she was really upset. And she needed a friend. He will never forget how she looked like when Booth saved her from Kenton. That memory was burned into his mind. And now she was there with him and Booth was not there. Is he supposed to think about Booth in this moment?

He was soothing her and trying to reassure her. She looked so vulnerable.

When she was not crying that much he told her the only thing he could think about. He pulled away a little to be able to look into her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, okay? And I think that you will handle this case. We all will. Because we all want to bring them justice, right? And we need you to be with us because we are team. And we work together. We need each other. All the time."

His voice was soft and she was smiling a little. She nodded her head. Jack somehow sensed that this was not the time to ask her why she was not with Booth and why she was in the lab so early. That was not any of his business. But he will probably tell Ange something about this. They have to do something. Brennan was shivering a little so he stroked her cheek and then he offered her his arms once more. She accepted. She put her head on his shoulder and he held her for a while.

Angela entered the Institute and walked straight into Bren's office. She was dead in her tracks in the moment she saw Jack sitting there on the couch with Bren in his arms. He was soothing her. Well, that was not good at all. But she didn't say anything. She knows about that strange connection that is between those two. She was just wondering what has happened between Booth and Bren. When she saw how Jack kissed Bren on her forehead she left them and walked into her office. This was too private to watch.

Jack kissed her on her forehead and she smiled at him. He surely was a great friend. Bren was okay and Jack told her to go and use a bathroom. She smiled at him again. She was back in her working mode. But she was sure that another brick from her walls was pulled away. She could be open to some people. She has friends. She felt good. And she felt a little angry. Something in her head was screaming that this all was Booth's fault. And she was not sure if she took that as a bad or as a good thing. She thanked Jack and apologized to him. He just smiled at her.

"No need for thanking and apologizing. We're friends."

Bones nodded. Jack left her in her office and went to see Angela. He met her in her office and kissed her passionately. But by the look she gave him he was sure that she knew something. He sat down. And she asked him. But before he could answer her his phone rang. He had to take it. It was Cam telling him that another barrel has just arrived. Jack excused himself and walked away. Angela let him go. There will be time to talk later. And she didn't need to see the barrel now.

Cam was with Brennan on the platform, the barrel in front of them on the examination table. Jack joined them there and soon Zach was there with them too. And it was Zach who pointed out that Booth was not there.

"He knows about the barrel. Apparently he doesn't want or need to be here. We will do our job and then just send him our results. We don't need him right now. Let's work."

Bones said firmly. Others were looking at her. They were not quite able to believe it. But no one complained. They needed to do their jobs and it was Booth's fault that he was not there. And they were afraid to ask Bren about Booth. She didn't seem pleased by his absence.

They've begun with working on the barrel number three and their victim number three. It was not a nice look. Actually it looked quite similar to the other two barrels and victims. And preliminary results looked as the same as in the other two cases. But this boy was dead just for about three or four years. They can't be sure yet. And he was about the same age as the other two. He was tortured to death and he was tortured after he died. Zach and Cam took the body to the autopsy room and Jack took the barrel. They all were hoping that they would not find another address.

None of their already running tests have been finished. They have to wait some more time. And some of them were done but they didn't find anything that they could use. They all have written their reports about the current situation and sent them to Booth. No one said a single word about Booth's absence. But it was strange because he was not there and Parker was not there and it was about eleven o'clock already.

Everyone had some work to do and Brennan took her way into Angela's office. She needed her friend. Desperately.

Booth stopped by at his own office to check the mail and reports. Several of test that he wanted were done but there was nothing useful there. He will send them to Jeffersonian as soon as he will come back from Cullen's office. He didn't feel good at all. He went there and was allowed to enter the office. He took a seat as Cullen asked him to. He took several deep breaths before Cullen started with asking.

That conversation was not pleasant at all. It took them almost two hours. Booth was exhausted and angry. But he tried his best to save Bones and squints. Cullen liked them all. He knows that. But he has his responsibility. He can understand that. He has that too. So every time something bad is going on around squints they have this conversation about taking them into the field and so on and so on. And when the explanation was over Cullen needed to know about the case.

Booth told him about first two victims. And that the third barrel is in the lab right now and that squints are working on it. He told his boss everything he could. And it was hard for them both. But the next part of the conversation was even harder.

"Booth, how are you handling the case? I know that it must have been hard. I know about Parker being with you." Cullen said in attempt to sound like a boss but a friend too.

"Squints are helping me with Parker, sir. And some of my friends too, sir."

"Okay, that's fine. And now I want you to tell me how you are handling the case. Don't try to avoid the answer. You can tell me or you can go to see a psychiatrist. Your choice. And I hope you know that this is not from my head."

"Yes, sir, I know. It's the protocol. And I appreciate your concern but I am okay. It is little hard for me, but I am not alone to work on the case. And it looks like we have to deal with a serial killer. So I AM pretty aware of the situation, sir. But everything is just fine."

Cullen nodded. And Booth continued. He told him just few things to assure him that he was able to handle the case that was so difficult for them. He didn't tell him about personal stuff of course. All that Cullen needed was to be informed about the case. But Cullen surprised him when the conversation was reaching its end.

"Booth, I know that you have been tortured. And I know how your kid looks like. And – I know very well about that deep emotional attachment between you and your anthropologist. Don't try that crap of professionalism on me. I know you and I know how you work. I just need to be sure that you will handle everything around this case. And most of all I need to be sure that you will let me know in case you won't be able to. I want to catch the bastard who did that to those kids. But I am not willing to pay such a high price for it." Cullen sounded firm. Booth was left confused a little.

"High price, sir?" He asked and was afraid about getting the answer.

"We both know how deep some cases can get under the skin. And this one is getting under yours already. And I don't wanna lose one of my best agents and the liaison with Jeffersonian. Do you understand?"

Cullen was brave. He needed a lot of courage to say those things to Booth. But Booth got the meaning. It was not just the sign of concern or strange boss-friendship. It was a warning. Cullen will watch him closely and as soon as it will look like Booth is not capable of handling the case, he will reassign him. Booth was not happy by this statement.

Booth nodded his head. He understood.

It was about eleven o'clock when Booth was back at his office. And he was completely exhausted. He needs to go the Jeffersonian because he needs their results and give them his ones. And he has to talk to Bones. Cullen was right. And … whatever is going on between them - they have to fix it. They have no other chance. It will be hard and it will be painful. But there is no other option for them. If he wants to catch the killer he needs Bones and her team. Well, this afternoon will be interesting. He checked his mails and found reports from squints. Okay, they are not expecting him to stop by. Bones must be really pissed off. But – he is too! This is not good at all. At least there was no sign of Parker being unhappy with Stephanie and Jeremy. At least one good thing today.

He needed lunch. He thought about dragging Bones out and took it as an opportunity but he decided against it. Not the right time. Sid will surely have something to offer him to cheer him up a little. And maybe he can stop by at gym. To release some stress and endorphins.

He decided to call Angela at first place. Just to let her know. He was hard on her in the morning… He dialed her number and waited for the tone.

"Montenegro."

"Hey Ange, it's Booth. Listen, I will stop by later to drop some results and reports I have for you all. I got yours. And Ange? I want to apologize. I am sorry about my former behavior."

"It's okay, Booth. You wanna talk with Bren? She's here with me."

"No, thanks, Ange. I have nothing to tell Dr. Brennan. See you soon."

"Yeah, bye."

That was it. Now – lunch.

He entered his favorite place and as soon as Sid spotted him he realized that Booth was not okay at all. He decided to make him something special for the lunch. Booth was grateful. He needed to think and he needed to calm down a little.

Angela was sitting with Bren in her office. She was still holding the phone in her hand. She couldn't believe that Booth just said Dr. Brennan. That means that something IS wrong. And Jack was trying to tell her something before the barrel was brought in. And she saw him with Bren in her office. Okay, time for girl's talk. Bren was smiling and little confused. She didn't see this coming. Good.

Angela took her to the couch and they both sat down. Bren finally realized what was going to happen. Angela will ask her and she will have to tell her. Oh. But … what will she do? What will she tell her? She is not comfortable in this situation and she has to talk about it? But it's Ange. It cannot be that hard.

Booth is obviously angry. He didn't want to talk to her. And Angela seemed to be shocked a little by something he has told her. What is going on? She couldn't help herself. She started to pace around the office with hands clasped together. She was nervous. And thinking a lot about everything. Angela was staring at her actions. She couldn't remember the last time when Bren was acting like this.

Angela caught Bren's hand when she was passing her on her way through the office there and back again. Bren's eyes were suddenly widely open. Angela made her sit down next to her again. She didn't release her hand from the grasp. She was probably afraid. By holding her hand she was not leaving any other option for Bren than relax on the couch.

"Bren, sweetie, what's wrong?" She tried with her usual 'Talk-to-Brennan-to-make-her-say-it' voice. But Bones just locked her gaze with some unidentifiable spot on the floor.

"Temperance. Please, tell me." This time she sounded really concerned and – worried.

Bones looked up to see Angela's expression. Both had tears glittering in their eyes. Not a good sign. After a minute filled with silence and understanding, care, trust and fear, Bren nodded. Ange smiled at her.

"Jack didn't tell you anything?" Bren asked with shaking voice. Angela just shook her head. Bren nodded once more.

"Ange… I don't know what to say… Where to start." She sounded afraid.

"Okay, I'll ask you then. Let's take it from the beginning. I know that this case is too much for you, it's too much for all of us. But something is different with you. What's going on in the mind of yours, sweetie? What happened between you and Booth? What's wrong?"

Angela tried to sound nice. But she failed. There was a hint of desperation in her voice and her gestures. She was trying really badly to understand her best friend. But it was not so easy. And Bren was not making it any easier. She was not able to say a single thing. There were too many thoughts in her mind. Angela squeezed her hand once more.

"You can tell me."

And this time Bren smiled at her and took a deep breath. Then she told her about everything. That she is scared. That she saw Booth in the barrel. That Parker loves her and she loves him too. About the whole incident in the mine. About her confusing feelings and thoughts. About her fears. About Henry Hamilton and about things he told her about Booth. She was shaking and crying. Angela didn't say a single word. She was a good listener. And she was so shocked about everything that Bren revealed to her that she was speechless. So many things has happened during past days.

Angela understood almost everything. It was scary and not good at all but she understood. But some parts of the story were not so clear for her. Bren finished her talking and Angela hugged her. She needed to be with her friend. They were talking about her fears and thoughts; they were trying to make things better. And it was working. But they were not talking about one thing – Booth. Angela knew that it was the hardest issue for Bren to handle so she didn't ask her. Bren surprised her.

"You want to know what's so wrong between me and Booth right now? I mean particularly right now."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Yes. I've already told you some things about us… I just don't understand myself! This whole thing is … difficult. But I thought that I would figure out one day what to do. But…"

"But what, sweetie? You know with everything about Booth that you have told me I would assume that you would be with him… I mean - why didn't you two talk about this? You have the ability to talk about everything."

"After the whole day it was just the right thing to be with him, you know? I needed to be with him and his son and I still don't know why! Suddenly we were dancing in his living room. And he was so close and smelled so good and I… wanted him, Ange, I wanted to kiss him. And I wanted him to take me to the bedroom. I needed him to be more than a friend last night. But I shouldn't! He is my partner, my friend and I was not thinking about him that way! I don't know what was wrong with me! Parker was there in his room and I was not able to control myself. But it was him who put that line between us! When I was about to kiss him Parker screamed. He had another nightmare. And Booth went there into his room to sooth him. I left his place without a single note. I freaked out."

Angela's mouth dropped open. This was HUGE. It took her some time to connect things in her mind to get the final picture of all events. Then they were talking more and more. There was so much to talk about. And they did so. And Brennan felt much better when she was done. Angela helped her a lot. They didn't find any particular thing to do but still it was a good thing to have a friendship like this one.

"You should talk to him, Bren. Give him a chance to explain things to you. He likes you a lot and this is as hard for him as it is hard for you. But he promised you that he would tell you. So don't cut him off, okay? You need him, he needs you and we all need you both."

"Yeah, I know. We are a family, right?"

Bren was calm and smiling. Angela smiled back at her. They were talking for several more minutes. And it felt good. There was just one thing left that needed to be discussed.

"Bren, I stopped by at your place this morning and you weren't there. So I assumed that you would be in the lab. And I found you in your office. Crying in Jack's arms. I saw him kiss you. And you didn't break his arm or nose... I just wanted to tell you that... It's good that you are great friends. But... Bren, why you were crying? Was it about Booth? I'm sorry but I can tell that you are not telling me everything. There's something more. And it made you cry… I'm just worried about you."

Angela sounded worried and curious. But Bren was smiling a little. After those things she just told Angela she was not afraid anymore about telling her the whole story. So Angela was the first one whom Temperance Brennan told about her trip to South Africa. And about its connection to Gravedigger case and the whole mine thing. Angela was left speechless again. She stood up and began pacing around the office. It was quite similar to what Brennan has done earlier. Then she sat down to her friend with tears on her face. She hugged her tightly.

They didn't realize that it was already four o'clock in the afternoon.

Cam was already done with the autopsy. There was not much work for her because the body was more the skeleton than a corpse. But still there were some parts that needed her attention. She had her report done at three o'clock. And then she started with some tests. Third set of them. Third body and they still have no idea about the murderer. They need every result as soon as possible. She typed down her report and sent it to Booth. She took the printed report and walked into Bren's office. She was not there so she decided to wait. She thought that Bren was probably with Angela. And she was right.

Zach had his preliminary report done about four o'clock. He did the same thing as Cam did. They met at the platform.

Jack was working on the barrel whole day. He had some results done but not much. They have to wait at least to tomorrow to have some more. He took his report and walked to Cam and Zach.

Bren realized how late it was and she felt ashamed. But Angela assured her. If anyone wants to see her, they can find her. They walked away from the office. They saw others so they met them there.

They've discussed their findings. They had some things that might be important but they need to wait. And that is not good at all. It's taking too much time. But it's better to do it properly than screw it up. They didn't mention Booth's absence. They were working and that was the only important thing.

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian at five o'clock. It was just in the right time. He had an hour to get home. He passed the security check to find everyone on the platform. That was not good at all. He was thinking a lot this afternoon but he was not sure about what and if he did figure out something. He was not himself.

He greeted them and met them. He didn't choose his usual place near to Bones. He chose the spot next to Cam. It was confusing and speaking itself. Bren looked like she was angry again. This was not behavior she could possibly like. Booth was avoiding her!

"Hey, Booth. Do you have something for us?" Cam asked him.

"Nop. Nothing. Some results but as I see it there's nothing. Take a look, maybe you would find something there. And you? Do you have something?" He was looking at Cam. In his voice was recognizable hint of hope that squints have found something.

"Nothing useful yet. Sorry." Cam answered.

Camille was not comfortable with this situation. She was put among Brennan and Booth and their problem. And as she could see others were feeling the same. This was not good. She handed Booth their reports and he just nodded. He was about leave them when Angela's patience has ran out.

"Hey, Booth, what's with Parker?" She said very loudly. She was wondering about this issue whole day.

"Oh, sorry that I didn't tell you. He is with his friend and his mum at amusement park outside the city. She offered me taking care of him." Booth explained.

"Okay. Will you bring him tomorrow?" Angela asked because she needed to know. By the answer she can figure out if this thing with Parker has something to do with Bren.

"I don't know yet, sorry."

Booth answered and turned around. Angela got her answer. Booth took his way out from the platform. Everyone was staring at him. This was not usual for him. And they didn't know what to do. Angela knew but she didn't tell anyone. She saw the expression of hurt on Bren's face. But before she could tell her to do something Bren turned away from them to follow Booth.

"Booth! Wait!" She shouted. Booth was dead in his tracks at that moment. He turned around to face Brennan. She took several steps to reach him.

"Is there something you want, Dr. Brennan?"

This was the answer that shocked her so much that she couldn't speak and move anymore. She locked her gaze with his. They both were angry, disappointed, hurt and confused. But they would never show any sign of that to others.

"Dr. Brennan? You call me Dr. Brennan? What's wrong, Booth?" She asked.

She was sure with the answer but she couldn't help herself. She needed to ask, she needed to say something to get some time to figure out something more to say. She was afraid that in case she wouldn't say anything he'd walk away. She didn't want him to walk away.

"You were always complaining about Bones so what's the matter? You are Dr. Brennan." He was cold.

"Booth!" She said desperately.

"What do you want from me?! You hurt my son! And you…" He was not able to finish the sentence. He couldn't admit that she hurt him too. While he was yelling angrily at her he took several steps towards her. And because she took several steps too, they were facing each other.

"What?!"

"Don't play with me, okay?! He thinks that he did something wrong and that because of him you left! He is scared that something will happen to you and you know that and still you are able to leave without saying goodbye or something?!"

"I didn't leave because of him!"

"I know. And I told him so but he is angry and he is sad. He doesn't talk to me. And that's because of you and your stubbornness! You were thinking just about yourself."

"That's not fair, Booth. You know that you are not being fair."

"Maybe. But I don't care."

He was so cold that Bones was taken aback a little. But none of them looked content with this conversation. They closed the gap between them so they were standing dangerously close to each other. Others were silent. This was none of their business. And besides they didn't want to get hurt. The tension was huge. And sparkles in the air were not indicating anything pleasant this time. This was serious.

"This is really hard for me, Booth. And you know that. I thought that you would understand. I never meant to hurt your son. As I told him, Booth, I really do love him."

"Yeah, of course. You love him and that scares you. So you left because you were not brave enough to face the situation. And what do you want me to do, Bones? Huh? You think that you are the only one that is not quite able to handle this case properly? I don't know what's going on in that mind of yours but I think that I don't really care. You can do whatever you like but stay away from my son. You have to deal with your thoughts and emotions, think a little about yourself before I will give you my permission to even speak with him. Don't you dare to hurt him ever again. Did I make myself clear?"

He was cold and angry. He said those things and he regretted them in the very same moment. But it was not important. He needed to be a human with emotions and moods sometimes. He saw the expression on her face and it has changed everything. He needed to fix things with her and instead of that he screwed things up.

Bones was trying to find out something to say but she failed. This was not something she'd expected. They were staring into each other's face for a while. The tension was still rising up. The whole spectrum of emotions was displaying on their faces. They were breathing sharply.

Bones was not sure where did it come from but she raised her hand, attempting to hit Booth. But his reflexes were well practiced. He is a Ranger after all. He grabbed her hand just before she could hit him. She tried to do the same with the other hand but he caught her other hand too.

"You wanna hit me, Bones? Great. So you have emotions after all. But don't start something you can't finish."

He said that because he was pissed off. He knew that it was too much. He shouldn't do that. But it was all just too much for him to handle. Bones screamed a little in desperation and kicked him with her knee between his legs. He released her hands and with hurt expression on his face he lost his balance for a while. She used that against him and hit him once more with scream. She was angry and hurt and desperate. Booth almost felt down. She turned away and wanted to leave.

"As I said. You can't finish what you have started when it is about your personal life."

He knows her. So he was sure that it will piss her off a lot. But he needed her to face her emotions. He needed her to fight. They were not able to talk so they will solve their troubles in a different way. But he underestimated her. When she turned around to face him her face told him that he was in HUGE trouble. He screwed it up again.

Bones looked like a professional soldier right now. She was focusing on the fight. She was furious. She screamed with anger and a hint of desperation and she hit him again. But Booth couldn't help himself – he fought back. Others were just staring. Booth and Bones were actually really fighting. And they were not gentle.

After several minutes of punching, smacking and screaming Booth has end up with bleeding nose and lip, bruises and scratches. Bones looked almost as the same as he did. They were sitting on the ground facing each other, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes. The tension was there again, nothing has changed. But they were exhausted. Both were about to cry and scream. This was too much for them.

None of them said a single word.

"Daddy? Dr. Bones? Why were you fighting? That's not right!"

Parker. He was standing with Jeremy and Stephanie at the door. They didn't notice him. Now they were both in shock. This was not good at all. Parker screamed at them because he was desperate. He looked sad and disappointed.

"You should be protecting her, daddy. Not fighting with her. That's wrong! Why?!"

He was crying. Booth and Brennan were looking at each other and at Parker in turns. They didn't know what to say. Parker was about to turn around and leave, but Stephanie held him there. He needed to stay there. He needed to wait. But he was not okay at all. He turned around and buried his head into Stephanie's legs. She kneeled down and hugged him. She was not sure what to do. Rebecca didn't tell her that she should prepare herself for something like this.

Before anyone could say anything Jack spoke up.

"Look, people, I know that this is not probably the best time for this, but I have something. From the barrel. Some strange code or at least I think so because I have no idea what the hell those numbers means."

They all have sighed. This was a very bad day.

* * *

_**Okay, so now it's the time when you are supposed to let me know what you think ;o) Do it if you want to make me smile :o) Whatever you want to tell me right now - do it! :o)**  
_


	11. Let’s share the burden

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

* * *

**Spoilers**

I don't think so. Do you?

**Disclaimer**

Nothing's mine. Just the plot :o) And your applause, hehe :o) Ehm... and mistakes.

**Author's notes**

Okay, one long chapter is here for you all. I am glad you liked the last one, really. It was hard to write this one because of several things… so I hope that you will like it. And that you will let me know what you think, as always, heh :o)

I hope that I will post another one or two chapters before my vacation but I am not quite sure. We'll see :o) Or better – I will let you know, I promise :o)

Love you all, Isobel

* * *

**CHAPTER 1****1 – Let's share the burden**

"_Look, people, I know that this is not probably the best time for this, but I have something. From the barrel. Some strange code or at least I think so because I have no idea what the hell those numbers means."_

_They all have sighed. This was a very bad day._

Angela and Camille looked at each other. They needed to do something. They couldn't let them fight. But they both have sensed that the fight was somehow over. Another emotion took over those two; there was not that anger anymore. This was something different. They were not okay and Camille with Angela could tell that for very sure. Camille nodded her head. It looked like that they have developed the 'Brennan-Booth' kind of silent eye conversation. And there was a problem that needed to be solved. Actually, there were two of them.

Angela walked passed Booth and Brennan. They were still sitting on the ground, hurting, confused and not able to move. She didn't want to talk to them. There was something way much more important. Parker. And probably Jeremy with his mom too. They shouldn't have witnessed that.

"Parker, sweetheart, come here." Angela said in low voice.

She used her sweet voice. It is working on everyone. They can tell that she cares and especially Parker is well responding to that. He turned around and hugged her. She made several soothing motions on his back.

"Hey, Parks, it's okay. No need to worry."

"No, Auntie, it's not okay. It's all wrong." He was sobbing.

"Look, your daddy and Bones are friends, you know that, right?" She had a plan and she needed him to understand her to be able to help her. She felt him nod his head in response.

"Good. But you know, sometimes it is very hard to deal with some things. Especially when you are an adult. And when it is the worst possible scenario, people could end up in fight. And you are right, it is wrong. But your daddy would never hurt Bones and she would never hurt him. You know that, right?"

Angela was reassuring him. Others were looking at her, perplexed. What was that about? Yeah, she was explaining a lot to the boy but… still… the best way? Parker pulled away a little and she stroked his blond hair. She smiled at him. Parker was sad.

"Were they fighting because of me? Because I did something? That's why Bones left, right?"

Parker was so worry about them. Angela was almost crying because she could see so much from Booth in his son. That innocence of youth and his eyes pleading for any kind of answer. She gave him one more smile.

"No. No... She left because she needed to come home. And she didn't want to wake you up to say goodbye. You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie."

"So why they were fighting? Daddy says that boys should not fight with girls. That is not good beha - behava - behavior."

Angela had to smile. Others were smiling too. Despite the fact that Parker had some troubles with the word behavior it was so sweet... Bones gave Booth puzzled look about this statement of his son and he just shrugged his shoulders. The tension was not there among them anymore. But they all were feeling strangely hurt and confused. Ange looked into Parker's eyes.

"You are right; you should not fight with girls. You should not fight at all. Parker, daddy with Bones were fighting because they were angry a lot. They had an argument. And they know that it was wrong. They won't do that ever again, don't worry. We just have to give them time to talk about it. You know, like when you are in trouble and you have to talk about it. It takes time."

Angela was trying to do her best. Parker slowly nodded. He was reluctant to admitting anything. He was looking maybe scared now.

"When mom told me that she needed to talk to Andrew, they were just arguing and then he left her ans she was crying. Will Bones argue with daddy? Will she leave us?" He looked almost scared.

Angela knew that this question was probably meant for Booth or Bren to answer but she needed to end this conversation quickly. She had her plan. She caressed boy's cheek. There was no time for this.

"Tell me, do you think that your daddy will argue with her? Do you think that Bones would be able to leave you?" Angela asked him. She saw the boy thinking hard about that.

"No." Parker answered slowly.

He was not entirely sure about it but he wanted desperately to believe in that. Angela was glad that he was so brave. And it was breaking her heart to see the boy in this shape. But then he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Did Bones just win the fight with daddy?"

Booth was in shock when he heard his son said that but others were smiling broadly. The boy was a miracle. Angela asked Parker why he would think that. And he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. She doesn't have a bleeding nose."

"You are right. She doesn't."

Others were amused. This was great. But Parker didn't deny his genes because he looked at Ange with smile across his face.

"But it was just a play, you know? Because daddy would never fight with her to hurt her. He says that he would never allow anything happen to her."

They all were smiling right now. The atmosphere was not so bad anymore. Angela was sure that Parker just told them information that he shouldn't probably ever hear. Booth was avoiding Bren's gaze. The tension was rising up again.

Angela gave a sight of relieve. This part was solved. And it was funny. And Parker was right. But he was not right at one thing – Angela was sure that Booth was fighting for his life just with being concerned about not hurting Bones. But it was probably the same in her case. But who knows… Those two are unbelievable. They are equal in the martial arts. They are so different and still they are so similar. They can hurt each other in so many ways and they can also heal each other's wounds easily.

Angela stood up and she didn't bother with looking at others. She smiled at Stephanie.

"Hi, I'm Angela."

"Stephanie. And this is Jeremy. Ehrm, should we leave or something?"

"No, please. It's okay. But we have some issues we need to discuss before we will be able to go home. So, please, could you take care of boys for another twenty minutes?"

Angela was talking with Stephanie. Both were worried. Parker tugged on Angela's coat. She looked down at him and gave him another smile.

"I can take them to the museum. To see dinosaurs. I can go there cause I have the card!"

He was smiling broadly. Both women noticed that Jeremy's face was glowing now as well. The idea of dinosaurs was welcomed. Stephanie nodded. Angela talked to the security guard and everything was arranged. Stephanie said bye and both boys took her hands. Before they left the lab, Parker has turned around.

"I won't talk to you until you apologize to each other. You shouldn't fight. That's wrong. You should talk."

He sounded offended. It was funny and by the other point of view it was very sad. They will have to talk to him, fix things that were just broken by them. When Stephanie and boys left the room Angela turned around to face Booth and Brennan. She gave them look that could kill them both. Others were waiting.

Booth stood up and after a moment of hesitation he offered his hand to Brennan to help her. At first she sighed. She didn't like to be treated like that. But when she saw the look that Booth was giving her, her heart has melted. She let him help her. They were standing there and staring into each other's eyes for several moments. They were so close to each other that they were invading their personal spaces for sure. They didn't seem to notice.

Booth slowly reached out his hand to put a strain of her hair behind her ear with one gentle motion. He gave her his apologetic charm smile. She reached out and wiped away some blood from his face with her thumb. She was smiling a little. He will probably have a black eye tomorrow...

Others have sighted in relieve. This was a good start. Touching and not punching.

"Bones…"

"Work now, talk later, okay?"

She interrupted him because she needed some space. She blurted out those words because she was not able to put together coherent sentence. And he smiled and nodded. That was exactly what he was about to offer her. They need to do their jobs and then they need to fix their lives.

Angela walked to them and slapped them both on the back of their heads. They both said one 'ouch' in union and looked at her. She looked like a mother that was punishing her two children. They all walked to the platform to meet others. They were around Jack and his screen. No one said a word about what has happened there just few minutes ago.

"What do you have, pal?" Booth asked with apologetic smile spread across his face.

"Well, do you want just results?" Hodgins asked worriedly.

Everyone tensed in that moment. They were aware of Booth's last reaction. But Booth put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Tell me about anything that you think I need to know, okay?" Booth told him and he pulled his hand away.

Jack smiled and was relieved once more in several last minutes.

"Okay. So I didn't find any trace inside the barrel. No sign of etching or so. It looked like a normal barrel. So I put it under … scan."

Booth appreciated that Jack found the word 'scan'. That was something he could understand. It was not completely correct to use the term 'scan' but no one seemed to be complaining about it. Booth was glad that they have finally accepted that he was not a squint, that he needed to speak in human language, not in a squint language. Jack took a deep breath before showing them something on his screen.

"I found this anomaly there. And after some work being done… I have this."

And with that he finally pushed the Enter button on his keyboard. Some numbers were now recognizable there. But they didn't make any sense.

"Okay. Good job, Hodgins. But – can anybody tell what the hell are these numbers supposed to mean?!" Booth said.

But no one answered him. Silence filled the air. They were almost the last ones in the lab so the only sounds there were from some computers and already running tests. Just some beeping. And their breathing. Booth sighed desperately and rubbed his neck. He was so damn tired. Everyone was looking on the screen but they didn't see anything particular there. Just numbers. They were all too tired to think clearly.

"All right, people. Let's quit for today, okay? It's late and we need some rest." Cam said.

"I agree." Zach added.

They surprisingly looked at him. He was usually on Bren's side that was the 'let's work through the night' side. But he just shrugged his shoulders. He put the innocent look on his face. Others were wondering what that was about. But then they spotted a woman, very pretty one, standing there at the door to the lab. She smiled at them and Zach's face was almost glowing. The 'love aura'.

"Well, I see you tomorrow. We will probably have some results and bones so we will be able to work. For now, excuse me."

Zach said that and his hands were shaking. Others were smiling. He had a date! That was … amazing. Zach walked to that woman, to his girlfriend and kissed her. He held her hand and they walked away. Zach didn't even realize that he was still wearing his lab coat. He seemed like he didn't care. He was probably in love. They looked so happy.

"You know people, he was right. There's nothing we can do now. So let's go home and we will continue tomorrow, okay?" Angela asked them.

"Hey, Booth, listen. And please, don't shoot me, okay? I have an idea." Hodgins started.

"Jack … if this is about some conspiracy about those boys…" Booth warned him.

Jack looked offended. He didn't want to talk about that. He didn't even think about it. But he calmed himself down a little. Booth is a very tired man with a very complicated life…

"No. Who the hell you think I am, hm? I would never assume anything like that!" Jack was defending himself.

"Sorry, pal. I am really tired, okay? This was a very bad day… So, what were you about to tell me?" Booth apologized and looked at him to encourage him to go on.

"You obviously need to talk to Dr. B. and you need someone to take care of Parks. And we all need to relax a little. So why don't we all go to my place, we can drink something and have a dinner. We will be relaxing all the time. Just that. No work talk involved. And then we will take care of Parker and you can talk to Dr. B., what do you think?"

Everyone looked at Jack. This was a surprise. Angela was smiling. She liked the idea. But she saw how Camille tensed. She was not okay with that.

Booth was thinking about it. Jack was somehow right. They need to talk or they will end up somewhere locked up because someone, most probably Angela, will lock them there to make them talk… This option was better. But he needed Bones to agree. He looked at her with his charming Booth smile on his face.

"What do you think, Bones? Are you willing to spend the evening with them and … "

He didn't know how to put those thoughts into words. She helped him.

"Fix what has been broken recently?" She offered him.

He nodded. And after a moment she nodded too. Angela was glad. She was afraid that they would never talk about things that were bothering them. She was thinking about locking them somewhere.

"So, let's grab our stuff and we can meet here in … ten minutes? And then we need to pick up Parks." Angela asked them.

Everyone nodded. Even Cam. But Angela noticed that Cam was not about to come with them. She could sense that. But she was her friend so she decided to take care of her evening. When she came back into her office she picked up her phone to call Alex. He answered his phone after third ring.

"Bordwell."

"Hey, Alex, it's me, Angela."

"Hi! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He sounded so tired but still happy to hear her voice.

"Look, I know that you've been out of town for some time and I know that you are probably buried in some stupid paperwork, but I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay, what's going on, my shining pearl?" He was curious.

"We are working on one very tough case right now. And it's getting us really badly. None of us should be alone. And we all are okay because we are not alone. Except Camille. And I really don't want her to be alone tonight."

"No need to say anything more. You are at lab?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't let her go anyway, I'll pick her up and take care of her."

"Thanks, that would be fine… Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"I am most probably in love with her, Ange… See you in few."

"Of course, bye."

She hung up. She was smiling. This was easy.

Booth was sitting on stairs to the platform, waiting for others. He didn't feel okay at all. Bones didn't break any of his bones but he felt some pain. Both physically and psychically. At least his lip and nose were not bleeding anymore. He will have a black eye tomorrow. And some bruises. He will look like he was fighting. Irony.

He was so sorry that his son has seen them in that shape. He will have to talk to him about that. He was afraid a little about this evening. What he needs is just a shower, dinner and bad. And instead of that he will be with squints and… with Bones.

He needs to talk to her – that's just obvious. And he wants to do so. But still… They were fighting! They both felt angry and hurt and desperate … and it was just wrong. Where the hell did he get the idea to provoke her? He felt so bad about everything. The only good thing was that they didn't find another address. But that was all. He saw those pictures from the barrel. And his muscles tensed. How could anyone do that to those boys? It was not right! It was so sick! For countless nights he didn't sleep because he had nightmares, his ones – about Parker being tortured in the same way like he was. And now he is in the same building with corpses of three little boys that were tortured to death by some maniac. He sighed soundly.

It was just him – on stairs in the lab. His arms were resting on his knees, his head was dropped down almost between them as he was leaning forward. He looked defeated. He felt so.

Brennan was in her office. Her shoulders were shaking. She didn't see that coming. But it has happened anyway. She was sure that he did everything he could to not hurt her. He was not fighting with every power he had. It looked like that he was just defending himself from her desperate tries to make him suffer. And it was wrong. But he said those things… Shit. They will both look terribly tomorrow. Well, like they were fighting with somebody really badly.

Why did she agree to that suggestion about coming to Jack's place? She wants just to go home and cry and sleep after having some bath. But … yeah. She agreed to that because she needed one thing more than a bath or sleep – Booth. She needs him to be on her side. She needs to make things work between them. She did freak out yesterday. It was all her fault. She needs him to solve the case. And so she will be brave and she will give them a chance to solve their problems. He will tell her what is bothering him and she will tell him what's bothering her. It's actually simple. They need to do so because they want to nail that bastard who has killed those boys.

Bones took her purse and her coat. She walked away from her office. She saw Booth sitting there on stairs. He looked like crap. But when she looked down at her own shape she was not thinking about Booth's anymore. They both looked like they were just in the middle of the war. And they were – they were in the middle of the war they had for so long…

She took a deep breath and then she stopped just in front of him. She could smell his scent. She hated to admit that but it was turning her on. She tried to focus.

Booth was aware that someone was reaching him but he was not paying any attention to that. But then he realized that it was Bones. She was standing so close, looking at him. He looked up to meet her eyes. They both were completely confused in that very same moment. Booth had tears in corners of his eyes. Brennan was shaking. They were cold and still they were not sure what to do. Something has changed between them and they had no clue what to do about it. Or maybe they were afraid because they knew what to do.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

He had some sweetness in his voice. He was afraid that he might hurt her. She just shook her head.

"Did I?" She asked in return.

He gave her a smile and shook his head. They both took a look on their shapes and it was obvious that they felt embarrassed. And that they have been lying. They were hurt. That was not good. They didn't say another word.

Bones stroked his hair; she was playing with them for a moment with her fingers. She was massaging his scalp with her both hands. Some moans have escaped his throat. Then he caught her hands to stop her. They both looked so sad. With minds wondering somewhere far away. He pulled her down. She had a chance to say 'no' but she didn't want to. She was sitting on one of his legs; he had his arm around her waist to hold her still. She moved a little to put her hands on his shoulders. Then she rested her forehead against his. It looked like they were not aware about how much intimate this gesture and their current position were. Or maybe they just didn't care.

They needed to say 'I'm sorry' but they just didn't find their way to do so yet. They were so close. Booth put his other hand on her hip so they were sitting in an embrace. He was making slow and small circles with his fingers on her hip and he was stroking her slowly at that place he was holding her around her waist. She was playing absently with short hair at the nape of his neck. She felt some strange urge to nuzzle him with her nose, to lean into him, to become one with him, but this time she didn't freak out. She didn't have a chance.

Angela came there with satisfying grin on her face. She saw those two sitting there, hugging and stroking each other almost imperceptibly. She was dead in her tracks in that moment. That was a very private moment for them. It looked like that they needed that fight to realize some things. She was about to cry. And she was about to laugh in the very same moment.

Jack was glad that he didn't interrupt that fight. It was none of his business. And - he didn't want to be hit. But then he saw how Angela was looking at them and he understood. They needed to help those two. They are friends. And when he offered them to stay at his place he was fully aware that it was dangerous. But if they want to catch that bastard that is torturing little kids, they need both Booth and Brennan to be okay. They need them both. And they can help them - so they will.

Jack was full of emotions since the morning. Brennan was his friend. And he saw her and held her and he was the one who was soothing her. He understood that Angela had a talk with her about everything. And by the look they both gave him he knew that Bren was ready to talk to Booth, that she was ready to make things work. But then that Agent has shown up there and … well it was not good at all. But then they were punching each other and struggling and it was … raw and full of emotions. It was so unlikely for her to show so much from her true self. And it was not usually for Booth either.

As Angela would say: "Save that. You might need this in your bedroom" or something like that but he saw something completely different there. Those two… it was a long story. They have a long journey to take to be able to admit everything and talk about it. He can just hope that they have plenty of time.

When he saw them sitting there on the ground, in shock because of Parker, he decided to help them. They are his friends after all. So he offered them his help to give them chance to solve their issues. But now he was standing next to Angela and looking with mouth widely open at those two there on those stairs. They didn't look like 'just partners' at all. Angela put her hand in his one and he gave her a gentle squeeze. They both felt like they shouldn't be there to see that.

Camille was in her office. She felt so lonely. Alex won't be able to meet her for few days. And this was all just too much. She would never assume that Booth will fight with Brennan. But she was in right to kick him into his testicles with her knee. He said such horrible things to her! Those two were just something like a curiosity. She was sure that there was nobody else like them on the planet. Hell – maybe they were unique in the whole space… She was glad that they would have to talk to each other. Angela will surely make them. But she didn't wanna be there with them. She felt like going home and getting some sleep.

Camille glanced at clock in her office and then she turned off the light. She met Angela with Jack and they saw those two, still sitting there. It was exactly the time when Brennan was considering the nuzzling issue when Angela decided to let them know that they were not alone anymore.

"Hey, turtledoves, let's go get Parker, okay?"

Bones and Booth looked at them and they blushed. It was so unusual. But maybe they were really not okay, they were not themselves completely. Their walls were falling down. But the strangest thing was that Angela didn't say ANYTHING about 'Brennan-Booth-non-couple-couple-thing'. Jack gave her a puzzled look. And she just smiled.

"I am sure that we will find a suitable bedroom and bathroom for them to continue with this, won't we?"

Yep, she's back.

They all headed out of the lab to stop by at the museum to pick up Parker. They told him about plans for this evening and he was happy. Booth thanked Stephanie for her care. She smiled at him, greeted them all and then she took Jeremy and they left the Institute. Boot kneeled down to be at Parker's eyes level, but the boy successfully avoided his father and walked to grab Angela's hand instead. Booth just sighed. He deserved that and he knew so.

When they were outside the building, Camille spotted a man. He was leaning against his blue car, wearing casual suit without a tie. He was smiling at her. Angela was smiling broadly. Camille looked at her just to assure herself that this was her friend's work.

"Well, enjoy your evening people and I will enjoy mine. Bye. See you tomorrow. And - thanks, Ange."

Camille waved at them and walked away to meet that man. He didn't pull away from his car and it was good that he didn't because Camille put her hands around his neck and lean on him with all her body. He was grateful that his car was supporting him or he would fall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer – that was almost impossible because they have already looked like one being. Camille kissed her boyfriend and then they got inside his car. He had same manners as Booth had about opening the door for the lady and so. Bones has noticed that.

"I don't understand. Why every man needs to show his alpha male tendencies when it's about the female he has picked up as the suitable one for him, hm?"

She was truly curious about that. She didn't realize what she just said. Angela sighed and Booth was smiling. That was his Bones...

"What are you smiling at, Booth?" She sounded confused.

"Nothing Bones, it's nothing." Booth was still smiling and Bones WAS confused. They didn't get a chance to finish the conversation because of Parker.

"Can we go? I am hungry."

"Sure, Bub. Sure."

They decided to take just one car. They will have to come back to Jeffersonian in the morning anyway. So they all got into the car and Booth drove them to Jack's place. At first they've stopped at Bren's and Booth's place to pick up some things. They needed them. Angela persuaded Bren that she wouldn't take her laptop with her. No more work tonight. Angela tried her luck and picked up underwear for Bren. When she handed her those items Brennan frowned and her look could kill.

Angela picked up creamy underwear for her with some parts colored to chocolate tone. It was very well fitting lace underwear. The combination of colors would look lovely on Brennan because of her skin. But that underwear was meant for a special occasion. Angela was smiling broadly. Brennan put those items back into her dresser really quickly. Her cheeks were flushing a little. Angela was amused. This was so sweet.

"Why don't you pack those?"

"Angela!"

"What? They are nice and you would look just perfect in them. And – I am proud of you! I don't remember buying those with you so that means that you've bought them on your own. Good choice."

"Thank you. But I am not wearing them tonight."

"Why? I think that Booth's eyes would pop-out from his head as soon as he'd see you in this."

"I have them for special occasion, Ange. Not for this evening." She sounded sad.

Angela pulled her down to sit next to her on Bren's bed. Time for girl talk. Bren didn't say a word about Booth seeing her in her underwear. But she said something about special occasion. What was going on?

"I have also dress and shoes matching them, you know. Just for that one special occasion. I don't wanna spoil it. I am not taking them tonight."

Angela was taken aback a little. Since when is Bren acting like this? Her best friend, Temperance Brennan, the forensic anthropologist, rational woman, has complete outfit for some special occasion. She's being romantic. Angela didn't know what to say. She was about to ask her but Temp stood up and waited for her in the living room. Angela took that as a clue. She was not supposed to ask. But once, she will. It was almost surely about Booth but she was not sure about the occasion.

They got into the car. Booth was aware that something has happened there. But he didn't ask. Not the right time for questions. He didn't have particular address of Jack's place so Jack was about to lead him the way. When he gave him first instructions about where to turn where, Bones frowned.

"What?" Booth didn't miss that so he asked her.

"When I am about to lead the way you are arguing with me. But you are listening to Hodgins." Bones sounded offended.

"Sweetie, it's just a guy thing, don't try to understand that. It's one of those things you won't be able to understand, trust me. It's not worth the try."

Angela said that with that sweet voice. Brennan frowned once more but she gave up. At first she was ousted from her usual seat and now they are treating her like some kind of … she couldn't find a suitable word. Angela sensed that and tried to reassure her. But it was hopeless. They didn't want to argue in front of Parker. And actually it was Parker who saved the situation.

"I would let you tell me the way, Dr. Bones."

And because of that sincerity in his voice Brennan smiled at him and kissed him on his forehead. She was still thinking about the boy. She told him that she loved him. And she thinks that it is truth. But she was not sure about the whole 'love issue'. But it just somehow felt like a right thing to say 'love you too' and she really meant it. She would die for that boy. He is one part of her family. It was good that he was not mad at her anymore because of that fight with his father. She thanked him and missed Angela's amused expression.

Angela was looking at her with sparkles in her eyes. Brennan's walls were slowly being torn apart. One brick after another. And it felt damned good. Yeah, Angela was sad at first because she was not the one that could help Bren. Booth was somehow more important for her. But it was not a bad thing. Yeah, she loves him, but she is in the denial now. And still… Angela was proud and happy and somehow sad. Bren was making her happy by her actions. And that was all that was important. Her best friend was slowly realizing what did it mean to live and it felt good. Angela looked at Booth and then she leaned back into her seat. She was content. They will work it up. They will fix their issues. And then, just maybe, they will finally kiss, make love, do some athletics in bed, and be truly happy. And maybe she will be an aunt once more. Just try to imagine a kid with Bren's hair and Booth's eyes... She couldn't suppress a smile.

Was Booth the one for whom Bren had that outfit? For which occasion could she possibly buy those pieces of clothing? Date? No. It's not her style. Something around birthday? No – wrong time of the year. None of them has birthday soon. Some ball or fancy party? Probably not… Bren doesn't like those. Actually, Angela was completely lost. She didn't know. But she will find out. She has to. This is huge! Did Bren bought those things because of something she had planned for her and Booth or did Booth planned something for them so she had to go shopping? And is Booth the one that is involved in this? Surely he is because Bren didn't comment the part about him seeing her in that underwear.

Jack took a look into the rear mirror and he saw Angela. She was smiling in way that was indicating that she had her head full of fantasies. He decided not to ask a single thing. It was safer.

They arrived at Jack's place and took their way in.

Jack led them into his living room. It was a very huge room with very comfortable couch and several armchairs. They all could say for sure that Angela had something to do with the style of the room. It was obvious that Jack changed his home in a way that would suit them both. And they made a lovely home together. It looked so friendly there. They all were happy that they've decided to go there. This may help them to relax a little. One family evening…

At first they all have decided to switch off their phones. They didn't want to be disturbed. This was an evening meant to relax, not to worry. But then there was an awkward moment. They all were standing there not sure what to do. And it was the moment when Angela had something to say.

"Okay, so what about this. Jack will show you the bathroom and all boys can grab a shower. With Bren we can wait."

Everyone gave her a look. She placed her hand on Bren's arm to stop her from protests. And despite the fact she had a puzzled look on her face, she nodded. Boys nodded in agreement. Booth was about to take Parker's hand but Parker frowned and took Jack's one instead. Booth didn't say a word. His son can be as stubborn as he can. He needs some time. They all do.

Angela pulled Bren down to the couch with her. Bren didn't understand why they couldn't take the shower first. And so she asked about it.

"If I know Booth and Jack as much as I think, they will make us dinner while we will be in the bathroom."

"Angela! You are using them! You are supporting their alpha male tendencies!"

"Yes."

Brennan sounded shocked but Angela was smiling. She was truly enjoying this. Brennan was sitting with folded hands, sad face and not entirely focused. She was thinking about something and not even Angela was able to distract her.

Bones was thinking about her current situation. What was happening to her? What was going on with Booth? He hurt her. A lot. They were fighting. And he was just defending himself. She was sure that if he wanted he could kill her. But Parker was right, he would never hurt her. And she was not fighting for real. She was just releasing her stress and anger. She was not okay. She didn't regret her actions. But she was sorry that Parker has seen it. And she was not completely okay with the end of the fight. She should be angry, she should be mad and she should never allow Booth to pull her up. And definitely she shouldn't allow him to hug her, to comfort her, she shouldn't comfort him… But it felt so good to be there on those stairs with him.

She was thinking about everything that has happened. And then after she had her talk with Jack and then with Angela, she decided to talk to Booth. But then everything went wrong. And she is now sitting on couch with Ange. She sighed and closed her eyes. This was all wrong.

Angela was looking at her friend with concern in her eyes. This will be a tough evening.

Booth and Jack were discussing the dinner issue. Jack told him that to make the dinner was the best idea how to start the evening. But Booth was not sure.

"If I make dinner for Bones she will tell me to stop being an alpha male and then she will kick me somewhere where it will hurt me."

Booth sounded worried. Jack smiled.

"Look, Booth, don't be so afraid. I saw you two together." Jack tried in reassuring voice.

"Yeah, she almost broke my nose and she was in right to do so." Booth was not paying much attention to what was Jack saying.

"No, I mean that I saw you sitting on those stairs." Jack added and it captured Booth's attention. Jack's voice was a voice of friend.

"You were fighting because you were angry. But you've been through so much during past days… I saw you on those stairs. You two need to fix whatever you have screwed up. And trust me, dude, the dinner is the first step."

Jack was smiling and Booth was unsure. Then Parker tugged on Booth's trousers. Booth kneeled down to his son's eye level. It was the first time when his set let him know that he was still with them. Parker looked sad.

"Do it, daddy. Let's make dinner and then you can say you are sorry. Are you sorry?" Parker was unsure and biting on his lower lip.

"I am sorry." Booth assured him.

They didn't say anything else. Parker turned away and took his way to take the bath. Booth sighed again. Jack gave his shoulder a squeeze to let him know that he is not alone in this. And Booth was glad. He was really lucky that Jack was his friend. The scientist was somehow one of his best friends.

They decided to make the dinner for girls.

When boys arrived to the living room Angela nudged Brennan with her elbow gently. It was their time to have a shower. They didn't exchange a single word. It was so strange and it was sad. But they've really been through hell recently so they needed just some time and friendly atmosphere.

Booth, Parker and Jack took their way into the kitchen to find out what Jack had there. Usually they would be able to order something because Jack has his people to do his housework. But before they left the lab this evening Jack has called home to make sure that they'd be alone there. He never got used to having people around doing housework for him. He didn't like it. He was not okay with that… Sometimes it was good but most of the times it was driving him crazy. So he chose another way of dealing with them. It was almost like they were friends; he was trying to be their friend. And it was working because he could rely on them when he needed them and they could do exactly the same. And now they were not there so Jack had to explore his own kitchen and supplies…

They decided to make some pasta and some salad. When Booth saw how Parker was trying to help Jack he decided to set the table. His son was obviously still mad at him. He didn't want to push in this issue. Parker deserves his time to adjust and his time to be mad. Booth set the table. Jack and Parker made the dinner. And they all together were prepared to please ladies. Jack broached the issue 'music for the evening' because he was not sure about what to pick up. Boys went to his CD collection and Booth was surprised because Jack had almost everything… Yeah, benefits from being rich. But he dismissed that thought immediately because Jack was a friend and that was the only important thing. Booth was one of the first who knew that Jack was rich and he never took that as a problem. Right now he was impressed. But they were not able to pick up a CD. Parker then closed his eyes and pointed on one of those discs. Booth took it.

"Angela, volume one." He said.

"Yeah, she made several CDs. They contain combination of everything she likes to listen." Jack informed them.

"Let's play it." Booth suggested.

And they nodded. They prepared the hi-fi and then they went to the table to wait for ladies.

Angela was with Bren in the bathroom. They took a shower and changed into clean clothes. Angela didn't comment any of Bren's injuries. It was obvious that Booth was controlling himself. She had just some bruises and scratches, but she was practically okay. Angela was looking at her and Bren noticed.

"You will talk to him, right?" Angela asked. She was just taking care of her and Bren knew that. It was just Angela…

"I will. Ange do you think that…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

She suddenly sank down to the floor. She leaned against the bath-tub and closed her eyes. Angela sat down next to her and put her hand around Bren's shoulders. Bones put her head on Angela's shoulder. They didn't say a word. It was just the pure moment of true friendship. And it felt good. After several minutes Angela realized that Bren was fighting with urge to cry. She took her head in her palms and made her look at her. It was so similar to what Booth usually does when he needs her to talk to him, or listen to him.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Angela asked.

Brennan just shook her head. She didn't want to talk. She just needed to reassure herself that she could do it. That she could talk to Booth later. Girls were not paying attention to time so they both skipped a little when they have heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"What?" Angela asked and she didn't sound happy.

Booth opened the door and popped his head into the bathroom. He saw them sitting there on the ground. Angela could tell for sure that his features have changed in the very same moment. He was deciding what to do, trying to figure out what has happened. Bones didn't move. Booth told them that the dinner was ready. Angela nodded and got up. She helped Brennan to stand up too. When they were passing Booth on their way out from the bathroom he didn't move away from the door. Ange passed him quickly and took her way to Jack with Parker. Booth closed his eyes. Bones didn't stop on her way out. She just raised her hand and when she was passing him she brushed her palm and her fingers against his arm. He lowered his head to smell into her hair but she was gone too quickly… He didn't get a chance to talk to her. He didn't touch her. But he could say that the place where she has touched him was set on fire. This was gonna be a long night.

They ate their dinner happily. They were not talking about anything important. They were discussing just common stuff, Parker was telling them about his day. He didn't mention the part when he has witnessed the fight. This issue was taboo for them. And they needed that to be that way. They needed to relax.

After dinner Angela asked them what they wanted to do… They've agreed that TV was not the right thing. Jack encircled Angela's waist with his hands and pressed her back against his chest. He was smiling.

"And what about this. I will make some fire in the fireplace, we can have some fun with marshmallows and I can try to find some plays. Maybe Twister or something like that…"

His voice was full of suggests and Angela was immediately smiling broadly. She had influence on him. Twister… That was a very good idea. She nodded. Jack looked at others. Booth nodded reluctantly with his gaze locked with Bren's. She didn't make a move. But Parker was truly happy.

"Yeees!" He shouted happily.

"You wanna help me?" Jack asked him.

Parker nodded vehemently because he wanted to help him. So they walked away to find some matches and marshmallows. Angela told Booth where to look for the Twister.

"Yes Madam." Booth answered her with smile on his face.

He was just charming in every situation. Angela took Bren back into the kitchen. They made something to drink. Some cocoa and some tea and then Angela made some hot wine with cinnamon and rose-apple. Bren gave her a pointed look. Alcohol with Parker being around? But Angela didn't even comment it. She obviously had some plans for this evening. They took everything into the living room.

Booth was setting the Twister game, Jack with Parker were lighting the fire in the fireplace. And girls put down drinks and some crackers for marshmallows. Angela asked about the music so Jack turned on the hi-fi. First tones of She Drives Me Crazy filled the room and Angela was smiling even wider than before. This will be very interesting evening… She turned to Parker.

"You wanna dance with me, Parks?" She asked him.

Parker nodded and smiled at her. He told her that he couldn't dance. And she told him to listen to the music. And then she started to move in the rhythm. She was controlling herself. She was dancing with little kid so she wasn't trying to move in way she would in any other occasion. But Parker joined her and he was laughing when she was trying to teach him. Others were looking at them, amused. It was fun.

Angela knew that this disc was full of rhythmic quick songs. And she has already picked up the other disc to insert. But there's time for that. When the song was over she hugged Parker and thanked him for the dance. They grabbed something to drink.

Brennan was looking into Booth's eyes across the table. They have just decided that they wouldn't spoil the evening. They will talk later when Parker will be asleep. They were afraid. Just imagine that … They were sitting in Jack's living room wearing pajamas and they were about to have marshmallows and play Twister. But they were all thinking about many other things. Parker interrupted them when he asked Bones to dance with him. She gave him a smile and nodded.

Booth was so glad that Parker was talking to his partner. Things were getting back into normal. Bones looked happy that Parker asked her. She went with him. And that was a very good thing.

Booth took that as a clue and walked to Ange to ask her for dance. This was meant to be fun so he would have fun. They all will have fun. Angela gladly took his hand. At first she was thinking about switching partners in the middle of the dance but then she realized that it was too soon for those two stubborn people. Mr. Big and his To Be With You was now playing in the living room. Parker was having fun with Bones. Angela was surprised when Booth pulled her close. She looked at him.

"You wanted to dance, right? So let's dance, Angela, let's dance." Booth told her with mischievous grin on his face.

Rhythm of this song gave Booth many chances to prove his dancing skills. Angela was really enjoying that. Booth knew how to dance. But they were both laughing when Bren swirled Parker under her arm. She was so happy with the boy. When the song has ended Parker was settled on Bren's hip, holding her hand in attempt to hold the dance posture. They were smiling. Parker gave her kiss on the cheek. She was surprised. But she didn't complain.

Angela was breathing heavily. She has been dancing with Booth several times but it was never like this. She needed some time to catch her breath. Booth was waiting patiently before he let her go.

"Don't let her push you away, okay? And don't push her away." She whispered into his ear.

Booth looked into her eyes and found pure concern there. She really wanted just the best for them. He nodded almost imperceptibly. It was at the very same moment when Jack called for them. Marshmallow time was there.

They needed to take turns with marshmallows. Angela took that as her opportunity. Twister was waiting. Some Nelly Furtado was playing.

"Bren, let's play with me, okay? And one of boys can help us, huh?" Angela suggested.

She didn't wait for an answer. She pulled Brennan towards the play. She knew that Bren was aware of rules so she was not afraid. Parker screamed in joy because he grabbed the colored table with dart to rule the game. And he started to twist it. Soon was Brennan unable to stand and her legs were interlaced with Angela's. She was glad that she was taking her yoga classes because she was much more flexible. And the same was in Angela's case – she was really thankful for her belly dance classes. Parker was oblivious to those interactions in the room. Jack was staring at Angela, Booth was staring at Brennan and in the same time they could prepare some marshmallows and crackers for them.

When Booth met Jack's look they were both thinking about same things. And it was not the right time and definitely the right place for that.

When girls were not able to hold anymore they have fell down with laugh. Parker was laughing too. He joined them there and he tried to tickle Brennan. But she was tickling him back. He was saved by Jack who offered them something delicious to eat. Angela asked Booth to play with her now. He was reluctant to do so. He was distracted by the song that was now on. He recognized it and was afraid that his cheeks were blushing. But no one seemed to notice.

"Go daddy, play with her. Then you can play with Bones."

Parker said with smile on his face. But for Booth that was not good at all. Bones was in shock for a moment because she realized that Angela had a plan. But she won't give up easily. She took the dart to rule this game. And she was giving them a very hard time. Parker was looking at them, laughing. No one has noticed that she was cheating the game. That was not important. The only important thing was that they were having fun.

Booth ended lying on his back with Angela on him. They were laughing. But they both were sure that Bren was playing with them. But as Parker suggested – now it was Bren's turn to play. And Angela was determined to pay back. She was sure that none of them would give up. They will be trying really hard not to fall down. So she will play with them a little.

They all took a drink before the game. Booth was shocked. He was not expecting THAT much alcohol in the drink. Well, it will get them. They will be drunk very soon…

Parker was smiling.

"You have to win, daddy. Bones knocked you down when you were fighting. You shouldn't let her win." Parker told his daddy with serious face.

"Yeah, you shouldn't." Bones added.

She looked at Booth in way that he hated. No, he didn't hate it – he was crazy about it. When she was looking at him like that she had a challenge in her eyes. And he was not able to resist. She was smiling at him and he was smiling back. It was that little game they can play together.

"I won't let you win this time, Bones. Better be prepared." Booth answered.

Brennan frowned at him. It was implausible that he would win this. She was more flexible. But they had their weapons. Their looks, small innocent touches… well, this will be very interesting. When Angela took the dart to be their ruler they both have sighed. They were in trouble now. Jack was with Parker sitting on the couch, drinking cocoa and eating crackers with marshmallows. Angela started to play.

Booth and Brennan were doing their bests to survive this Angela's trap. But they were not successful. The tension was between them and the air was filled with sparkles. They were breathing more and more sharply. Angela was playing dirty with them. Their bodies were touching at many places and they could smell each other's unique perfume. They soon lost themselves in the moment. Parker was laughing because of something Jack was telling him. They were not paying attention to the game anymore. And Angela was not playing anymore. She let them just be there together. Booth was enlaced with Brennan and they were both savoring the moment.

Before anything could happen Parker asked Angela why she was not playing anymore. She was not able to answer. And Bones did the only thing she could think about. She fell down. She let Booth win. But she didn't calculate with the fact that Booth's leg was between hers. So when she fell down she took him with her. They crushed together on the floor and Parker was laughing.

Booth moved away reluctantly. He didn't want to get up because he liked the intimacy of the situation but he was afraid that he was crushing Bones. But she was okay. She was the first one that stood up. She missed his contact immediately. And this time it was her who helped Booth on his feet. They were almost standing on the same spot again. It looked like they needed to be close. He took his chance and lifted her chin up with his finger.

"Dance with me, Bones."

There was nothing but tenderness in his voice. And maybe a hint of lust. But she found much more in his eyes. She nodded slowly to accept his hand. They didn't notice that Angela changed the music. Robbie Williams and his Somethin' Stupid was now on. Booth took a deep breath before he pulled Bren closer to him.

"Can you dance? Will you lead me?" Bones asked him. She didn't have to because she was fully aware of his dancing skills. But she needed to ask him.

"If you let me, I will." He answered her.

When he answered Angela closed her eyes. It has hit her in that moment. There was much deeper meaning behind those sentences. Before Bren with Booth started to dance, the song was almost over. But Angela was okay with that. The other one was meant for them to dance. Yeah, she could pick up something really slowly and meant for lovers but Bren told her about what has happened yesterday while they were dancing to Norah Jones. Angela want them to talk to each other, not to seduce each other - or at least not tonight. And after everything she has been told and she has seen she was sure that those two were not able to resist the temptation. They need to fix their problems. Then they can concentrate on their love life and sex life. And their sex life would shatter the Earth. She decided to do something else for them. She picked up disc on which she had Alanis Morissette. The song Everything started to play when Booth started to lead the dance.

Brennan was obviously completely savored by the moment. But when Alanis started to sing she started to pay attention to those lyrics. Her heart was beating in the rhythm of the song. Booth's was doing the same. And they were both listening to the song. They were still dancing, completely oblivious to others in the room. Those lyrics were fitting them perfectly.

_I can be an asshole of the grandest kind  
I can withhold like it's going out of style  
I can be the moodiest baby and you've never met anyone  
who is as negative as I am sometimes_

_I am the wisest woman you've ever met.  
I am the kindest soul with whom you've connected.  
I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen  
And you've never met anyone  
Who's as positive as I am sometimes._

Jack was staring at Angela because she was smiling. Her plan was working. When Booth realized that this was set up for them he pulled Bren even closer. They were still dancing and the song was still playing. At first Bren was tensed but she soon relaxed in his arms.

"Just feel the dance, don't think about it." Booth whispered into her ear. She held her breath for a moment. His hot breath tickled her and it was so strangely welcomed. She needed more. And she shouldn't.

_You see everything, you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here_

When Bones heard this she stopped her moves for a brief moment. She met Booth's warm chocolate eyes and his grip on her has tightened. He was letting her know that he was there with her. It was not a dream. She had fear and vulnerability displaying on her face and he had almost the same in his eyes. They were shivering. They were both equally in this. They were fighting with their demons and with their fears and feelings. And because of the case they were forced to face those things sooner than they were prepared to.

Parker went to Angela and sat down on her lap. He put his head on her shoulder and his eyes were closing. He was tired. And he was smiling because his daddy was dancing with Bones. And that was good. He was not happy when he saw them fighting but at first Angela and then Stephanie told him some things that made him think about it. He knows that his daddy cares about Bones and that Bones cares about his daddy. So the fight was not real. They are not mad at each other anymore. They are dancing. And he could remember very well that his daddy once told him that he loved Bones but it was a secret. So he kept that as a secret.

_I blame everyone else, not my own partaking  
My passive-aggressiveness can be devastating  
I'm terrified and mistrusting  
And you've never met anyone as,  
As closed down as I am sometimes._

_You see everything, you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here _

Bren looked into Booth's eyes. She had hers filled with tears. And Booth's were full of some deep warm feeling. It was soothing and scaring in the same time. She was so afraid and unsure but she was safe. She felt safe. And vulnerable. Booth just exhaled and moved her in the rhythm of the song. He was slowly losing his self-control. Those lyrics were perfect for them. And they knew so. When she was back in his arms he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. He gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek and he felt how she gripped him and dig her nails into his shoulder. Yeah, even an innocent kiss like this has the ability to kill them.

_What I resist, persists, and speaks louder than I know  
What I resist, you love, no matter how low or high I go_

_I'm the funniest woman you've ever known.  
I am the dullest woman you've ever known.  
I'm the most gorgeous woman you've ever known  
And you've never met anyone as, as everything as I am sometimes._

_You see everything, you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here_

_And you're still here  
And you're still here..._

The song has ended and Booth held Bones close to him. They were just few centimeters apart, their breaths were mingling together. Their hearts were pounding quickly. They were searching deep in each other's eyes for questions and for answers. Booth was not sure where he got the idea but he kissed Bones on her forehead briefly. The first time on the cheek felt so good that he simply was not able to resist. She shivered a little with the touch of his lips on her skin. He felt her nails digging into his shoulder once more. And still - it was just a brief kiss!

"I am still here and I am not going anywhere."

He whispered to her. Angela was content. Her plan was working. She realized that Parker was slowly falling asleep and that he was trying to hold his eyes open. He was waiting for something. Brennan closed her eyes and exhaled. She was shivering. She put her forehead on Booth's. She felt his breath on her lips.

"I am sorry, Seeley. I am so sorry." She said and by the tone of her voice he was sure that she was sincere.

"Me too, Temperance, me too. I never meant to hurt you, I swear. Forgive me." He answered her.

She put her arms around his neck and buried her face there. He on the other hand buried his head into her hair. They were standing there in the tight embrace for a very long moment. Angela took a look at Parker. He was looking at his daddy and when he saw him hug Bones he closed his eyes. Sleep claimed him. Jack walked over to her and he took the boy into his arms. This was the time when they should walk away. So Angela joined him. They were about to leave unnoticed but Booth stopped them.

Booth pulled away from Bren a little just to be able to stroke Parker's cheek and give him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, buddy." He whispered to him.

Bones leaned forward and kissed Parker too. Angela with Jack then walked away to put him into bed. And they decided to stay there with him for some time. Angela refused to go to sleep until she would be sure about their friends.

Bones was standing in front of Booth and they were quiet. They were forced to talk. Yes, they wanted to do so but this was not completely normal. But what was in their relationship?

Bones lightly traced Booth's lip with her finger. He winced when she touched the bruise he had there from their fight. Then she did the same motion on his scratch on the cheek where she has hit him. She could feel how he shivered with her touch. She put her hands on his chest. Her fingers were gently caressing him. She didn't know why she was doing that but it felt good. She had to admit that she liked his chest. Then, very slowly, she put her head between her hands. She wanted to hear his heart. She wanted to feel it. Booth didn't pull away; he let her do what she needed to do. And by the way it felt good to have her that close. He put his hands on her back and moved them slowly until they were resting around her waist. He pulled her even closer and kissed her on the top of her head. She moved her hands. They were resting on his shoulder blades now. They melted into each other. The only sound in the room was the sound of their breathing.

They were not sure how much time has passed before they pulled apart. Booth knew that he was supposed to start the conversation. At least he thought so. He left Bones standing there and sat down on the couch. He was scared.

"Bones, look… it's…" He tried but was interrupted.

"You don't have to say anything. I mean that we have to talk but… we have time and we don't have to do it now." She tried to sound okay with that.

Booth looked into her eyes. He could see there that she wanted him to tell her. She wanted to know but she didn't want to ask. Their gazes were locked for a moment. She could see in his eyes that he was prepared to share it with her. And he could see how much important was for her to know. It was the start they both needed. He was searching in her eyes and he found something strange there. But he was sure that the same thing was in his ones. They wanted, they needed to solve their problems because they needed to do something about their relationship. They both felt the change. But they silently decided not to anything about that until they will fix their broken boundaries.

The first step is to discuss everything that was wrong right now. And then they can talk about their feelings and longings.

"Ok Bones, let's start from the beginning. How much do you know?" He asked her.

Booth was still able to hold her gaze. He was sure that she knew something. And she got the hidden message there. She was reluctant to tell. That was not her usual self. Booth understood her. She cared about him. This was a personal territory. She walked away. She couldn't stand it. She stopped herself in front of the window. She was looking outside into the garden. Booth didn't say a word. He knew how hard it was for her.

"Temperance…"

He said in very low voice. He didn't want to push her; he just wanted to let her know that he was there. She turned around and looked at him. Tears were glittering in her eyes. This was much more harder than she would ever think that it would be. They have very strong connection, they have trust, they have something that she was not able to place. This was so important and they had to do it. They had to talk. She needs to talk because she needs to move on with everything. She has discussed everything with Angela so she was sure that she needed to talk to Booth. She wants to be more than a friend. But at first she needs to be a friend again. She needs him to tell her and she needs him to listen. But she was so afraid about that all.

"Come here, Bones." He demanded softly.

She walked over to him. She couldn't resist the urge in his voice. He reached for her hands. He was sitting on the couch, she was standing in front of him, and their fingers were enlaced together. She didn't sit down next to him. Booth was caressing the skin on her hands and she closed her eyes. He was trying to give her strength and she knew that.

"When you've been blown up by my fridge I saw your x-rays in the hospital. You told me not to look at them so I put them away but I've seen something there before you told me not to look. I asked you if you were tortured and you looked hurt and told me to drop it. I did so. And… and then at the crime scene your colleague Henry was surprised because I didn't know that you were tortured when you were held in captivity. That's all I know. I can assume lots of things but… All I know is that you have been tortured."

Her voice was trembling. This was hard. She was tensed. Booth was tensed too. His grip on her hands was tighter now. He took a deep breath. He was avoiding Bren's eyes. He just couldn't stand all those emotions that were displaying there. He kissed her hands and then he decided to tell her finally.

"I was young and in the war. I was a sniper, you know that. And I was a really good one. Before I could shoot somebody I needed to watch them. And few men were covering me, watching over me. Once this all have failed. They have discovered us. They got us. We didn't have a chance to fight. It was too many of them. They have beat up us like animals. They took us and put us into some cages like we were wild animals. They took our clothes and tied up our hands behind our backs. They tied up our ankles too because they didn't want us to move. They've covered our eyes. We were blind. We were there in those small cages under the sun without any protection for three days. Three days without food or water."

His voice was full of emotions. But he decided to tell her everything. He needed to do so. He wasn't able to meet her eyes. But he knew that she was crying because her tears were falling down from her cheeks on their enlaced fingers. She didn't say a word. Her eyes were widely open and she was completely in shock. She knew that he was tortured but this was much worse.

When he has told her some things before it was ... different. She felt different.

None of them have noticed that Angela was with Jack looking at them, listening to their conversation. They were peeking to the living room from door and they haven't been noticed. Angela was holding Jack's hand firmly. She was crying too. They knew that they were not supposed to listen but they couldn't help it. When they noticed that Booth was crying too, Jack decided to leave them alone. He closed that door and Angela buried her face into his shoulder. She was not expecting something like this.

"We survived that. And then it has started. Every morning they gave us some water just because they needed us to survive. There was something in that water, some drug probably, but we didn't care. We were so thirsty. And every morning one of us was taken away. They put him… they… they put me into one small dark and very cold room. I haven't seen anything coming. I haven't heard anything. I was scared to death. But I knew that I had to hold because otherwise they would kill me. But then they've started to burn me and … they hit me several times. They broke my soles with some pipe and they were breaking my fingers one by one. And not just fingers you know. They were breaking my phalanxes one by one. And when I've fainted they gave me some time and then they splashed me with water full of ice cubes. I was screaming despite the fact I knew that it was an expression of being weak. i didn't care. I was in hell. Blinded and in pain. And... when I was awake again, then it has all started all over again. We were held there in captivity for ten days. And every time they... They used that pipe and hit me across those broken soles again. They were pressing on my broken fingers to hear me scream every time. I was naked, bleeding, in pain, desperate and I knew that it would end sometimes. It would end and in the morning it would start again."

He was talking in lower and lower voice. It was the first time in his whole life when he was telling this. No one knows. He was trembling and he felt how Bones was trembling too. They were both crying. He couldn't stand it for any longer. He pulled her towards him. Her knees were in touch with the couch, she was standing between his legs. He buried his head into her stomach and encircled her with his arms. She held him close. His tears soon soaked her t-shirt but she didn't care. She had no idea about what he was put through. This was too much for her. Too much.

She was crying and scared to death. With everything she had seen in her life she could imagine him being there. She could... She knew... She was losing her control over her breath. She was desperate. She knew that she was probably crushing him but she didn't care. She needed to hold him close, to feel him, to be sure that he was alive.

She had just one idea in her head right now and she was sure that it was not the right thing to do. She knew that after something like this he needed to feel loved. She wanted to let him know that he was. She wanted to take care of him, to make him forget. She wanted to kiss him, to let him make love to her. She wanted to make love to him. But she knew that it would be just because of this need of being in arms of someone. She didn't want to be with him because of this. She needed better occasion. But she held him as close as she could. She didn't say anything.

After several minutes Booth was a little calmer. He pulled away a little just to be able to look into her eyes. They were breathing sharply, not able to say something. She was stroking his hair and he was making slow circles with his thumbs on her hips. She gave him a sad smile. He swallowed and took a deep calming breath. There was more to tell her.

"I know how those boys have died because I've almost died the same way. And just look at them. They are like Parker. Small and innocent. I know how they felt; I know what they have been put through. And I can tell you how much they have suffered. They've wished to die. Death is the only thing you can able to think about when they are cutting your skin or breaking your fingers. When they are burning your flesh. Parker could be the one in that barrel. It's killing me to know exactly what they have been through... Bones… I … Temperance..."

He was not able to say anything more. He started to sob and cry like a little boy. All emotions he had inside, all his fears, everything was now displaying on his desperate and hurt face. He was shaking. Bones kneeled down to his eye level. She didn't know why she did so. She pulled his head to her chest to hold him there. He was not complaining. She pressed him against her chest and he hugged her in desperate attempt to feel her warmth. He was back in that cold room and he needed her to chase away his demons. And she was with him.

They both felt desperate. They needed to be in each other's arms. It was so strange and in the same time it felt completely natural.

After a while Booth moved a little. He felt down from the couch to his knees. He sat down on his heels. It was very uncomfortable position but Bones didn't let him go. She tightened her grip on him. He lost himself in her arms. She admitted that after confession like this was she needed to feel him as much as he needed to feel her. She decided not to tell him about her feelings. This was not about her anymore. This was about him. This was about comforting him because he was the one who needed it this time.

Still ... she was so afraid, so shocked. It could have been him in the barrel. She has seen him there and ... he could be there. With that realization she pulled him closer.

Angela was afraid so she took a look into the living room. She saw Bren kneeling down, she heard them, she saw Booth falling down from the couch. She was crying. She saw them being desperate and hurting. Jack forced her to leave those two alone. He took her into their bedroom. He was shaking. They were not expecting this at all. They should talk about the fight. This was the beginning.

When Angela was not shaking anymore she told Jack about some things that she has discussed with Bren in her office. And then she was crying again. She was glad that Jack was with her. She felt the need of being loved. And she asked him to make love to her, to let her fell better in his arms. And he did so. They could do that. They soon forgot about Bones and Booth.

Booth didn't feel weak or bad because of telling Bones the truth. He needed to tell her, he needed her to know. He needed her to understand. And he was so glad that she held him. It was soothing to hear her heart beating and to feel her around him, holding his trembling body. When he was not crying anymore, he pulled away a little. She put her hands on his cheeks to keep him looking into her eyes. She knew that she could reassure him by her look. It usually helps her to feel better when he is holding her and looking deep into her eyes. She wiped away his tears. She saw lust in his eyes, lust and fear. He wanted the same thing as she did. And he knew that they couldn't do that - as she did. They couldn't do that. They have to talk and they have to take everything slowly, step by step because their relationship is so fragile. They need to be careful. But this was a good start. A very hard one, but an important one as well.

Booth was prepared to tell her something more. She could tell that. She kissed him on his forehead.

"No one knows this... And... I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to put my burden on your shoulders. But after the first barrel has been opened I realized that I needed you to know… I needed to tell you. I am sorry…"

He was whispering. Bones pulled them both on the couch. For several moments she was caressing Booth's cheeks with her thumbs. Their foreheads were resting against each other.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Seeley. You carry part of my burden on your shoulders. And you have been doing that for a long time. Let me carry part of your burden on my shoulders, okay? We don't have to deal with everything alone. Not anymore. Seeley, hey, we are not alone anymore... We are family, remember?"

It was something he was not expecting to hear from her. All her barriers were gone now. And all of his too. It was just them, nothing more, nothing less. They felt vulnerable and hurt but... they were not afraid. Actually, they were afraid but they were trying really badly not to be.

Booth closed his eyes and took Bren's wrist to held her hand steady. He moved his head to be able to kiss her into her palm. They were not crying anymore. But they still needed to be held. Bones got settled on the couch and Booth put his head onto her chest. They didn't say a single thing, they were just there, together. Holding their hands, feeling each other's heart. She was holding him and soothing him. But in the very same moment she was reassuring herself that he was safe. With her.

Booth was afraid of falling asleep. He was afraid of his nightmares. But he was with her. And every time they are sleeping together his sleep is peaceful. He was exhausted and he was not alone to face his demons. He closed his eyes. She was right. They were not alone anymore.

Usually is Bones the first one who falls asleep. But not this time. She felt how Booth's body relaxed in her arms. His breathing was steadier now. He was asleep. She was thinking a lot about things that were said this evening but finally she dismissed everything that was bothering her. She felt tired. She shifted slowly on the couch to lie down with him lying almost on her. She didn't mind. She needed to feel his body pressed to hers. She needed to feel his heart. She needed to feel his breath on her skin. She put her arm around his back and took one of his hands into hers. She enlaced their fingers. Her other hand was resting on his waist. She gave him a kiss on his forehead before she closed her eyes. She tangled their legs to hold him close to her. He didn't wake up. It was like their bodies were meant to lie like that, they were fitting together perfectly.

She was not afraid of falling asleep this time. He was with her, protecting her. And she felt good because she was protected and also the one who was protecting him. They were equal. Deep sleep claimed her within several minutes.

* * *

**_OK, people,__ don't be ashamed of tears that you might have shed while you were reading this chapter. I was crying a little too while I was writing it. The end was a really hard piece of work… Let me know what you think, don't hesitate to push the little blue button down there… Please. I really need you to review. I need to know what you think... Do it for me, please.  
_**

_**And - huge thanks to Fanny because it was her who gave me the idea of the 'Everything' song. So, Fanny, this chapter is dedicated to you… :o)**  
_


	12. Good morning, squints!

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

* * *

**Spoilers**

Some at Author's notes.

**Disclaimer**

Without any changes. Bones – not mine. Booth – not mine. Any mentioned song – not mine. Plot – mine. Yours applause and smiles and reviews – mine? Hehe ;o)

**Author's notes**

So – the first thing is that this is last chapter to be posted for some time because I am leaving to my vacation today… So I will come back on 16 of August and I hope that my mail will be full of reviews and other mails from you all because – do you have anything you'd like to tell me? Just do it! You may be my inspiration so don't hesitate and send me the mail full of your wishes and thoughts and ideas and so on… :o) Oh, and the important thing is that the next chapter – chapter No. 13 should be posted sometimes between 20 and 25 of August… Or at least I hope so.

Second thing – mistakes. I am really sorry about my grammar. I was not paying much attention to this issue and I know – my grammar sucks. So I promise that I will try to correct my mistakes when I will come back from my vacation. But please be patient with me, English is not my maternal language and I am really doing my best… And – my computer is making fun of me and sometimes when I use dashes they are not visible in the text… Sorry about that – it can be confusing.

Third thing – I am sooooo glad that you liked the last chapter! Thanks for your reviews! And if I may suggest – listen to all those songs that have been mentioned in this fiction… (I can send you the list of them if you don't wanna to go through the story to find them and maybe I can send you those songs as well via e-mail...) I always try to pick them up to suit the chapter perfectly so you may enjoy the story muuuuuuch better if you know them :o)

And – I've finally seen the Pain in the Heart episode last week and I was laughing and crying and crying and crying… I didn't like the end but… it was one of the most intense episodes ever – in its own strange way this episode was just and only perfect… Just perfect.

OK, enough, bye for now, love you all, Isobel :o)

* * *

**CHAPTER ****12 – Good morning, squints!**

_She was not afraid of falling asleep this time. He was with her, protecting her. And she felt good because she was protected and also the one who was protecting him. They were equal. Deep sleep claimed her within several minutes._

Booth woke up after several hours. He was not sure about what time it was but he didn't care. At first he was in shock because he was obviously lying on something very soft – and breathing. His legs were tangled with something that seemed to be some other legs. They were bare and smooth. He was held in place very tightly but gently at the same time. And the scent he was breathing was spicy, sweet and very calming. It took him some time to realize that he was laying on somebody not on something. The scent was familiar to him. But he was not able to place it. But then it hit him – Bones. He was lying on Bones. And he was still alive.

He couldn't believe it but he didn't make any move to pull off her. He was in her arms, his head settled comfortable on her chest, his legs enlaced with hers, her arms around him, one of his hands was placed lazily beside her, and the other one was placed on her ribcage. As far as he could remember he has never felt like this. Hell - this was one of the best moments he has ever experienced in his life. He felt safe.

After awhile he lifted his head to take a look at her. She was breathing slowly and deeply, her face was so angelic that he couldn't resist the temptation to touch her. He caressed her cheek with his fingers and she smiled at him. She leaned into that touch and tightened her grip on him. He could just smile. This was something like Heaven, right? He died and was in his own very personal Heaven.

Then he saw bruises on her neck and on her arms. This was not Heaven. This was real. And he was a dead man.

He was afraid that he was crushing her so he slowly got up. And he was very surprised when she didn't let him go. It looked like she needed to feel him as much as he needed to feel her. So he decided just to move them. It was difficult but soon he found out that she was completely relaxed so he could move her easily. Now she was lying on him. He made himself comfortable on the couch and then he gave her time to find the right position. She got settled in his arms, her head on his chest, her hands clenching his sweat-shirt on his ribcage. She enlaced their legs. He could just guess why she liked that feeling so much that she was seeking for it even while she was asleep. Yeah, his ego was much bigger right now. As she would said 'like the size of Texas'… But he had to admit that he liked the feeling as much as she did. And his body was responding to it. Suddenly he felt screwed. He could just hope that she wouldn't wake up now. She would kick him, punch him, kill him, who knows… but certainly it would hurt.

He didn't fall asleep again. He was holding her, making slow circles on her back by one of his hands and caressing her bare arm with his other hand. He tried to remember how he fell asleep and after awhile he succeeded. He cried himself to sleep in her arms. Well, that was not so bad, was it? Events of the last evening were coming to his mind so after awhile he could remember everything. Should he feel embarrassed? Because he actually felt … okay. He kissed her in her hair. And then he felt even better. He had some regrets about last night but he was sure that they would be able to talk about them later.

Bones was asleep for another hour. Then he felt her stir and he was sure that she was awake. But she just made herself more comfortable, nuzzled her nose into his neck and exhaled in relieve. Obviously she was content. He didn't stop with caressing her skin. Soon he could feel how she started to absently do the same movements on his ribs. None of them said a word. They were just savoring each other's presence, they felt good and they didn't care about anything that was not the two of them lying on the couch together.

When she shivered he was not sure why. But she moved with her ankle and her toes touched his leg accidentally. She was cold. He was glad that Hodgins had a blanket over the couch. He just reached out and covered them both with it. And besides - he decided to hold her little closer to him. She didn't complain.

"You'll be warm soon, Bones. Don't worry." He said softly. His 'let's-charm-the-lady' tone of voice was working on her and they both knew it. But she would never admit so.

"Thanks." She answered. It was almost a whisper. It sent a shiver down his spine.

For several more minutes they were quiet. They heard some steps and without discussing it they decided to lay still. Soon they could tell that someone was in the room with them. When they heard muffled 'Ooooh' they understood – Angela. Bones was in fine mood and - she was in teasing mood as well. She nuzzled her nose into Booth's neck and kissed him there. It looked like she was asleep. Another 'Oooooh' filled the room. Angela took her way to them, kissed them both on their heads and then she sighed in relieve.

"That's better. I am proud of you. But really, you don't have to fight next time… Yeah, it was hot but… you know you should save that to bedroom, right? And I hope that you have enjoyed this very large comfortable couch." She whispered to them.

The tone of her voice was full of suggestions. And she knew it. She walked away and didn't noticed that their cheeks were blushed. They were not sure if she knew that they were not asleep. Booth took the risk and opened his eyes. He saw her in man's shirt. She was glowing. It was post-coital glow – he was almost sure about it… She went to kitchen, grab some fruit and then she disappeared through the living room to her bedroom. When she left them alone in the room Bones lifted her gaze to meet Booth's eyes. Her chin was resting against his chest. They were both smiling lazily and they didn't comment their blushing cheeks.

"She was listening last evening." Bones said calmly.

"Yeah, I know." Booth sighed.

"She was just afraid, don't be mad at her. She cares about you. And as I know her she took it hard. She likes you, you know?" Bones was trying to sound concerned.

Booth gave her a smile and brought his hand to caress her cheek.

"It's okay. I am not mad. And if I know her and Jack, I think that he helped her to get through it. His shirt looked nice on her. And she was practically glowing…"

Booth was grinning. Bones chuckled. But the laugh has died on their lips as soon as they realized that they were so damn close and their bodies were responding to each other. Their gazes were locked for some more moments before she put her head back down. But she decided to move - she managed to put her head just under his chin. He didn't complain at all. He put his cheek on the top of her head. They fit together perfectly. Maybe too much.

Bones was not able to think properly but she WAS thinking a lot. About everything. Events of last evening were coming back to her and she was not sure about what to do. She knew that she was about to kiss Booth and let him feel how much she cared about him. She wanted to help him to get through his fears in her arms. Should she tell him? No. She can't! They are friends. And he finally trusts her so much to tell her about his past. Their relationship is too fragile to risk it. And besides – she doesn't believe in love. It is just chemistry, right? She was losing her balance. She didn't realize that she was clenching his sweat-shirt more firmly. But he did notice.

"Hey, Bones… What's wrong?" He asked softly. His voice was full of concern.

She didn't answer him. She just buried her head into his neck. He was confused a little. But after those years he has learned that she needs her time. He decided not to push the issue. She will tell him – sooner or later – she will. He was still caressing her skin. He allowed himself to kiss her into her hair. She exhaled.

"Seeley?" She whispered. And he swallowed. It must be serious – she never uses his first name unless it is serious. But he understands – it is the same with him calling her Bones and Temperance… And maybe once he will have some more personal endearment for her.

"Yeah? I'm here." He reassured her.

"You feel it too, right?" She asked him in low voice.

He was lost. He had no idea about what she was talking about. He felt so many things and feelings in that moment that it was hard to determined which one she had in mind.

"Bones? Just tell me, okay?" He tried his luck.

Sometimes it was working on her. That he just brought her thoughts somewhere else to make her say what she had on mind. And she was not looking at him and that meant that it was really bothering her. It was not happening often – that she would be afraid of looking into his eyes.

"Something has changed between us. And we need to talk about it. I just… Booth, can you feel the change?" She was so afraid and unsure.

He got the message. He needed her to see the truth in his eyes. He lifted her head and made her to look at him. She had vulnerability in her blue pools.

"Yes. I can feel it. And it somehow scares me and somehow it feels good." He told her.

His voice was soft. The reassuring one. She nodded. And in that moment they have realized that they were not prepared for this conversation. It was too early. They needed more time and they needed to regain their strengths and their trust in each other.

"I promise that we will talk about everything, okay? Just…" He started and trailed off.

"Just not now." She completed his sentence.

He nodded. They were staring at each other for several heartbeats and then she kissed him on his cheek. They knew. They were together in this. She got settled on him once more and they both tried to relax a little. They will talk about everything. About those changes and fears and feelings.

When Booth felt prepared to ask her the question that was burning huge hole into his heart he took a deep breath. But she was again one step ahead.

"Booth?" She asked innocently.

"Yes?" He answered her. He was not sure why he felt relieve that he didn't get a chance to ask her. Was he a coward?

"I am glad that you finally trust me." She said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah… I … but… what?! What do you mean?" He asked confused. He was lost again. This woman…

"I mean that I am glad that you finally trust me enough to tell me. You didn't tell me about your past sooner. But you told me yesterday." She explained. He had to smile. She was so… herself. Unbelievable.

"Bones I told you yesterday why I didn't tell you sooner. And I am pretty sure you can remember that. And besides I didn't tell you because you were not ready for it. And neither was I. I could tell you but you would just freak out and I would feel broken once more." He told her.

He could tell that she was analyzing it. He didn't mean to tell her that he needed her to be able to help him, that he would be broken without her... That was too much. But maybe she won't talk about this certain part of his speech. But she was quiet. It was his turn once more.

"I've always trusted you, Bones. Don't doubt that. But I've learned how to live with my demons and nightmares. I just couldn't tell you because I was not ready. And… I told you my reasons yesterday." He knew that he was babbling.

"Yes, I can remember what you have told me about your reasons. And yes, you were right." She said simply.

"Fine. Wait. I was?" He asked her in response. He was confused.

"Yes. I would freak out. I almost freaked out yesterday. I didn't know what to do, what to feel, what to say. I couldn't think, I was… scared." Her voice was trembling.

She WAS vulnerable. And it was because of him. He didn't feel good about it. This was supposed to be very nice morning but this was spoiling it.

"I am sorry, Bones." And he really was. She could tell that by his voice.

"No, you don't have to be." She sounded firm. She meant it.

"I wanted so much to let you know. I needed you to know. I was not thinking about how you would react. I was selfish." He felt guilty.

"NO!" She almost barked out. He opened his eyes widely. He was not expecting her to … hell he was not even sure what was going on right now. Was she mad or what?

"I am glad that you told me. I am glad that you finally let me in as I let you. I just never thought that you were put through so much pain. And it hit me like a punch you know? I … when I saw the first victim in the barrel I got scared. Because I thought that you were the person in it. I saw you sitting there. And then I thought that it was silly to think that you could be there."

She was almost crying again. This was her part of the story. He felt so sad. But he understood that she was not finished yet. So he gave her time. Her grip on him was more firm. It was hard for her. It was hard for both of them. He felt completely as a bad guy. He should go and dig himself a big hole and then jump there. He screwed that up. Again.

She took some calming breaths and decided to continue.

"When we determined the hair colour of the victim I have imagined that it could be also Parker there. I felt sick because of that image. And I knew that you were taking it so hard that… What I am trying to tell you is that when you have told me that it could possibly be you there it was like my heart has stopped. And … And I know that you told me just one story and that you have so much pain in you and that you were put through more and … it scares me. And also it scares me that you won't probably ever tell me. And that's idea I don't like at all." She said as a matter of fact.

Booth understood. Too many emotions for her to proceed. So she was analyzing them and trying to use her logic on them. But it was failing because this couldn't be analyzed by science. Booth felt guilty. He put his burden on her shoulders last night and he was not paying any attention to what she could feel and think. And behind her face mask he could see those emotions and thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" He asked her. He had concern in his voice. And curiosity.

"When?" Was the only answer he got.

"Yesterday. Anytime."

"Because I felt weak and I was not sure what was going on with me. It was completely illogical to think that you could be there in the barrel. And after you told me about your memories last night I didn't think that it would appropriate to tell you something like this. I didn't want you to feel guilt or to regret that you allowed me to help you. For once."

Her scientific mind was in full working mode. He couldn't believe it. She is… incredible. She could avoid part of the issue and still she could say those things… He couldn't suppress a chuckle. She gave him quizzical look.

"I told you that I was scared and that I cared about you and your response is a chuckle?" She asked him.

He could see true shock in her eyes. He gave her an apologetic smile and stroked her cheek gently. This was amusing and still hard as hell.

"No. It just amused me that you can use your logic on everything."

"But what else am I supposed to do?"

She was curious and he could see those wheels in her head working. She was analyzing him like a set of bones on her table. Her eyes told him so. He knows what else could be done but he knows that it would be the first and the last time at once. He will wait because it is worth it. But what to tell her? He tried to say something. And the result was miserable. So he changed the topic – a little.

"Bones… just… never mind. You know what? Do you remember what did you tell me yesterday?" He tried to get off of the hook. She raised a brow on him. Yesterday she told him many things.

"You told me that we can share our burdens." He said softly.

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"We are equally in that, right?" He asked her. She nodded. She was curious where this would lead them.

"So we can talk about everything." She raised her brow once more. He realized his mistake. This suggestion will get him into trouble sooner or later. But she finally understood.

"And we don't need to feel embarrassed or sorry about it." She completed his idea.

"Yes. Exactly, Bones. It's what partners and friends do. They trust each other and they can rely on each other. I am here for you and I always will be." He tried to reassure her. She gave him a smile.

"And I am here for you. We are not alone anymore, right?" She asked him.

"No, Bones. We are not alone... So I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday." He said. She gave him another smile. It was so unbelievable that he could make her smile in every possible situation.

"I really appreciate what you did. You helped me a lot. I am so proud of you. And trust me that it was not the last time I let you help me. I have my pride but … I know I can tell you anything. And besides, I need you to know."

She leaned forward and without thinking about it she gave a very modest kiss on his lips. Just a brief touch. Then she moved again and got settled on him. She was warm and smiling. He was in shock, staring ahead and not sure what the hell has just happened but he felt good.

When she lay back down she realized that she just kissed him. And that it was like the most natural thing for her. Suddenly she felt dizzy. She had to close her eyes because she was not able to focus on anything. She was just really emotionally exhausted and after several very long and hard days so she decided not to make an issue from her actions. And she was hoping that Booth wouldn't bring it up.

Boot was in shock for several minutes. Bones just kissed him. And it was so natural that he could easily pretend that it was usual for them on daily basis. He swallowed. He felt her relax in his arms so he decided not to push his luck. He didn't ask her about the briefest kiss of his adult life that was better than anything he has experienced. This was so … ridiculous. But… But they both had agreed that something was different between them. They relationship was slowly changing and maybe this was just the part of it. He was not complaining because the light touch of her lips made him feel like he was blessed.

After some more minutes they realized that they were caressing each other's skin absently, eyes closed, not thinking about it at all. She realized the she was moving her toes in attempts to touch his ankles. He realized that he was trying once in a while to smell her hair.

"What time is it anyway?" She asked suddenly. Her voice was full of innocence.

"I have no idea." He answered her honestly.

She laughed. And it was one of the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard. Wounds that he had deep inside his soul seemed to be healing slowly in her presence.

"Hey, Bones, do you want to go to bed?"

He asked her and stroked her hair. She looked up to meet his eyes. She didn't say a word. She was smiling at him, her eyes sparkling.

"And because I am a real gentleman I have an offer. If you want I can take you to the bed and tug you in." He said with huge grin on his face.

He knew that she would never allow him to carry her into the bed. Not now. But still he couldn't resist the temptation. She laughed at him and then she shook her head.

"Maybe later." She answered him.

She gave him a mischievous smile. She pouted her lips and sent a kiss to the air. Two could play the tempting game. She lowered her gaze back down and closed her eyes. He was not sure what she had in her mind. She was teasing him! His Bones… Life is strange. Her breathing was deeper and steadier after several moments. She felt asleep. His chest was full of pride. This was … like a magic. Small miracle to ease their pain and fears. He knew that he was probably grinning like an idiot but he didn't care. Before he drifted off to sleep he realized that Parker didn't have any nightmare yet. "Good night, Seeley-boy, have a nice dreams", he told himself. And his mind added "not too nice, you know, don't push your luck, she can be very … dangerous."

Angela came back into the bedroom. Jack was looking at her. He was smiling. She sat down on the bed, kissed him and then handed him the fruit. They shared an apple and a banana. He opened his arms to invite her to lean on him. And she didn't hesitate. She got settled in his arms and he started to stroke her hair.

"What did you see there?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing extra." She answered him.

But by her tone he could say that she was teasing him. He flipped her over so he was leaning over her. She squealed a little but then she started to laugh. He kissed her soundly.

"Okay… Brennan is lying on Booth, they are so cute, you know." She sounded happy. And content.

"They were awake and pretending to be asleep. Bren kissed him on his neck." Now she was thrilled. But still she was trying to sound nonchalantly.

"She was teasing you?"

"Yeah… or maybe she was really enjoying herself. They looked so happy together. So… relaxed and… I don't know. Just the way they are supposed to be." She sighed and her mind was wandering somewhere between clouds in the seventh heaven or so…

"They will make it, Ange. Don't worry." Jack assured her.

"I hope so. They both deserve to be happy and they can be happy together. Bren is my best friend and Booth is, well he is Booth." She laughed a little.

"I know that everyone thinks that I am just a matchmaker, but…" She trailed off.

"You are a matchmaker, Ange." Jack added. She frowned. And then she smiled. He was right. She is a matchmaker.

"But they belong together. She really loves him. And tell me as a man what you think about him, hm? Does he love her?" She asked him. Seriously.

"No doubt about that." He said honestly.

"They will make it, right?" She needed to hear that once more.

He just nodded. They both care about their friends. They are family after all. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him once more. He helped her to survive those events of last night. She was assuming that something wrong was with Booth but… well THAT was just too much. And Jack was there to hold her, to sooth her, to show her that love exists in this world. And she was so grateful.

They changed into their pajamas. They decided to sleep for several hours before the alarm clock would wake them up. When they got settled into their large bed they've heard some sobs. Angela tried to determinate where they were coming from.

"It's Parker." Jack said. She nodded.

"Nightmare?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

She got up and Jack gave her a smile. Yes, she should go and try to find out what was wrong. She found Parker in bed, sobbing and crying. He was awake. She sat down on his bed and he launched himself into her arms. She started to make soothing circles on his back.

"Hey, sweetie, you okay?" She asked him.

He shook his head. After several minutes he was calm and not crying anymore. She stroked his hair. He tried to smile at her.

"Don't tell daddy." He pleaded.

"Why?" She asked him. She knew about those nightmares and she also knew that Parker was not talking about them. This was her chance.

"Just don't tell him." Parker said sadly. And somehow desperately.

"You think he would be mad or something? Parks, no, he would not. He loves you. And he really cares about you. It's troubling him that he doesn't know what's bothering you in your sleep." Angela tried.

"I can't tell. I can't." Parker said desperately.

It broke Angela's heart to see him like that. This was maybe much more serious that they have thought it would be. Something was really wrong with the boy. He started to cry again. She kissed him on his temple.

"Do you want me to go and wake your daddy up?" She asked him.

He shook his head vehemently. Angela was confused. But she understood that Parker was afraid. But was he afraid because of the nightmare? It looks like he is more afraid of Booth. What's going on?? She was lost but she knew that something had to be done. So she did the only possible thing she could think about.

"You wanna sleep with me and Jack?" He nodded.

"Okay." She said softly.

She took Parker's favorite teddy bear and took them both into her bedroom. Jack was sitting on the bed. When he saw her with Parker in her arms he understood. No time for questions, this was time for comforting. He moved over to make some space for them. Angela put the boy down and then she joined him.

"Hey, kiddo." Jack greeted him with smile.

Parker smiled at him and then he put his head on Jack's shoulder. Angela was smiling broadly and Jack was in shock for a moment. But he reached out and put his arm around boy's shoulders. Parker was asleep very fast. Angela couldn't help it. Several tears made their way down her cheeks. Jack looked just adorable with the kid in his arms. He didn't comment it. She joined them, made herself comfortable and Jack then turned off the light. They were all sleeping within several minutes.

Alex was glad that Angela made that call. Camille really needed him. Some stupid paperwork could wait. He took care of her, made her a fabulous dinner, prepared hot bubble bath for her, poured her some of her favorite wine and then he took her to the bedroom. She was so exhausted that she was just there, in his arms, breathing and not moving. He was not complaining at all. After several hours of blessed sleep she woke up with tears on her face. It scared him.

Camille couldn't help it. She saw those barrels and she was completely lost. She usually doesn't have nightmares but this case was tough one. When she woke up she buried her head into her boyfriend's chest. When she was calm she couldn't bare it anymore. And when he asked her if she wanted to tell him what was wrong, she did. She told him everything. But not just about the case. She told him about her start at Jeffersonian, about her arguing with Brennan, about her fling with Booth, about becoming friends with Angela and the possibility of being a friend of Bren. She told him everything about the case, about the whole issue around Bren and Booth. She told him how much she loved him.

He was listening patiently. He was smiling and he was almost crying. He was dating her for awhile but she has never told him so much about herself. And when he heard those words about love he couldn't stop himself. He kissed her. And she lost herself in his arms and fell asleep. He couldn't sleep. He was watching her and caressing her skin. He felt the urge to protect her and to be her strength. He made a mental note to thank Angela because just because of her he was the happiest man on the planet. He was in love. And Camille was most probably the ONE for him.

He fell asleep around three o'clock in the morning. Exhaustion got him. But he was not complaining. Cam was safe in his arms. And she loved him.

Zach noticed that he was wearing the lab coat when he exited the lab and one of the security guards cleaned his throat to let him know that something was not exactly all right. But he was smiling broadly and that fact remained hidden for Zach. Well, to see Dr. Addy with such a beautiful girlfriend – that was huge. And it was good because this man was a really good one and he just needed to go out little more, to hang out little more and to find the right girl to show him all the lovely aspects of life. And it seemed to him that Zach Addy actually was dating such a cute girl.

Zach spent his evening with Leonie and when he fell asleep he was smiling. Anthropologically speaking with the knowledge based upon pure logic he could tell that he found mating as something very enjoyable. And because he was a gentleman (thanks to the book "How to be a gentleman" that Booth once gave him and he has almost memorized it) he decided to call the event 'making love'. It was much more suitable. Love is just the chemistry in his brain, he knows that pretty well, but when he put his head onto Leonie's flat bare stomach he could tell that he liked the chemistry very much. And he was not aware of anthropological study about 'how a man feels when naked woman is playing with his hair while he is falling asleep with her in one bed'. So he decided to make one. And it felt really, really good.

Parker woke up at six o'clock. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to wake Angela or Jack but he was hungry. He felt good. He had his head put on Angela's stomach and it felt almost like when he was with mommy in her bed. But this bed was much moooore bigger. After awhile he noticed that somebody was stroking his hair. He looked up and saw Angela. She was awake and smiling. She put a finger over her lips to tell him silently to be quiet. Then she pointed at Jack. He was sleeping. Parker nodded. He understood. Parker moved slowly to reach Angela.

"Good morning, auntie." He whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, Parks." She answered.

"I am hungry." He told her. He was smiling somehow… embarrassed.

"So we can tiptoe to the kitchen and grab something to eat. Then we will come back and tickle uncle Jack. What do you think?" She asked him, amused by the look of pure innocence and joy he was giving her.

"Okay. But why tiptoe?" He asked in return, little confused.

"You'll see. But you have to be quiet, okay?"

Parker nodded. She got up from the bed slowly. Then she helped Parker on his feet. They walked through the bedroom and when they reached the living room Parker understood why they needed to be quiet. His daddy was on the couch, hugging Bones, both asleep. And they were smiling. They seemed to be happy. Parker was smiling too because his daddy had a black eye and he looked funny. He had also some bruises from the fight with Bones. Parker looked at Bones. She had also some bruises but his daddy looked worse. He covered his mouth with his hand and chuckled.

He followed Angela into the kitchen. She handed him some juice and bread. She took the rest of supplies. They tiptoed back into the bedroom where they put everything down on the carpet. Then Parker jumped onto the bed and started to tickle him. And Jack woke up with smile spread across his face. He tickled Parker back. But after awhile Angela told them to be quiet. Jack gave her a look. So she had to explain.

"Bren and Booth are asleep. It's early. Let's don't wake them, okay?" She sounded concern.

Jack smiled at her and Parker nodded. Jack was so proud of her. Oh he fell in love with the right woman. She was just the one and only. They all got settled on the bed with their 'make-do breakfast'. Jack suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, what about a movie, huh? Something … Something animated?" He asked them, grinning.

Angela raised a brow on him but Parker seemed to like that idea very much. Jack got up and opened a cabinet. It was full of DVD's. Angela was suddenly glowing like a Christmas tree. Jack will be such a wonderful father, once. She was glad that they put one TV into the bedroom, just in case. And some of their DVD's were there too. And now it looked like a good choice. Parker picked up some Disney's movie. It was Dumbo. She loved that one… So they were together sitting in the bed, eating something that could be considered as a breakfast and watching movie about an elephant with huge ears.

Angela allowed her mind to wander a little. Just imagine that once she will be sitting there in this bed with her child or better with her children and her husband. Is it possible? Tears were glittering in her eyes suddenly. Jack took several random looks at her and saw her thinking about something. And then he saw those tears. He reached out to touch her and she just smiled at him.

"Hey…" he whispered.

She looked at him and gave him a smile. She was okay. Actually she felt really good. But also she was afraid.

When the alarm clock started to beep Camille felt warm, loved and saved. She was kissed. And when she opened her eyes she saw a mug on the bedside table. She turned around and saw something much better. Alex. She bit her lower lip. And he bent down and kissed her properly.

"Good morning, my most beloved squint." He said. She slapped him.

"I shouldn't tell you that!"

"Well I like it. I should meet this Special Agent Seeley Booth and thank him because I would never figure out something like this." He kissed her once more.

"Okay, I guess I have to just accept that, right?" She asked and he nodded.

"I meant it, Cami." He said, this time he was serious. She raised her brow as an indication of the question she had on mind.

"About me meeting Booth and your friends. Don't say anything, just think about it. Okay?"

He had tenderness in his voice. And there was a silent plea in his eyes. She nodded and then pulled him down to kiss him again. This was a very good morning. Maybe they will be able to do some progress about the case as well. Oh that would be just too perfect… She refused to think. She took the mug and took a sip of the cocoa. At first she felt embarrassed because of it but then she got used to it. Yes – she likes cocoa in the morning. And she usually gets her first cup of coffee after several hours, usually around ten o'clock. Sometimes she skips the cocoa and goes straight for the coffee but sometimes… she was just smiling.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." Alex told her.

He left her in the bedroom. She finished her drink and took her way into the bathroom to get ready. She has to say thanks to Angela.

Camille caught herself thinking. She was wandering in her memories. Before she slept with Alex for the first time they were together on the carpet in front of the fireplace in the living room. They were outside the city, staying in very cute cottage. He was paying all his attention to her, not sure about making the final step. She never told him but she was so glad that he was taking everything slowly. It was actually really welcomed difference.

Before that event she has never stayed for night. She has never woken up in his arms. But that evening was special. He cooked for her, he brought her flowers, he gave her one very cute necklace and then he was reading to her on that carpet. She can remember how he asked her "What do you like for breakfast?" and without any hesitation she told him "Cocoa" and he kissed her. That night was not about sex, it was about making love. And when she woke up in his arms, he kissed her. She loves these memories... He left her in the bed and told her to stay there and wait for him. She did so. And he came back with a tray. He brought them breakfast and he brought her the hot cocoa.

Camille was smiling because she felt the warmth in her heart. Alex knocked on the bathroom door.

"You okay?" He asked her, voice full of concern.

It took her a really long time to understand that she was in the bathroom for about twenty minutes, just staring and wandering in her memories. She opened the door and kissed him once more. Some things will never change – like that perfect feeling when she has her lips on his ones.

"I am more than okay." She told him. And then they went to the kitchen to have their breakfast.

Zach woke up on the floor. He was lying naked on the carpet in his girlfriend's bedroom. Leonie was nowhere to be seen. He was confused. This was not usual. He got up and when he was trying to find his underwear he noticed that Leonie was laying on the carpet on the other side of the bed. She was asleep. He didn't know what to do but because it was still early he decided to be a gentleman once more. He took her into his arms and put her into the bed. He covered her with covers and then he lay down beside her. He had about two hours before he would need to get up so he wanted to enjoy them. He didn't fall asleep; he was just watching her sleeping.

When the alarm clock started to beep Zach was awake. Leonie stirred. He kissed her and she asked him about the time. He told her. They decided to wait several more minutes and then to get up. And they did so. She took a bath and he decided to make them breakfast. In that book was said that man is supposed to take care about it after night spent together. But when he burnt eggs and was not able to make coffee properly he sighed in defeat. He waited for his girlfriend. He asked for help. And she was amused. He went to bathroom, she got dressed and then they made a breakfast together. And it was fun. This morning was a good one. Finally at least one happy morning...

Zach was sure that he would figure out what to do with the coffee machine and stuff in her small kitchen but he was enjoying doing things with her so he didn't tell her anything. And breakfast made together has been one of his bests ever.

Leonie was at first really afraid. Rumors that were everywhere about Dr. Zach Addy were enough to scare her. But then she saw his photo and she kinda liked him. So she asked him out. And he accepted. And they started to date each other. And it was so cute. He was really inexperienced. But he was not ashamed of that. He asked her to help him. And it was sexy and it was fun. And she started to like him a lot. She has never experienced something like the relationship with Dr. Addy. Her friends started to make jokes about them but she didn't care. Zach was really a piece of a good man. He was so strange, so cute, so funny and so unbelievable charming. They needed some time but they became very close. She probably fell in love with him.

It was eight o'clock. At nine o'clock they all have to be in the lab. But Booth and Bones were still asleep. They have managed to move while they were asleep. In those two hours they have shifted on the couch. Booth was lying behind Bones, hugging her, they were spooning - and they looked cute. Booth had his head buried in her neck, breathing through her hair. He was smiling. She was up first. Not completely awake, just not in that deep sleep anymore. She felt one big hand on her stomach. She could feel butterflies in her belly - because of the touch? Maybe. She was not sure but she could say that she had her head on someone's arm. Her hips were settled firmly to something that was behind her. She didn't know what that was but she felt nice. But then it hit her like a punch into her face. It was not couch behind her – it was her partner.

After the first shock was gone she realized that it felt somehow good to lay there with him. She closed her eyes and decided to relax. Her mind was telling her "It's just Booth, don't worry, remember that you trust him, don't freak out, it's Booth, it's okay, you trust him, you are not running away, you are not going to kick him, just relax…" and all over again. She was fully aware of the response his body had to hers but she didn't say anything. She was aroused too. She mentally kicked herself. "You have to wait, Temperance. You will talk about everything and you will take it slowly. You know that. So calm down. And his son is sleeping in the same house…" she was repeating to herself. It was really hard. But some time ago she realized that she didn't want to have sex with Booth. If he feels the change so… they will talk and they will decide what to do and maybe they will end up like a couple, but this time it wouldn't be about fulfilling biological urges. She wants more. But she doesn't believe in more. She was... lost?

And because of her own confused thoughts that were running through her head she didn't noticed when he woke up. For some time they were lying still and just breathing. She turned her head after several minutes and looked into his eyes.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He answered her, almost in whisper.

He put a strain of her hair behind her ear and they were smiling at each other, oblivious to everything that was around them.

Booth didn't comment his 'problem' because he noticed that she had the same one. They were just responding to their proximity, nothing more. At least not now. But when he felt her breath on his lips he was in huge trouble. They both realized what they were doing. He had fear in his eyes, she had a hint of panic and silent plea in hers. He swallowed. He was forming an apology when they were disturbed.

Parker jumped on the couch between them with pillow in each hand. But the couch was not that big – so Bones was pushed to the ground. She landed there with dull 'thud'. She was in shock for a moment. But because she heard Parker's laugh and it was nice to hear it in the morning she decided to play along. So she pulled the blanket that was originally covering her and Booth and – she pulled Booth down too. He landed beside her and he didn't believe it. Parker was jumping on the couch, laughing, because Booth started to tickle Brennan. They were quite enjoying their little game when Parker has joined them. But then it was even funnier.

Booth spotted Angela and Jack. They were standing not far away from them, in their pajamas, staring at the battle on the floor, smiling, amused, in shock. So he launched himself and pulled Angela down by grabbing her by her ankles. She landed on him and he turned them and started to tickle her too. Parker joined him. Jack was laughing because Angela was completely in their hands. He needed to kneel down because he was not able to stand anymore. This was burst of laugh that he hasn't experience in a very long time. But because of that he was not paying attention to Bones. She saw him. She noticed that his defenses were down. So she jumped on his back and pinned him down to the ground. He squealed. The true battle has begun.

After several minutes of laughing, tickling, 'fighting', and who knows what else, they were all lying on the ground, smiles spread across their faces. They felt good.

"I am hungry." Parker said innocently.

"But you've already had one breakfast." Jack answered him.

They all started to laugh once more. When they were about to get up, Booth's stomach rumbled and Bones was laughing again. But they have decided to visit the bathroom, changed into their clothes and then go and grab a breakfast. And they did so.

When they were about to enter the diner, Booth's phone rang. Bones gave him a look but he assured her that it would be okay because the ID was Rebecca and she went inside with others. They were surprised because Zach was sitting there, sipping coffee with Camille. After greetings they all were sitting together. Camille understood that this was a little awkward so she decided to explain.

"I was the first in the Institute and I found him sitting there with closed eyes." She said nonchalantly.

"Zach!" Bones was in shock a little.

"What? I was just waiting. I didn't want to start without you." He used his apologetic tone.

"So I took him here because the coffee in the Institute is just …."

"Disgusting?" Angela offered her.

Cam nodded. Zach moved a little and then all of them were laughing once more. He was confused. Before he could tell something they have heard the small bell that was hanging over the main entrance. Booth entered the room and with smile he went to them. He was curious why they all were laughing. But then he saw it by his own eyes. He patted Zach on the shoulder and said "Congrats, man." and that poor kid was confused once more. He had two love marks on his neck. Oh Leonie… They didn't tell him.

Booth sat down, next to Angela, face to face with Bones and when he got his cup of coffee he raised it like he wanted to toast. Others did the same.

"Good morning, squints!" He said, grinning.

But they surprised him. They didn't kill him. In union they all said "Good morning, Booth" and they touched their mugs together with loud 'clink'. They were laughing again. They took a sip of their coffee and when the waitress came to take their orders they were all smiling. According to Booth the only thing that was wrong was the fact that Bones has insisted on paying for their breakfast.

They have entered the Jeffersonian together. Smiling, with full stomachs and very good mood. They changed into their lab coats. To start the day. To find any piece of evidence. To do their jobs. To get a chance to nail the bastard who killed those boys.

* * *

_**And that's how the twelfth chapter ends…**__** Sooooo - threeeee – twoooo – ooooone – push-the-little-blue-button-and-leave-me-a-review-now! :o) Hehe :o)**_

_**We all need somebody to lean on, right? **__**We all need somebody with whom we can share our burdens, right? Do you remember what Booth told Bones in his speech about making love? :o) So this chapter is dedicated to you all, people. To every one of you. And why? Because all we need is some hope. We need to have a little faith, huh? So just don't give up! :o) We are not alone, none of us :o) Trust me :o) **_

_**You know, I am in very good mood so I have decided to write something optimistic to you... :o) Hope you don't mind :o)  
**_

_**Enjoy your summer! Bye for now!**_

_**With love yours Isobel :o)**_


	13. Something from me to you all

In Prague, 21 of December of 2008

* * *

Hi everybody :o)

I just wanted to say how sorry I am about my ability not to post anything for such a long time. There is probably not an excuse for me… anyway, please, forgive me.

I swear that I will start writing again. I have several stories that need my attention and I have written few new things… so I will post them soon. I promise.

I hope you did not forget about me :o)

Now, wish you all merry Christmas and very Happy New Year. I hope it will be nice year full of surprises and happy moments.

And something wise from me to you as a wish… well… NEVER FORGET THAT LIFE IS NOT JUST ABOUT BREATHING, IT IS ABOUT MOMENTS THAT CAN TAKE YOUR BREATH AWAY… (Movie quote, I know… couldn't resist… :o) )

And something by me?? Something wise?? Well… Okay, so maybe something I have learned from the past year? Well… take care of your life because it can end very quickly, let people know that you care about them, if you love somebody, tell them, if you care about somebody, let them know, if you believe in something do not lose your hope, never give up on anything you have hope for… you just have to try to live your own life… because survive it is not enough. And if something goes badly, just hold on, it will be better eventually… And if you feel something do not take that as weakness, because it is not. And if you time by time let somebody to know your heart, do not be all afraid, it can be really nice…

And something that I have to keep on my mind for the next year and many others that will come then? YOU ARE NOT ALONE, YOU ARE LOVED, YOU HAVE FAMILY, YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE SCARED SOMETIMES, YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO LOVE SOMEBODY, YOU CAN CARE ABOUT SOMEBODY, YOU CAN DEPEND ON SOMEBODY, YOU CAN TELL WHEN YOU DO NOT FEEL OKAY, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO WEAR MASK ON YOUR FACE, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO STAY AROUND PEOPLE YOU DO NOT LIKE, YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE HAPPY AND LIVE YOUR OWN LIFE THE WAY YOU WANT AND YOU SHOULD NEVER FEEL DAMAGED OR BROKEN ANYMORE… YOU ARE NOT WEAK WHEN YOU SAY "I LOVE YOU" OR WHEN YOU SAY "I AM AFRAID"… BECAUSE FEELINGS ARE NOT WEAKNESS. AND EVERY ONE OF US IS AMAZING LIVING CREATURE AND WE ALL SHOULD CARE ABOUT OUR OWN LIVES AND SOULS AS WELL AS ABOUT LIVES AND SOULS OF THOSE WHOM WE LOVE AND CARE ABOUT…

THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS "We all are the world we are living in, we all can change it, and none of us is alone to do so…"

**Okay… and for the end one quote we all know… "Everything happens eventually." Never forget that :o)**

Love you all, see you next year :o)

Isobel

* * *

My name is Adela and my friends call me Adel, Adis, Adie or Adelaide, just to let you know :o)


	14. Wandering minds and powerful memories

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

* * *

**Spoilers**

Well, I am not sure at all, but I think that you know me and my writing now so you know what to expect. Yeah, right… you can expect almost everything – but right now I was talking just about spoilers :o)

**Disclaimer**

Nothing has changed :o)

**Author's notes**

Okay… I am back as I have promised you to. I hope that you will like my story even after the long delay. I hope that my abilities to write something you enjoy are still the same… I hope that my English has improved a little…

What I am trying to say is that I have changed during those months and it might be seen in my stories, in my writing… but I hope that you will like my stories anyway… Hope this makes sense :o)

This chapter has number 14 – but the last one was number 12 though. Number 13 was used to my author's note "something from me to you all"… sorry if this leaves you a little confused.

Oh - to name this chapter was really difficult. So the name sucks, yeah, I know. I just couldn't find anything better... Sorry folks.

Enjoy your reading and please – let me know what you think. I need to know… However the decision is of course yours. Thanks anyway.

* * *

**CHAPTER ****14 – Wandering minds and powerful memories  
**

_They have entered the Jeffersonian together. Smiling, with__ full stomachs and in very good mood. They changed into their lab coats. To start the day. To find any piece of evidence. To do their jobs. To get a chance to nail the bastard who killed those boys._

The scene of "great entering" was actually pretty funny. Guards by the entrance were truly surprised to see them like that. Booth was holding Angela around her shoulders, making her laugh, Cam and Bones were chatting about something, smiling broadly. And Parker? Well, he was happy because he got attention of his two favorite people in the lab – Jack and Zach. They were holding hands, he was in the middle between them and they were fantasizing about what they could do.

It was not even 9 AM and they were already shocked. They all have decided to change into their lab coats and meet at the lounge to discuss what needed to be done. Every one of them went to his or her office to change. Parker was with Jack the whole time. He had something for him there… he promised him that he would be really happy. And he was. To Booth's not very pleasant surprise Jack managed to get a lab coat even for Parker. But when they met at the lounge they were shocked – because they saw Cullen sitting there on the sofa.

Cullen was standing there at first, watching them enter the lab, hands folded over his chest, his expression was truly genuinely surprised. Booth and his squints. All those rumors inside of the Bureau, everything that has been said about them, everything he has seen and everything he has witnessed by his very own eyes prepared him well for sights like this one. But still something seemed to be different about those people. The lab was huge; all those teams working there, so many people and Booth had ended up with the weirdest squad. He was one of his best agents.

Since the beginning he had the ability to get himself into lots of troubles. His temperature and his past were leading his steps. But then there was the first case where a child was involved. And Booth was the only one who didn't give up. And he saved that little girl from certain death. How? He followed his gut. He broke several rules and he even broke the law but he didn't care. He was risking even to be fired from the FBI and still – he didn't care. He just wanted to save that girl. She was kidnapped and held in captivity. It was a serial killer and they were following him for several weeks. Booth had no idea about that. But then it appeared that the killer used to be a sniper and that he was hiding those children somewhere… They needed his help so they put him into the loop to let him know. And because of his stubbornness they were able to save the girl. He did it. He killed that bastard and saved little girl named Samantha. When he didn't leave her alone in the hospital and waited there for her parents to arrive Cullen understood that this man was very complex but – he was pretty sure he would be his best one.

When Booth's son was born lots of things have changed. But work was the only thing that helped him getting through the rough time. And now he is such a wonderful father. And after he started working with that anthropologist he changed a lot. He is somehow a better person. Cullen didn't like that woman and her squints, he didn't respect them and he thought that Booth just made the biggest mistake of his life. But after some time he had to admit that he was following his gut once more – and it lead him the right way. Cullen knew that woman – he did some research on her. Several things were classified and several things were pretty bad. He never told anybody. And when she was able to find out why his beloved daughter had to die he started to really respect her. He suddenly didn't see her as cold and distant. He started to see her with Booth's eyes. He understood him completely. Then the artist Angela helped his little girl to die happy and content. He was so glad about that. And then all the squint squad came to the funeral and they supported him so much. Since that time Booth's squints have been under his protection. And they have no idea about it.

He saw them coming into the lab and he felt some kind of relieve. They will solve this case like they have solved all those others. And they will survive all those horrors they will have to face. And Booth? He has finally realized what it means to be living. And he helped the anthropologist to become a woman as well. Yeah, everybody can see how mad he is about her but after the thing with Sullivan no-one said a word…

Yeah, Cullen has read all reports about them, everything. But still – nothing could be compared to the real view. He saw Booth and his squint squad. And he could even understand why Booth risked everything to protect that woman. They were the best team ever. It would be just really difficult to protect them when they ended up together. It was not completely okay with the policy of FBI for them to see each other, to have a romantic relationship. But there surely was something that could be done. He would do some research again… now he has to concentrate.

He sat down and decided to wait for them. And now they all stopped in their tracks as soon as they spotted him. Booth swallowed and took a deep breath. This couldn't be good. And to make it all way much more worse – his cell phone rang.

"Booth? – Hi. – No, thanks, no need for that. I am sure we can handle it today. – yeah, sure. – bye."

All of them gave him puzzled look. He just shrugged his shoulders. That meant "do-not-dare-to-ask-me" or something like that… He looked at Cullen.

"Good morning sir. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, because you cannot be reached in your office I thought you might be here in the morning. So I stopped by because I would appreciate to know new … information."

He paused for a moment because he realized that Parker was there. He didn't want to discuss the case in front of him. And to say "new details about the case" was not good either. The boy was really curious about everything… he could ask them for something or so… So he decided to say just "information". Booth got the hint. As well as Angela and they were grateful.

"So Parks, what do you think, wanna spend the morning with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Parker was smiling. He just hugged his daddy and told him bye. He was hesitating if he would leave immediately. He decided against it. He just looked at Bones. She – without saying a word – bent down to his eye level and gave him a hug. Parker gave her kiss on the cheek and the he left with Angela. Booth was smiling at first, the sight of his son and Bones was so beautiful, even when he was wearing a lab coat, but then he realized that Cullen was there so he decided to try to look at least a little bit more serious. They all sat down.

In next ten minutes they discussed the case from the beginning to its current state. And it didn't look good at all.

What did they have? Three bodies of three very young boys. Three sets of damaged skeletons. All of them damaged in the same way. From samples Hodgins was not able to find anything useful. Everything seemed to be just common. Nothing to help them. They were all aware that they have found numbers in the last barrel. So maybe they would have another body soon. And that thought couldn't make anyone happy. It looks like a serial killer. He abducts little boys, holds them in captivity, tortures them to death and then puts their bodies into a barrel.

Cullen asked them to keep him informed. Nothing more. He left them in the lounge, finally discussing what had to be done now.

Angela was supposed to take care of Parker. But as soon as bones would be cleaned, she would do her job. She would give those boys back their faces. That would be their chance. And maybe they would find them in the missing persons database then. Their families might be found. And that could lead them to something or maybe to someone… It was hard to make children faces. She hated that. But on the other side she loved something about it.

She was in her office, thinking about it all. She looked at Parker and suddenly she felt the urge to nail that bastard who killed those boys. She felt so much sympathy for Booth. He knew how those boys felt before they died. And his son could be one of them… He was surely thinking about it. Every day when he came home he probably wondered about how his son felt. And the time when he could call him every evening to ask him about his day and wish him good night was mostly his favorite time of the day. And especially when he was not with Bones. She could distract him but when he was just in his office or working on some case where squints were not involved he must have felt lonely…

Angela knew that Booth and Brennan were talking on the phone almost every day and that they were trying to grab some lunch or dinner together several times during the week. Once Angela was really bored. It was Saturday and she had nothing to do. Jack was with Zack somewhere with Zach's family. She called Brennan to ask her to at least have a lunch together. She was not at home so she decided to go to the lab, yell at her about her behavior on Saturday and take her somewhere out. But when she came to the office Booth was there, sitting there with her on the sofa. She wanted to tell them something juicy about the situation but she stopped on her way as soon as she entered the door. They had Parker on the speaker, both talking to him, laughing… It was so nice that she just smiled and left them.

And that cute little boy was there with her in the office, trying to do some origami. He told her that daddy knew how to make them and he wanted to learn. She gave him some little ones for practicing. And then they would color them. She tried to imagine one thing suddenly. How it would feel it she would be a mom and her kid would be kidnapped and then found dead? She would die. And some women were dying right now because their boys were missing. She could help them. She wanted to do so.

Parker waved at her so she went over to him. His beautiful bird from paper was done. She stroked his hair and smiled at him. Now they needed to find the right colors for the bird.

Angela was admiring Booth for his strength. This little miracle was the only thing that could save him. And now his son was the only thing that made him worry and sick because he could see him in every barrel like any of their three victims. This world was just crazy, right? Hopefully Zach would bring her skulls soon.

All bones were cleaned completely and perfectly. Bones with Zach should put them together to reconstruct all three bodies. They have developed a way how to work together and not to get in each other's way. Luckily all those skeletons were in relatively good shape. Zach took the first body, Bren took the second one. The third one had to wait. Both Zach and Bren agreed on the fact they didn't want anybody else to help them. This was too delicate. Cam asked them if they wanted hire somebody to help them and they said no. She understood. So they should be able to manage on their own. And they would, as usually.

Zach never said a word but this was hard on him as well as on others. His family was so big, he has so many nieces and nephews that it made him sick to see those poor boys. He was learning from Brennan how to stay away from his emotions. She could do that. She has learned how to do that. But he has never managed. Every single time when they were working on such a small body he was depressed. But then he found another way how to deal with it. By observations he has made he has discovered one thing – Dr. Brennan was able to focus fully on the work because she wants to nail the maniac. And her emotions are involved but she had to learn how to lock them away. And then after each case is closed she cries in her lab, lights off.

He accidentally found her once. She was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall, hugging herself tightly, crying and shaking. Picture of the victim was on the ground besides her. He didn't know what to do that time. He was lost. He felt helpless. But he understood. The key is not to be untouchable. The key is in the ability to express your feelings in way that is not uncomfortable for you. He allowed himself to cry over a victim several times. Usually it was when the face reminded him of someone. When it was the second time he was passing by Brennan's office and she was there, she was just staring at the picture in her hands, not moving, not crying, not shaking. But it was worse than to see her breaking down. The other day he met Booth who was waiting for Brennan. He gave him a question.

"Agent Booth? May I ask you something?"

Booth was looking at him suspiciously. But Zach looked so confused and what more – he looked really concerned about something, or about someone, that Booth decided to nod his head.

"What would you do if you would find a woman, your friend, crying alone in the dark room?"

Booth was in shock a little. He was wondering what was that about… But Zach looked like he really needed to know, like he really needed his advice. He was thinking about it for a moment, trying to put words into right sentences.

"Well, if she would be my friend, I would go in there, sit down next to her and I would try to hold her, to sooth her. I would listen to her and I would let her cry on my shoulder. I would ask her what was going on then."

Zach nodded. But he looked perplexed.

"But what if she would not tell you?"

Booth understood that this was really important for the kid. So he was really honest.

"It is not important if she tells you or not. The important thing is to let her know she can tell you anything."

"You would leave her in the room alone?"

"Well, most probably no. In time she would stop crying I would take her home."

"You would stay with her?" Zach asked him genuinely wondering about the meaning of being a gentleman. But Booth just smiled at him.

"It depends. If she is my close friend, I would probably stay on the couch. I am stubborn. But what is better is to ask her, Zach. She would probably tell you to go home. And because you are a gentleman, Zach, you would go home. And in the morning, let's say about ten or eleven you should call her. But not to ask her about how she feels. Just offer her to take her to dinner or lunch or something… The rest will just come to you."

Zach was listening to him. He was not sure if Dr. Brennan would allow him to take her home or not. But some parts of this chivalry sounded good even to him. He thanked Booth and with smile he left the platform. Booth was not sure what was going on.

Booth was trying to imagine how he would react in Zach's situation. It is obvious that he has found some woman crying in dark room, and that she was alone. He didn't know what to do. He was probably afraid. But Angela or Jack could have told him this as well as he could. But he has decided to ask him… why? Booth was wondering but he didn't say a thing. One thought appeared in his mind but he decided not to think about it. It was just not possible.

About one week later they have closed the pretty nasty case. One mother let her twins die in the cage because she was really ill and she thought they were monkeys. She died about three hours after they had put her in jail. All of the people left the lab early. Booth needed to report himself to Cullen so he left Bones with others in the lab… It was around nine o'clock when he tried to call her. But she didn't pick up her phone. That meant she was still in the lab. He didn't like that idea. So he went there. It was all dark there. When he reached her office he was truly surprised. Bones was sitting on the sofa and Zach was sitting next to her. He came there just in the moment when Zach was deciding what to do… he saw him sit down and reluctantly took Bren's hand. She looked at him.

"Zach?"

"It is okay Dr. Brennan. You are not alone." Zach said slowly.

"I know Zach. Why are you here?" She asked him, desperately trying to hide her tears.

"Because I knew you would be here alone. I mean, I am sorry Dr. Brennan but I have seen you two times after tough cases. You were crying. I did some research and it is what friends do, right? They help each other. And it means that I can come here and try to help you."

She was staring at him, not sure if she was not just imagining all that.

"I am sorry Dr. Brennan if this makes you uncomfortable." He sounded so sad while saying that.

"No Zach, it doesn't. Thank you for your support." She said with sad smile on her face. She was still holding his hand.

"I am just sorry that you have seen me like this."

"But Dr. Brennan, I am not. You are my mentor, but you are as well some kind of my friend. And I didn't want you to be alone. But if you wish I can leave."

Zach felt a little bit like an idiot. He was not sure of himself. How is it that Booth can just come there and hug her and she is completely fine with that? He didn't know. He was desperately trying to figure that out. But he was lost. He didn't notice that Booth was standing there the whole time. Zach asked him because he saw Bones crying. And he didn't know what to do. This kid is cute. And he was right… That thought that popped out in his head when Zach asked him? Yeah, Bones crying in her office… He was afraid of that… He failed her… he was not with her… But… maybe it was a good fact that Zach got his chance to be a real human. Yeah, he likes the boy… but no-one is supposed to know. It is his little secret.

Bones was looking at Zach all the time. She suddenly felt urge to run away. She stood up and took a deep breath.

"Zach I am grateful for you concern. Really. But maybe you should go home."

He just nodded. He shouldn't have come there to see her. He needs to ask Jack or Booth what he did wrong. He took his leave to disappear into the night. He was about to leave the facility when he decided to ask her what he did wrong. But then he found her crying in Booth's arms. She looked so vulnerable. She was able to show her emotions to Booth but not to him. Why? He was not sure. When he came home Jack was in the garden with Angela so he joined them and told them the whole story. When he was finished Angela and Jack were thinking about how to explain that to him.

"You know, Zach, it is simple. You didn't do anything wrong. You were acting like a real gentleman. But Bren is really complicated and there are not many people that can get close to her enough to be able and to be allowed to hold her while she cries."

Angela was trying to take it easy. But he really looked sad and confused.

"She sees you as someone in front of whom she needs to be strong. She just didn't want to look weak in your eyes. That's all. Trust me, okay?"

"But she would never look that way to me."

Zach answered honestly. Angela gave him small smile. He could be so cute…

"Zach, look at it this way. Booth is the only one who can stop her from running away. He is teaching her how to live in union with her emotions. She used to deal with everything by locking her emotions away and running away to some god forsaken country. Now it is different. She has Booth."

Angela tried again. Zach was thinking about it for some time. Angela saw his confused face. Hodgins gave her the look that was saying "not good". She understood.

"And of course she has us. And she knows that. But it is difficult for her, you know? She is so used to being alone and without any friends or family that she cannot stand the whole idea of being close to someone. I made the first step. But it is Booth's presence in her life that is helping her so much. So just be there for her because that is something she can appreciate a lot. Trust me."

Zach was thinking a lot about it. They could tell that from the look of his face.

"I think that I understand… I hope so."

"Hey, and what about you?"

Angela asked him because she needed to know. This kid was genuinely concerned about Bren. And she was concerned about him.

"I didn't know how to handle my emotions when I saw the victim. Usually I got drunk every night. I know that is not logical way how to deal with things but I saw it once in some movie and it has helped the main hero. But my head ached a lot after that."

He was explaining that like some scientific experiment. Jack was trying not to laugh.

"Zach, you are not doing that anymore, are you?"

"No Angela, I am not. Now I usually call my sister and tell her about the case. She works with the police so I trust her enough to tell her some confidential stuff."

"That is good Zach… and you see? It is the same with Bren. She just needs her friends and family."

Zach nodded and understood. So now he knew pretty well that Dr. Brennan could deal with it all because she could tell agent Booth everything. And because they are really close to each other right now, Angela told him that Booth started to tell Bones some things about his past and about his feelings as well. Angela told him that this was the way how things worked. And he tried to tell his girlfriend what was bothering him. He told her how afraid he was that he couldn't lock his emotions away. And she told him: "Don't you dare to lock your emotions away. I can help you to deal with it." And then she kissed him passionately.

Now he started to put together the skeleton. He was making notes and doing his job. He was sure that in the evening he would be falling asleep in the arms of a woman that can help him to carry the burden of child-victim case. And he was sure that his boss would not be alone anymore. Because she had her family and she had Booth. That man took care of her… and because Zach was a man, he would do the same – he would take care of his woman. Anthropologically speaking Brennan was Booth's woman, right? Or does it mean something else in modern society? Probably yes. But… he needed to study the modern language. But Dr. Brennan was also his woman in some kind of a way… so he could take care of her as well. He could just keep an eye on her, just like Hodgins did. And even Dr. Saroyan and Angela. It is like the family. They all have to watch over each others. Right?

When he took a look at Dr. Brennan he was wondering about one thing. When did it happen that she was somehow glowing? He had to ask Angela.

Dr. Temperance Brennan was working on the skeleton, completely oblivious to other people around her. She was still repeating to herself that this was not Booth's or Parker's body. She was trying really badly to focus on the skeleton, on her notes, on using her skills. But she was failing at first. Booth's confession from the last night was still hunting her like a bad dream. She couldn't chase it out of her mind. And besides that all there was one thing that was bothering her even more.

Parker. It was Parker. That boy was acting like he really liked her a lot. And he was trying to let her know so. He loved her. How could he? He was not doubting his feelings for her. No, he was honest. She was doubting herself. Presence of a kid in her life was something really unexpected.

Yeah, as any other girl she used to want to have a family, children on her own. She has never told anybody. Just one person knew about it. About the part of herself that no longer existed. She could remember that. She was young, little girl. She has fallen down from the stairs so her mom took her to hospital. She was okay, just some bruises. She was scared. When they were waiting to be examined, family came there. The father with a boy around ten years old in his arms, his leg was broken really badly, and the mother with a baby girl in her arms.

Brennan could remember that the father took the boy to the examination room. She was supposed to go there but they were taken care of first. She didn't understand at first. But then the mother sat down next to them in the waiting room. She looked at the sleeping baby and smiled. Baby's mother looked at her mother.

"Thank you for letting them go in first."

"No problem, really."

Now the mother looked at Temperance. She had some plaster on her head and bandaged hand.

"You sure you would be okay?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"My son, Tom, he had accident. He fell down from the stairs."

"Me too. But I didn't break anything. Will he be okay?"

"Yes, he will. Doctors will take care of him."

Temperance nodded and smiled. But her eyes were still staring at the baby. Mother noticed.

"This is my daughter. She is four months old. Her name is Nina. You wanna hold her for a while?", the mother asked her. Tempe was in shock but she was thrilled. She looked at her mom to get an approval from her. She nodded her head. So that mother let little Temperance hold her baby girl. Tempe took her. The baby woke up and tried to hold Tempe's finger. She let her do so and both of them were smiling. Both mothers were looking at the view with something warm spreading inside their bodies. To see those girls like that was so nice.

Then the doctor came there to take the mother to see her boy and husband. He said something about explaining the situation to her.

Temperance got all courage she could muster and kiss the baby on the forehead.

She looked at her mom. She was thinking.

"Will I ever be a mommy?" Tempe suddenly asked her mom.

"Yes, you will." Her mom said.

"How?" Typical question that only she could ask.

"Like me. You will find a guy that you will love and that will love you. And you will get married, start to live together. And if you will really love each other you can be a mom then. And he will be daddy."

"So I can be mommy if I want to but I do not have to?"

"Yes, exactly. Do you wanna be a mommy?"

"Yeah, I think so… Two girls maybe?"

"Oh, really?"

Temperance nodded her head and climbed onto her mother's lap. She hugged her.

That was the first time she was thinking about being a parent. And then suddenly lots of things have changed including this. But still she had some hope. She wanted to be a mom. She was imagining how her own mom would come back and find out that she was a grandmother already. But then she saw so many horrors that parents could bring on their children, she saw those children in the foster system, and she realized very soon that she could never be a parent. And that she doesn't want to bring an innocent child into this. Partially because she was sure she couldn't be a mom. And yes, she knew that it was not her fault entirely… but still – she has decided to never take the chance.

And since then she was okay with that fact. Her love life turned out to be rather sex-life with no love involved. Well, not exactly truth. She used to have lots of feelings but they have always betrayed her. It took some time but thoughts about having a family have disappeared completely. And after the third time she was helping on digs of mass graves in Africa where child's bodies were involved she found out how to lock every single possible emotion away and how to rely only on the cold good science and logic.

When she was at home, alone, thinking, she could be emotional. But no living person has ever found that out. She started to think that she was good only at work. And when something hard took its part on her psyche, on her emotions, on her thinking, she locked herself at the lab. She has developed a way how to live like that. Twenty hours of working, several coffees, vegetarian proper meal and four hours of sleeping. Some classes of martial art and some yoga as well. She could use some good sex time to time and it was not hard to find someone willing to join her in her bed. But she has never woken up next to somebody. Sex? Yes. Intimacy? No.

What has changed? How did it happen that she was not like before?

Yes, of course. She had Angela. It took her plenty of time before she started to trust her. But after some time, some really long time, they became best friends. She was sure that it would be the strongest feeling she would get to know. The deepest trust. The only possible person to rely on. The only one that was allowed to see her emotional side. The only one that could hug her, sooth her, drag her to some club… The only one that had keys to the tower she locked herself in.

Then she has established her own team in the lab. She has picked up her assistant. And Angela suggested the bug man for her. They started to work together. And they soon became the best team ever. Or at least they have thought so. They were working on skeletons from limbo and it was fine with them. But one day a man in black suit has appeared in Dr Goodman's office. Angela was observing him and then she almost run into Bren's office to update her on her findings. Yeah, hot, cute, strong and sexy as hell were the expressions she used. Or those that Bren has remembered. And soon after that Goodman wanted to see her in her office.

It was the first time she was working on a single murder case for the FBI. She didn't want to know anything. She just did her job. And her people did the same. And they helped to catch the bastard. He was about thirty years old. He raped a girl in her own room. But her sister came there when he was trying to put his clothes back on. She started to fight him but he was stronger. Her sister has opened her eyes in time to see him kick her. She couldn't do anything. The brave and caring sister has died. He escaped. But thanks to Brennan and her team, they got him. And the raped girl? She woke up after more than a year. She hasn't said a word since then. Not even Angela knew that she came to see Hannah every month. It was the first time she got to know the victim. And it was the first time when she could use her skills to help the FBI.

Since then she has never said no when she was asked to help to identify a victim, to examine the remains. Just once she had real troubles. An FBI agent tried to tell her what to do. He was not comfortable there. And neither was she. He came into the lab, brought her remains in huge metal box and told her to have them finished as soon as possible. She was finished in several days. He refused to come in there for results. He told her that hasn't done her work properly, that she was just another chick that thought she could handle anything. So she took her results and stormed into his office. Real surprise for her was that he was waiting for her there with lunch. He thought that she would come… She told him some things perfectly from the bottom of her pissed heart. And he was smiling at her.

"I needed to know if you care about the case or just about the work you are doing."

"Well, you do not care about the case. You would come to the lab if you would. You do not care about the victim, about catching the murderer. You are just egoistic cocky alternative to what can be considered as a man."

She said that and while doing so she moved dangerously close to him. He stood up so quickly that she couldn't do anything when he almost pinched her to the wall.

"You have no right to talk to me like this. You know nothing about me or why I am doing this job. And you have no idea why I didn't come to the pretty lab of yours, huh? I have arrested the killer about two hours before you called. He turned himself in. I just needed your confirmation. I wanted to test you a little and well, here we are."

"I don't know what that means."

"That means that next if some case where the remains would need identification in your area of expertise, I wouldn't hesitate to come and ask for your help because I know a lot about you right now."

"There won't be any next time. I refuse to work with you ever again, Agent Booth. Because you are an idiot and your idea of testing me is the worst thing you could have done. Goodbye."

And he was so shocked by her answer and what more – by her actions that he couldn't make himself to come up with some good answer. She was not afraid of him. She leant closer to him till their faces were millimeters apart. She left his office and then spent whole afternoon in the gym trying to get all the adrenalin from her body.

Who would think that this man would once be one of those people for whom she would die voluntarily?

And who would think that this man would even change her opinion of having kids in her life? Well, not that she would want kid of her own but to take care of Parker? Or maybe even adopt a kid? Now she could see that as a possibility.

When she saw Parker for the first time he was behind those sealed glass doors watching his father. Seeley knelt down to be in his son's eye level, he put his hand on the glass and Parker did the same. Bones was watching them the whole time… She has never told Booth that she saw him being vulnerable that day. But she saw the admiration in Parker's eyes, the love and respect. And she also saw something more – she saw the reason why Booth was fighting every day to be a good man. And later when she saw how Parker jumped into Booth's arms and how happy they were together, something in her heart has melted. Some part of her icy walls was suddenly gone. And when Parker waved at her? She was moved.

And now this little boy loved her. She was thinking about Booth, about his confession, about his feelings, about his past, about his doubts of being a good father. She was sure that there are some things she could help with. But now she had to concentrate on her work because their primary goal was to identify these remains and to find out who did this to them. With this settled she should be able to talk to Booth, to sort their personal stuff, to help him. And what more – she will maybe find what to do about herself.

So many things were running through her head that she was not paying any attention to what she was doing. She suddenly stopped herself and realized that she was staring at the same bone the whole time. She shrugged and took a deep breath. She needed to focus.

She looked around. Zach was bending over the table, doing his job. She couldn't see Cam or Angela with Parker but she could see Jack. He was looking into the microscope, thinking about something really hard. She told herself strictly just to FOCUS and not let anything else occupy her mind. She could do that. So she locked everything from her centre and she started to pay whole attention to the skeleton.

Jack Hodgins. The bug man. Only thing he needed was his job. It has been this way since he was a little kid. His family was rich and they were trying to change him to be one of them, to be aristocrat and bureaucrat. But he ran away when he was sixteen. He couldn't stand them. No one knew this. He took trips around the world. He applied for some European University. And he has finished it as one of the best in his class. He was the best. He came back home when he got the message of an accident. His parents died. And so did his younger brother with his pregnant wife. No one knew this. He has never told anybody. He is the last one from the family and that is the reason why he wants to be just the bug man. Angela knew a lot of him, yeah, but she didn't know everything.

He knew that he could just be at home and do nothing but this was better. He could work and do his best. He was the best. And now he had so many samples to be taken care of. And he wouldn't allow anybody to do so. It was his job. His way of paying the dept to his family. He has promised that he would not fail anybody again, that he would not run away again and that he would find a way how to continue the bloodline.

He knew that his mid was wandering everywhere possible but still he could think only about those samples. Otherwise he would fail those who believed in him. And he couldn't do that.

Still one thing was poisoning his mind. He has never wanted to be a father. He just didn't have enough responsibility for that. But now? He couldn't imagine anything prettier than Angela sitting in a rocking-chair, holding a sweet little baby in her arms, soothing him or her to sleep. Oh that would be perfect. Marry her and have a family with her. Was it possible? He would find that out. But first he had to help to solve this crime. Only then they will get their chance.

Camille was sitting in her office and thinking about others. How they were coping with the situation. It seemed to her that there were so many changes around the lab. Booth and Brennan, Angela, Jack, Zach and his girlfriend, Parker being around and one more thing. She was not sure what to think yet, how to take it – not yet. Having Alex in her life was something that she never thought she would ever have. And was is happy. But something was still missing. And it would be missing her whole life. She was almost sure of that. She had the manila folder with results on her table but she didn't have enough courage to take a look in there.

She took the folder and put it into her bag. She would look at it later. And she would deal with it later.

Now she had work to do. Three little boys were killed, their families were still missing them and that lunatic who tortured them to death was still somewhere out there laughing into their faces. She hated that more than anything. As a cop she could do so much. And it seemed to her at first that she should stay at the police department. She was a good cop. But then she has met one man. His name was Booth. They started to date and she told him about her desire to do something more. That she was thinking about becoming a pathologist. They were lying in bed that morning when she told him so.

"Hey, if it is what you wish from your heart, then do so. Don't be afraid. Don't give up."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, sure. You need to live your own life. And if you feel like doing more, learning more, becoming more, if you have the courage, and trust me, you have it, then do it."

She smiled at him and kissed him that time. Yeah, they broke up several weeks after that because he was moving to DC but she was okay with that. He helped her with one of the biggest decisions of her life. She applied for the University and she was accepted. She found that out the night when he broke up with her. She just smiled. Yeah, she cried the whole night but in the morning she started with packing.

And now there was Alex. Her mister Right. She was madly in love. And maybe she wouldn't be afraid to show him the folder. He might help her to deal with whatever would be written there.

Now his photo on her table was helping her to deal with her job. She took several deep breaths, drank about half a liter of juice made from apples, guava and lichi and she turned all of her attention to her work. She hoped that Booth wouldn't find another barrel.

Booth was in his office, trying to get some information from his people. But he was not successful at all. His people were doing his best but they couldn't find anything. He was thinking about it for a moment. His people? Squints were his people. But technicians from the FBI? What were they? Colleagues? Well, they are working for the same people but that's all. They were not his people anymore… He had to smile over this realization. Once Bones told him "they are your people too, you know". And he didn't believe her. He was sure that they only liked her and were working only for her. But it turned out differently. He had never thought that he would say that but squints were his. And he would always be on their side, working with them, helping them, fighting with them, fighting for them. And right now he was thinking of them because he knew how hard this was on them.

He had one folder in front of him. And surprisingly it was not the file connected to the case. It was personal this time. Rebecca sent this to him several weeks ago. It was a statement he had to sign. If something would happen to her he would be the one to take care of Parker. She had decided to give him some more rights over their son. He was so grateful for that… He told her that he would like to add an addition to the statement. And he did it. And now he was deciding if he would ask the other person to sign it or not.

Bones. It was Bones. If anything would happen to him she would be the one to take care of his son. He took several deep breathes and then he put the folder into big envelope. He would give it to her. She won't freak out. Not anymore. He was sure of that. And now he was even sure that his son would be okay with it.

His son and Bones. They were fine around each other. He was so glad about that… He was so afraid that it would never work between them. But day by day he was becoming more and more sure that these two would always be okay together. She was helping him to develop his skills, she was encouraging him and supporting him, explaining things to him and he was showing her all the nice parts of life that she was missing. She was smiling more and more because of him. And he was grateful for that.

He still couldn't believe that he had told her about his past. But what more – he couldn't believe how good it felt. Not just the revelation of his thoughts and feelings, but also the simple fact of being with her, being held by her and crying in her arms. He felt safe and protected. He was getting the feeling that he would be able to deal with his demons with her by his side.

He swallowed. He saw all those horrors again. He stood up and started to pace around his office. All those dead bodies. All those boys in barrels, tortured… he absently touched those places where he was burned or cut… he could still feel the pain.

He has memorized those numbers his squints have found in the last barrel. He knew that those numbers were the key. But he somehow couldn't make anything from them… He pushed them into his subconsciousness and tried to think about something else. Something happy maybe?

He let his mind wander.

Once he came to the lab. Bones was looking after Parker that afternoon. Booth got stuck with Cullen and other agents on one really boring meeting. They were discussing aspects of one tough case. He was defending results squints had come up with. But it was hard. Cullen was mainly just observing. Booth realized that he would not be able to pick up Parker from school. So in the break he went outside and called Brennan. She picked him up from school.

Booth found them after several hours. He heard some music and he soon realized that it was Savage Garden. He was surprised. Bones listening to Savage Garden? Strange. He was trying to decide whether to go there or not. He did what his gut told him to do. He went closer to see something. And he was surprised. He was expecting lots of things but not this.

Bones, Angela and squints were all in Bren's office, wearing some strange masks over their faces, they looked like animals. They were from paper and colored so they probably did them before they turned on the music. They were all dancing to the song Animal Song by Savage Garden. He was listening to those lyrics.

_When superstars and cannonballs are running through your head_

_A television freak show cops and robbers everywhere_

_Subway makes me nervous_

_People pushing me too far_

_I've got to break away_

_So take my hand now_

'_Cause I want to live like animals_

_Careless and free like animals_

_I want to live_

_I want to run through the jungle_

_The wind in my hair and the sand at my feet_

_I've been having difficulties keeping to myself_

_Feelings and emotions better left up on the shelf_

_Animals are children tell the truth, they never lie_

_Which one is more human_

_There's a thought, now you decide_

_Compassion in the jungle_

_Compassion in your hands, yeah_

_Would you like to make a run for it_

_Would you like to take my hand, yeah_

Booth couldn't believe it but he was laughing. They were all dancing and singing along. When the chorus started again Angela spotted him and she just grabbed him and started to dance with him.

He was paying attention to the lyrics and he couldn't miss some hidden meanings there. Oh, great, some more stuff to think about…

'_Cause I want to live like animals_

_Careless and free like animals_

_I want to live_

_I want to run through the jungle_

_The wind in my hair and the sand at my feet_

_Sometimes this life can get you down_

_It's so confusing_

_There's so many rules to follow_

_And I feel it_

'_Cause I just run away in my mind_

_Superstars and cannonballs are running through your head_

_Television freak show cops and robbers everywhere_

_Animals and children tell the truth, they never lie_

_Which one is more human_

_There's a thought, now you decide_

_Compassion in the jungle_

_Compassion in your hands, yeah_

_Would you like to make a run for it_

_Would you like to take my hand, yeah_

'_Cause I want to live like animals_

_Careless and free like animals_

_I want to live_

_I want to run through the jungle_

_The wind in my hair and the sand at my feet_

In the end they were all lying on the ground, catching their breaths. They were laughing. Parker launched himself on his dad and Booth almost screamed. They started to tickle each other. The atmosphere there was perfect. He felt good there. He felt like being with friends, with family.

Parker then brought his school exercise books to show him some things. Booth was surprised that Parker obviously liked history. His teacher was old good man living in DC his entire life who used to travel a lot. Booth met him several times. This guy was now teaching Parker and his classmates about DC itself. Parker showed him beautiful picture of old DC buildings that he has made with Angela. His son was excited about squints. And later that evening Bones told him that Parker was really bright kid and that he should be proud of him. And Booth was.

And now in his office suddenly a thought popped out in his head.

Those numbers! They were code of a post box that was used several decades ago! Post! He called Brennan but she didn't pick up her phone. So he decided to call again later. He called Cullen to let him know and ask for approval. He got it.

He jumped into his SUV and took his way to the oldest post office that was in DC. It was partially a museum now. He was listening to his radio. They were broadcasting song that sounded familiar to him. It was The Animal song. He started to laugh. This could be a good day… But then suddenly he hopped of the car in front of the post. He realized that there might be another barrel somewhere in there. He was afraid but he walked in there.

He explained somehow what was going on to the director of the museum. He showed him those numbers. And he took Booth to a place where old boxes were. They found the one they were looking for. Booth sighed in relieve. It was just a small box so there could no body be involved in here. But that made him feel dizzy. What could be there? And was he right? Or was he wrong? Bones will kill him for going there without her. But he tried to call he, he tried it. No he had to watch how the officer opened the box.

It was empty.

Booth was not sure what to expect. But he hadn't expected to see nothing in there. He took his little flashlight and took a look in the box. And he found it. It was etched into the upper part of the box. He took a photo of it.

He called Brennan. This time she picked up her phone. Lucky him. He told her that he has found something. He told her that it was not a body. Bones was glad, but also curious. What did he find? He just said "I am coming to the Jeffersonian.", but nothing more. He shut the phone down and called the trace to secure the place. And also he called technicians from the Jeffersonian to be there. It is established procedure. They all needed to be there…

He was tensed. This couldn't be good. But he had his squint squad. They would manage. He hoped so very much. He turned the radio off and was trying to chase some pretty bad images out of his mind. This was not a good time for being emotional. And he knew it. He was just shaken a little. He would be okay. He had to. There were people that needed him. He wouldn't fail.

* * *

_**Okay, this is the end… I know – not my best chapter… but - whatever you feel, whatever you think – just let me know. It's like always – I wanna know about everything that crossed your mind while you were reading this. And – if you have any ideas about some aspects of the story – just let me know! You know how this works… :o)**_

_**So don't hesitate and send me some mail… You will please my soul, bright my day and delight my heart… :o) You know me :o)**_

_**I have to admit that I might be loose in some parts because when I started with this story I haven't seen all episodes. I have now. And I am sorry because I am not exactly sure in which part of Bones series is this story situated to. I am a writer so I can do anything :o) But still – if I make you confuse sometimes, I am sorry.**_

_**Isobel**_

_**PS: Huge thanks to Fanny because she helped me sooooo much :o) So thank you thank you thank you :o)**_


	15. Riddles to be solved

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

* * *

**Spoilers**

Okay, right now you know what to expect :o) Spoilers? Maybe… do you think so? I am not sure… sorry… And – this is the last time when I am about to write this – so for any other chapters you can see this one or those before. Okay? :o) Just take it as it is :o)

**Disclaimer**

Just the plot is mine… rest belongs to FOX … hey, you know this – still the same :o) And still be so I won't repeat this in other chapters. Hehe :o)

**Author's notes**

Hmmm…. Just one review so far? That is so sad… I know, the last chapter was not a brilliant one but I thought it was a good one… so many people took a look at the chapter and just one review? :o( Please, do not do this to me, okay? Pretty please! :o) So… I will hope that if you will stop by and read you will also leave me a review, hmm? :o)

But let me thank all of you who put my story or me as an author to your alert lists :o) I am honored.

I was not sure how to build up this chapter so I hope that you will be satisfied :o) And I am sorry for my mistakes. Me and articles will probably lead never-ending battle... :o)

And just to let you know I think that now we are in the middle of the story… more or less :o) Are you curious about what will happen? :o)) Hehe :o))

I am sorry about the delay, life has been really tough lately. I am sorry.

Nothing more on my mind to tell you, so enjoy your reading and do not hesitate to write to me :o)

* * *

**CHAPTER ****15 – Riddles to be solved**

_He was tensed. This couldn't be good. But he had his squint squad. They would manage. He hoped so very much. He turned the radio off and was trying to chase some pretty bad images out of his mind. This was not a good time for being emotional. And he knew it. He was just shaken a little. He would be okay. He had to. There were people that needed him. He wouldn't fail._

It was around ten, maybe ten thirty but Booth was still sitting in his parked car. He was in front of Jeffersonian and not able to go inside. He didn't mean to allow his mind to wander but it happened anyway. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't move.

Booth's mind went back several years. He was young. He just started to work as an FBI agent. He had no respect from others, his boss didn't like him and all he did was paperwork. But he didn't give up his hopes. He knew he was good and that he had talent. All he needed was opportunity to prove his skills and determination. That day, it was 14 of March; he found a body on his way to work. It was a little girl. She was wrapped in dark red satin cloth. Her face was covered with make-up, she had curled hair, and what was the most shocking was the fact that she had lace underwear. Whoever did that to her wanted her to look like grown woman. It was disgusting. It made him sick.

Booth noticed some things that looked familiar to him. He couldn't place them at first. He was sure that he would find it out. But then he came into the Hoover building to make his statement and to find more information. And that was one of those days when he had to leave the building quickly because otherwise he would break something. He was pissed off. Cullen didn't allow him to be involved in the case. He put him behind his desk and gave him ton of paperwork to handle.

Next day Booth decided to do something about it. So he tried some little investigation on his own. He couldn't press any usual charges; he couldn't ask at usual places, he couldn't use FBI's lab or technicians. He didn't care. He had his instincts and he had his gut feelings. He was FBI agent and that was all that mattered to him. He couldn't chase image of that girl out of his mind. He promised himself that he wouldn't stop until something would be done to solve the case.

About one week later he had a file in his hand. It was blue folder that should never exist that contained his own little investigation about the girl. He was sure that his boss would hear him out because he had something really valuable for him.

Booth knocked on the door and Cullen invited him in. He was waiting for him because Booth made an official appointment with him. He had to. And Cullen was sure that it was important – and that most probably he wouldn't like it. But most of all his own gut feeling told him that it would have something to do with the current horrible serial killer case. And he wanted to be prepared for that. That is why he invited several other agents there into his office. Booth entered the office and if he was surprised he didn't give them any chance to notice. He sat down and put the folder on Cullen's table. He didn't say a word. That took Cullen's curiosity so he opened the folder and after several minutes of listing and reading he closed it and handled it to senior agent in the office. It took him several minutes to fly through those pages. His face was suddenly red and he didn't look good at all. Booth knew he was in trouble but he also knew that he did the right thing.

Cullen told him to stay away from the case. They didn't even consider his request to be a part of the investigation team. They just kicked him out from the office. But – he didn't leave. He stood up and took a look at his boss and others. He knew he was risking everything but he didn't care anymore.

"With ever due respect, sir, you are kicking me out just because there is something you guys missed and now you know it. You are pissed at me because without any usual sources I was able to solve the little part you couldn't. And yeah, you can send me away, you can put me in jail, hell, you can do anything you want with me. Still, the fact is that I know how this guy thinks because he has the same training as I do. So you need me whether you like or not."

Cullen was surprised but he didn't move a muscle on his face. He needed to be strong. This young cowboy with Cocky belt buckle and horrible bright blue tie with little yellow smiling face was right and that was something he hated about the situation. His best agents were missing several facts. They were not able to place several traces they had. And he knew that they needed help. But it was their case and he trusted them so he was patiently waiting till they would ask for help. It was the way the Bureau was working that time. But not considering Booth… He just knew that he was right and that he was able to help them. All he wanted in return was little respect from them and not to be out of the loop anymore. Cullen could understand. It was not fair to keep him behind his desk. He found the girl so he had the right to know.

What Booth didn't know was that in the Bureau was a problem. One person, or maybe even more was the problem. Somewhere the information was leaking. And Cullen needed to find out who that bastard was. That was why he didn't tell Booth anything about the case and kept him buried in paperwork. Cullen was never able to say why he did it. Was it because he trusted Booth and needed him to be completely clean? Or was it because of the exact opposite case? Cullen never told Booth anything about this. And probably he will never do so.

That day Cullen gave him access to all the information and traces. Booth was a part of the team because he proved that he could do his work no matter what. And when one other girl disappeared and the scenario was the same he could see what others couldn't. He was able to understand that guy because this guy used to be a sniper, like Booth. He figured that out because of some small traces on the victim. Nobody else noticed them. The girl in red satin cloth was surely held in captivity in the same way how snipers kept uninvited visitors. They need those people to be still and quiet, to be submissive and scared. And snipers have their unique way how to do so. It is not something official. It is something they learn in field, something they have to know or their lives can be in danger. And of course none of them says a word about it in public. It is just something that officially doesn't exist. But snipers know and only snipers can see it. Other people can easily miss it. Even the best investigators are not able to see most of what former snipers can.

Now Booth was in the car, in front of Jeffersonian. He had his own parking spot, next to Angela's and Bren's but today he just couldn't park his car down there. He needed to see the sun, to feel the air, to be sure that he would have a chance to escape.

That stupid box on the post got him into this mood and non-understandable state he was in. He hated himself for his weakness.

After several days of investigation they found same traces from clothes those girls were wrapped in. And their technicians could place them. The result was some old building. And considering every single possibility they were sure that it would be very old post. Booth took a special unit and they checked out whole DC. They didn't find anything. Everything looked completely normal. But then he noticed one little thing. He noticed that one box seemed to be in use. The lock was new and something just didn't suit there. Booth was unsure of himself. He opened the box. And for the rest of his life he will have nightmares about that.

FBI technicians had the whole box in the lab. But everything was perfectly clean so they had nothing. Just small glass containers, like those your grandma keep marmalades in, with the cloth over the top. But these were not filled with jams or fruit. These were filled with blood. And each was covered with different sating cloth. They found matches with their victims. It was the time when Booth got mad. Why? Because one of the containers was not full. It didn't belong to any victim and that could mean only one thing. The last kidnapped girl was still alive and held in captivity. That bastard was not filling those containers at once.

They were running out of time and they knew it. The killer made a mistake. He found out that his containers were gone so he decided to ask for ransom. And the family decided to pay it. They just wanted to have their girl back. And FBI stayed out of it. They were clueless and afraid. Booth just couldn't accept that. And he – once more – did some little investigation of his own. He relied on his instincts, on his training and he took the risk. He tried to find the place the girl could be kept. And to his very own surprise he was right. He found her there, and the view was horrible. He got into fight with the killer. And he killed him. It was self-defense. And every time he can see his image in the mirror he has something to remind him of that day. Yeah, he has his little secrets, his scars. Some of them can be seen and some of them are deeply hidden.

Booth called an ambulance and traces and technicians but because he couldn't wait he took the girl into hospital. She woke up in his car and started to cry and scream. He tried to sooth her. He was saying sweet nonsense and trying to make her feel secure and safe. In the end when he opened the door for her and needed her to get out from his car she jumped into his arms and locked her arms around his neck. She didn't let go. Doctors had troubles with checking her. Booth suggested some sedatives but because she fainted they didn't need to use them. Booth looked horrible but he waited there till her parents came. At first they yelled at him that he risked her life but then when doctor came and told them she would be completely fine they thanked Booth.

He sat down in the waiting room. He was exhausted and he knew it. He was in trouble and he knew that as well. He just couldn't walk away. Then father of the girl came out from her room and asked him to go inside. He did so. The girl was awake. She looked little bit better but still not well at all. It was the time when he realized how young and small she was. She didn't say a word. She just reached for him. The gesture was so simple and so sweet that he could just took several more steps to her bed and hugged her. At first he was afraid but when he felt her relax in his arms he sighed in relieve. He didn't care about all the troubles he got himself into. This was worth it.

He looked like hell and that little miracle didn't mind it. She held him and she cried. Her parents were looking at the scene in front of their eyes and they really started to feel something warm towards that agent. Especially when he shed some tears while holding their little girl in his arms. They all were pretty scared when he fainted. They called for doctor and they took care of him. He was in really bad shape, even shot and he didn't tell anybody. All he cared about was the girl. And to his very big surprise when he woke up in the hospital bed and felt like crap he saw her sitting on his bed, holding his hand. He gave her a smile and she kissed him on his cheek. Then she hopped from the bed and left the room with her mom. Her father came to Booth and told him to call them while he would be out from the hospital. They wanted to be sure that the man that saved their beloved daughter would be fine.

And now he saw the old post … the box… and he was so damn afraid to open it. But there was no blood, no clothes, and no containers. He was just not able to believe that it got him this much. Bones would tell him that it was not rational to think like this. To act like this. He had to smile. He could see her standing in her blue lab coat looking at him and not understanding… or maybe not. Maybe she is exactly the person that can understand. Maybe this is other thing to discuss with her. One more secret to reveal to her.

Okay. This was enough. He couldn't allow his mind to wander anymore. It had to stop. He had lots of work to do and most of all he just couldn't sit in the car whole day being afraid to go out. He took several deep breathes and box of Donuts with several different coffees he brought on his way and then he took his way into Jeffersonian. He was thinking about Parker, about his smile and joyful eyes. About the love he felt. And it made him feel better for some time.

Bones was there in Jeffersonian, finished with her work. Zach was still working. She was waiting for Booth because he should be there any minute. She was curious about what he found. He didn't sound really happy. They will see.

She was thinking about this situation, about the case, about Parker. She decided to go to see the boy with Angela. They were playing some cards and smiling. Bones didn't want to interrupt them but Angela noticed her. She told Parker to wait there and she walked away to meet her friend. They were talking about some things, like usual friends do, they were talking about what happened recently, about the case, about anything but they were not talking about what was really important. Angela knew that her friend was truly confused.

"Hey, Bren, I know what is troubling you so you can really tell me, you know?"

"You know?"

"Bren look at me. It is me, Angela. Of course I do."

They both smiled. Maybe Bones really wanted to tell her something but Parker waved at them so they both walked inside the office. He proudly showed Bones the bird he made for his father and she was really proud of him. Angela was looking at her with genuine smile on her face. Obviously she saw something that made her happy. Parker paid all his attention back to his work so Angela decided to give it a try.

"Bren, hey, you don't have to tell me you know? But I know something is going on. And it is more than the case. And maybe even more than just the fact you are trying to handle Booth's past and all those feelings and thoughts. So?"

Brennan was looking at her at first, deciding what to say, what to tell her. Of course Angela was right. But she didn't admit even to herself that it is really happening. She looked at Parker and then at her friend.

"It is Parker, Ange."

"What about him? Still those nightmares?"

"Yeah, that too. But I think that those can be handled. He is really bright kid, you know? He is really smart and kind and very good boy. Booth is great father. I hope he knows that because as far as I can see their relationship is very well working."

"Okay, that's truth, yeah. But why are you trying to reassure me about this? Or are you trying to reassure yourself?"

"I am afraid, Ange. I am probably scared. And that doesn't happen to me in my life very often."

Angela was staring at her, thinking. It is rare for Bren to admit that she is afraid of something. But it looks like lots of things have changed in their lives with this case. She waited patiently for her to continue. And to her surprise Bren looked away. And then she had something very gentle written in her eyes. Angela would swear that it was love for a moment. For one moment before Brennan regained her composure.

"Sweetie, what are you afraid of?"

"Parker."

"Okay. That doesn't make any sense to me right now. Try to explain, please."

They both knew that this had nothing to do with the fact that Parker looked like those boys. This was something different. Brennan took deep breath.

"Ange, he is acting around me in such a strange way. I am not sure how to act around him, what to do. And I really don't wanna screw this up."

"Because?"

"Because Booth is my friend and he is his son, because Parker seems to trust me to always do the right thing like his father. But I am not Booth. I don't know how to take care of him. I am unsure what to do. I don't know how to raise a child. How am I supposed to act?"

"Brennan, sweetheart, do you realize what are you telling me? I mean behind those lines you just said."

"There is nothing between them. How can something be between lines in somebody's speech?"

Angela had to smile. This was typical for her.

"Bren, you don't wanna disappoint Booth because you care about him. And you care about his son. And he acts around you in way that says he trusts you completely and that you are really important for him. And Booth trusts you because otherwise he wouldn't want you to take care of Parks. And between those lines you told me that you are trying to be a mother for Parker while he is around you. Don't you see that?"

"No, Angela. This is nonsense."

"Really?"

Brennan tried to defend herself but then she thought about it all. Is it possible that Angela is right? Is she really trying to act like a mother? Why? It is not rational. But on the other hand she might want that. She was thinking about it, looking at Parker and Angela was smiling all the time. Her friend doesn't want to have children on her own but maybe she found a kid she could love. Hmmm, not mentioning his hot father in the process of her thinking.

Brennan tried to recall all that happened while she was with Parker, all her feelings and thoughts, all those things they did together. And hint of panic started to rose inside of her heart.

"Oh God, Angela, this is not right. This has to stop."

She panicked. And Ange couldn't understand at first. Brennan tried to walk away but she stopped her. She had to shake with her and then look straight into her eyes.

"Stop this sweetheart. You are not doing anything bad. So stop running away from it. There is nothing wrong about you. Look, we all love Parker in our way. As well as we love Booth. But in your case it is little different. No, please, don't argue, just hear me out. Booth has special place in your life, and we both know that. And it is logical that Parker is important to you. And you are scared because you don't wanna disappoint Booth but also because you got pretty attached to Parker and you don't want to disappoint him either, right? Don't be afraid of this, okay? Just try it. It is not like you are raising him. You are important for him as much as he is important for you. Give this a chance, okay? Don't try to run away from something and somebody you really love."

Brennan was shocked and she was afraid. She couldn't accept that. But then she saw Parker and she couldn't imagine how she would act in case he wouldn't be around her anymore. Is it possible that the stupid chemical reaction in her brain created something others called love? Is it possible that she loves Parker? And of course she won't admit that she may love Booth. That is just nonsense.

"Ange I cannot do this. I will just hurt him. You know me and feelings. It is not good combination. And I am not good around children. I am not good in relationships of any kind."

"Stop it. You won't hurt him. Not on purpose, right? And your social skills are really much better than they used to be. Trust me. You are really good with him. He knows that. And Booth knows that too. They both trust you and you trust them. You know this. It is not wrong to have feelings, Temperance. Don't fight with it. Just give yourself a damn chance."

She was thinking about it. Her mind was working in her full active mode. Her eyes were trying to focus on something around her. In the end she just closed her eyes.

"Okay. I will try it."

Angela was glad that she accepted it. And she said she would try. That is good. And for lighting up the mood a little she decided to tease her a little.

"Besides with Parker on your side it will be much easier to get his father, right?"

"Angela! Stop it!"

"All right. Maybe it works differently. Maybe Parker's father is using him to get to you."

"I am not continuing with this conversation."

Brennan said stubbornly and left the office with smiling artist on the couch.

Brennan was not sure about the conversation. She felt the urge to run away and hide somewhere really far away. Maybe after closing this case she will be able to leave for some time. There are surely some digs that might need her attention. There has to be something. She cannot stay here. It is not possible.

She started to pace from one table to another on the platform and it made Zach really nervous. He tried to focus but with her walking there in small circles he felt uneasy. To his luck Hodgins saw that and in one minute he was there on the platform. He told her to come with him. She did so. Zach sighed in relief and began with his work again.

Hodgins took Brennan to his table. She stopped there.

"So what do you have for me?"

"Nothing, Dr. B."

"I don't understand. So why did you want me to come with you?"

"Because you were pacing there like lion trapped in cage and Zach was pretty nervous about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, Doc, I don't know what is troubling you right now but you were just pacing there, okay? You need to focus. Otherwise we all will go nuts. Especially poor Zach. So whatever you were thinking about, just stop with that. Get a grip, doc, we need you in full attention mode."

And for his own safety he left her standing there alone, thinking about what is wrong with everybody this day. She started to feel frustrated. She felt really strong urge to do something completely irrational. She wanted to throw something against the wall, to destroy something, to release the anger and frustration. Maybe she will be able to use her lunch break to stop by gym.

Camille was in her office, trying to find something. But it all seemed to be useless. Usually the body can reveal something time by time, slowly. Step by step she is usually able to help her people with the case. But this time it looks like she gave them all she could and now she actually is useless. Whoever is the killer is pretty good. That bastard is doing hell of a job. She was angry with herself. She decided to take a walk through the lab to see how her people were doing. She found very frustrated Brennan standing by Jack's table, stressed Zach leaning over one of their bodies, almost jumping every time he heard some footsteps, then she saw Jack staring into one of their microscopes. He didn't look pleased. He had that "I am thinking but it is pointless" look. She decided to go and see how Angela was doing. In the moment she was about to take her way to Angela's office she saw Booth coming through the main door. He looked like he was about to punch somebody or something. But he had coffees and Donuts with him. Well, this is not as good day as she hoped it might be. But those Donuts make it little better.

Booth was not paying any attention to the lab. He took his way right to the platform. To his surprise he found only Zach there. He was leaning over one very small skeleton. Booth needed to take a deep breath because he hated that view. He put those Donuts and coffees on one of their little tables with computers.

"Hey Zach, where is Bones?"

He said that unaware the state Zach was in. He almost jumped and fell down. When he tried to hold onto something he grabbed the table he was leaning over. He felt very embarrassed. Booth was sorry.

"Hey, you okay? I didn't mean to startle you. Sorry."

"It is okay, agent Booth. Doctor Brennan left with Hodgins. I don't know where she is right now, I am sorry."

Booth nodded at him and who knows why he patted the kid on his shoulder by open palm. Zach gave him a smile and returned back to his work. Booth took a look around to find Brennan. He left the platform in attempt to find her. She was not in her office. He tried Angela's office but he found only Parker there doing some cute little origami with the artist. He waved at Angela and she came to see him.

"Hey, something new?"

"Actually yeah, I have something. I wanted to show that to Bones but I cannot find her."

"She is not at the platform along with her skeletons?"

"Nope."

"Oh. That is strange. Try to call her."

"Sure."

"Hey, Booth, listen, there is something you should know."

"Something wrong with Parker?"

"No. It is not about Parker. Well, not only about him. You should talk to Bren. She is pretty scared because of you and your son."

"What? Why? How?"

"Hey, easy there G-man. Only thing I know is that she really loves your son and it is one kind of feelings she is not fully able to deal with. Maybe little pep talk could help her, you know?"

"Oh."

Booth was not sure what to think but when he saw his son there he understood. All events from last days and even those much older crossed his mind and suddenly he was able to see it. He nodded at Angela and thanked her. She smiled at him. It was much easier to talk to him than to talk to Bren.

"Anyway, what have you found?"

"Something you might wish to see. Look, is there any chance that somebody will take care of Parks? I might really need you, my dear squints. You know, your brains."

He was unsure of himself and she could sense that. He found something and he didn't like it. He smiled at her. She began to melt. She can truly understand what Bren likes about him. His charming smile can do a lot with a woman. Oh my. This man was something impossible. She could only smile at him in return. Who would be able to say no to that smile and that look he had?

They wanted to take Parker along. He was glad to see his dad but still he was paying his attention to Angela. Like he was not expecting to spend any more time with his father. He told his daddy that he could stay at the office, that he would be good boy and that they could work. That he is a big boy and do not needed to be guarded all the time. Booth was surprised but with reassurance from Angela he allowed his son to stay there. Angela calmed Booth down. Nothing will happen. She called the security guard and asked them to keep an eye on the boy in her office till she would be back there.

They reached the platform. On their way Booth called Cam to ask he to come there and he called Hodgins as well. They all met at the platform. Last one to call was Bones. All of them took their coffees and Donuts. Booth wanted to call his partner but in that time she appeared in front of the platform. She was pissed at him that she was the last one to be informed he was there. And what more she was pissed because he compromised the platform with coffees and Donuts.

He could sense her very bad mood. He paid extra attention to his words because he didn't want to make her angry. She could deal with the Donuts thing but not with what looked like betrayal in her eyes.

"You should call me Booth! Why didn't you?!"

"Easy Bones, okay? I didn't find you here on the platform so I gathered all the squad and I didn't want you to be wasting your time here while waiting for them. I was just about to call you, okay?"

"What do you have?"

She asked him directly. Okay, he knew he was in trouble but he would deal with that later. Now he gave Zach some memory card. He downloaded the data from it to his computer. It contained pictures.

"What are we looking at?"

"I was hoping you would tell me."

"Is this what you found on the address?"

"Yup. There was very old post and we were able to determined one box that was used recently. There was nothing but this. Your technicians are there right now as well as mine. Don't worry."

"Okay."

She was not so pissed at him anymore. Good sign. But she still was pretty angry. He took a deep breath.

"Well, at first we expected to find another body. There was none. The box was pretty small and all we found was this. I have no idea what it can be. And despite the fact that FBI people will work on it I wanted you to take a look at it and help me. So squints, tell me this makes sense to you…Please?"

He had pleading eyes. Zach found the best picture of all. They all saw bunch of numbers and letters. It was not making any sense. Cam understood as first of them that they need to take it slowly.

"Okay, so what do we know about this guy? Maybe it will help us to find out what this is."

"From skeletons we know how he tortures his victims. From samples we know he uses common stuff, nothing extra. And from traces we do not have anything valuable. We are screwed, aren't we?"

Jack asked them all. He was not pleased with this situation but this was it. And he knew he was right. To their surprise it was Booth who spoke up first.

"By the way he ties them and by the way he tortures them is obvious that he is maybe a soldier, I don't know. What I mean is that he has some military experiences. Training maybe, or personal experience. I honestly don't know. But any other murdered wouldn't use those knots to secure those boys."

They all looked at him. They didn't expect him to say that out loud. Bones looked into his eyes and found concern there. She was uncertain about what was in her eyes so she looked away. But something in her was screaming that he was right.

"Let's don't jump into conclusions. But according to our findings we can confirm that it is possible that our killer is soldier or other trained personnel. So any ideas why would he use address in those barrels and then started to cipher his messages?"

"Doctor Brennan might have a point. Agent Booth, is it possible for soldiers to cipher their messages in some sort of code? Are you familiar with some?"

"There are lots of codes soldiers use. And they are different for Rangers and Marines and for Air Forces and so on and so on. But what I see right now says completely nothing to me. Sorry Zach. Any other ideas?"

"If you don't mind I would stick to this one. If we won't pay attention to particular numbers and letters this looks like map coordinates that were in use during the Vietnam war."

"Okay, I won't ask how did you figure that out but I will ask if you are able to tell me those coordinates?"

"Sure. At first I need Angela to clean the image; those numbers are in pretty bad shape. And then little help from Hodgins, please?"

Zach asked. Angela smiled at him and did some of her little computer related miracles. Then Jack nodded and walked to him. They were talking really silently for a moment and then Jack smiled broadly. He patted Zach's shoulder and then he ruffled the kid's hair. Zach was oblivious to his colleagues for a moment. Others were just staring at each other, trying to understand. After several minutes Zach looked at them. At first he wanted to explain how they figured that out but Booth stopped him.

"I am sure it is really something brilliant but only thing that means something to me right now is if we do have those coordinates or not?"

"We do have them."

"Great. So?"

"So if I put them into the database we will have an address."

"I knew you would help me. Perfect."

Zach gave him the address and Booth called his boss to update him. He sent a trace and special unit to that address. He was about to leave but then he got Cam's pleading look. He understood. They need Bones to be in her normal functional mode again. And that meant out of the lab for a moment.

"Hey, Bones, what do you think, do you wanna come with me check the place out?"

He was not sure what it will do to her. At first she seemed to be more pissed than before. She didn't want to leave the lab. But he gave her his look and even she would never admit that out loud it was working on her. She agreed. She went to her office to grab her coat and her bag. Others sighed.

"Thank you, Seeley. Really."

"You're welcome, Cam. Hopefully she won't hit me or something."

"Oh come on, Booth, you have the unique ability to calm her down, don't you? And besides you can enjoy her company. And besides poor Zach will be allowed to breathe again."

Booth looked at Angela and then at others. She was right. It was bad but she was right. Bones was really not herself and he didn't understand it completely. He had an idea but he was not sure.

She met him in front of the platform. He put his hand on the small of her back as usually but this time she shrugged him off. Well, that was not a good sign. And when he tried to open the door for her she said something not really pretty to him.

When they were out of the sight, Angela wished Zach good luck. Jack went back to his computer to finish some more tests. Angela and Cam walked away together.

"What do you think, will they kill each other?"

"Nah, Booth is a gentleman. He will probably try to talk to her first."

"Oh. And she will hurt him."

"Probably."

They were half joking and half serious. And that was sad.

"Angela, do you know something about this?"

"Yeah, a little."

"You don't sound thrilled about it. Is it as bad as it looks like?"

"No, some talking and staring into eyes, maybe one of their guy hugs and it will be okay."

"Did you just say guy hugs?"

"Yeah. Bren told me. According to her that is the way how Booth calls their hugs. Like they are partners so it is a guy hug."

"Oh. This is crazy."

"Yeah, it is. But it is apparently helping them."

They both looked at each other. This seemed strange to them. But what is normal about those two? They were talking about them little longer. In the end they agreed on the fact that Booth is probably the only one who would be able to calm Brennan down. And if he will end up with some broken bone or bruises, it will be okay. He can handle it. They ended their conversations with several little jokes about their best dynamic duo. Cam returned to her office to try to work some more and Angela went to see Parker. Soon she will have a skull so she will be able to do her work. Cam will take care of the boy then.

The atmosphere in the car was pretty tense. Booth was not moving at all and Brennan was staring out of the window. They were sitting there like that for five minutes.

Bren was thinking about Booth and everything connected to him in a way only she could understand. And she knew that. She freaked out and she knew that as well. She loved Parker in a way she has never felt before and she was pretty aware of that. And Angela was right about Booth having really special place in her life. But could she afford that? Being attached to him? Being attached to his son? She knew that she almost tried to seduce him or maybe it was him who tried to seduce her. And she knew all those things that her rational part was trying to deny. Her heart started to beat a little bit faster. She tried to imagine herself leaving for long period of time knowing she wouldn't be in any contact with Booth or his son or her friends. And she freaked out even more. What was wrong with her? Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe.

While she had her inner battles Booth was trying to find out the right way to ask her what was bothering so much. But he couldn't come up with anything useful. It seemed to him that anything he would say would be like a detonator and that she would be really angry then and it wouldn't be good for him. Bruises and some cracked bones from their little wrestling match were still pretty obvious and they didn't have time to heal. It won't be wise to risk some more of those. He knew that something was troubling her a lot and after what Angela told him he had some idea what was this all about.

They arrived at their destination in silence. None of them found enough courage to break the silence. And there on that address they were both professional, like usually. They were first there. Soon after them others arrived. Bones was pissed even more when she was strictly told to wait outside the house. It was small house up on some little hill outside the centre of Washington. Just small building but with very great view. Booth and special unit searched the place and they didn't find anything.

Booth asked them to secure the area. He took Brennan inside.

"Okay Bones. We didn't find any barrel or anything suspicious. So now use your little magic eyes and hands and please, please give me something."

"I am not a magician, Booth. You should know that. I am forensic anthropologist."

She told him. She was cold. Booth was about to argue with her but he realized where he was and so he decided not to say anything. He was not happy. He took her along because he wanted to talk to her, to ease the tension that came up from nowhere and instead of that he pissed her off and she was slowly closing herself. Great. So this was really good job. He was angry with himself.

Brennan walked away, she was trying to find something that would suggest that somebody used to live there or that some crime has been committed there. Anything. But she didn't find anything. The main floor looked to be clear so she took her way up the stairs to the first floor. Booth was otherwise occupied so he didn't see her going up there. And then he saw her. She was walking up old wooden stairs. They were not solid at all.

"Bones what are you doing? Do you have any idea how old those stairs are? Come back!"

"No. It is okay. They are solid. I think I might have something, actually."

"What?"

He couldn't believe it. She just shut him off and what more she has found something. She reached to one of those shelves that were about fifty centimeters below the ceiling. They were wide about ten maybe fifteen centimeters.

"Booth something is there. I cannot reach out there. I have to climb higher."

"No Bones. Don't even think about it. Just wait a moment, they will bring step-ladder and we will take a look up there. Come down."

She was considering that but in that moment those wooden stairs fell down. They crashed down to the floor and Bones was hanging on the shelf, about three, almost four meters above the floor. She screamed. Booth told his colleagues to bring the ladder. They went for it. In the meantime Bones tried to see what was there on the shelf.

"Bones please don't do anything stupid, okay? I really don't want you to fall down."

"Booth there is something just in the reach of my hand. If I can just…"

She left the sentence uncompleted. She used one of her hands to search the area she had on her mind. She found a board that could be lift up a little. She put her hand inside the space and found a box. Small wooden box, almost like a jewel box. But her other hand just gave up. She had time just to grab the box and then she fell down. Booth's instincts kicked in pretty fast so she landed in his arms. They were staring into each other's eyes. They were both pissed and both saw something kind in eyes of the other one.

Booth didn't seem to be happy about putting her down. He held her gaze and he didn't even admit that his back was killing him. It ached. He must hurt himself by catching her and especially after their little fight because he had some cracked ribs and to catch a woman that is falling down from the ceiling is not the best way how to heal.

Brennan was shaking a little. This could be really bad but because of him she will be just fine. And she had the box. He didn't put her down instantly. That means he is not that pissed at her. Yeah, she knows that he is angry but she is angry too. But right now it seems like they forgot about it. Her lips started to tremble. He noticed.

He put her down. She became cold again.

His people came in that moment. They brought the ladder. Booth gave them a look that was speaking for itself even without talking. His people climbed the ladder and found that there was not anything more than the box Dr. Brennan was already holding. They tried to find some fingerprints or any possible traces. They took samples of anything they could to send it to Mr. Hodgins. They took even some pictures of the box in Bren's hands. Then she opened it. And she found dog-tags there. Three sets of them. She took some pictures and then she took them from the box. She tried to clean one of them to be able to read the name. She didn't notice Booth's horrified look. They had three sets of bones and now they have found three sets of dog-tags. And the whole case looked like somebody from one of the military groups has something to do with it. He needed to get out of there. He really needed some fresh air.

Bones cleaned the first dog-tag. Just a little to be able to read them. She found a name.

"These belonged to somebody named Ben Flanigan. Rest will be revealed in the lab, we cannot compromise it."

"You gotta be kidding me… Ben?"

Booth took them away from her. He couldn't breathe in the first moment. He traced the tag with his thumb and even Bones could tell something was wrong. It took Booth a moment to regain his composure so she gave him time. He then put those tags back to the box, put it all into an evidence bag, told his people to finish their work there and keep him informed.

"Let's get back to the Jeffersonian. Squints will be able to find something on those tags. Let's go, Bones."

He said and walked away. She was still standing there. She saw his tensed back, the way he walked and she was sure that he was in deep depression. Why? Because of the name? Does he know who is Ben Flanigan? She excused herself and walked away from that old house to catch upon her partner.

She found him by their parked car. He had Cullen on the phone most probably. He was not paying any attention to her. She automatically sat down to her passenger seat and waited for him to enter their vehicle. He fastened his seatbelt, started to engine and drove away from the scene without saying a word. Their ride back was even more tensed than the ride to the house. Booth was wandering who knows where and Bones was still confused from everything she has been put through during past days.

They were passing by one shopping center. Jeffersonian was not far away from that center. At first Booth wanted to stop the car and give them chance to talk but then he decided not to do so. He will have to deal with squints and with his son soon and he needs to be completely okay. He cannot allow himself to be disturbed by something that might happen between him and Bones on their way back to the Institute. He dared to look around him, to see if Bones was in better mood. He needed to know. His senses told him not to do that but he didn't listen. And so he saw her confused look full of something that he couldn't place. But because he knew how he looked like he didn't say a word to her.

He parked the car in front of the Jeffersonian. Bones pointed out that he had his own parking spot so he should park his car there. And that was the trigger he needed to lose his self-confidence.

"Who the hell you think you are to tell me where to park my car?!"

At first she didn't believe it but then she realized he really meant it. She unlocked her seatbelt and looked directly into his eyes.

"And who the hell you think you are to mess up my life like this and then do like everything is just fine?! Who are you to steal my calm sleep? Who are you to change me and my life? Who are you to try to break me down and leave me? Who are you that you are trying to make me lose ma rationality and gained some emotional parts instead?"

She was screaming at him. But she sounded hurt. Booth was dead in his movements the very same moment she said that. This was completely irrational and he knew that. But she has to know that too. So what was going on with her that she used this in their argument? Before he could figure that out she stormed out from the car. He ran after her. He turned her to face him. She almost hit him to his face when he dared to touch her shoulder to turn her to face him. But then she stopped herself. It started to rain once more. This weather was really crazy. But none of them moved.

Booth was thinking about several things. Should he tell her to go inside and that they will talk about it later? Should he tell her what was wrong with him? Or should he just kiss her there in the rain?

Brennan was looking directly into his eyes. She was not sure if she wanted to admit her fears and feelings to him. Should she keep it to herself? Or should she tell him? And is it just her imagination or is he actually really staring at her lips like he was about to kiss her?

They were both angry, tensed, concerned and genuinely confused. But Booth seemed to realize something that made him softened his posture. He looked hurt. Maybe too much. It scared the hell out of her.

"So this is what you think I am doing? Messing up your life? Really? Like I just walk in there, play some tricks with you, make you fall for me, change you, change your life, use you and then what? Leave you and find somebody else? Hm? Do you really think I wanna change who you are? Sorry Bones, but this is pile of crap. Because correct me if I am wrong but you have never complained about me being part of your life before. So when you found out that my past is not so bright and full of chivalry you just don't want to know me anymore? Is this how you treat your best friend? Your partner? In that case I am really sorry but there is nothing more to say. I would never think you would…"

He left her standing there. He couldn't even finish the last sentence. He knew that he went too far. But her frustration and her speech got under his skin and when he mixed them with his own frustration he came up with his own pile of crap. He felt like shit but he didn't care anymore. He was completely wet, he was sad and he was scared because of the name Ben Flanigan. It was like a nightmare for him and now this nightmare became his real life. Again.

Bones saw him walk away. She was still on the rain. Everything around her seemed to fade away when she realized what she told him and what his reply was. She was screwed. She won't be able to handle it without him. She hurt him. She was not able to act rationally, she did something stupid and her partner, her best friend was walking away from her, not caring about her anymore. She was pissed at herself for being that stupid, she was pissed at him for his ability to make her feel like this, she was angry because when she was living without friends, family and feelings this would never happen to her.

She realized she was crying when Booth disappeared in the building. She suddenly felt so alone. She needed him to understand her. She needed to hear that they would talk about this later and fix it. She simply needed him. She couldn't stand the idea of him hating her, leaving her, disappearing from her life. She didn't see the absurdity of her thinking. This was not rational and she had no control of her actions.

She ran into the building. She saw him in the moment he was about to enter her lab. She called his name but he kept walking. Panic rose inside of her. She caught him while he was standing in front of Cam's office. He was just about to tell her what did they find there when Bones called his name once more. Cam saw him standing there, completely soaked through, with look of beaten up puppy. She felt sorry for him. He was supposed to take Brennan along to talk to her. Well, so far it looks like it didn't go exactly okay.

Angela appeared on the scene along with Parker in the moment when Bones stopped by Booth's side and turned him around to face her roughly. She looked as horrible as he did. They were quiet for a moment. Both Cam and Angela with Parks were looking at them. They thought that Booth would be the first one to say something. They had no idea what happened but Brennan is usually not the one that starts with an apology or explanation. She surprised them all.

"Booth, please, don't do this. I didn't mean it like that, I swear. I am sorry. Don't walk away, please. Give me a chance to fix this."

She sounded so sad and so hoping for his kindness. He looked into her eyes. Then he put strain of her hair behind her ear and gave her sad smile. He just couldn't walk away from her. He needed her as much as she needed him and this was not entirely her fault.

"So I guess we will just talk about this later, right? We have some riddles to be solved first."

She nodded. And before she could realize what was she doing she hugged him. She locked her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. He was surprised at first but then he put his arms around her and allowed himself to melt into her embrace for a moment. He was smiling. They were oblivious for others looking at them, they didn't care about their wet clothes or about the fact that they forgot their evidence back in the car there in front of the Jeffersonian.

"We should change into something dry, Bones."

"Yeah, that's right."

He let her go from his arms and to his surprise she let him put his hand on the small of her back. And then they left. Bones had spare clothes in her office and to everyone's surprise Booth had his shirt, tie, funny socks and suit there as well. Who knows when they might need set of spare clothes, right? Angela heard them saying that they needed to get back for the evidence. Then they were completely quiet.

Parker looked at her but he didn't say a word about what he just witnessed. He was quiet. When Angela entered Cam's office for little talk he used that opportunity to leave. He didn't tell her, he just walked away.

Angela walked into Cam's office and Cam gave her one of her confused and curious looks.

"So this was once more something we are not supposed to understand, right? And especially because they didn't even notice we were here with them, right?"

"Yep. I think so. And it was one of their guy hugs I suppose."

"Okay. How will they look like when it won't be just a guy hug anymore?"

Cam asked Angela. Angela smiled at her and she had that devilish look on her face. She didn't notice that Parker was not by her side anymore yet.

Angela was as well as Cam thinking about Booth and Bren. These two were unbelievable. They can't do something like normal pair. No, Booth and Brennan need to be special in everything. They said something about new evidence. But why to bother with telling others about it? But at least they have something. So that means that maybe they finally have something that might help them. And hopefully it won't be just another riddle. They all were tired of that. They need something solid to start with. Names would be perfect. Or maybe faces, finally. Oh, they will appreciate anything that will lead them closer to the killer.

* * *

_**So this is the end. I am in mood for a guy hug so I put it in there. **__**Maybe it doesn't entirely fit there but who can tell, right?**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Hey, just feel free to tell me about anything you have on your mind. Reviews are really truly appreciated.**_

_**So, please, don't hesitate. Leave me a review. Thanks.**_

_**Isobel**_


	16. Names, secrets and memories

_**SOLDIER'S NIGHTMARE**_

By Isobel

**Spoilers**

I won't repeat it all over again :o) You know me and my writing by now :o)

**Disclaimer**

Nothing changed…

**Author's notes**

I know I know … I was gone for a really long time. And I apologize. Sounds familiar? I know. I am sorry… :o) I was working a lot and there were so many things in my life that needed my attention that writing stories did not have the priority… bad thing, I am aware of that. Let´s hope that it won't happen again.

You can help it – leave me some wonderful reviews, okay? And by wonderful I mean one or two words… I just need to know that somebody spent the time with reading and that that I should continue… but I am sure you all understand this :o) So – reviews rock my world and they can help ME with writing more :o) I wanna hear what you think – your ideas and opinions… you know it :o) So tell me! :o)

I will try to do my best and to post new chapters ASAP.

We all saw the season finale and everybody here thinks something different about it. But truth to be told – it was A nice and well - amazing episode, we all enjoyed it, we all have something to think about till season five. So many stories are based upon the final line from the episode… Our beloved world of fanfictions is full of them but I must say I am glad that there are many people who are still working on their stories based upon Bones before the season 4 finale. Thank you folks and please – continue with your work! I (we) need stories about whole Bones and not just about the ending… :o) Oh – just my opinion of course.

Huge thanks to Fanny – for being my wonderful beta :o)

* * *

**CHAPTER ****16 – Names, secrets and memories**

_Angela__ as well as Cam were thinking about Booth and Brennan. Those two were unbelievable. They couldn't do something like a normal pair. No, Booth and Brennan needed to be special in everything. They said something about new evidence. But why bother with telling others about it? But at least they had something. So that meant that maybe they finally got something that might help them. And hopefully it would not be just another riddle. They all were tired of that. They needed something solid to start with. Names would be perfect. Or maybe faces, finally. Oh, they would appreciate anything that would lead them closer to the killer. _

Brennan disappeared into her office. She needed to change. Booth left her there and went back to the car for their evidence.

Others were slowly continuing in their recent work.

Angela wanted to go to talk to Bren but then she saw her close the door and she decided not to go there. Maybe her friend needed some time for herself. They would talk about this all, no doubt about that. But apparently not now. Angela heard just what others did; she had no idea about what was said between those two outside the lab. She had bad feelings about it, but also felt something good. Maybe her sixth sense was telling her that this turmoil was for something good.

Temperance was in her office. She changed into dry clothes at the bathroom. She took a look at herself in the mirror. She looked stressed. More than usually. Something was wrong with her and it was written all over her face. She tried to understand herself but there was no point in that. Bruises on her body were visible enough to remind her that she actually fought with Booth. She traced them with her fingers and she felt pain. The physical one and also the other – the emotional one. But then her hand took a course on its own and she touched places where Booth held her, places on her skin where his hands were, where she felt his heat. And to her own surprise she felt pain as well. But this one was completely different...

She needed time for her own. She needed time to think. No Angela, no Booth, no Parker, no lab, no bodies. She just needed to be alone for a moment to get a grip.

Maybe she could accept the request of her friend and colleague to participate in digs in South Africa. They found some mass graves there from several different eras. So… what was holding her back?

So many things were running through her head. In several past days she agreed to talk about so many things. But they had one thing in common. The change in their relationship. It went so fast that she could not think about it properly. She simply did not have time. She thought that it would be slow, one small step after another small step and so on. But they took huge jumps and she was not ready for it. She felt lost. She knew that she let her barriers fall down so everybody could see her emotions on her face, in her eyes. It was noticeable when something was wrong. She hated Booth and Angela for taking those barriers away from her but then she realized that she let them take them away. She let them be close to her heart. She allowed them to know her. And others were close to her as well. Her family. It was not something she wanted at first, but now she could not imagine her life without it. And maybe that was exactly what scared her to death.

Would she be able to live without them? Her partner used to call them the Squint Squad. His squints. She knew that at first he did not like them. But it was because he was a stranger and they needed their time to accept him. And he needed his time to accept them. Slowly he became attached to them. And they started to love him as well. They used to be "Bren´s people" but now? Now they are Booth´s people. And they are proud of it. All of them could remember the time when they were not allowed to sit with him in his favorite restaurant… but now they are eating together and it is something they like. Brennan tried to remember when the change became noticeable but she couldn't. It just happened. Slowly during those months it just happened. Yeah of course, some events of their lives helped them to realize things, but it was slow process of learning on both sides.

They had their balance. And the relationship between her and Booth was something that helped them all to be strong and fight for justice and for each other. She was sure that squints would do anything for Booth. And she had no doubts that Booth would do anything for his people, his friends.

She once heard him talking to another agent. He said something not really pretty about Angela. Booth suddenly stopped in his tracks, turned around and took the other agent over the corner of the hallway. She was standing there, un-noticed and she heard everything. She couldn't see them but that did not matter at all. She knew that Booth would pin the agent to the wall and stare into his eyes to make him regret everything that happened. And most probably he did it. She could hear the agent breathing. His breathing was really fast.

"Hey Seel, what's wrong with you?"

Oh-oh. She knew that this would cause troubles but she never expected Booth's answer. And the whole conversation that came next.

"Well let me see. You just said something that I consider as rude. And you said it about Miss Montenegro. So let me think about what's wrong with me…"

"Hey, pal… easy."

She could hear him but she could not see it. She never stopped wondering what Booth did. But most probably he just switched to his "former-ranger" mode and his look was one of those that could kill. Well of course looks cannot kill. It is not possible. But she liked this expression because she was sure that in case looks could be deadly; this one would definitely have the power to kill. She was sure that the other agent was scared. She saw many people scared when Booth had "that" look.

"Listen to me and listen to me carefully, I will not repeat it. Angela is my colleague. But she is also a very good friend of mine. AND a very good friend of my partner. But to you she is my sister. So if I am correct you just said something really nasty about my sister. So what do you think will happen now?"

"Seel…"

He tried to say something but his voice was shaky… Brennan was afraid that Booth might hurt that guy at first. But then she realized that he was only scaring him away. And besides – he would never hurt anybody just like that… just because of some alpha-male tendencies. Or would he?

Booth's voice was cold and really dangerously low.

"So let me make myself clear. If you say something like that you will have to deal with me, personally. And I am not talking only about Angela now, is that clear? You will pay respect to your colleagues and to my colleagues and that includes the personnel from the Jeffersonian as well, otherwise I will pay you a visit. Do you understand?"

"Well I know you are joking… you are not the type that would do anything against protocol…"

Oh… he tried to be brave. But Booth was not in the mood for being treated like that. The poor guy should not insult him like that… it was low. Brennan was sure about those sounds she heard. Booth grabbed the guy by his suit and pinned him to the wall in way that his feet were no longer on the ground. Well that was okay… hmm… better than pointing a gun at him.

"Do you really think that I am joking?"

"You are just trying to be a hero so that your bone lady would fall for you. That's all. You want her in your bed."

And then problems came…

Brennan was trying to think about it. Is that really what other people thought? That they were sleeping together? That her partner … wow. No, that could not be truth. They were friends. Good friends, good colleagues, nothing more. She was not sure about what Booth would do, what he would say. She was shocked a little bit.

"Well, Sanders, let's take it slowly because apparently you are not too smart. Dr. Brennan is an amazing scientist that can do stuff you cannot even dream about. Besides she can even shoot better than you can. And that means you will treat her like she deserves and no less. And that applies also on other people from the Jeffersonian. Because you are nothing compared to them. Besides this is not about Dr. Brennan or Miss Montenegro. This is about you being an asshole. I don´t like it. And I have no problems with pulling some strings so that you would find yourself mopping the floor somewhere far far away in case you'd say something bad or do something insulting. And I am serious, pal. Now I will ask you again. Did I make myself clear?"

He was parting his last words. Brennan was sure that the poor guy was not standing on the floor. She could hear how pissed off Booth was and she felt a little sorry for that agent.

Booth had a visible threat in his voice. Brennan suddenly felt a hint of fear in her own body and mind.

After some time Booth put that agent on the ground and she could hear him say "Yes sir, you made yourself clear" or something like that… Then the agent left.

She could still hear Booth. He fought for them… she was not the only one protected by him.

Once she told Angela about all this and she replied something like "I am not surprised at all… but – his sister? That is sweet…You should have told me sooner, Bren...". Brennan was unsure of what to think about that. She needed to discuss it.

"Bren, look. He had his time to get to know you both professionally and personally. You are his friend and he cares. He protects you. And apparently he protects us all. It is nice of him. Let him do what he thinks is right, okay? It is not something bad. You should enjoy it."

"It is just because of his alpha-male tendencies. But we do not need his protection, Angela. We are all capable of taking care of ourselves without him. We proved him so many times."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you are wrong Bren. At this one you are terribly wrong."

And then she left her standing up there in the lounge. Brennan was confused. She tried to recall something that would suggest that Booth saved them. Yes, of course, he saved her life but - but that was something different, wasn't' it?

She went to see Angela that evening.

"Angela, please, tell me what do you know about Booth being overly protective."

"Why? You realized that you might need him after all?"

"No. I was just thinking and trying to recall situations and issues that could suggest that Booth actually saved us."

"You mean not considering those obvious ones? Those life-saving ones?"

"Yes. Of course. I know he saved us, especially me. But come on Ange… I just want to know. This really bothers me."

"You never got that feeling that he did more for you and for all of us without telling you about it?"

"I …. that is not the point, Ange. You should tell me… from your behavior I can tell that you know something that I do not. So please, inform me."

"I can't Bren. Sorry, but I can't. You have to ask him what he did for us and especially for you. But I doubt he will ever tell you."

"Why?"

"Because he did it, Bren. That is the point. Look, he did some things that are not exactly okay with protocols. He did what he felt was right to protect you, to protect us, to help… And he did not tell you because he did not want you to know about it. "

"Why?"

"Because, genius, he wants you to feel capable of taking care of yourself, he does not want you to know what he did for you because he did not do it for being praised or for hearing thanks. He just did it. For you. It is this simple. So maybe you could just let it be and wait until a time comes when he might be able to tell you himself?"

"You are confusing me Angela."

And she left.

She could recall that conversation very well. And she connected that with what Booth did to Sanders when he found out that he was not exactly polite to Angela when she came to see Booth in his office because of some portrait or whatever. Sanders was transferred and she heard other agents talking about "being kicked out because of being an asshole" or something like that… But Booth never told her. He never mentioned any incident like that.

But he did not even tell her the reason why he was late for the funeral of Maria and Augustine… But she found out anyway. She did not tell him that she knew.

She understood the whole issue. Since they started to work together he began to protect her in more than one way. And he would never stop. And because she gained his respect as well as her people did, he was protecting them too. It was just … right for him. Completely irrational, but right. And most probably she would never know what exactly he did for them during those years. The question was if she even wanted to know.

Her heart was telling her that she surely wanted to know because it was important for her. And her brain was telling her to stop thinking about this issue and simply let it be. She was confusing herself in a way she never thought she would be capable of.

And it was really simple. So no matter how she hated that in the beginning she needed to admit that they all should be more than just grateful for having him on their side all the time.

He has been on their side since the first day he came to work with them. She knew… She felt a strange warm feeling in her body when she admitted that.

And what would happen if she and Booth would cross the line and their partnership would change into a romantic relationship? What would others think? How would others react? What would happen to their partnership? What would happen to their friendship? And… in case he would got hurt or she would get hurt or something would happen between them and they would brake up… what would happen then? She would be hurt but fine because she would be able to lock herself behind those walls again. But what about others? Would they be able to work and live without him? They were all so used to having him around, to work on murder cases… They were team and they just could not work properly without being complete. She knew that. He knew that. They all knew that.

She suddenly felt very angry and frustrated.

She needed her time to think about it.

Booth was on the way to his car for the evidence bag. He was trying to think about it all but his mind was blank. He felt like being crushed with train. He felt sore and like he needed a drink. His head was threatening to explode. Everything connected to Bones was running through his head in sequences. Just single moments, one by one, were right in front of his eyes. He could hear words and sometimes sentences but it was everything parted. Like his mind was selective. Like his mind was trying to decide what was important and what was not.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt like running away several miles, then turning around, running back and confronting Bones right there in her office. Some sentences were running through his head. He wanted to scream: "I have my issues, I will tell you about them. I want you to know about my past. I want you to know what I did. I want to know exactly the same about you. I simply want you. I want to erase the line. I want you. Want. Want. I want you!" He was probably nuts to think that this might actually work. She would just kick his ass and tell him to go and never come back.

Yeah, nothing was simple with Bones.

He felt frustrated.

He unlocked his car and took the evidence bag. His heart stopped for several seconds. Ben Flanigan. Ben's dog-tags were in the bag. They were there. They found them on the crime scene. And two other sets. Three sets of dog-tags. Three bodies. It felt wrong. He had A bad feeling about that. Such a bad feeling. He recalled Bones telling him "let's not jump to any conclusions" … oh he needed her to repeat that to him. He jumped from one conclusion to another and he hated that. He didn't hate the fact that he jumped, but the conclusion itself.

He told himself to focus on his work. He needed that. His mind was screaming at him "Okay Seeley, it will be okay. You will solve the case, find out what bothers your son, you will take vacation, force Bones to take vacation and then leave with her and you will finally talk or maybe you will just end up in bed… not such an important difference at all" and he could not stand that. He needed to FOCUS.

He brought the bag back to the Jeffersonian. He gave that bag to Jack.

"Hey, Hodgins."

"Hey, Booth. You okay? You look kinda pale."

"Nah, I am fine… just a little cold. I need some dry clothes. Look, here is the evidence bag. Do what you can and maybe you will find something. Then let me know."

"Okay. How much time do I have before your people will come and take this away from me?"

Oh. Booth hated that part. Usually some of FBI techs just came and took some evidence from them for the FBI lab. Hodgins was allowed to have his samples but not the whole evidence. Jack was furious and others were angry because of that. Booth tried to do his best. And after all the turmoil about Bones he completely forgot to tell him the BIG news…

"They won't. The evidence is yours."

"What? How do you mean that? Like that…? Like…?"

Poor guy was smiling and he was not able to say a whole sentence. There was joy in his eyes.

"Like that you can take care of all the evidence you want to. I have some paperwork around this issue we need to sign but as far as I know all you need to do is to have protocol about whatever you do and you need to send that stuff to our lab."

"How did you manage this? And why? You told me that for courts and stuff you needed …"

Booth cut him in the middle of the sentence.

"Not anymore. You can do all the work you need. Jeeez Hodgins knock yourself out, everything is up to you. But with this comes the huge responsibility of being the only one that will testify about this all … stuff."

"You are not afraid?"

"No. Look, Hodgins, I trust you. You gained my trust a long time ago. This was not easy to manage but it is done. So enjoy yourself and do your work, bugman."

Booth knew that he sounded way too sweet and friendly. They were good friends, yeah. Well Hodgins was most probably his best male friend but still they needed to play their little game of FBI agent and squint. It was the way those two were acting around each other.

"And if you screw up I will shoot you."

He just added as a matter of fact. Hodgins grinned at him. He took the evidence bag and started to do his work. It was good to have a friend like this.

Booth left to see Bones. Well he had his spare clothes in her office so he really needed to go there. Otherwise he would probably be hesitating about taking the step over the threshold to her office. Something was wrong with him and he could not tell what that was. He felt like screaming.

He saw her standing there, looking at a picture on her wall. It never stopped to amaze him that she could love so many different kinds of art. Well it was just one of many things he liked about her.

When he got used to see skulls and bones, artifacts from who knows where and some Indian pictures everywhere near her he visited her and she let him see her home office. It was nice room. Booth was almost sure that it was meant to be a child´s bedroom or something like that. For a very long time he did not know that she had it at home. She had table there, some bookshelves with books and magazines, A very comfortable chair and A small lamp, one cute stereo and she had pictures on the wall. Several pictures from Kim Anderson. He could not believe it. Those cute pictures of children were on the walls of her home office. He noticed some paintings on walls and something was with the window. But because he did not turn the lights on so he could not see properly.

It was bothering him for few days. He could not chase it out of his mind. Well he asked her and she told him that Angela made that room for her. That explained a lot.

"You know Booth I do not use it much. I prefer to work in my living room."

"But you have stuff in there."

"Yes, because of Angela. I don't want to hurt her. She made that room for me while I was … well, abroad. She wanted to do something nice for me, to make my place look more like home. She wanted me to feel comfortable there. I never asked her to do so but she was very happy about it that I simply thanked her and kept the room."

"That was very nice of you Bones."

"I think she knows that I do not use it as much as she might want me to."

"Maybe. But as you appreciated her effort to do something for you, she appreciates your effort to do something for her."

"Because we are friends."

"Exactly, Bones."

They were smiling now. But the moment soon became too intense for them so they dropped their eyes and began to eat again. They never talked about it again. But he would swear that sometimes she simply went there and sat in the armchair. The place looked so warm and welcoming.

He shrugged and walked into her office with a light knock on her door frame. She looked at him and he gave her a smile. Without saying a simple word he walked through the office, took his stuff and without any other word he left again. He changed in the bathroom into dry clothes. When he looked at himself in the mirror he realized how stressed he looked. He needed shower. Cold? Hot? He was not sure. When he took his socks to put them on he was surprised. These were from Bones. They were black with two cute dancing skeletons. She gave them to him to cheer him up when he found out he would not see Parker more than a month. He was depressed and she could tell that. She had the ability to read him like an open book. Thank God she did not realize that fully. He would be completely doomed. He let her to read him like an open book from time to time to make her happy and sometimes she figured stuff on her own. But most of the times she was unsure of herself in personal issues. With these socks she got him. He hadn't expected anything from her. And she just did it… it was cute.

He took a deep breath and walked back into her office. He put his wet clothes on a hanger next to hers.

She was sitting on her couch but he simply could not join her. He was standing in front of her table, leaning against it. When she looked at him she noticed how well-shaped he looked with his arms folded over his chest. She swallowed. This was bad. Fortunately he did not notice anything.

"I gave the evidence to Hodgins."

"Okay."

That was weird. Answers this short always meant troubles. She was looking into some materials on her table, shuffling through pages and he could sense the tense that was between them. She was freaking out and he had a very strong urge to run away. She was trying to focus on her work but that was something he didn't even try. There was no point in that. He felt stupid.

"Look, Bones…"

"Yeah?"

She interrupted him in the middle of sentence. And she said that "yeah" way too quickly. This was more and more awkward. They were avoiding each other. She was still looking at her papers and he was staring at her or at the floor that was suddenly very interesting.

Booth tried to prepare his speech but it was pointless. He knew it was serious. And he also knew this was not the time for it. But something needed to be done. Immediately.

"Temperance…"

Now she looked at him. Good.

"I know we agreed we would talk later. But we said that too many times now. And I don't want you to think that this is it. I mean we will talk about all those issues and I need you to be in this with me. We need to talk about what is going on between us, about those changes we are experiencing, right?"

She looked unsure for awhile. He was afraid she already freaked out but she was just thinking about how it was possible for him to know what she had on mind all the time. And maybe… yeah, she freaked out. This was scary. All her insides were screaming at her to run away. She silenced them and answered honestly.

"I agree, Booth."

Simple and yet so full of power. She agreed with him. So there was some change between them.

"Bones but I also want to find out why we are so mean to each other. We never acted like this."

He sounded so sad and frustrated, so honest that she locked her look with his and after few seconds she nodded her head. It was irrational because he did not give her a question. But she did it. He noticed. He did not dare to smile. Not even a little bit. This was serious and they were both somehow curious and sad. They both were thinking the same but they simply could not share it with each other. They were both scared of the proximity that felt both right and wrong and they were both scared because of Parker. They knew that for sure. But there was more…

"I know you were trying to hurt me to make me leave you, Bones."

"Not more than you tried to do the same thing, Booth."

She got him there. Did he really try to make her leave him? Or did he try even something worse? He started to think about it and she could see it all over his face. She stood up to put all those papers on her table. When she was passing him he caught her arm. He was gentle but firm. She looked at his fingers at first and then at his face. He was brushing her skin with his fingers in slow motions. It was just instinct to do that, he was not thinking about it. And she did not mind. Or should she?

"We should stop with this, Bones. "

"We should stop with what?"

"Trying to hurt each other so badly that this partnership and friendship would be over. I am not going anywhere and I am kind of certain that neither are you."

She gave him sad smile and he let go of her arm. She instantly missed his warm fingers on her bare skin. She could step away from him but she stood still at her place. She felt the urge to hug him, to lose herself in his scent and warm embrace. She wanted to say something but she could not figure out what to say. She was not able to understand her feelings.

Was there a moment between them again?

He asked her in a low voice what was wrong. She gave him pointed look.

The moment was lost. Again.

"I mean what is wrong with you, Bones? Trust me I know how hard it is to handle this case, okay? But there is more. Don´t get me wrong but you are showing your emotions pretty often recently. I am glad that you do so but it is not like you, Bones. What am I trying to say is that I noticed you cry a lot and I am not sure why. Did something happen? Should I know something? Should I shoot somebody for making you cry? Huh?"

She gave him another pointed look. This was really weird a lot. He knew that as well. The poor attempt for a joke in the end of his questioning failed miserably. He realized how stupid that sounded.

"I am sorry, Bones. This sounded completely wrong."

He was about to ask her about something else or maybe leave her in the office but she surprised him.

"It is nothing serious, Booth."

"Do you wanna tell me?"

"Well I do not mind telling you why am I so emotional but you will feel uncomfortable and embarrassed and you will most probably leave."

"What?!"

He asked her, genuinely confused. She was distant again. She was telling him this with certainty about how he would react. What was going on? He needed to know. His confusion was so noticeable that she needed to control herself. She almost started to laugh at him. The situation was suddenly very funny. She felt it that way. Poor Booth. She felt like torturing him. Bloody hormones.

"Don't tell me I did not warn you, then."

"Bones what's going on?

"My body was responding very poorly to pills I was taking so I needed to stop taking them. All those emotions are just natural result of the hormonal change in my body. I need a pause before I would be able to take different ones."

"Wait wait wait… what pills? You are taking some medicine? Are you ill?"

"No, Booth. I mean THOSE pills."

He gave her blank look. He was lost. Poor guy.

"Birth control, Booth."

"Oh."

That was the only thing he was able to say. He felt heat in his cheeks. He looked at her and she was smiling at him. She was enjoying this! Unbelievable. She found it amusing to see him blush because of talking about her birth control.

He hoped she could not understand why he was blushing. It was not the fact that they were talking about her birth control. It was because of all those things that run through his mind when she was looking at him and explaining things about hormones. Oh boy… It was dangerous to be around her and talking about "body" and "hormones" and stuff like that. It all had something to do with sex. And that was something he was denying himself for a very long time because there was just one woman he wanted in his bed. And that woman was now talking about hormones…

She saw his embarrassment and she wanted to explain to him that it was natural respond to taking hormones and then not taking them. She wanted him to understand. She had no idea what was running through his head. But she was sure about what was running through hers and she was sure that she would blush soon as well. So unusual for her but yet it was the truth. But Angela chose that moment to appear, so they were both saved from bigger embarrassment.

Angela walked into the office and she found a slightly blushing Booth staring at the floor and an amused Brennan staring at Booth. Well that was weird. She knocked on the doorframe to get their attention. They both looked at her. Before they were able to ask her what she needed she asked them if she was interrupting something. They said "no" in the same time. That was actually kind of amusing. They looked like teenagers caught in some making-out session by their parents. They were cute.

"Well despite the fact how much I would like to know what was happening here that Booth is blushing and Bren… looks so pleased but I have another question. Have you seen Parker around?"

That got their full attention. Booth´s instincts kicked in and he could sense the fear in her voice. He forgot what was going on earlier.

"Why? He is not with you?"

"Relax, cupcake, we are only playing hide and seek. So he is not here?"

"No, Ange, he is not."

Brennan answered her. Booth felt weird. Had he just been called "cupcake"? Well Angela really knew what to say. He knew how she was addressing him when talking to Bones but she almost never confronted him this way directly. Or maybe he simply stopped to notice it and this time he noticed so he was surprised a little.

Booth excused himself and he wanted to walk away but Bren's sentence stopped him.

"I am sorry Booth but I warned you that you would not feel comfortable discussing that topic."

He did not answer. He took a deep steadying breath and simply walked away. His wicked mind was playing dirty games and he needed to get away.

Booth's cell phone rang. It was his boss. He walked away from the lab and had long talk with Cullen about the case and about some other stuff. Yeah, he was late with tons of paperwork, he knew that. He started to think about burning his office down. Everything would just disappear. Hmm… nice idea. Maybe squints would help him so he would get away with it.

Bones was in her office, going through all reports and x-rays she had. She was determined to find at least something.

Angela left her after she was told about the issue Bren was discussing with Booth. She felt sorry for that poor agent. She needed to find Parker. When she was talking to Cam earlier he left her and she did not notice. She felt really bad. She did not want to tell Booth or Bren so she came up with the "playing hide and seek" stuff but she was not sure they bought it.

She tried several places but he was nowhere to be found. She tried their lounge as one of the last ones. He was there, sitting in front of their couch, drawing something. He looked so innocent and yet she could tell something was bothering him. She could not be 100% sure but she would swear that it was the same thing that was the cause of his nightmares. When she saw him sitting there she tried to imagine that this boy was hers. And she felt warm feeling spreading in her veins.

She was so looking forward to getting pregnant. It would be so nice… Hopefully.

She sat down next to him and he looked into her eyes.

"Hey, sweetie…"

"Hey, Ange."

"I was looking for you."

He did not respond. She was curious what this was about but she decided to give him some time. He would tell her soon, she was sure. She offered him her hand.

"Let's go to my office. I don't know what about you but I can use some hot chocolate."

She smiled at him. He returned that smile and gave her a nod. She could see his father in him. They walked into her office, he sat down and started to draw again and she went to make them a cup of hot chocolate.

Time was almost running. They were all buried in something, trying desperately to come up with anything that would lead them to the killer. But they were not successful at all.

Hodgins took his particulates and did his job. But he was not satisfied. There was nothing there on those dog-tags. Nothing. He cursed very badly because he was angry.

Jack Hodgins was maybe only a man concerned about bugs and slime but he was also A very good person with A kind soul and heart. He knew that. His amazing girlfriend was telling him this a lot to make him remember it. He was also a very good friend to people whom he liked. He was like a brother for Zach, for example. Older and caring brother. He was friend for Dr. B. Their bond was unique and they both knew that. Everybody knew that. He was sure that she was not that piece of ice as everybody else thought. When Booth appeared for the first time he did not like him. But then he realized a few things. For example that this agent would always take care of Dr. B. or maybe that he would always stand on their side because he was faithful to his friends and to people that he trusted. Hodgins was also sure that Booth was a good man and that was simply enough for him. They became friends, very good friends and he was grateful for that. Jack also saw how Booth cared about Angela, he acted like she was his sister or cousin or so. And truth to be told, Seeley Booth could care even about his ex with such an effort… he was simply a good man. And now they needed his help and could not give him anything.

Jack knew many things he was not even supposed to know. For example he knew about Booth's past. Just one small episode, yeah, but from what he knew he was the only one. Yeah, Dr. B. was told a lot more but there´s no surprise in that. But most probably he knew more than he would like to. And how? Why? Because some time ago he got a phone call from Booth. He was calling for help. Jack was shocked but of course he drove to the address he was given. Well he was in the lab thankfully because he needed to track down Booth´s GPS signal from his phone to get the address because Booth had no idea where he was. Jack found Booth sitting on the ground in some park, staring into nowhere. He was not sure what was going on but he was determined to help him.

He came over and after a while he realized Booth was not able to get up. He sat down next to him. Booth did not even look at him. Hodgins tried to wait but when he lost his patience he tried to shake him by grabbing his shoulder but Booth did not react.

"Booth, hey pal…"

Nothing. He tried several times before Booth turned his head towards him. He looked desperate. His eyes were without emotions, without life. Hodgins suddenly had goose-bumps all over his body. He looked like person who was about to die any minute.

"Hey, what's up, huh? Why are you here?"

"Huh?"

"Hey, let's get you out of here, okay? We will talk then."

Booth did not respond. Jack helped him to stand up and they walked to Jack's car. He was not sure if Booth had his own car there but he could not care less. They drove silently to Jack's house. They walked inside. In the living room they sat down on the couch and after several minutes Booth looked at him.

"They killed him."

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. He had no idea what was Booth talking about but it did not sound good.

"His name was Nicholas Calibri. He was the youngest of us all that time. He survived everything. He was a fighter. A survivor. But he was just a kid. He was not supposed to go there but he did. And he survived. He came back and he had a nice life. He wanted to get married. I was there you know. I saw him standing there in the suit, flowers everywhere around, he looked so happy. And then she came and she was beautiful. The white gown and her bright smile. Lily Embers. Such a nice girl. They were dating for two years and then they wanted to get married. The wedding was so nice. I saw the limo drove away with the sign just married on the back. He deserved that. They stopped at lights and one big truck just simply ignored them. The crash was horrible. They both died there in the wedding car on their way for honeymoon."

Booth sounded desperate. He was sad and he was really really not himself. Hodgins had tears in his eyes and he was not able to think clearly. Booth looked into his eyes again. And then it hit him. Booth was wearing a suit and he had a white rose pinned on his chest. He was actually wearing a very fancy suit…

"The only kid I was able to bring back home from that stupid mission died yesterday in the evening in a car accident caused by the drunken truck driver."

And then something happened that Jack could understand but he never thought he would see it. Booth took a vase from the table and smashed it against the wall. It broke into million pieces and Booth screamed. Then he hit the wall with his fist and he made a hole there. Jack did not tell him anything. When Booth hit the wall for the sixth or so time his knuckles were bleeding. He started to pace there in the living room. Jack walked over to one cabinet and pulled out bottle of Whiskey and bucket with ice. He opened it. Booth noticed the bottle. He accepted it, took a large gulp and then he sank down to the floor. Jack handed him the bucket with ice for his knuckles and sat down next to him. They got drunk together.

Booth told him about the mission, he told him about what happened, he told him about Nicholas, he told him about the wedding and he also told him what he saw from the accident.

"I have no idea where I was the whole night. I was there with them. I wanted to help their families, I wanted to be useful but his mother came to me and she told me to get lost and never come back. I walked away and then the only thing I know is that you were shaking my shoulder."

"You called me, Booth."

"I cannot remember that… and it is strange."

"Well I know that Dr. B. is probably your best friend and that usually it's her getting you out of mess like this was but she is a woman and I am a man you know? So maybe your instincts told you that calling me was a good idea."

"Yeah…"

Booth smiled at him and they finished their second bottle. In the morning while having a terrible hangover they agreed that they would not tell anybody. They used to be friends but that day they became very good friends. And it was something that worked for both of them perfectly.

Right now Booth was somewhere who knows where and he was about to take his results to Dr. B. She would be sad because of his results… He took everything and walked over to her office.

He saw her sitting there behind her table, flipping through pages of some large file. She looked determined to find something in there… yeah, like all of them.

He knocked on the door and walked inside. She noticed him and he sat down across the table. He handed her the file.

"What is in there, Hodgins?"

"No too much I am afraid. Sorry."

"What did you find?"

"All those tags were cleaned chemically. There was nothing there. No fingerprints, no fibers, not a single trace. And the dust that was on all of them was the same as the dust from the house where you found them."

"So we have nothing."

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"We have names. Maybe that can help us."

"Let's take them to Angela, she can run them through database."

They got up, Brennan grabbed all those papers she had on her table and they walked into Angela´s office.

Jack could tell that Dr. B. was not entirely herself but he kept silent. It was better to keep his mouth shut. He learned that. There was no way she would tell him and it was better not to disturb her with pointless questions. He was sure that she would tell him in case she would feel like sharing it with him.

Temperance knew that Jack noticed those changes in her behavior but she was sure he would not ask. And he was silent. Good.

They reached her office and saw her sitting on the ground with Parker. She was working on something and the boy was drawing. She noticed them and they walked to the other side of the office that Parker would not hear them. He just waved at them and Bren waved back.

"Here are those dog-tags. I have nothing from them, they were cleaned."

"Oh, that is not good."

"No, but maybe you will be able to find something about those names."

"Yeah, that's right. So let me take a look."

Angela took those tags and walked to her computer. She typed them in and she tried to find something. Brennan was discussing something with Jack. But in the end they were not closer to finding the killer. This was A tough case. But they would never give up.

Booth found them there. Parker jumped from his place to give him a hug. Booth hugged him back.

"So what are you up to, huh?"

"Just drawing. Angela taught me how to sketch but I am not good at that."

"All you need is practice."

"She says the same."

"Then trust her, she is a smart lady."

"Is she as smart as Dr. Bones?"

Booth was lost here. His son really knew what questions he should give him to make him look like an idiot.

"Yeah, of course she is. They are both squints."

"So are they smarter than you?"

Parker was curious. And serious.

Booth was wondering how they switched from greeting each other to this. He looked at others for some help but none came. He looked at his son. He was expecting some answer.

"Well they are smart in the squint stuff and I am smart in the FBI stuff."

"So you are a team."

"Yeah, we are a team."

Parker nodded. He was satisfied with this answer. Booth was sweating. This was a tricky situation.

"Listen, pal, I need to go over there to Bones and the others so …"

"That´s okay daddy."

He jumped down from his arms and sat back down to his drawing task. Booth just shuffled his hair and walked to others. He dared to look at Bones but she looked normal.

"I have nothing from those tags, sorry, Booth."

"Nothing as in completely nothing?"

"Well, I have three names. Angela is trying to find them in the database, if they are missing or something…"

Booth nodded. He felt the tense in his shoulders. Three names. One of them was Ben Flanigan. That was not good.

Angela called them so they walked over to her computer. But she had nothing there.

"Ange?"

"Sorry Bren, but I have nothing. According to this they never existed. But that is just impossible. I have their dog-tags. They were soldiers. That is for sure. But even in the military personnel database I can use is nothing."

"Angela, tell me those names, please."

Booth asked. He sounded sad. She looked at him and then at her papers.

"It's Ben Flanigan, Paul Higginson and Andy Campbell."

Booth looked pale. Like he had just seen a ghost. Angela wanted to ask him what was wrong, Bones wanted to ask him what was wrong and if he was okay, Jack was going to ask him the same but Zach picked that moment to appear with one skull with marks. They looked at him and he proudly put that skull in front of Angela.

"Our victim number one."

"Thanks, Zach. I will start right now. We need the face."

Angela answered him. They wanted to talk to Booth. He knew that he was in troubles. He took his cell phone from his pocket stepped back few steps.

"Sorry folks, I need to call Cullen and one congressman. Excuse me."

And he left. Just like that.

The Squints agreed that they had no idea what was going on. Booth was still there in the lab talking to Cullen. He was sitting on stairs, his elbows on his knees, his head in his palm… he looked horrible and he knew that.

He told Cullen what they found and he asked for permission to call the congressman. Because he ended the call with "thank you, sir" he got the permission. He stood up and began to pace there in the lab. He made the other call. This one took more time and Booth looked more unsure of himself. He was trying to explain stuff about Jeffersonian and some major details about the case and then he said those three names and that they needed those files and after some more minutes he ended this phone call with "be right there, sir."

He walked into Bren´s office. She was there going through different reports from Zach and Cam, trying to find something. She was sure it was there right in front of her eyes. Booth knocked on the door frame but he did not enter. She looked at him.

"Hey Bones, gotta go. I have to meet one congressman and Cullen. See ya later, okay?"

And then he left.

She was sure that it was something about the case. And she would swear that those three names were involved as well. But the only thing that was troubling her was that he did not take her along. But maybe this way it would be better for them. They needed to spend some time alone. She kept repeating that to herself.

She tried to focus on her work and she realized she was thinking only about personal stuff. She cursed herself, walked away to make herself some coffee and then she came back, determined to work.

Booth drove to one nice part of Washington. He stopped his car in front of a nice white house. It took lots and lots of courage of him to ring the bell and even more courage was needed to shake the man's hand and walk inside with him. He was in there for several minutes and when he left the house he was pale and he did not look good at all. He took several deep breaths and with one blue file he drove back to the Hoover building to get his stuff and to talk to Cullen. It was not a long conversation. But it was damn serious. When he left, Cullen sent a silent prayer to whoever was up there. Booth would surely need some help.

With three folders Booth got back to the Jeffersonian. The whole driving part of the day to get what he needed took him about thirty, maybe forty minutes. He was quick. And maybe he broke some speed limits or rules… he was not sure. He did not care.

Zach came to see Dr. Brennan. She welcomed him. He gave her x-rays and some reports. She opened it.

"I was working on victim number two. I noticed those marks you are just looking at."

"Good job, Zach."

"I think that victim's thoracic cage was broken. It looks like a professional work. I believe that the victim had major surgery while being very young."

"I agree. Did you find any other marks that could tell us what kind of operation it was?"

"I am working on it."

"All right. It might be very helpful with identifying the victim."

"I will also finish tissue marks so Angela will get second skull soon."

"Okay. Good. Thank you."

Zach nodded and walked away. She was proud of him. She knew she made a good choice when she picked him up for this place.

Brennan walked to the bathroom and she stopped in her tracks when she heard some noises. It sounded like somebody was vomiting. She found the cabin. It was opened. Cam was kneeling there beside the toilet, throwing up. She walked to her and held her hair. She waited till Cam was finished. She splashed the toilet. She looked very pale. After some time she was breathing normally and she looked better. No words were said between those two.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to."

That was all they said. It looked like they did not need to say anything. Strange. Weird.

"Do you want to brush your teeth?"

"Yeah, that would be perfect."

"Wait here, I'll bring you a toothbrush and some toothpaste."

"Thank you."

Camille looked relieved. She smiled at Brennan.

Brennan got up and walked into her office. She got several spare toothbrushes in there. She knew that sometimes that was something truly needed. She grabbed the toothbrush, same toothpaste and walked back to the bathroom, unnoticed by others. When she got back Dr. Saroyan was throwing up again. This session was not as long as the last one. Brennan helped her to get up.

"You okay?"

"Yes, don´t worry. I do not even feel ill. I was working on some samples and suddenly I felt the urge to vomit."

Brennan was thinking about what to say. She looked at the pathologist and realized that she should say something because this was exactly the moment were you should show your friend that you care.

"I know this feeling very well."

"Really?"

"When I was in South Africa for the first time we discovered five children buried in the same grave. It took me three days before I sorted out their bones. They were mixed together. During those days I vomited so many times that I cannot even tell you how often it was."

"I am sure that at your place everybody would have the same problem."

"Well I was the youngest there and the only woman. It was bad enough even without my problem, as you put it."

"The last time when this happened to me was when I performed my first autopsy of an infant."

"The last time this happened to me was just several weeks ago. Don´t feel bad about it."

"Several weeks? We were working on Violet Bell´s case."

"Exactly."

Camille looked at her anthropologist and they both understood that they just shared something serious. Temperance gave her elastic band for her hair and she handed her the toothbrush and paste as well. Cam only nodded at her. They shared one sad and understanding smile. Brennan walked over to one of those cabins because she really needed to use it and Camille tied her hair up and washed her face, brushed her teeth. They exited the bathroom together and they did not feel so awkward around each other anymore.

They both walked to the platform because Zach and Jack were there, discussing something. Skeletons of their three victims were there. It looked depressing. They repeated all the known facts once more just to be sure. They had nothing. Ange was approaching them as well; she had something in her hands. But what got their attention was another person entering the platform. Booth.

Without a word he walked to Brennan and handed her three folders. He stepped back and leaned against the railing on the platform. Brennan was curious, she opened the first one and after several seconds she looked back at Booth. He did not say a word.

"Bren what do you have?"

"This is folder about Sergeant Ben Flanigan."

"What?"

Jack asked her in shock.

Angela took the second folder and Cam took the third one.

"Booth how did you get them?"

"I have my ways, Bones."

"Wait wait wait… this is nice but they are not complete. Actually there is almost nothing in here..."

Angela flipped through pages and as she discovered that. She looked at Booth. All of them looked at him. He did not move a muscle in his face. He was still just standing there and his body language was telling them that this was nothing pleasant for him.

"No, they are not complete. It's just basic info. I cannot get more until you prove that those three men have something to do with our victims."

"Those dog-tags are not enough?"

Bones asked him in shock.

"No, Bones, they are not. It might be only a coincidence. We should not jump to any conclusions, remember?"

She shot him a death glare. There was a picture of a family in every folder. And of course a portrait of those men in their uniforms. They were all Rangers.

"Hey, Bren, I have the face for victim number one. I almost forgot."

She handed her the picture. It was a nice picture of smiling boy. He looked so kind and he was really gorgeous. But Bren just closed her eyes for a moment. Booth noticed. He took a step towards her.

"Bones?"

"This face belongs to the boy on the family picture of Ben Flanigan. I assume it was his son."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Angela, I am sure. Victim number one was the son of Ben Flanigan."

Booth dropped his head to his chest for a second and then he took a deep breath. Only Brennan noticed that. Cam and Angela looked at the photo and then it hit them. All those men had sons. And those boys were about the same age.

"We cannot confirm that victims number two and three were sons of Paul Higginson and Andy Campbell. But it would make sense, Booth. We cannot try the database of missing persons because these files are confidential. Information about those boys will not be there, right?"

"Yeah, you are right. They won't be there."

They all looked at those skeletons and then at those pictures. Their victims would get their names soon. And their families would finally know… They decided to wait for remaining two portraits before they would confirm their identities.

"Is this why you left to see the congressman, Booth?", Brennan asked. But when she turned around and looked at the place where Booth used to stand, the spot was empty. None of them could see him anywhere.

"I can´t believe he walked away just like that.", Jack said. But Brennan had a concerned expression on her face. She was not stupid. She knew what this _was_ about.

"I did not even hear him walk away…"

Angela added. It was the truth. Usually everybody could be heard while walking on the platform. But he just disappeared.

"Hey, why don't you all go and grab some lunch with Parker? I will go and find Booth.", Brennan sounded very sad while saying that. But she looked sure.

"You know what is going on, don´t you?"

"I am just assuming, Ange. But I will go and find him… take care of Parker."

"We will, Dr. Brennan."

Camille said. Angela nodded. Brennan walked away from them. Angela took others; they stopped by her office to take Parker. They agreed on pizza so Jack ordered some pizza delivery. They took their seats on the lounge.

Brennan asked the security guard about Booth but they told her that he walked away. Nothing more. She tried to think about a place where he would go around here. And she found one. It was on the other side of the Institute. There were old stone stairs in the garden. Nobody knew why they were there, because they led nowhere. They were just there in the middle of one small hill or whatever it was.

She found him sitting there. He was without his jacket and tie, just sitting there, staring into nowhere. Nobody knew about him. She walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He did not turn around to look at her. She squeezed his shoulder. She was standing there just like that some time.

"I knew them, Bones. I knew them."

She was afraid of that. She could hear the pain in his voice. Part of his past came back to him and it was like pure torture. His former colleagues, maybe friends were back. She knew those soldiers were dead because that was written in their files. And she was sure that Booth knew that fact as well. And not from those files. But now they most probably had their sons there on those cold metal tables. It was horrible just like that not considering the fact that he knew them personally. Besides he used to be one of them. And he had a son as well. He had a son that looked like those killed boys.

Brennan could not look into his eyes because she was not sure what to do. She wanted to offer him some comfort but there was nothing she could do. She wanted to sit down next to him and simply be there for him. He noticed her taking step down to him.

"Bones, don't, please. Not now."

He did not need to say anything more. She nodded. He could not see her but she did not realize that. He was in pain and he did not want her around. She walked away without taking a single look back. She was so angry. She was supposed to be there with him. It was right. And he did not want her around. He wanted to be alone. Yes, sometimes she wanted to be alone as well. But this was wrong.

She waltzed into the lab and found others eating pizza. She joined them. Nobody asked and she did not tell them about Booth. After several minutes Booth appeared there with a box in his arms. He handed it to Brennan. She did not take a look inside. She had one certain question written all over her face.

"I had it in my car all the time."

"Why did not you bring it before?"

"Because I needed to follow the protocol on this one, Bones."

"And yet you had this with you."

"I knew you would give me something. I knew that this would be needed."

She just nodded at him. He kissed his son into his hair and told him to behave. Parker gave him a smile.

Then Booth walked away and they did not know where he went.

* * *

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!! :o) My mailbox is waiting for your mails!! :o) And I am sorry for my mistakes... :o)  
**_


End file.
